Amnesia - Wer wärst du ohne Vergangenheit?
by Zareyja
Summary: Seit Severus Snape nach der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort spurlos verschunden ist, sind beinahe drei Jahre vergangen. Hermione macht sich nicht mehr viele Gedanken um ihn, bis sie in einem Geschäft einen Mann trifft, der ihr bekannt vorkommt. Ist das wirklich ihr ehemaliger Professor? Und wenn es Professor Snape ist, was macht er in der Muggelwelt?
1. Geister der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 1: Geister der Vergangenheit

Pünktlich fuhr der Zug ein. Nur wenige Personen, in dem ohnehin nur mäßig gefüllten Zug, schien das wirklich zu interessieren. Die Meisten blickten weiterhin konzentriert auf ihr Lesematerial oder verträumt aus den staubigen kleinen Fenstern. Schnell griff sich die junge Frau, die bis eben im vorletzten Abteil ebenso verträumt auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft geschaut hatte, ihren Koffer, rückte die Umhängetasche zurecht, verließ den Zug und begab sich am Bahnhof auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Münztelefon.

Mehrere Minuten und einige Hinweisschilder später, entdeckte sie es in einer Nische nahe dem Ausgang. Eingeklemmt zwischen der Betonwand und der Auslage eines kleinen Geschenkeshops hing ein unscheinbarer Kasten, mit ziemlich abgewetzten Tasten. Wirklich einladend sah der Apparat nicht aus, aber solange er seinen Dienst tat, konnte sie darüber hinweg sehen. In einer Hand den Zettel mit der Taxirufnummer, kramte sie mit der anderen nach dem Kleingeld in ihrer Hosentasche.

Etwas umständlich hielt sie den klebrigen Hörer mit zwei Fingern ein Stück von ihrem Gesicht weg, während sie die Münzen einwarf und begann zu wählen. Doch statt des erwarteten Tonsignals ertönte nur eine Bandansage mit Frauenstimme. „Dieses Münztelefon ist derzeit nicht in Betrieb. Bitte nutzen Sie ein anderes Gerät. Dieses Münztelefon ist derzeit nicht in Betrieb. Bitte nutzen Sie..." Das war ja so klar gewesen. Wer nutzte heute auch noch Münztelefone? Kein Wunder, dass die nicht repariert wurden. Genervt hängte sie den Hörer wieder in die Gabel und drückte auf die kleine Taste an der unteren Seite, um ihr Geld wieder auszuwerfen. Nichts geschah. „Das wird ja immer besser." Dachte sie sich, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. Wegen der paar Cent würde sie schon nicht am Hungertuch nagen müssen.

Erneut wuchtete sie die Umhängetasche auf ihre Schulter und griff nach ihrem Koffer. Wie gerne hätte sie ihr Gepäck leichter gezaubert, aber nach dem Krieg hatte sie sich angewöhnt, Zauber ausschließlich anzuwenden, wenn sie sich in der Zaubererwelt befand oder zumindest niemand in der Nähe war, der nichts von der magischen Welt wusste. Oder in Notsituationen. Aber in der Letzten steckte sie vor über zwei Jahren. Eigentlich war es nicht einmal eine richtige Notsituation gewesen.

Ein kleiner Autounfall, den sie auf dem Weg vom Gemüseladen zurück zu ihren Eltern beobachtet hatte. Eine Frau, die sie schon von weitem mit ihrem Kind hatte spielen sehen, war vollkommen außer sich. Sie war überzeugt, ihre Tochter würde unter einem der beteiligten Wagen liegen. Mit einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung ließ sie die Autos in der Luft schweben und sah einzig die Straße und eine kleine Lache Öl. Das Mädchen, so stellte sich kurz danach heraus, hatte sich vor Schreck hinter eine Buschreihe geflüchtet, ihr ging es gut. Auch die Fahrer und der im roten Ford sitzende Beifahrer waren unverletzt. So gesehen war alles gut ausgegangen. Dem Kind ging es gut, die Mutter beruhigte sich allmählich und auch die Unfallbeteiligten waren mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen.

Bei einem war dies wörtlich zu nehmen, die anderen waren vollkommen unversehrt, nur jammerte einer von ihnen immer wieder, dass er den Kotflügel seines Wagens gerade erst hatte austauschen lassen. Die Polizei kam, als Hermione das Kind gerade entdeckt hatte, und nahm die Zeugenberichte auf. Hier in diesem kleinen Dorf wurde vermutlich auch die Polizei gerufen, wenn jemand sein Kaugummipapier neben den Mülleimer warf, dachte Hermione belustigt. Während sie darauf wartete ebenfalls befragt zu werden, hörte sie einige Gesprächsfetzen. Verdammt. Daran hatte sie in der Hektik und später in der Erleichterung gar nicht gedacht. Sie hätte das Gedächtnis der Anwesenden verändern müssen, bevor die Polizei kam. Nicht, dass es ein großes Problem darstellte, dies nachzuholen und auch die entsprechenden Stellen in den Berichten zu ändern, aber sie ärgerte sich über ihre Nachlässigkeit.

Seitdem achtete sie in der Muggelwelt noch mehr darauf, nicht, oder zumindest so selten wie möglich, zu zaubern. Meist übersahen Muggel Zauber einfach, aber man konnte sich nicht immer darauf verlassen. Erst recht nicht, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel wie bei dem Unfall vollkommen auf den Zauberer oder die Hexe gerichtet war. Das war einer der Gründe, aus dem die magische Gemeinde gerne unter sich blieb. Selbst, wenn sie in gemischten Gebieten wohnten, spielte sich das Leben doch weitgehend getrennt ab.

Der Verzicht auf Magie war für sie ähnlich ungewohnt, wie für einen Rechtshänder alles mit links zu machen. Wenn man drauf achtete funktionierte es irgendwie – mal mehr, mal weniger gut. Aber wer hatte schon Lust darauf, sich ständig zu kontrollieren? Man denke mal an Arthur. Er war regelrecht besessen von der Muggelwelt und wusste für einen reinblütigen Zauberer erstaunlich viel. Dennoch würde er auffallen wie ein bunter Hund. Sie wollte nicht vergessen, woher sie kam. Auch wenn sich ihr Leben inzwischen hauptsächlich in der magischen Welt abspielte, wollte sie in der Muggelwelt einfach so tun, als wäre sie Muggel. So sehr sie das in diesem Moment gerade verfluchte.

Deshalb schleppte sie lieber weiterhin ihr Gepäck, als sie sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Telefon machte. Hätte sie doch ihr Handy vor der Fahrt aufgeladen! Sie nutzte es eigentlich nur, um mit ihren Eltern zu telefonieren und da sie auf den Weg zu genau diesen war, hatte sie keinen Grund dafür gesehen. Dumm, aber nun, aus Fehlern wurde man klug. Ursprünglich hatte sie es nicht einmal einstecken wollen, aus Gewohnheit war es aber doch in ihrer Tasche gelandet. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten des Ausschauhaltens sprach sie eine der Servicekräfte an, die in einem abgegrenzten Bereich dabei war, ihre Pause mit einer Zigarette zu verbringen. „Entschuldigung, ich suche ein Telefon." Die leicht angegraute Frau mittleren Alters guckte sie etwas verwirrt an bevor sie antwortete. „Im Eingangsbereich hängt unser einziges. Das ist aber kaputt." Hermione seufzte.

Also kein Taxi. Dann würde sie wohl den Stadtbus nehmen müssen um zu ihren Eltern zu gelangen. Würden sie noch immer, oder besser gesagt wieder, in London wohnen, wäre das ohnehin ihr Plan gewesen. Aber dort fuhren die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel auch alle fünf Minuten in jede beliebige Richtung. Sie dankte der Angestellten für die Information, schnappte sich den Koffer und ging in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade eben gekommen war. Wenigstens war die Haltestelle hier, im Gegensatz zu der ihrer Eltern, direkt vor der Tür. Dem Fahrplan zufolge hatte sie den letzten Bus gerade verpasst, der nächste kam in 30 Minuten. Sie hatte also noch etwas Zeit und beschloss, den kleinen Bahnhofsbuchladen aufzusuchen. Wirklich gut war die Auswahl dort zwar nicht, aber dort war es wenigstens schattig.

Nach der Schlepperei durch die aufgeheizten Bahnhofsgänge, war es eine Wohltat in das kleine Geschäft zu betreten. Eine Klimaanlage gab es auch hier nicht, aber irgendwo musste ein Hinterausgang oder ein Fenster offen stehen, denn ihr wehte ein beständiger Strom an frischer Luft entgegen. Nachdem sie sich einen schnellen Überblick verschafft hatte, vorwiegend gab es Zeitschriften und Zeitungen, griff sie nach der Fortsetzung eines Romans, den sie bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt gelesen hatte und ging zur Kasse. Sie würde sich draußen auf eine der Bänke in den Schatten setzen und von ihrer eigenen fantastischen Welt in eine andere eintauchen. Romane gab es kaum in der magischen Welt und wenn, dann waren sie einfach nur schlecht. Eine Aneinanderreihung von einfach gehaltenen Aussagen, ohne Gefühl für Spannung oder längere Handlungsstränge. Außerdem gab es eigentlich nur Liebesromane und das nur über eine Person. Zumindest hatte sie nie etwas anderes gesehen. Merlin verliebte sich in diese Frau, Merlin verliebte sich in jene Frau, Merlin hier, Merlin dort. Man könnte meinen, dass er der einzige Zauberer der ganzen Welt wäre!

Als die Dame vor ihr bedient wurde, lösten sich ihre Augen von dem Klappentext, auf dem sie bis dahin geweilt hatten. ‚Ein absolutes Muss für jeden Krimifan' stand dort zuunterst als Bewertung eines Tageblattes. Ob man wohl viel zahlen musste, um so einen Satz auf sein Buch drucken zu dürfen? Immerhin stand auf jedem Buch etwas in der Art, eine wirkliche Qualitätsaussage war das nicht. Der Mann hinter dem Kassentresen lächelte die Kundin vor ihr an, als er ihr das Wechselgeld aushändigte. Es war kein wirklich freundliches Lächeln. Es wirkte eher schüchtern, vielleicht auch ein wenig gezwungen. Ein Lächeln das man aufsetzt, wenn es zur Firmenpolitik gehört.

Die Frau verstaute ihr Geld sowie die gekaufte Gartenzeitschrift, verabschiedete sich knapp und verließ das Geschäft. Doch Hermione bemerkte dies kaum, ihr Blick blieb auf den Angestellten gerichtet. Das konnte nicht sein! „Sie sind fündig geworden?" Riss sie die Stimme des Mannes aus der Erstarrung. „Professor?" Ihr vor Erstaunen geöffneter Mund und der ungläubige Blick löste eine gerunzelte Stirn bei ihrem Gegenüber aus. „Ent... Entschuldigung" stammelte sie leicht irritiert und legte das ausgesuchte Buch auf den Tresen. „Sie erinnern mich an jemanden, den ich lange nicht gesehen habe." Noch immer sichtlich verwirrt suchte sie in ihrem Portmonee die passende Summe heraus, griff ihren Roman und steuerte gerade auf den Ausgang zu, als sie am Oberarm zurückgehalten wurde. „Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit? Für einen Kaffee?" hörte sie die zur Hand gehörenden Stimme fragen.

„Ja ähm... sicher." Stammelte sie etwas überrumpelt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich schon darauf gefreut ein wenig zu lesen und die Ruhe genießen zu können, bevor sie von ihren Eltern wieder in Beschlag genommen werden würde. Aber das Buch würde ihr ja nicht weglaufen und bis ihr Bus kam, dauerte es bestimmt noch 20 Minuten. Während der Fahrt blieb ihr noch genug Zeit um etwas abzuschalten. „Scarlet?" Wandte sich der Mann an eine ältere Frau, die gerade dabei war einige Zeitschriften in die Ständer einzusortieren. „Ich nehme meine Pause heute etwas früher." Die Dame nickte nur und drehte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Schweigend stand Hermione vor dem deutlich größeren Mann, dessen Gesicht ebenso unsicher wirkte, wie sie sich selbst fühlte.

„Können wir?" Fragte er sie nach einem Moment der Stille, der eindeutig zu lange dauerte um noch als angenehm empfunden zu werden. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf, nachdem sie zustimmend genickt hatte, und trat nach ihr hinaus in die Bahnhofsvorhalle von der aus er sie in Richtung des Vorplatzes dirigierte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie seine Hand neben ihrer spürte und sah darauf hinab. Er hatte den Griff ihres Koffers umfasst. „Geben Sie den ruhig mir. Wenn Sie sich schon Zeit nehmen, ist es das Mindeste, dass ich ihn trage." Dankend gab sie ihr Gepäckstück frei und ballte die Hand mehrfach zur Faust um das unangenehm verspannte Gefühl zu lösen. Er führte sie zu einem kleinen Café, das direkt neben den Glastüren des Haupteingangs seine Tische in die Sonne gestellt hatte. Hier und dort spendete ein großer Sonnenschirm Schatten. Er sah sie fragend an, woraufhin sie auf einen der Tische zusteuerte, die beides boten und zog sich selbst einen der im Schatten stehenden Stühle heraus.

Noch bevor sie sich vollkommen darauf hatte niederlassen könne, rückte er ihren Stuhl zurecht, nahm selbst direkt daneben Platz, streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich als Edward vor. Eine junge Frau mit aschlondem Haar trat an ihren Tisch heran, wischte noch einmal schnell mit einem feuchten Lappen den Blütenstaub von der Oberfläche und nahm die Bestellung ihrer Gäste entgegen. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, bis ihre Getränke erstaunlich schnell an den Tisch gebracht worden waren. Hier war wohl selten wirklich etwas los und wenn, dann eher zu den üblichen Pendlerzeiten.

Ihr Gegenüber räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe. Sie nannten mich eben ‚Professor' und meinten, ich würde Sie an jemanden erinnern." Er stockte und folgte mit den Augen dem reflektierten Licht auf seinem Löffel, den er nervös zwischen seinen langen Fingern drehte. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit ihn näher zu betrachten. Er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose. Zwischen den Beinenden und den mattschwarzen Herrenschuhen lugten schwarze Socken hervor. Das Hemd war in einem dunklen Grau gehalten und an der Hemdtasche, dort, wo im Geschäft das kleine Schild ‚Hallo, mein Name ist Edward' befestigt gewesen war, sah man noch den Abdruck des Metallclips neben dem eingehakten Kugelschreiber.

Schließlich riss er seinen Blick los und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich würde gerne wissen, an wen ich Sie erinnere." Hermione wollte bereits antworten, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und schloss den Mund. Ein weiteres Mal setzte sie an und brach ab. Sie senkte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf, Zucker in ihren Milchkaffee zu geben und diesen solange zu rühren, bis sich auch mit Sicherheit das letzte Körnchen aufgelöst hatte.

„An einen meiner früheren Lehrer." Sagte sie leise bevor sie gedankenverloren ihren Löffel aus dem Milchschaum hob und in den Mund steckte. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es sie mehr erschrecken würde, in seinen Augen zu sehen, dass er es tatsächlich war, oder dass er es nicht war. Eigentlich müsste sie sich gar keine Gedanken machen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie damals mit ihm besonders gut befreundet gewesen war. Er war nur ihre Lehrer gewesen! Und nicht einmal einer, den sie wirklich gemocht hatte. Sie hatte ihn respektiert, das war aber schon alles gewesen. Der Krieg, und vor allem die letzte Schlacht, hatte viele Menschen das Leben gekostet, die ihr wichtiger gewesen waren als er! Aber das war lange her. Inzwischen konnte sie nicht nur an ihre Freunde, sondern auch an deren Tod denken, ohne sich in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren. Natürlich betrübte es sie noch immer, wenn sie daran dachte, aber das war wohl nur natürlich.

Dass sie ausgerechnet bei ihm wieder diese Beklemmung spürte hatte dennoch einen guten Grund, wie sie wusste. Während die anderen Opfer der Schlacht inzwischen begraben waren, war er es nicht. Als das Ministerium nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich Mitarbeiter auf die Gründe von Hogwarts schickte, war der Kampf bereits beendet. Nach einigen Tagen waren alle Gefallenen identifiziert. Viele von ihnen hatten tiefe Wunden, teilweise fehlten Körperteile. Einige von ihnen schienen dagegen nur zu schlafen. Körperlich unversehrt, nur fürchterlich blass, lagen sie auf der Wiese oder zwischen Sträuchern. Andere hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen und wirkten, als hätte sie ein Stupor getroffen. Bei einer Person traf dies sogar zu. Keiner der Männer, welche die Leichen abtransportierten, hatte bemerkt, dass Luna noch lebte. Jeder, der sich nicht mehr bewegte oder zumindest stöhnte, wenn er zum Apparierpunkt levitiert wurde, war ihrer Meinung nach tot. Erst bei der Identifizierung der Leichen im St. Mungos bemerkte der zuständige Heiler, dass die junge Frau auf Tisch Nr. 17 noch atmete.

Über 14 Stunden lang hatte Luna unter dem Einfluss eines starken Schockzaubers gestanden, hatte alles mitbekommen, was um sie herum geschah. Mit offenen Augen war sie getroffen worden und starrte seitdem unentwegt aus scheinbar leblosen Augen in die Welt. Ihr Atem ging flach, ihr Herzschlag so langsam, dass er es kaum schaffte, das Adrenalin, das sie nach wie vor überflutete, durch die Adern zu pumpen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie zwei ihrer Mitschüler leblos neben ihr aufschlugen ohne ihnen helfen zu können. Sie hatte die Leichenträger sprechen gehört, das Schild am Eingang des furchtbar kalten Raumes gesehen, das diesen als Leichenhalle auswies. Den Heiler gehört, wie er einer flotten Schreibefeder die Namen der Opfer und deren Todesursachen diktierte. Ihr vor Angst, als nächstes in einen dieser schwarzen Säcke gesteckt und lebendig begraben zu werden, schneller Atem und die einzelne Träne, die ihr deswegen über die Wange gelaufen war, hatten ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Bei einer ordentlichen Untersuchung hätte der Arzt sicher auch so festgestellt, dass sie noch lebte. Doch jeder in diesem Raum, der keine äußeren Verletzungen aufwies, bekam den Eintrag „Avada Kedavra" als Todesursache. Zu viele Leichen lagen dort für den einzigen vom Ministerium beauftragten Heiler und die Identifizierung sollte am nächsten Tag abgeschlossen sein, damit sich der Minister einer effektiven Arbeitsweise rühmen konnte. Luna war danach nicht mehr die Gleiche.

Doch tatsächlich wurde, nicht einmal 24 Stunden nach dem Ende der Schlacht, eine Liste mit den Namen der Toten und eine weitere mit den Namen der Verletzten und Bewusstlosen freigegeben. Snape stand auf keiner von beiden. Zuletzt hatte Hermione ihn gesehen, als er in seinem Todessergewand schräg hinter Voldemort gestanden hatte. In dem Moment traf sie selbst ein Fluch. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich trotz der stechenden Schmerzen in ihrer Seite zu verteidigen, als dass sie noch Augen für anderes als ihr Überleben gehabt hätte. Als sie das nächste Mal zum dunklen Lord blickte, sah sie gerade noch, wie dieser mit leeren Augen in sich zusammensackte. Von ihrem Lehrer war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß. Er musste es sein. Seine Haare waren länger und an den Schläfen etwas graumeliert. Sein Blick war nicht mehr so scharf und die Lippen nicht ganz so verkniffen. Die Haut war leicht gebräunt und er schien zugenommen zu haben. Dennoch, die Ähnlichkeit war zu groß um es als einfachen Zufall ansehen zu können. Vor allem seine Stimme ließ ihre Erinnerungen wieder lebendig werden. Sie war ganz anders als früher, aber doch gleich. Genauso samtig, aber nicht mehr scharf. Ebenso dunkel, aber weich. Nicht mehr so kontrolliert, vielmehr unsicher. Irgendwie menschlicher.

„Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu ihm?" riss sie genau diese Stimme unvorbereitet aus ihren Beobachtungen. „Kontakt? Zu wem?" „Zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer" erinnerte er sie an das Thema ihres bisher nur kurzen Gesprächs. „Ähm... nein. Er ist vor einigen Jahren verschwunden." Er nickte gedankenverloren „Wann genau ist er verschwunden?" „Vor zwei Jahren und elf Monaten."

Sie würde das Datum des Endkampfes sicher nie vergessen und musste nicht einmal überlegen, wie lange er her war. In vier Wochen würde es ein weiteres ‚Fest der Befreiung' geben. In den wenigen Jahren hatte sich dieser Tag zum festen Bestandteil der magischen Gemeinschaft entwickelt. Kinder lernten Gedichte und Lieder über die Helden- und Gräueltaten der letzten Schlacht, in den Geschäften gab es kitschige Souveniers und überall fanden Feiern statt. Irgendwie verstand Hermione, dass dieser Tag, der umgehend zum Feiertag erklärt worden war, etwas Besonderes war. Sie verstand auch, weshalb damals viele nicht gegen Voldemort und damimt für ihre Freiheit gekämpft hatten. Aber dieser ganze Rummel fremder Menschen um ein Ereignis, das sie nicht einmal erlebt hatten, war aus der Sicht einer Beteiligten einfach nur geschmacklos.

Wieder nickte er. Es schien, als bräuchte er dies um seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen. „Weshalb erinnere ich Sie an ihn?" forschte er weiter nach. Das Gespräch war irgendwie merkwürdig. Wollte Snape sie in die Irre führen um zu sehen, wie gut seine Tarnung war? Oder hatte sie ihn doch verwechselt und der Kerl war einfach nur begierig etwas über seinen Doppelgänger zu erfahren?

„Weil Sie aussehen wie er. Naja, eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie schon. Ihre Hände, ihr Haar, ihre körperliche Statur und ..." über ihr Gesicht lief ein leichtes Schmunzeln „... Ihre Nase." Auch Edward schmunzelte als er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über seinen Nasenrücken fuhr. „Ja, ich fürchte, die ist ziemlich charakteristisch." Die bislang eher getrübte Stimmung entspannte sich merklich. „Weshalb fragen Sie eigentlich?" wollte nun Hermione wissen. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und wollte versuchen ihrerseits zu ergründen, ob es ihre Sinne waren, die ihr Streiche spielten, oder der Mann ihr gegenüber. Er seufzte und ließ seine Hand vom Gesicht in den Schoß sinken. Mit der anderen griff er nach seinem Kaffee und hob sie einige Zentimeter an bevor er antwortete „Weil ich nicht weiß, wer ich bin."


	2. Wer bin ich?

Kapitel 2: Wer bin ich?

Das zum Milchkaffee gehörende und mit selbigen voll gesogene Plätzchen, welches Hermione gerade aus der Tasse heben wollte, brach ab, als sie mit offenem Mund aufsah, und plumpste zurück in das Getränk. Ihr Gesichtsaudruck schien ihm Anregung genug, um seine Aussage zu erweitern.

„Vor etwa zwei Jahren bin ich ohne Erinnerung in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Man sagte mir, ich hätte einen schweren Unfall gehabt und hätte ungefähr ein Jahr im Koma gelegen. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Nicht daran welchen Beruf ich hatte, was ich gerne aß, welche Musik ich hörte, nicht einmal an meinen eigenen Namen." Er stockte kurz, als er ihr das erzählte.

„Nach einigen Wochen Beobachtung wurde ich entlassen. Körperlich war ich ja gesund, deshalb gab es keinen Grund mich dort zu behalten." Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse bevor er mit belegter Stimme fortfuhr. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob mein Name wirklich Edward ist."

Hermiones Gedanken wirbelten. Der Mann, der aussah wie Severus Snape, war in etwa zur gleichen Zeit in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen, zu der ihr Professor verschwunden war und hatte das Gedächtnis verloren. War das Zufall? Angenommen, vor ihr saß wirklich ihr ehemaliger Lehrer... Was war geschehen?

Wenn er vor etwa drei Jahren ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, wie kam er dahin? Hatte er es geschafft, nach der Schlacht selbst dorthin zu apparieren? Weshalb dann ein Muggelkrankenhaus und nicht Sankt Mungos oder zumindest in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts? Die Banne waren ohnehin währen der Slacht zusammengebrochen. Kein Muggelarzt hätte Flüche oder magische Vergiftungen heilen können und das hätte er gewusst.

Aber wer hätte ihn sonst dorthin bringen sollen und weshalb hätte diese Person niemandem gesagt, wo er ist? Und warum hatte er keine Erinnerung? Hatte ihn ein vollumfänglicher Obliviate getroffen? Vielleicht war das Sankt Mungos zu überfüllt gewesen und sein Retter war selbst gefallen, bevor er irgendjemandem etwas über Snapes Aufenthalt hätte sagen können. Ja, das wäre durchaus möglich. In dem Durcheinander, das damals herrschte, hatte niemand die komplette Übersicht behalten können und wenn das mit dem Gedächtnis nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich der Professor ja gemeldet, sobald er es gekonnt hätte.

Aber was wäre, wenn das alles doch nur ein unglaublicher Zufall wäre? Wenn dies hier nicht der Professor war, sondern irgendein Muggel und die zeitlichen Abläufe rein zufällig zusammenpassten? Sie konnte nicht genau sagen weshalb, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht daran. Wenn sie seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr eines gelernt hatte, dann dass merkwürdige Ereignisse meist mit Magie zusammenhingen.

Doch obwohl sie eher dazu tendierte, dass vor ihr tatsächlich Snape saß, wollte sie ihn nicht von jetzt auf gleich von einer Welt und einer Schlacht erzählen, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnerte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es gut für ihn wäre, wenn sie ihm sein Leben – oder zumindest das, was sie davon wusste – wie ein Referat herunterbeten würde. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er doch ein Muggel war, wäre wohl sie diejenige, die sich bald im Krankenhaus wiederfinden würde. Allerdings in einem für psychische Gesundheit.

„Und wie kommen Sie dann auf diesen Namen, Sir?" Entweder er bemerkt ihren Rückfall in die gewohnt respektvolle Anrede nicht, oder er ignorierte sie. „Das einzige, was ich außer meiner Kleidung bei mir hatte, als ich eingeliefert wurde, war ein silbernes Medaillon. Auf der Rückseite war ‚E. Prince' eingraviert. Aus Mangel an Ausweispapieren wurde ich deshalb mit diesem Namen in den Krankenakten geführt. ‚Edward' nenne ich mich, weil es ersteVorname mit E war, der mir eingefallen ist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte traurig und leerte den Inhalt seiner Tasse mit einem letzten großen Schluck.

„Das Krankenhaus hat sogar eine Anzeige mit meinem Bild in der städtischen Zeitung geschaltet, in der Hoffnung irgendjemanden, der mich kennt, zu finden. Verwandte oder Freunde. Aber scheinbar habe ich keine, oder aber ich komme nicht von hier. Als Sie mich in der Buchhandlung mit ‚Professor' angesprochen haben, hatte ich das erste Mal seit langem die Hoffnung zu erfahren, wer ich bin."

Er wurde ohne Zauberstab eingeliefert, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn, ein Zauberer wie Snape würde seinen Stab nicht ohne weiteres zurücklassen. Kurz überlegt sie, ob das nicht doch für die Muggeltheorie sprach, bis ihr etwas anderes einfiel. Vielleicht hatte das Krankenhauspersonal seinen Stab für ein einfaches Stück Holz gehalten und entsorgt! Denn das Medaillion widerrum sprach eher für den Zaubererverdacht. Nachdem Harry während seiner Okklumentikstunden bei dem Professor einen Blick in dessen Vergangenheit hatte werfen können, hatte sich Hermione näher mit seiner Familiengeschichte befasst und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte hieß seine Mutter vor der Hochzeit Ellen Prince oder so ähnlich.

Was sollte sie nun sagen? ‚Ich denke, Sie sind Severus Snape, soweit ich weiß haben Sie unzählige Menschen verletzt, getötet und geschändet. Aber machen Sie sich mal keine Sorge, eigentlich gehören Sie zu den Guten. Ach und übrigens: Sie sind ein Zauberer'? Nein, keine gute Idee. Sie wollte ihm ja schließlich helfen und nicht beunruhigen. Vermutlich würde er sie derzeit ohnehin für wahnsinnig halten wenn sie ihm alles auf einmal erzählte. Kleine unverfängliche Fakten müssten für den Anfang genügen. Sobald sie zuhause war würde sie sich überlegen wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Falls Sie wirklich der sind, für den ich Sie halte..." Setzte sie daher vorsichtig an „... heißen Sie Severus Snape und haben an einer Privatschule unterrichtet." „Severus Snape..." wiederholte er langsam und rieb mit einer Hand über sein glatt rasiertes Kinn während er dem Klang des Namens nachspürte. „Da klingelt bei mir nichts." Hermione grinste, als sie diese muggeltypische Redensart von ihm hörte. So ähnlich dieser Mann ihrem früheren Professor sah, so anders verhielt er sich. Nie hatte sie ihn derart locker sprechen gehört. Seine Ausdrucksweise strotze früher vor hochgestochenen Ausdrücken und wohlplatzierten Beleidigungen. Auch die Unsicherheit, die sie derzeit in seiner Körpersprache und Stimme erkannte passte nicht recht zu ihm.

Nicht, dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre, der ihn nicht kannte. Er wirke, wenn man herkömmliche Maßstäbe ansetzte, sehr souverän und allenfalls verhalten interessiert. Doch nach sieben Jahren als seine Schülerin war es ihr unmöglich, all das nicht zu bemerken. Wäre nicht seine Stimme zu seinem Äußeren dazugekommen und die zeitliche Übereinstimmung seines Komas, hätte sie womöglich doch mehr an einen außergewöhnlichen Zufall geglaubt. Es wäre ein verdammt großer Zufall gewesen, aber nicht der erste, den sie erlebt hätte. Aber in seiner Gesamtheit... nun, diesen Gedanken hatte sie heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

Langsam löste sich seine Hand von seinem Kinn und griff in das Hemd. Die oberen beiden Knöpfe waren nicht verschlossen. Wieder etwas, das ihr Lehrer nie getan hätte. Vermutlich ein kleines Zugeständnis an die hohen Temperaturen, die seit einigen Tagen herrschten, und den kaum vorhandenen Wind. Inzwischen hoffte sicherlich jeder, dass es endlich einmal regnen würde. Als seine Hand das Hemd wieder verließ, hielt sie ein ovales Medaillon, an dessen Oberseite eine filigrane Kette an einer ebenso filigranen Öse befestigt war.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er es um, so dass er auf die Rückseite blicken konnte. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie die Schrift nicht lesen, nur die fein geschwungenen kleinen Lettern erahnen. Aber er hatte ihr ja bereits gesagt, was dort eingraviert war. Zumindest vermutete sie, dass es sich um das Schmuckstück handeln musste, das er als einziges aus seinem alten Leben bei sich hatte. Es war eindeutig kein Herrenschmuck. Nicht einmal in der oft sehr verspielten und verschnörkelten magischen Welt wäre eine derart feingliedrige Arbeit von einem Mann getragen worden.

„Prince war der Mädchenname Ihrer Mutter." Hermiones Stimme war leise, aber noch immer laut genug um ihn zu erreichen und ihn dazu zu bringen seinen Blick auf sie zu richten. „Kannten Sie sie? Meine Mutter meine ich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Ich weiß es nur aus den Jahrbüchern der Schule. Ich... ich wollte mehr über meine Lehrer wissen." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Allerdings verschwieg sie ihm den Grund, aus dem sie gerade bei ihm besonders neugierig gewesen war.

Über seine wichtigsten Daten hatte sie sich, wie bei den anderen Lehrern auch, bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr informiert. Wirklich vollständig waren sie nicht gewesen, aber damals hatte ihr das gereicht, was sie in den offen zugänglichen Auflistungen der Hogwartsbibliothek gefunden hatte. Als damals Harry seinen Freunden von seinem Einblick in Snapes Geist erzählt hatte, wurde sie wieder neugierig und hatte wirklich intensiv danach geforscht. Es war damals nicht einfach gewesen zuverlässige Quellen zu finden. Doch ein paar schienen ihr vertrauenswürdig genug und auch, wenn sie nicht wirklich viel in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, die Namen seiner Eltern, sein Geburtsdatum und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten waren ihre Ausbeute.

„Und das ‚E'?" fragte er weiter nach „Ellen glaube ich, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher." Er schmunzelte und senkte seinen Blick erneut auf das Objekt in seiner Hand „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn dies eine Herrenkette hätte sein sollen." Tja, zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke. Anschließend ließ er den Anhänger wieder unter seinem Hemd verwinden. „Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" Wurden beide von der Kellnerin, die dabei war die leeren Tassen auf ihr Tablett zu stellen, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Mr. Prince sah sie mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue an. Bei diesem Blick schrumpften ihre Zweifel noch ein Stückchen mehr.

Hermione warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Ein Muggelfabrikat. Einfach, weil es schlichter war, als die in der Zaubererwelt üblichen Uhren und sie dieses zur Schau stellen vermeiden wollte. Eigentlich hatte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass ihr Zug mit Verspätung einfahren würde und ihren Eltern von vornherein eine falsche Uhrzeit genannt. Würde sie den Bus nehmen, der bald vorfahren würde, wäre sie genau pünktlich. Aber eine halbe Stunde Verspätung könnte sie wohl gut erklären, ohne sofort alles von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Tag erzählen zu müssen.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Hermione und ihren Eltern hatte sich sehr verändert seit Kindertagen. Das lange Versteckspielen und dass sie ihre Eltern weggeschickt und ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre einzige Tochter genommen hatte, hatte einiges zerstört. Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hatte sich eine eher erwachsene Beziehung zwischen den Dreien entwickelt. Die Sorgen ihrer Eltern, dass ihrer Tochter auch heute noch etwas zustoßen könnte, hielten sich zwar in Grenzen, doch wenn sie Verabredungen nicht einhielt, oder auch nur zu spät kam, änderte sich das schnell. Doch durch ihre kleine Notlüge über ihre Ankunft am Bahnhof lag sie gut in der Zeit und wenn sie ihnen dann noch sagen würde, dass sie den Bus hatte nehmen müssen, wären auch die Sorgen über ihre Verspätung bald vergessen.

„Gerne. Ich nehme noch einen Milchkaffee und ..." schnell überfolg sie die kleine Speisekarte „... und den Salatteller mit Putenstreifen." Schnell kratzte der Stift der Bedienung über ihren kleinen Block, bevor sie die andere Person am Tisch wartend ansah. „Für mich ein Wasser und das Roastbeefsandwich" antwortete er ohne lange zu überlegen. Scheinbar verbrachte er seine Mittagspause öfter hier. Die Kellnerin nickte und verschwand wieder im Café.

„Was habe ich unterrichtet?" erkundigte er sich, nachdem sie wieder alleine waren. „Chemie." Log sie schnell. Sie hatte sich bereits während ihrer Schulzeit für jedes Hogwartsfach eine möglichst ähnliche Entsprechung aus Muggelschulen überlegt, damit sie, sollte sie mal von Muggeln zu ihrer Schule befragt werden, weder lange würde überlegen müssen, noch sich in Widersprüche verstricken würde. Ein leichtes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.

„Ja, das würde passen. Hätten Sie gesagt, dass es Gesellschaftswissenschaft war, Politik, Geschichte oder so, hätte ich ernsthafte Zweifel bekommen." Seine Lippen verzogen sich ein wenig, als er sich kurz angewiedert schüttelte bei der Vorstellung. „Aber Chemie interessiert mich wirklich." Plötzlich wurde er wieder still. Seine Augen wirkten traurig, als er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte und unfokussiert in Richtung einer kleinen Baumreihe, die erst vor wenigen Jahren zur Verschönerung des Vorplatzes gepflanzt worden war, starrte.

Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was jetzt in ihm vorgehen musste. Fast zwei Jahre nicht zu wissen wer man war, woher man kam und ob vielleicht irgendwo irgendwer auf einen wartete. Wie lange hatte er versucht etwas über sich zu erfahren, bis er aufgegeben hatte? Bestimmt hatte er Angst davor, dass sie sich irren könnte. Dass er doch nicht Severus Snape war und die Hoffnung, die er jetzt spürte, sich als Trugschluss heraus stellen würde.

Sie schluckte schwer als ihr bewusst wurde, was ihr Zusammentreffen für ihn bedeuten musste, wo doch bereits sie sehr angespannt und unsicher war. Wäre sie an seiner Stelle, hätte sie spätestens bei der Schilderung ihrer eigenen Situation vor Verzweiflung angefangen zu weinen. Und auch so spürte sie, wie sich Flüssigkeit in ihren Augen sammelte. Ein tiefer Atemzug half ihr dabei, ihre Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen.

Sie schwiegen, beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis ihre neue Bestellung an den Tisch gebracht wurde. Aus seiner Starre gelockt griff er nach seinem Sandwich. „Erzählen Sie weiter. Was gibt es sonst, was ich über mich wissen müsste?" Hätte es kurz zuvor nicht diesen schweigsamen, nachdenklichen Moment gegeben, hätte sie den Eindruck gehabt, diese Thematik wäre für ihn zwar interessant, aber nicht sonderlich wichtig. Hermione nutzte die Zeit, die sie benötigte um das Dressing, das in einer kleinen Glaskaraffe getrennt von ihrem Salatteller gebracht worden war, zu verteilen, um sich ihre Worte zu überlegen. Nicht zu viel sagen, aber doch wenigstens etwas. Das war gar nicht so leicht, stellte sie fest.

„Über Ihr Privatleben weiß ich nicht sonderlich viel. Sie waren immerhin mein Lehrer. Aber Sie waren einer der Besten in Ihrem Fachbereich. Der Name Ihres Vaters lautet Tobias und soweit ich weiß haben Sie keinerlei Geschwister. Ihr Geburtstag ist am 09. Januar, Sie tragen am liebsten schwarz und sind ziemlich anspruchsvoll." Irgendwie war das nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte... aber was hätte sie auch sagen können? Sie wusste wirklich nicht viel über ihn und das, was sie wusste, bestand zum größten Teil entweder aus wenig schmeichelhaften Erinnerungen oder hatte mit der magischen Gemeinde zu tun. Weder das eine, noch das andere wollte sie ihm hier auf die Schnelle an den Kopf werfen.

Offensichtlich war ihre Aussage auch für Edward nicht detailliert genug. „Und sonst? Ich meine, dass Sie nicht viel über meine Hobbys und ähnliches wissen kann ich ja nachvollziehen, aber sie werden sich doch wohl zumindest noch an den Schulalltag erinnern. Welche Schule war es? Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu den Lehrern, die damals dort gearbeitet haben oder können mir zumindest sagen wie ich sie erreiche? Vielleicht wissen die ja mehr."

Jetzt klang er zum ersten Mal der Situation entsprechend drängend und neugierig. Irgendwie erfreulich, aber genau das war es, was Hermione eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Er wollte näheres über die Schule wissen. Wenn sie ihm den Namen sagte, würde ihn das auch nicht weiterbringen. Hogwarts war in der Muggelwelt nicht einfach im Telefonbuch nachzuschlagen und seine früheren Kollegen, von denen einige wirklich noch dort arbeiteten, waren nicht durch die Muggelpost, E-Mail oder Telefon erreichbar. „Naja, der Schulalltag..." Versuchte sie die Nachfrage nach dem Schulnamen zu umgehen „... Sie waren unter den Schülern nicht sonderlich beliebt, weil Sie nicht nur sehr anspruchsvoll, sondern auch sehr... streng waren."

Hermione hatte ihre Aussage absichtlich diplomatisch formuliert. Streng war eindeutig eine positive Umschreibung für ihn als Lehrer. Vorsichtig lugte sie zu ihrem Gesprächspartner hinüber, um seine Reaktion auf ihre Einschätzung erkennen zu können. Irgendwie sah er beleidigt aus. Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie wahrlich nicht zu sehen erwartet, ein beleidigter Snape! Irgendwie niedlich. Sie hatte ihn sieben Jahren lang in den besten Fällen als unsympathisch und in den schlimmeren Fällen als absolut unfaires Ekelpaket erlebt. Aber beleidigt? Davon, dass eine Schülerin, oder vielmehr ehemalige Schülerin, ihn als streng beurteilte? Nie! Wenn, wäre er damals vermutlich eher beleidigt gewesen, weil sie ihn so positiv beurteilte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm immer nur wenig Angriffsfläche geboten und war so vergleichbar selten selbst zur Zielscheibe geworden. Solange man ihm nicht in die Quere kam hatte man gute Chancen ignoriert zu werden. Anfangs hatte sie noch bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht, sich in seinem Unterricht zu melden. Nach und nach aber hatte sie sich immer mehr darauf beschränkt, einfach ihren Trank zu brauen und nur zu antworten, wenn sie direkt aufgerufen wurde.

„Gegen Strenge ist nichts einzuwenden. Wenn die Schüler gut sind kommen sie damit zurecht, wenn sie es nicht sind werden sie dazu angeregt, es zu werden." Schnaubte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Das war schon eher der Snape den sie kannte dachte sie grinsend. Nun ja, zumindest abgesehen von seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Amüsement entging ihm offenbar nicht „Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?" Zischte er beinahe wie früher. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich noch ein Stück höher. Ja, er war tatsächlich beleidigt! Seiner, ihr bekannt vorkommenden, Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hatte sie sich vielleicht doch geirrt und ihn schon einmal beleidigt gesehen. Konnte man sieben Jahre lang durchgängig beleidigt sein?

„Sie sind nur gerade so sehr... Sie." Entgegnete Hermione, wofür sie noch einen letzten grummeligen Blick erntete bevor sich sein Gesicht, scheinbar ohne dass er das selbst wirklich wollte, langsam von selbst zu einem leichten Lächeln verzog. „War ich wirklich so schlimm?" Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zuckte sie mit den Schultern „Ich fürchte schon. Es gab sogar Lehrer, die Ihnen lieber aus dem Weg gegangen sind!" „Aber doch nicht alle oder?" Versicherte er sich hastig mit beinahe erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen. „Nein, nicht alle. Zwar hatten Sie immer eine scharfe Zunge, auch Ihren Kollegen gegenüber, aber ich glaube, dass einige von denen gerade das an Ihnen geschätzt haben. Manchmal wirkte es so, als wären Ihre Wortgefechte eine Art Wettbewerb zwischen Ihnen. Als würde es Ihnen Spaß machen sich gegenseitig zu triezen."

Edward hatte ihr in den letzten Minuten unentwegt in die Augen gesehen. Oder besser gesagt, er hätte es unentwegt getan, wenn sie den Blick nicht des Öfteren abgewendet hätte. Er wirkte entspannter als zuvor. Je mehr sie erzählte, auch wenn nicht unbedingt alles davon positiv war, desto näher kam er den Antworten, die er schon so lange gesucht hatte. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. Es wäre grausam für ihn, wenn sie jetzt schon gehen würde. Aber zum einen musste sie nun wirklich den nächsten Bus nehmen und zum anderen steigerte jede verstreichende Minute ihre Sorge, er könnte sie Dinge fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Oder zumindest noch nicht. Erst einmal müsste sie selbst all das ordnen, was ihr derzeit durch den Kopf schwirrte.

Doch er war schneller. Scheinbar hatte er ihren erneuten Blick auf die Uhr richtig gedeutet. „Ich denke, für den Moment habe ich genug Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen." Sprach er und zog ein flaches Portmonee aus seiner Gesäßtasche „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie zu diesem Gespräch bereit waren und würde mich freuen, wenn wir es zeitnah fortführen könnten." Ein wenig betrübt merkte sie, dass ihr von ihm erkannter Wunsch zu gehen, ihn wieder ein wenig mehr auf Distanz hatte gehen lassen. Er schien wieder formeller mit ihr umzugehen, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Aber im Moment war das wohl auch gut so. Er winkte der Kellnerin während er in seiner Börse kramte und drückte ihr, als sie am Tisch stand zwei Scheine in die Hand noch bevor diese fragen konnte, ob sie getrennt oder gemeinsam zahlen wollten. „Stimmt so." gab er ihr zu verstehen. Sie bedankte sich und verschwand mit dem Geschirr zurück ins Innere des Cafés. Scheinbar hatte er Hermiones Bestellung ebenfalls bezahlt.

„Ich denke, Sie einzuladen ist das Mindeste um mich zu bedanken." Beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage noch immer in sein Portmonee schauend und darin kramend. Irgendwann hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er zog einen Zettel heraus, griff nach dem Kugelschreiber an seiner Hemdtasche und schrieb etwas auf. Als er ihr den Zettel reichte erkannte sie es als Telefonnummer. Darüber stand durchgestrichen ‚Edward Pri' und darunter ‚Severus Snape'. Offenbar hatte er sich erst mitten im Namen daran erinnert, dass er womöglich nicht länger Edward hieß. Ob er den Namen vorerst weiterverwenden würde?

Er reichte ihr einen weiteren Zettel und den Stift. „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären mir auch Ihre Nummer zu geben?" Auffordernd, aber wieder etwas unsicher, vermutlich weil er sich fragte, ob dies nicht zu aufdringlich wäre, hielt er ihr den Inhalt seiner Hand noch ein Stück näher hin, bis sie diesen entgegennahm. Sie notierte ihm ihre Handynummer. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass er bei ihren Eltern anrief! Rief er als Edward Prince an, würde sie über einen potentiellen Liebhaber ausgequetscht werden und als Severus Snape, wären ihr erneute Fragen über den Krieg und sein Verschwinden sicher. Dazu wussten ihre Eltern inzwischen genug über die magische Welt.

Sie erhoben sich und schlenderten schweigend über den Vorplatz bis zur Haltestelle. Wie zuvor hatte er ihren Koffer genommen. In wenigen Minuten wäre dieser Ausflug in ihre Vergangenheit fürs Erste vorbei. Sie sah bereits den Bus, der einige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt an einer Ampel hielt. „Verzeihung, ich kenne noch nicht einmal Ihren Namen." Wandte er sich verlegen an sie. Offenbar hatte ihn das Thema wirklich derart beschäftigt, dass er dies erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Hermione Granger."

Er lächelte zurück und ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand, gerade als der Bus anhielt. „Bis bald Miss Granger." Mit diesen Worten entließ er das Gepäckstück in ihre Hand, nickte ihr zu und trat einen Schritt zurück als sie einstieg. Hermione zahlte direkt beim Fahrer und setzte sich auf den Fenstersitz direkt vor ihrer neuen oder alten Bekanntschaft. Ein letzter Blick, ein kurzes Nicken von ihr zum Abschied und schon fuhr der Bus los. Als sie noch einmal zurückblickte, während das Gefährt um eine Ecke bog, sah sie noch immer eine, mit auf den Rücken verschränkten Armen, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt an der Haltestelle stehen.


	3. Der Buchladen

Kapitel 3: Der Buchladen

Edward schaute noch eine Weile in die Richtung, in die der Bus mit dieser jungen Frau verschwunden war. Er war Lehrer gewesen... Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm ganz gut. Es war ein durchaus nützlicher Beruf und er hatte sich mit etwas beschäftigen können, das er mochte, der Chemie.

Wie alt mochte diese Hermione gewesen sein? Anfang 20? Das bedeutete wohl, dass er Kinder unterrichtet hatte. Das allerdings sagte ihm weniger zu. Er hatte an sich zwar nichts gegen Kinder, aber es war ihm lieber, keinen Kontakt mit ihnen zu haben. Sie verschmierten mit ihren klebrigen Fingern nur die Buchrücken im Geschäft, warfen Dinge herunter oder waren einfach nur furchtbar laut.

Eher hätte er sich vorstellen können, Erwachsene zu unterrichten. Studenten. Menschen, die das Fach wählten, weil es sie interessierte und die auch bereit waren zu lernen, anstatt nur ihre Zeit im Unterricht abzusitzen. Aber nun gut, man konnte nicht alles haben. Es hatte sicher einen Grund gegeben, aus dem er sich nicht für die Lehrtätigkeit an einer Universität, sondern an einer Schule, entschieden hatte.

In seiner Hemdtasche steckte noch immer der Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Recht hatte. Und auch, wie ihm plötzlich erschreckend einfiel, dass sie ihm ihre richtige Nummer gegeben hatte! Vielleicht hatte sie ihn doch mit jemandem verwechselt und sich nur nicht getraut ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte? Vielleicht war alles, was sie gesagt hatte, nur eine schnell erfundene Geschichte und die Ziffern auf dem Stückchen Papier nur willkürlich gewählt. Er hätte keine Möglichkeit sie wieder zu sehen und zur Rede zu stellen und was noch schlimmer war, er wüsste nicht nur weiterhin nicht, wer er war, er würde sogar einen zweiten falschen Namen haben, an den er sich klammern würde. Eine weitere enttäuschte Hoffnung, nachdem er gerade angefangen hatte, sich mit seinem Gedächtnisverlust abzufinden.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging zurück in die kleine Buchhandlung. Seine Pause war inzwischen längst vorbei und vielleicht hätte er Glück und Scarlet würde ihn das Lager aufräumen lassen. Er fühlte sich jetzt nicht unbedingt dazu aufgelegt, im direkten Kontakt zu den Kunden zu stehen. Seit beinahe einem Jahr arbeitete er nun für Mrs. Rose. Er schätze sie etwa zehn Jahre älter als sich selbst, aber trotz ihrer bereits grauen Haare wirkte sie jung geblieben. Ihr Sohn hatte die Stadt einige Monate vor Edwards Ankunft verlassen um zu studieren und seitdem hatte sie nach einem zuverlässigen Mitarbeiter gesucht.

Vor ihm hatte sie schon andere beschäftigt, aber an jedem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen. Sie redeten zuviel oder machten zu oft Pause. Sie kamen zu spät oder waren zu faul. Sie aßen mitten im Geschäft oder waren schlichtweg zu dumm. Mit ihm dagegen kam sie gut klar und er auch mit ihr. Morgens öffnete er das Geschäft, nahm die Lieferungen entgegen und ging sie durch.

Um diese Zeit kamen nur wenige Kunden und wenn, griffen sie sich meist nur eine Zeitung oder eine Zeitschrift, zahlten und verschwanden. Ihm konnte das nur recht sein, denn besonders morgens, wenn die Träume der Nacht noch beinahe greifbar waren, aber doch zu undeutlich um sie wirklich zu fassen, bevorzugte er es, seine Ruhe zu haben. Noch immer wachte er beinahe jeden Morgen mit dem Gefühl auf, zu wissen wer er war. Doch nie schaffte er es sich an seine Träume, die ihm die Antwort scheinbar direkt vor die große Nase hielten, zu erinnern.

Am frühen Nachmittag erschien dann seine Chefin. Sie bevorzugte die ‚Spätschicht', wie sie es nannte, und ihm konnte es nur recht sein. Denn zu der Zeit mehrten sich die Kunden, die unbedingt eine Einschätzung zum neusten Liebesroman von XY hören wollten oder versuchten um den Preis zu feilschen, weil das letzte Buch von diesem Autoren sein Geld nicht wert gewesen war. Seine Pause nahm er meist kurz nach ihrer Ankunft, bevor dieser lästige Tagesabschnitt anfing und kam pünktlich zu dessen Beginn zurück, um sich um die Arbeit zu kümmern, von der Scarlet dank dieser Kundschaft abgehalten wurde. Meist nutzte er nicht die volle ihm zur Verfügung stehende Pausenzeit, so dass ihm Scarlet regelrecht entgegenlief, als er durch die Tür trat. „Meine Güte, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du so lange?" „Entschuldige, dass ich so spät bin. Ich werde die Zeit natürlich nacharbeiten." Energisch schüttelte seine Chefin den Kopf und winkte ab. „Red' keinen Unsinn! Du hast genug Überstunden um eine komplette Woche frei zu nehmen. Aber sonst bist du nur 15, höchstens 20 Minuten weg. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Kennst du die junge Dame etwa?"

Auch, wenn sich die beiden nur selten über etwas anderes, als ihre gemeinsame Arbeit unterhielten, so kannten sie doch das ein oder andere Detail aus dem Leben des jeweils Anderen. Scarlet hatte sich schon vor vielen Jahren von ihrem Mann scheiden lassen und wohnte nun mit ihrem Lebensgefährten zusammen in einer Wohnung, die nur wenige Minuten Fußweg vom Hauptbahnhof entfernt lag. Ihr Sohn hatte die Trennung seiner Eltern anfangs nicht gut verkraftet. Seine Noten waren schlechter geworden und statt mit seinen früheren Freunden, hatte er sich immer öfter mit älteren, etwas zwielichtigen Jungs getroffen.

Als er eines Tages mit zwölf von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht worden war, weil er betrunken in der Stadt Mülleimer demoliert hatte, hatte sie sich entschlossen, ihre Nachsicht zu beenden. Sie hatte ihn mit in ihre Buchhandlung genommen, die sie bis zur Scheidung gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann geführt hatte und ihm erklärt, da er jetzt der Mann im Hause sei, müsse er sich auch verhalten wie ein Mann. Offenbar waren es genau die Eigenverantwortung und die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter gewesen, die ihm gefehlt hatten. Der Abstand von ihr, den er zuvor vehement eingefordert und den sie ihm gewährt hatte, war zu viel gewesen für das Kind.

Er wusste, Scarlet war nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber wenn sie wütend war, sollte man ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Er wusste auch, dass sie gerne kochte und strickte, gut anpacken konnte und allergisch gegen Schalentiere war. Viel mehr wusste er nicht über sie, aber es störte ihn nicht. Und sie schien auch nicht darauf versessen ihm täglich von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Über ihn wusste sie auch nicht mehr. Was sowohl daran lag, dass er selbst nicht viel zu erzählen wusste, aber auch daran, dass er seit seinem Erwachen kaum Interessantes erlebt hatte, das sich zu erzählen lohnte.

Das, was sie wusste, hatte er ihr beinahe alles bei seinem Einstellungsgespräch erzählt. Sie wurde misstrauisch, als er ihr einen frisch ausgestellten Ausweis reichte und als er dann nicht einmal etwas über seine bisherige Arbeitserfahrung, Schulbildung oder Referenzen sagen konnte, fragte sie ihn gerade heraus, ob er ein Krimineller sei, der untertauchen wollte. Er hatte rau aufgelacht und gemeint, dass er das mit dem Verbrecher nicht ausschließen könnte, er aber viel lieber wieder auftauchen würde. Was er ihr dann erzählt hatte, hatte sie für einen Moment sprachlos werden lassen.

Nachdem er zuerst versucht hatte in Erfahrung zu bringen wer er war, hatten die Behörden irgendwann darauf gedrungen, dass er sich in das Bürgerregister eintragen lassen müsse. Notfalls auch mit einem Namen, der nicht ihm gehörte. Er müsse identifizierbar sein. Für ihn war das blanker Hohn gewesen. Lieber mit einem falschen Namen eintragen lassen, als gar nicht!

Wer seine finanzielle Versorgung bis dahin übernommen hatte wusste er nicht und scheinbar auch niemand sonst. Es gab ein Konto, von dem aus alles bezahlt wurde, aber der Inhaber war unauffindbar. Einige Zeit hatte er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, es sei sein eigenes Konto und er könne darüber seine Identität herausfinden. Aber alle Spuren verliefen im Sand. Ob es sein Konto war oder nicht, wusste er noch immer nicht. Aber falls es nicht das Seine war, wollte sein Gönner offenbar nicht ausfindig gemacht werden und ihm seine Fragen beantworten. Er wollte kein Geld von einer solch feigen Person nehmen, also brauchte er einen Job.

Da er nicht wusste, was er bis dahin gemacht hatte, suchte er nach Arbeiten, in denen kein oder zumindest kaum Vorwissen erforderlich war. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er dann endlich seine Chance von Mrs. Rose bekommen hatte. Seitdem hatte sich in den letzten Monaten ein angenehmes Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Sie war wohl die einzige Person, die er derzeit als eine Art Freundin bezeichnen würde. Nicht verwunderlich. Sie war die einzige Person, die er, abgesehen von seinem Arzt, regelmäßig sah.

„Nein" schüttelte er den Kopf um ihre noch immer im Raum stehende Frage zu beantworten. „Ich kenne die junge Dame nicht." Ein wenig enttäuscht blickte Scarlet ihn an. Es war das erste Mal in all der gemeinsamen Zeit, in der er nicht alleine in die Pause ging. Als er mit der Frau verschwunden war, dachte sie Anfangs noch, er würde ein wenig flirten wollen. Die Frau war ihrer Meinung nach zwar etwas zu jung für ihn, aber solche Konstellationen kamen ja durchaus vor und wenn es ihn glücklichen machen würde, wäre sie wohl die Letzte, die etwas dagegen hätte. Als er nach einer halben Stunde noch immer nicht aus seiner Pause zurückgekehrt war schwankte sie zwischen der Sorge, ihm sei etwas passiert, und der Hoffnung, er hätte jemanden gefunden, den er von früher kannte.

„Aber es scheint so, als ob sie mich kennt." Fuhr er lächelnd fort. Noch immer befürchtete er, diese Hermione könne sich irren. Doch die Hoffnung kribbelte in seinem Blut und ließ ihn sich leicht berauscht fühlen. „Was?" Scarlets Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von betrübt über ungläubig bis glücklich bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Edward wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte und erwiderte die Umarmung, bevor er es selbst merkte. „Das ist ja wunderbar! Was hat sie gesagt? Woher kennt sie dich? Warum ist sie schon weg? Wie heißt du? Woher kommst du? Was ..."

Er drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg um ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. „Langsam, ich brauche auch Zeit zum antworten." Er lächelte unsicher. „Lass mich später alles erklären. Der Bingenexpress wird gleich einfahren, dann wird es hier wieder etwas voller." Er sah, dass sie etwas anderes sagen wollte, doch dann gab sie sich mit einer kurzen Zustimmung zufrieden. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe bräuchte. „Übernimm du doch die Verkaufslisten der Woche, ich kümmere mich um die Kunden."

Severus wusste, dass es ein stressiger Nachmittag für sie werden würde, wenn er überhaupt nicht im Verkaufsraum war. Eigentlich hatte er sich erst Anfang der nächsten Woche darum kümmern wollen, doch er war froh darüber ungestört in dem kleinen Büro sitzen und nachdenken zu können. Dieser Papierkram erforderte keine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit. Zahlen vergleichen, Rechnungen zusammenheften und archivieren und was sonst noch innerhalb der letzten sechs Tage angefallen war festhalten. Ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung für Scarlet erfüllte ihn, dass sie ihm die notwendige Zeit und vor allem Ruhe gab um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, ohne zu murren. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Erst, als sich die Türe öffnete und ihm Scarlet sagte, er solle Feierabend machen, sah er von den Papieren auf.

„20 Uhr bei mir?" fragte sie mir einem sanften Lächeln, als sie ihm die Tür demonstrativ aufhielt. Er nickte nur. Die gesamte Zeit über hatten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis gedreht. Inzwischen hatte er Kopfschmerzen und seine anfängliche Euphorie war einer sorgenvollen Ernüchterung gewichen. Schnell hauchte er seiner Chefin einen Kuss auf die Wange, verließ das Büro und wenig später das Geschäft. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden Zeit und schwankte zwischen der Idee zu seiner Wohnung zu laufen – inklusive einiger Umwege – um sich weiterhin den Kopf zerbrechen zu können, oder den Bus zu nehmen, schnell nach Hause zu kommen und sich daheim in sein Bett zu werfen in der Hoffnung, die Kopfschmerzen bis zum Abendessen mit Scarlet ausgeschlafen zu haben.

Der Bus, der gerade die Haltestelle anfuhr, erleichterte ihm die Entscheidung. Weiteres Grüberln würde ihn heute Abend vermutlich ohnehin nur unausstehlich machen und das hatte Scarlet nun sicher nicht verdient. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Sitz am Fenster fallen und begann seine Schläfen zu massieren. Nach nicht einmal 20 Minuten stand er in seinem Schlafzimmer, streifte Schuhe, Hose und Hemd ab und kroch unter das Laken. Schnell spülte er eine Kopfschmerztablette mit einem großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die immer neben dem Bett stand, hinunter, drehte sich auf die Seite und wartete auf den Schlaf.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was passiert war, als das Klingeln, oder eher gesagt die Melodie, des Weckers in sein Bewusstsein drang. Normalerweise war er bereits bei den ersten Tönen hellwach, aber jetzt weigerte sich sein Gehirn vehement, die Situation zu begreifen. War es bereits morgen und er musste zur Arbeit? Nein, morgen war Sonntag und da war der Buchladen geschlossen. Aber weshalb läutete dann der Wecker und weshalb fühlte er sich, als hätte er kaum geschlafen?

Er beendete das aus seiner Sicht derzeit extrem nervende Geräusch, ließ den Kopf zurück auf das zerknautschte Kissen fallen und dreht ihn zu der im Schrank stehenden Uhr. 19 Uhr. Nicht Sonntagmorgen, sondern Samstagabend. Essen mit Scarlet. Die Begegnung mit Hermione Granger. Severus Snape. Er schälte sich aus dem Bett und griff nach der Kleidung, die er gute zwei Stunden zuvor auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Dem Hemd sah man die ungewöhnliche Lagerung zu stark an, so dass er kurzentschlossen ein frisches aus dem Kleiderschrank anzog. Etwas kühles Wasser im Gesicht und eine Tasse Kaffee schafften es, die letzten Spuren seines Nickerchens zu vertreiben und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Chefin.

Die Wohnung vor Mrs. Rose und ihrem Lebensgefährten lag unweit des Bahnhofs. Nachdem der Sohn zum Studieren umgezogen war und nur mehr hin und wieder das Wochenende bei seiner Mutter verbrachte, waren sie in eine kleinere – und deutlich günstigere – Wohnung mit drei Zimmern gezogen. Punkt 20 Uhr betätigte er den schmutzig weißen Klingelknopf und betrat wenig später das enge Treppenhaus, mit den knarzenden Holzstufen. An der Wohnungstür erwartete ihn Mrs. Rose bereits mit einem Lächeln, das zwischen Unsicherheit und Aufregung schwankte. „Komm doch rein und setz dich erst einmal. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Fragte sie, noch während sie die Türe hinter seinem Rücken schloss. „Danke, nein." Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich in ihrer Wohnung. Das war bisher nur einmal vorgekommen, als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war. „In Ordnung, dann vielleicht später. Das Essen ist gleich fertig, deckst du schon einmal den Tisch? Du weißt ja wo alles ist."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit seiner Chefin aß. Manchmal kochten sie sogar gemeinsam, auch wenn das die Ausnahme war. Wann immer ihr Mann beruflich nicht in der Stadt war, suchte sich sich Ablenkung. Sie traf sich mit Freunden, probierte neue Rezepte aus – die meist Severus zugute kamen – oder strickte. Zumindest waren das ihre üblichen Beschäftigungen an solchen einsamen Abenden. Ihr fiel es schwer nichts zu tun. Für sie kam es nicht in Frage, sich einfach auf ihr Sofa zu setzen und Fernsehen zu gucken. Wenn das Gerät lief, lief auch sie. Sie räumte dies weg und stellte jenes um. Bügelte und putze. Ging die Buchverkaufszahlen durch und löste Kreuzworträtsel.

Ihrer eigenen Aussage nach hatte sie zuletzt vor etwa zehn Jahren gebadet. „Da kann ich doch nichts anderes machen als rumliegen." hatte sie auf sein irritiertes Gesicht hin ergänzt. „Sauber werde ich auch unter der Dusche und spare sowohl Wasser als auch Zeit." Nun, irgendwie konnte er sie verstehen. Er badete selbst nicht sonderlich häufig, aus ähnlichen Gründen. Nur selten fand er die Ruhe um sich in der Wanne wirklich entspannen zu können. Nur ihr Freund schaffte es durch jahrelange Erfahrung sie dazu zu bringen, die Füße hochzulegen. Wenn er in der Stadt war, kochte meist er, da sie recht spät heim kam. Nur am Wochenende gehörte die Küche ihr.

Gerade hatte Severus das Besteck neben die Teller gelegt, als sie bereits mit dem ersten dampfenden Topf im Wohnraum erschien. Die gewohnte Beschäftigung, wann immer er bei ihr war, war er für das Decken des Tisches zuständig, hatte sein Unwohlsein tatsächlich etwas dämpfen und den mehr als ungewöhnlichen Tag etwas mehr Alltag verschaffen können. Während des Essens sprachen sie wie üblich vorwiegend über geschäftliche Themen. Verkaufszahlen, Neuerscheinungen, Urlaubstage. Nachdem der letzte Löffel der Quarkspeise verzehrt war, änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von dem einer selbstsicheren Geschäftsfrau zu einer nachdenklichen Freundin. „Erzählst du mir jetzt, was heute Mittag passiert ist?" Er stellte das halbvolle Wasserglas zurück auf den Tisch, noch bevor er getrunken hatte.

„Was hälst du von Wein?" Fragte er um sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu kaufen, aber auch, weil er jetzt mit Sicherheit etwas brauchen könnte, auf das er seine Sinne richten konnte, um sie in der Realität zu halten. Sie nickte und wandte sich der Glasvitrine hinter ihr zu, um die Gläser zu nehmen. „Rot oder weiß?" Fragte sie noch in der Drehung. „Weißt du, einer meiner Angestellten hat mir vor einiger Zeit erklärt, dass es eine Schande wäre, Wein aus den falschen Gläsern zu trinken und mir zu meinen Rotweingläser passende Weißweingläser geschenkt."

Er schmunzelte, als er sich an den Abend erinnerte. Eines ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte in einer Diskussion über die Wertschätzung verschiedener Weine geendet. Während sie ihren Wein sogar aus Wassergläsern getrunken hätte, bestand er auf das richtige Glas zum richtigen Tropfen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, woher er das wusste und es hatte ihn überrascht, als er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, seine Ansichten von einem Weinhändler bestätigt bekam. Aber der Anblick des trockenen Weißweins an diesem Abend in den bauchigen Rotweingläsern, schien ihm irgendwie nicht richtig. „Rot" antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Der gleiche Angestellte hat mir auch diesen Dekantierer geschenkt. Sollen wir uns noch die Zeit nehmen, oder schenken wir direkt aus der Flasche ein?" „Ich denke, heute kann ich mit der Schande der Flasche leben." Antwortete er bevor er sich schwerfällig auf der Couch niederließ. Nach seinem ersten Schluck seufzte er, nahm sich noch einen Moment um sich die Worte zurechtzulegen und begann endlich mit dem Teil, auf den Scarlet bereits den gesamten Abend wartete.


	4. Die einzige Vertraute

Kapitel 4: Die einzige Vertraute

Edward erzählte seiner Chefin von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten der jungen Frau im Geschäft, von der Einladung zum Kaffee und natürlich von allem, was sie gesagt hatte. Als er die kurze Begegnung schlussendlich beinahe wörtlich wieder gegeben hatte, blickte er gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster.

Scarlet betrachtete ihn einige Minuten stumm, sich selbst fragend, wie sie sich in seiner Situation fühlen würde. Wie sollte man in der Gegenwart leben und auf die Zukunft warten, wenn man keine Vergangenheit hatte? Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon des Öfteren gestellt. Eigentlich, seit er sich um den Job beworben hatte, aber noch immer fand sie keine Antwort darauf.

In den letzten Monaten war er ihr ein guter Freund geworden. Nicht einer von denen, mit denen man stundenlang telefonierte, was sie ohnehin nicht gerne tat, und auch keiner von denen, die jede Kleinigkeit ihres Alltags mit ihr teilten. Aber einer von diesen besonderen Freunden, die da waren, wenn man sie brauchte. Die einfach durch kleine Blicke oder Gesten alles sagten, was gesagt werden musste und ebenso schnell verstanden.

Sie wünschte ihm wirklich, dass diese Unbekannte ihm helfen konnte den Teil seines Lebens, den er verloren hatte, wieder zu finden. Aber ein kleiner Teil ihrer selbst hatte genau davor Angst. Was, wenn er sich durch diese Begegnung oder auch durch folgende Begegnungen, verändern würde? Er war Lehrer gewesen, hatte ihm diese junge Frau erzählt. Würde er sich irgendwann daran erinnern oder würden es für ihn immer nur Berichte von Fremden über ihn sein? Und wenn er sich erinnerte, würde er dann weggehen? Weshalb sollte der Lehrer einer Privatschule sich damit begnügen, in dem kleinen Buuchladen eines unbedeutenden Bahnhofs die Regale einzuräumen?

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und betrachtete stattdessen ihr Weinglas. Sie sollte so nicht denken. Natürlich würde sie ihn vermissen, zum einen als Mitarbeiter – es war schwer jemand Guten zu finden bei dem geringen Lohn – und zum anderen auch als Freund. Aber ihren eigenen Verlust – der davon abgesehen noch nicht einmal fest stand – als wichtiger anzusehen, als seine Vergangenheit, war einfach nur schäbig. Sie schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich, oder versuchte es zumindest, und räusperte sich. „Und... wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Edward – oder sollte sie anfangen von ihm als Severus zu denken? – gab als Reaktion nur ein fragendes Brummen von sich. „Ich meine..." begann Scarlet zu spezifizieren „... ob ihr euch noch einmal trefft." Ihr Gegenüber blickte sie etwas unsicher an. „Ich hoffe es. Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben, aber... ich habe mich noch nicht getraut sie anzurufen. Was, wenn die Nummer falsch ist? Wenn sie gemerkt hat, dass ich doch nicht der bin, den sie zu kennen glaubt und sich nur nicht getraut hat, es mir direkt zu sagen? Oder wenn sie mich in ihrer Schulzeit so sehr gehasst hat, dass sie nicht will, dass ich mich erinnere?"

Was sollte Scarlet darauf schon sagen? Alles vom dem, was er aufgezählt hatte, war möglich. Das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Immerhin kannten sie diese Hermione nicht und konnten nicht einschätzen, wie sie sich verhalten würde. „Soll ich anrufen?" Fragte sie mangels einer besseren Erwiderung „Was?" Er blickte sie irritiert an. „Na, ob ich die Nummer anrufen soll, die sie dir gegeben hat." „Sicher. Es macht bestimmt einen unglaublich guten Eindruck, wenn mein Boss meine ehemalige Schülerin anruft." Grummelte er wenig begeistert. Scarlet wusste, dass dies bei ihm keine wirkliche Ablehnung ausdrückte, sondern vielmehr dazu diente, sein Unbehagen und seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Wenn wirklich dieses Mädchen abhebt, kann ich ja behaupten mich verwählt zu haben. Wenigstens wäre das auf deiner Liste ein Punkt weniger, über den du dir den Kopf zerbrechen würdest!" Edward atmete tief ein, zog anschließend sein Portmonee, in das er die Telefonnummer vor seinem Aufbruch gesteckt hatte, aus der Gesäßtasche und kramte darin herum. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Zettel, den er einen Moment anblickte bevor er ihn ihr wortlos und auch ohne Blickkontakt reichte. Sie sah auf die darauf notierte Nummer, griff zu ihrem Telefon und wählte.

Nach dem zweiten Ton meldete sich eine Frauenstimme mit einem einfachen „Hallo?" Sehr aussagekräftig dachte Scarlet augenrollend. „Ja? Mary? Bist du es?" Versuchte sie einen möglichst unauffäligen und halbwegs unverfänglichen Gesprächseinstieg „Nein, ich fürchte Sie haben sich verwählt. Das Telefon gehört meiner Tochter Hermione." „Wie... bin ich nicht richtig bei Mary Stellar?" versuchte sie noch ein wenig mehr aus der fremden Stimme zu locken „Nein, Sie sind verbunden mit Granger." Innerlich jubelte die Geschäftsfrau und scheinbar hatte auch ihr Gast ihre Freude auf dem Gesicht gesehen, obwohl er demonstrativ uninteressiert ihr Bücherregal betrachtet hatte.

Er blickte sie nun erwartungsvoll an, während sie mühevoll versuchte, ihre Stimme enttäuscht klingen zu lassen. „Oh... ich verstehe, ich habe mich wohl verwählt. Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Aus Wiederhören." Kaum hatte sie das Gespräch beendet, verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Die Nummer stimmt." Schaffte sie noch zu sagen, bevor ihr ein ungewohnt enthusiastischer Edward in den Armen lag, ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte und sie einmal im Kreis wirbelte. „Was hat sie gesagt? Wie klang sie? Meinst du, sie hat etwas vermutet?" Sprudelte es sehr untypisch aus ihm heraus, als er sie wieder abgestellt hatte. Scarlet hielt sich noch einen Moment an ihm fest, bevor sie antwortete, um das leichte Schwindelgefühl abebben zu lassen. „Sie war es nicht, es war ihre Mutter. Aber sie sagte, dass es die Nummer ihrer Tochter Hermione Granger sei."

Er tigerte nervös durch das kleine Wohnzimmer. Scheinbar hatte ihm dieses kurze Telefonat einen großen Teil seiner Unsicherheit und Lethargie beraubt. „Wenn das ihre richtige Nummer ist, dann hat sie mich sicher nicht belogen, oder?" Fragte er ohne seinen Lauf zu unterbrechen. Die Frage diente wohl eher dazu, seine Gedanken erneut zu ordnen, denn für einer Antwort lies er ihr keine Zeit, sondern fuhr direkt fort „Wenn sie ausschließen würde, sich noch einmal mit mir zu treffen, dann hätte sie mir nicht ihre richtige Nummer gegeben, richtig? Soll ich sie anrufen? Oder soll ich warten, bis sie anruft? Kann ich mal bei dir ins Internet?" Der Übergang zu dieser letzten Frage irritierte Scarlet schon ein wenig.

„Sicher kannst du ins Internet und was das andere angeht... warte noch zwei oder drei Tage. Wenn sie sich bis dahin nicht gemeldet hat, kannst du sie immer noch anrufen." Etwas entgeistert blickte er sie an. Er sollte so lange warten? Er hatte doch nun schon lange genug ohne Vergangenheit gelebt. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich, so viel wie möglich erfahren. Das Schmunzeln seiner Vorgesetzten trug nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei. „Edward, wann hattest du dein letztes Date?" „Wie bitte? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" Seine Verwirrung stieg bei dieser Frage weiter an. „Man ruft eine Frau doch nicht wenige Stunden, nachdem man sie kennen gelernt hat, an." Belehrte sie ihn. War diese Frau jetzt verrückt geworden? „Scarlet, ich will doch nicht mit ihr ausgehen oder sie ins Bett zerren, ich will wissen wer ich bin! Das ist doch wohl etwas anderes!" Erklärte er entrüstet.

„Trotzdem." Beharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Ich weiß, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst." Ihre Stimme wurde etwas sanfter, diesmal ohne Schmunzeln, dafür mit viel Verständnis. „Aber wenn du sie jetzt direkt anrufst, fühlt sie sich vielleicht bedrängt. Sie ist bisher die einzige Verbindung zu deiner Vergangenheit die du hast. Mach dir das nicht kaputt, indem du zu einem Stalker mutierst! Das Mädchen hat heute erfahren, dass ihr früherer Lehrer sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Dass sie vermutlich die einzige Person ist, die ihm helfen kann, etwas über sich zu erfahren. Das ist eine große Verantwortung. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr derzeit selbst viel durch den Kopf geht. Auch, wenn sie nicht derart direkt betroffen ist, wie du es bist."

Ihre Miene war mit jedem Wort mitfühlender geworden. Ebenso wie er nach und nach langsamer gegangen war und sich schlussendlich in einen der abgewetzten Lesesessel hatte fallen lassen. Von der Energie, die er noch kurz zuvor gedacht hatte abbauen müssen, war nichts mehr vorhanden. Er wirkte älter als sonst. So hatte sie ihn zuletzt gesehen, als er ihr das erste Mal ausführlich von seiner ergebnislosen Suche nach sich selbst erzählt hatte. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen, aber ein kurzes Gespräch und eine Telefonnummer waren noch kein Garant dafür, dass dieses Mädchen, diese Miss Granger, die Wahrheit sagte und auch nicht dafür, dass sie ihm weiterhin helfen würde. Unerwartet stand er auf und schritt in den Flur.

„Du hast Recht." Sagte er tonlos, als er seine Schuhe anzog. „Entschuldige, aber ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe zum nachdenken." Nur kurz streiften sich ihre Augen und unwohl wandte er sich ab, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Edward" Rief sie ihn zurück „Ich freue mich für dich." Ein sanftes, leich trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er ihr zunickte, sich abwandte und die Treppe hinabstieg. Erst als sie hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, drückte sie auch die Wohnungstür zu. Heute würde sie das Wohnzimmer nicht von den Überresten des Abends säubern, dafür wäre morgen noch genug Zeit. Sie nahm ihr halb geleertes Weinglas und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, in dem noch kurz zuvor ihr Gast gesessen hatte. Auch sie hatte nun einiges, über das sie würde nachdenken müssen.

Edward hörte kaum, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. In seinem Kopf kämpften seine Gedanken darum, welcher die Vorherrschaft erhalten sollte. Darum, welcher als erster gedacht und welchem zuerst nachgegangen werden sollte. In Folge dessen war sein Kopf vollkommen leer. Keiner der Gedanken siegte. Es war, als würde eine Masse von Menschen durch eine einzelne Tür drängen. Je stärker sie drückten und drängelten, umso mehr behinderten sie sich gegenseitig, so dass schlussendlich niemand passieren konnte und der Platz dahinter leer blieb.

Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Den Weg, den Edward nahm, kannte er auswendig. Er musste nicht auf seine Umgebung achten, sondern folgte einfach dem Schritt seiner Füße. Wie er in den kleinen Park gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Nur an die letzten paar hundert Meter von dem Eckkiosk aus konnte er sich erinnern. Er blickte auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Ob er vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust bereits geraucht hatte? Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie auch? Woran er sich erinnerte, war die erste Zigarette in seinem ‚neuen' Leben.

Er hatte wieder einmal den gesamten Tag damit verbracht, einem Phantom hinterher zu jagen. Natürlich erfolglos. ‚Prince' Nummer 27, er hatte eine ganze Liste mit Personen dieses Namens angelegt, hatte sich als Bewohnerin eines Altersheim herausgestellt, die sich nur mit Mühe daran erinnern konnte, was es zum Mittagessen gegeben hatte. Ganz zu schweigen natürlich davon, dass sie gewusst hätte, ob sie verwandt waren oder nicht. Sie hatte ihm bestimmt eine Stunde von ihrer Jugend erzählt. Von ihrem großen Bruder, der, ebenso wie ihr erster Verlobter, im Krieg gefallen war. Ihrem Vater, einem Kohlekumpel, der seine Staublunge nicht überlebt hatte und dem alten Kirschbaum in ihrem Garten, der hatte gefällt werden müssen. Alle paar Minuten fragte sie ihn, ob er wüsste, wo Bessy, ihr Mischlingsrüde aus Kindertagen, sei. Laut Akten jedenfalls hatte sie keine engen, noch lebenden Angehörigen. Die Betreuerin hatte sich zwar etwas geziert, ihm diese Information zu geben, hatte sich aber durch seine herzerweichende Geschichte überreden lassen. Natürlich unter dem Sigel der Verschwiegenheit, denn diese Auskunft hätte sie schlimmstenfalls den Job kosten können. Aber Edward hatte nicht die Absicht, ihren Vorgesetzten davon zu berichten.

Nummer 28 war Hank. Ein älterer, kinderloser Mitarbeiter eines kleinen Theaters. Kinderlos nicht, weil er diese nicht mochte, sondern vor allem deshalb, weil er stockschwul war. Edward interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für die sexuellen Vorlieben anderer, aber in diesem Fall hatte es wirklich starke Beherrschung gebraucht, nicht ärgerlich zu werden. Nicht wegen Hank, sondern wegen dem, was er erlebt hatte. Seine Familie hatte sich wegen seiner Homosexuelität von ihm abgewandt. Das einzige, was der Mann berichten konnte war, dass er vor zwei Jahren eine Mitteilung erhalten hatte, dass seine Mutter gestorben war. Sein Vater hatte ihm untersagt, zu ihrer Beerdigung zu kommen und dessen Telefonnummer, die er erhalten hatte, war scheinbar schon seit längerem nicht mehr vergeben. Auch schien er verzogen zu sein, oder vielleicht auch gestorben, denn bei der letzten Hank bekannten Adresse wohnte nun die Familie Miller, die keine Auskunft über den Vorbesitzer geben konnte oder wollte.

Erschöpft und desillusioniert hatte er abends in einer kleinen Kneipe einer Seitenstraße gesessen. Neben ihm waren nur der Wirt und ein weiterer Gast anwesend. Vermutlich war das Lokal generell nicht sonderlich gut besucht. Die Einrichtung war abgenutzt und die Theke an einigen Stellen klebrig. Entweder wurde hier nicht sonderlich gründlich geputzt, oder die Lackierung des Holzes war falsch vorgenommen worden. Eher letzteres dachte er, als er die blitzblanken Gläser im Regal und die staubfreien Ecken betrachtete. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal.

Er hatte sich diesen Ort ausgesucht, weil er seine Ruhe wollte und die fand er hier. Das Holz und die nur mäßige Beleuchtung wirkten auf ihn gemütlicher, als diese auf hochglanz polierten, mit Neonlicht ausgestatteten Szenelokalitäten. Auf seinem Deckel hatten sich schon so einige Striche angesammelt, als der andere Gast an die Theke trat und sich selbst ein weiteres Bier orderte. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Edward und seinem beinahe leeren Glas verdoppelte er seine Bestellung. Wortlos schob er ihm das zweite Glas hin, zückte eine Packung Zigaretten und hielt sie ihm hin. „Auch eine?" Nach einem kurzen Blick griff er zu. Was machte es noch? Er hatte mit diesem Mann nur wenige Worte gewechselt, das hatte diesen scheinbar nicht gestört.

Erwards Gedanken fanden wieder in die Gegenwart und zu der Packung zurück, die noch immer in seiner Hand lag. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl riß er die Plastikumhüllung von der Schachtel und warf sie in den Mülleimer neben der Parkbank, auf der er manchmal saß. Er ließ die Pappe aufschnappen, angelte nach einer Zigarette, steckte sie zwischen seine Lippen und zündete sie an. Eine zeitlang beobachtete er den sich kräuselnden Rauch und tauchte wieder in die Erinnerung an diesen weiteren Tag der vergeblichen Suche. Dieser Abend hatte ihm nicht nur einen Höllenkater beschert, sondern auch eine neue Erkenntnis. Noch sieben Namen waren auf seiner Liste. Wenn sein Erfolg weiterhin ausblieb wäre er danach ohne Hinweis. Und dann?

Würde er seine Suche auf das gesamte Land ausdehnen statt nur den Umkrei zu durchsuchen? Hätte das überhaupt einen Sinn oder würde er wieder nur enttäuscht werden? Sollte er wirklich so weitermachen oder sollte er sich lieber eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung suchen und seine Suche entzerren? Er hatte ohnehin eine Stinkwut auf seinen anonymen Gönner und wollte von ihm weg. Dazu bräuchte er Geld. Für gewöhnlich schaffte er es nicht, direkt zwei Namen auf seiner Liste an einem Tag zu streichen. Denn dazu, die Namen aus dem Telefonbuch oder Internet zu suchen, kamen noch die Versuche, die Stammbäume aus diversen Archiven zu durchforsten.

Bei der alten Frau war es sehr schnell gegangen. Ihr Mann, damals nur ihre zweite Wahl, aber wie sie sich ausgedrückt hatte, doch die Liebe ihres Lebens, war vor beinahe 20 Jahren gestorben und er hatte weder Geschwister noch hatte sie lebende Kinder. Eines war im Kindbett gestorben, das andere bei einem Autounfall. Hin und wieder vergaß sie das und fragte die Pfleger, wann ihr Sohn sie denn besuchen würde. Das hatte ihm die Betreuerin verraten. Auch, dass sie, an dem Tag, an dem er sie besucht hatte, wohl eine gute Phase hatte. Ihre einzigen Verwandten waren ein Cousin dritten Grades und dessen Frau. Aber die wohnten in der Schweiz und er nahm nicht an, dass es Sinn hatte, dort weiter zu suchen.

Dieser Hank hatte noch einen jüngeren Bruder. Dieser war ebenso rigoros in seinen Ansichten wie der Vater und hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Bruder. Interessanterweise war Edward bei diesem bereits einige Wochen zuvor gewesen und war spektakulär gescheitert in seinem Versuch, Informationen zu erhalten. Neben seiner Frau hatte er zwar noch einige Geliebte, aber dank Sterilisation – und in diesem Fall war Edward wirklich dankbar dafür – keine Kinder. Was man nicht alles aus tratschsüchtigen Nachbarn heraus bekam... Doch selbst wenn er welche hätte, würden diese ihn wohl kaum weiterbringen können, dazu wären sie zu jung. Nach Monaten der Recherche und Wochen des Klinkenputzens war er genauso weit wie damals, als er in diesem elenden Krankenhaus erwacht war. Das war doch einfach beschissen. Er war es leid!

An diesem Abend hatte er beschlossen, seine Suche nur noch in Teilzeit fortzusetzen und im Alltag seine Gedanken anders zu beschäftigen. Egal womit. Hauptsache, es brachte Geld und Ablenkung. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen hatte er dann, bei einem seiner Ausflüge, ein handgeschriebenes Blatt ‚Mitarbeiter gesucht' in dem Buchhandel entdeckt, in dem er noch heute arbeitete. Er war recht bald in dieses kleine Städchen mit seinem überschaubaren Ortskern und weit auseinanderliegenden Vororten gezogen. Wo er lebte war ihm ziemlich egal, immerhin hatte er nichts, dass ihn an einem bestimmten Platz hielt und so hatte er es wenigstens nicht weit zur Arbeit.

Inzwischen versuchte er, Ringe mit dem Rauch seiner Zigarette zu blasen. Erfolglos. Und nun? Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Dieses Auf und Ab seiner Stimmung laugte ihn aus. Hoffnung und Zweifel, Freude und Niedergeschlagenheit. Es war nicht einmal so, dass ihm diese Gefühle unbekannt waren, aber sie alle innerhalb von wenigen Stunden derart intensiv zu erleben war zu viel für ihn. Je näher er seiner Vergangenheit kam, desto mehr bedrückte es ihn. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn mehr beunruhigte. Vollends in der Hoffnung zu versinken um dann enttäuscht zu werden, oder sein, ihm Sicherheit gebendes, neues Leben für sein altes noch ungewisses Leben aufzugeben? Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Sich plötzlich sehr alt fühlend nahm er auf der Parkbank platz und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Scheinbar bekam er Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage. Er hatte diesen Ausspruch nie verstanden, aber das war es wohl, worauf es alles hinauslief. Seit er suchte war er seinem Ziel noch nie so nahe gewesen und doch bekam er jetzt Zweifel. Nacheinander begann er, alle von hier an möglichen Abläufe der Begegnung mit Miss Granger durchzugehen, die ihm einfielen. Nach der fünften gab er auf. Es gab einfach zu viele Variablen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Scarlets Rat befolgen und dem Mädchen etwas Ruhe zum Nachdenken gönnen, bevor er sie mit der Lösung seiner Probleme konfrontierte. Vielleicht würde es auch ihm gut tun.

Ein beißender Gestank stieg ihm in die Nase und als er nach der Quelle suchte sah er, dass seine Zigarette beinahe ungeraucht bis auf den Filter abgebrannt war und diesen nun ankokelte. Mechanisch drückte er die restliche Glut auf der Sitzfläche neben sich aus, warf den Stummel in Richtung Mülleimer und verfehlte ihn. Auch egal. Die letzten Minuten Fußweg bis zu seiner Wohnung verbrachte er damit, sich mit den alltäglichen Nichtigkeiten abzulenken.

Er überschlug die Bestände des Buchladens, erinnerte sich daran, dass er schon längst ein paar Mausefallen im Lagerraum hatte aufstellen wollen und stellte gedanklich seinen Einkaufszettel für die nächste Woche zusammen. In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schritt er ohne zu zögern ins Badezimmer, griff nach den Schlaftabletten, beugte seinen Kopf zum Wasserhahn und schluckte die selbst verordneten Medikamente. Ohne sie würde er heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Schlaf war, den er jetzt brauchte.


	5. Hermiones Heimkehr

Kapitel 5: Hermiones Heimkehr

Wow, das war merkwürdig gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Jahren immer mal wieder an Snape gedacht, immerhin hatte er eine wichtige Rolle im Krieg gespielt. Sie hatte lang und oft mit ihren Freunden über diese Zeit gesprochen, auch mit Lehrern und in zensierter Version sogar mit ihren Eltern. Hermione blickte gedankenverloren aus dem staubigen Busfenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, als sie an die Spekulationen dachte, die bereits kurz nach der letzten Schlacht aufgekommen waren.

Dass er aus der heulenden Hütte verschwunden war, hatte jeden verwundert. Einige Verschwörungstheoretiker waren der Meinung, er hätte sich nur tot gestellt und würde nun im Untergrund eine neue Todessergeneration sammeln, um mit dieser in ein paar Jahren den Tod von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu rächen. Sie hatte lieber darauf verzichtet öffentlich zu sagen, dass sie ihn nach dem Vorfall in der Hütte noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen hatte. Das hätten diejenigen, die von seiner Flucht ausgingen, nur als Beweis seiner Schuld gesehen.

Andere vertraten die Ansicht, dass irgendjemand, abhängig davon wen man fragte wahlweise der hellen oder der dunklen Seite angehörig, seine Leiche beseitigt hätte. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Die meistvertretenen Ansichten waren zum einen, dass man einen Mythos aus ihm machen wollte, zum anderen, dass man Beweise vernichten wollte.

Und jetzt war er wieder da wie es aussah. Auch wenn er sich von dem übellaunigen Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, unterschied, war sie sich sicher, dass der Mann, der sich selbst Edward Prince nannte, Severus Snape war. Die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit war frappierend und auch seine zeitlichen Angaben würden passen. Zu guter Letzt dieser Name... Prince...

Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass ein anderer Mann ihrem Zaubertranklehrer derart glich? Dass dieser Mann zu der Zeit, als Snape verschwand, als unbekannter Komapatient ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde? Dass niemand aufzufinden war, der ihn identifizieren konnte? Und dass dieser Mann noch dazu ein Medaillion besitzen würde, in dem der Nachname der gleiche war, wie der von Snapes Mutter? Da war es doch wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass dies der lange verschollene Spion Dumbledores war, als dass es ein Muggel mit zufälliger Ähnlichkeit war.

Ihr Kopf summte vor lauter Gedanken. Wie sollte sie jetzt weiter vorgehen? Am wenigsten Arbeit hätte sie sicher, wenn sie den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen würde. Eine neue Handynummer und alles wäre geregelt. Ok, wenn er nur noch halbwegs so hartnäckig wäre, wie Snape es zu Schuzeiten gewesen war, würde er ihre Eltern so lange belästigen, bis er wieder an sie herankam. Immerhin kannte er ihren Namen und da sie selbst nicht in der näheren Umgebung gemeldet war, würde er sich wohl bei ihnen häuslich einrichten, bis sie ihre Eltern das nächste Mal besuchte.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermione schmunzeln. Ein kurzes Bild, mit einem ungewaschenen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der in den Geranien ihres Vaters zeltete, glitt durch ihren Kopf. Aber diese Option kam für sie nicht in Frage. Es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie versuchen würde, sich so aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie haltlos sie sich in der für sie neuen magischen Welt gefühlt hatte. Aber sie hatte zumindest ihre Familie gehabt, die hinter ihr gestanden hatte, und an die sie sich in den anfänglich schweren Zeiten sehnsüchtig hatte erinnern können. Er hatte nicht nur keine Vergangenheit, sondern auch niemanden, der ihm beistand.

Sie könnte ihn die Erinnerung an das Treffen mit ihr nehmen. Das wäre in Anbetracht der Umstände aber mehr als geschmacklos und außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie vielen Personen er bereits von ihr erzählt hatte. Deren Gedächtnisse müssten auch verändert werden. Hätte sie diese Option wahrhaft in Betracht gezogen, hätte sie es sofort tun müssen. Jetzt wäre es zu unsicher. Außerdem wollte sie das nicht tun. Sie wollte niemandem schaden nur um selbst weniger Verantwortung zu tragen. Und auch wenn er sich nicht daran würde erinnern können, so wüsste doch sie selbst, dass sie ihm geschadet hätte.

Für sie stand fest, dass sie versuchen musste ihm zu helfen. Nur das ‚Wie' bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Als Muggelgeborene hatte sie sich ausführlich mit dem Geheimhaltungsgesetz beschäftigt. Immerhin kam sie nach wie vor regelmäßig mit Muggeln in Kontakt und musste auf der dünnen Linie zwischen der Wahrheit und der Lüge balancieren ohne abzustürzen. Oft waren es nur Kleinigkeiten. Chemie statt Zaubertränke, Biologie statt Kräuterkunde, Sport statt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Aber nicht immer war es so leicht getan. In den Richtlinien stand viel darüber, was sie ihren Eltern sagen durfte und auch, was andere Verwandte wissen durften. Andere Verwandte hatte sie nicht und Eltern durfte man ohnehin fast alles sagen, sofern diese einem Verschwiegenheitszauber zustimmten. Sogar an einen Ehepartner hatte man dort gedach, inklusive der Zeitspanne, die einzuhalten war, bevor man einem neuen Partner sein magisches Naturell offenbarte. Aber nirgendwo dort hatte sie etwas darüber gelesen, ob man einem Zauberer, der nicht wusste, dass er einer war, etwas von der magischen Welt erzählen durfte und wenn ja wie viel.

Sie würde, wenn sie heute Abend etwas Ruhe hätte, noch einmal nachsehen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie den Text gelesen, als sie ihren heimgekehrten Eltern vom Krieg berichten wollte und unsicher war, ob sie erneut ihre Zustimmung zur Verschwiegenheit geben mussten. Das war wieder gute zwei Jahre her und damals hatte sie den anderen Fallbeispielen wenig Achtung geschenkt. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas übersehen? Denn immerhin konnte sie sich schlecht absichern und im Ministerium nachfragen.

So viel Wert auf die Geheimhaltung seitens der Bürger gelegt wurde, so wenig hielten sich die Beamten daran. Bereits einen Tag nach ihrer Anfrage würde der Tagesprophet damit Schlagzeilen machen, dass Severus Snape entdeckt worden war. Und das vermutlich, ohne auch nur eine Person gesprochen zu haben, die wirklich etwas wusste, oder die Möglichkeit des Irrtums in Betracht zu ziehen. Wenn sie nichts finden sollte, wäre die beste Möglichkeit ihrer Ansicht nach, zuerst eine zweite Meinung bei jemandem einzuholen, dem sie vertraute, und sie wusste auch schon, bei wem.

Als der Bus hielt, wuchtete sie ihren Koffer die Stufen hinab, ging die letzten 500 Meter bis zu ihrem Elterhaus und betätigte den Klingelknopf. Aus dem Flur hörte sie das schrille Geräusch der Schelle, das sie zu früheren Zeiten unglaublich genervt hatte, aber sich nun einfach nur richtig anhörte, und kurz danach eilige Fußschritte. Eine Siluette näherte sich, riss die Tür auf und entpuppte sich als ihre Mutter. Noch bevor sie dies richtig hatte erkennen können, lag ihr diese bereits in den Armen.

„Warum schellst du denn Liebes? Hast du deinen Schlüssel verloren? Dir geht es doch gut, oder? Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bleibst? Sagtest du nicht, dein Zug würde um fünf Uhr nachmittags ankommen?" Hermione versuchte sich die Flut an Fragen zu merken, während sie die Umarmung kurz erwiederte und sich dann aus den Armen ihrer Mutter schälte. „Der Zug hatte Verspätung, der Stadtbus leider nicht und ein Taxi konnte ich nicht rufen." Versuchte sie ihr spätes Erscheinen möglichst unverfänglich mit wenigen Worten zu erklären. Alles andere musste auf später warten.

„Und du weißt, dass ich den Schlüssel nur benutze, wenn ihr nicht daheim seid. Es ist euer Haus, ich finde es unhöflich mich einfach selbst hinein zu lassen, wenn ihr da seid. Und jetzt lass mich doch erst einmal rein, oder willst du, dass die Nachbarn reden?" Jean Granger schmunzelte, trat aber einen Schritt zur Seite um ihrer Tochter zu ermöglichen, das Haus zu betreten. Sie hatten keine wirkliche Sorge, dass neugierige Nachbarn an ihren Fenstern alles beobachten würden, aber seit einigen Jahren war dies in der Familie ein liebevoller Hinweis darauf, dass es einer von ihnen übertrieb.

In den Sommerferien nach ihrem vierten Schuljahr hatte dieser Satz etwa ein Dutzend der Anwohner geweckt. Die erwachsene Nachbarstochter war ihrer Mutter zufolge viel zu spät heim gekommen. Niemanden, außer besagter Mutter, hatte das interessiert. Niemanden hatte es gestört, ja es hatte nicht einmal jemand bemerkt. Aber diese Übermutter keifte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, wie lächerlich sie durch die Eskapaden ihrer Tochter bei den Nachbarn gemacht werden würde. Dass diese sich das Maul darüber zerreißen würde, dass sie ihre Tochter schlecht erzogen hätte und dass es sich für ein anständiges Mädchen nicht gehören würde, erst nach Mittarnacht nach Hause zu kommen.

Die Tür hatte sich gerade geschlossen, als ihr Vater mit einem breiten Grinsen aus der Küchentür trat. „Na, macht dich unsere Tochter vor aller Augen lächerlich?" „Absolut!" stimmte seine Frau ein, griff sich den Koffer und drückte ihm diesen in die Hand, nachdem auch er Hermione begrüßt hatte. „Mach dich nützlich." Sprach sie währenddessen an ihn gewandt und zog anschließend den Neuankömmling in die Küche. „Wie gut, dass du da bist. Dein Vater schneidet die Karotten wieder einmal zu dick. Besser du machst das." Es hatte sich nichts geändert, befand Hermione.

Während ihrer Schulzeit waren ihre Besuche bei den Eltern für sie immer merkwürdig gewesen. Sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, oder eigentlich vielmehr ausschließend. Denn sie war es gewesen, die im Bestfall Halbwahrheiten erzählt hatte. Nach dem Krieg hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis sich wieder alles gerichtet hatte, aber seit etwa zwei Jahren fühlte es sich so an, wie sich eine Familie ihrer Meinung nach anfühlen sollte. Egal wie lange sie fort gewesen war, nach der ersten Begrüßung war es, als wäre sie nur im Nebenzimmer gewesen.

Heute lebten ihre Eltern nicht mehr in London. Hermione war das irgendwie ganz recht. Sie hatte das Haus ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr betreten, seit sie ihre Eltern nach dem Obliviate nach Australien hatte auswandern lassen. Dieses neue Haus in der Kleinstadt war für sie alle ein Neuanfang gewesen. Ihre Eltern verdienten zwar nicht mehr so viel wie früher, hatten als Angestellte aber auch weniger Stress, als damals als Selbstständige. Außerdem waren hier die Preise für so ziemlich alles, was man im Alltag brauchte, ohnehin geringer und vor allem hatten sie mehr Freizeit. Ihr Vater konnte endlich einen wirklichen Garten pflegen, anstatt nur das kleine Stückchen Grün von damals und ihre Mutter hatte nie frischer ausgesehen, als jetzt.

Hermione griff sich das Messer neben dem Brettchen mit den halb zerkleinerten Karotten und begann mit der Arbeit. Nachdem alles Notwendige geputzt und geschnitten war übernahm ihr Vater wieder die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe des Küchenhelfers und sie hatte Zeit, sich in dem Gästezimmer häuslich einzurichten und eine kühle Dusche zu nehmen. Ursprünglich hatte es ihr Zimmer werden sollen, nachdem in langer und aufwendiger Prozedur der Großteil des Gedächtnisses ihrer Eltern wieder hatte hergestellt werden können, aber schlussendlich hatten sie sich auf ein Gästezimmer geeinigt. Hermione war erwachsen und nur wenige Wochen im Jahr bei ihren Eltern, da brauchte sie kein Zimmer mehr in deren Haus.

Eine halbe Stunde später war ihr Koffer geleert, Hermione nicht mehr verschwitzt, das Essen fertig und die Familie um den Esstisch versammelt. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr die neusten Kuriositäten aus der Praxis, was sich in der Verwandtschaft und Nachbarschaft getan hatte, sowie ihre eigenen Neuigkeiten. Wobei sie auf einige davon absolut hätte verzichten können. Zwar hatten sie ein gutes Verhältnis, aber Informationen über die gegenseitigen Verführungstaktiken ihrer Eltern waren dann doch zu viel des Guten.

Strahlend, dass sie alle angestauten Nachrichten an ihre Tochter weitergegeben hatte, fragte Jean nach, was Hermione Neues zu berichten hatte. Diese druckste ein wenig herum. Natürlich hatte sie einiges zu erzählen, aber das, was ihr derzeit als einziges wirklich wichtig erschien, war ihre Begegnung am Nachmittag. Tja, dann mal raus damit. Vor ihren Eltern brauchte sie es nicht zu verheimlichen und zu wissen, ihnen alles erzählen zu können, gehörte zu ihrem neuen Familienleben.

„Naja... erinnert ihr euch daran, was ich euch von Professor Snape erzählt habe?" Begann sie vorsichtshalber weit vorne „Sicher." Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn „War das nicht dieser ungerechte Lehrer, der sich im Krieg als Spion entpuppte und dann verschwand?" „Ja genau." Sie stocherte, plötzlich appetitlos geworden, in ihrem Essen. „Ich denke, ich weiß wo er ist." Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe tonlos gesprochen. Sie hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft sich die Bedeutung ihrer zufälligen Entdeckung vollkommen bewusst zu machen, redete eher automatisch als bewusst, denn ihre Gedanken waren noch immer bei Snape. Oder eher bei dem Mann, den sie für Snape hielt, der selbst aber bis heute diesem Namen noch nicht gehört hatte.

Sie bemerkte den Austausch irritierter Blicke ihrer Eltern nicht, sondern sprach einfach weiter. „Ich habe ihn heute am Bahnhof getroffen." Weiter kam sie nicht, aber sie hatte eigentlich auch gar nicht vorgehabt von sich aus mehr zu erzählen. „Und was heißt das jetzt? Ist er wirklich untergetaucht oder weshalb war er so lange verschwunden?" Hakte ihre Mutter mit unsicherer Stimme nach. Ihre Eltern wussten von den Gerüchten, dass Snape verschwunden wäre, weil er doch zu den Bösen zählte und einer Haftstrafe entgehen wollte. Obwohl Hermione seine Rolle bei dem Sieg des Lichts immer betont hatte, war bei ihnen immer ein letztes Stück Unsicherheit geblieben. Immerhin wäre er lange Jahre mit Voldemort in Kontakt gewesen und man könne nie wissen, ob das nicht abfärbte.

Hermione legte ihr Besteck auf den zuvor beinahe leer gegessenen Teller und begann damit, das unerwartete Treffen detailgenau wieder zu geben. Als sie fertig war und ihre Eltern sich nicht anschickten, etwas zu sagen, sprach sie weiter. Sie erzählte von ihren letzten Zweifel, ob Edward wirklich Snape war und auch von ihrer Unsicherheit, was sie von jetzt an tun sollte und wie sie es tun sollte. Sie ging verschiedene Möglichkeiten und Ideen durch, die ihr in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, durch den Kopf gegangen waren und erzählte, dass sie noch eine zweite Meinung einholen würde, bevor sie sich entgültig für ihr weiteres Vorgehen entscheiden würde. „Ich denke, ich werde ihr heute noch eine Eule schicken, bevor ich ins Bett gehe." Schloss sie ihren Monolog ab.

Sie musste an diesem Abend nicht wie üblich helfen den Tisch abzuräumen, sondern wurde von ihrem Vater regelrecht die Treppen hochgescheucht um den Geheimhaltungstext zu lesen und besagten Brief zu schreiben. Auch nach mehreren Ansätzen war sie nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem, was auf dem kleinen Stück Pergament stand, aber zu viel hatte sie auch nicht schreiben wollen. Resigniert rief sie nach einer Posteule, band den zuletzt verfassten Zettel an ihr Bein und schickte sie hinaus in die inzwischen dunkle Nacht.

- Am nächsten Morgen

Die Antwort lies nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Eulen lieferten die Post am Wochenende um neun Uhr aus, sofern es sich nicht um eine Eilsendung handelte. Um neun Uhr und sieben Minuten klingelte es an der Tür des Ehepaares Granger und als als Hermione sie öffnete, wurde sie von einer aufgewühlten Minerva beinahe umgerannt. Sie musste nach Erhalt der Nachricht alles stehen und liegen gelassen haben um jetzt schon hier zu sein.

„Erzähl! Was ist passiert? Wie hast du ihn gefunden? Wo war er die ganze Zeit? Was macht er? Wie geht es ihm? Weshalb ist er verschwunden? Warum hat er sich nie gemeldet?" Hermione hatte ihre liebe Mühe, die Ziergegenstände, die im Flur verteilt waren und vom Unhang ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin ungeachtet heruntergeworfen wurden, aufzufangen beziehungsweise schnell zu reparieren, damit ihre Mutter das Chaos nicht bemerkte, während sie ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin in die Küche folgte.

Die ältere Frau war regelrecht blind vor Aufregung. Sie schien Mr. Granger, der gerade das Frühstück zubereitete, nicht absichtlich nicht zu grüßen. Nein, sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er da war. Noch immer schwatzend setzte sie sich auf einen der drei Stühle, nahm eine der Tassen aus der Tischmitte und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. „Jetzt sag doch auch endlich mal etwas Hermione." Beschwerte sie sich über deren Ruhe. „Ich würde ja gerne, aber bis gerade hast du mir keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben. Einen schönen guten Morgen übrigens Minerva." Die Direktorin erhob sich, trat auf ihre ehemalige Schülerin zu und umarmte sie. „Ach Göttin, tut mir leid, ich bin nur ein wenig durcheinander. Guten Morgen meine Liebe."

Sie wirkte tatsächlich etwas beschämt über ihr Verhalten. Früher war sie eine toughe Frau gewesen und eigentlich war sie es noch immer, aber seitdem sie im Krieg so viele Freunde und Schüler verloren hatte, musste sie die Nachricht, vielleicht doch einen von ihnen wiedersehen zu können, stark aufwühlen. Die gutmütige Belehrung ihrer früheren Schülerin hatte sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen lassen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an meinem Vater?" Sie wies mit dem Arm auf ihn und musste schmunzeln als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Minervas Gesicht sah. Sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht im Geringsten wahrgenommen, als sie hereingestürmt war. Zum Glück brach ihr Vater den Augenblick, bevor er unangenehm werden konnte.

„Robert Granger, schön Sie nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen Mrs. McGonagall." „Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Minerva." Nickte sie noch immer irritiert, aber lächelnd und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich denke, ich lasse euch beide mal alleine." Ergiff Robert zwinkernd die dargebotene Hand, schnappte sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, befüllte sie ebenfalls mit Kaffee, griff sich anschließend noch zwei Scheiben Toast, das Marmeladenglas und ein Messer und verlies die Küche. „Mum wird ihn vierteilen, wenn er den Wohnzimmerteppich erwischt." Blickte Hermione ihm nach und schloss die Tür.

Gemeinsam mit der Direktorin setzte sie sich an den kleinen Frühstückstisch. Minerva griff sich gerade die zweite Tasse auf der Tischmitte, befüllte sie und zog sie zu sich herüber, als sie bemerkte, dass sie genau das nur ein paar Minuten zuvor bereits getan hatte und der bereits befüllte Becher noch immer vor ihr stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ein wenig klarer zu werden und schob die Tasse anschließend zu Hermione. „Ok, leg los. In deinem Brief stand nur, dass du Severus gefunden hast, sonst nichts. Das kann doch nicht alles sein!" Sie klang ein wenig tadelnd, was aber wohl eher unbefridigte Wissbegier war.

„Also zuerst einmal, ich weiß noch nicht absolut sicher, ob es wirklich Professor Snape ist. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Scheinbar hatte er einen schweren Gedächtnisverlust. Seine ältesten Erinnerungen sind ungefähr zwei Jahre alt. Ich traf ihn gestern vollkommen zufällig am Bahnhof. Er nennt sich jetzt ‚Edward Prince'." Sie wartete einen Augenblick, damit Minerva die Informationen zuordnen konnte und sah das Erkennen in ihren Augen. „Der einzige persönliche Gegenstand, den er von damals besitzt, ist ein Medaillon, auf dem der Name ‚Prince' steht. Er arbeitet in einem kleinen Buchhandel. Das ist leider auch schon alles, was ich dir sagen kann." Fasste sie ihre Entdeckung sehr viel kürzer zusammen als am Vorabend bei ihren Eltern.

„Das war's?" Fragte ihr Gegenüber auch schon enttäuscht und die Jüngere nickte. „Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit zum reden und ich... ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen, bevor... bevor ich mich bei ihm melde." Ein wenig unsicher kaute Hermione auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ihr werdet euch nochmal treffen?" Hoffnung klang aus der Stimme der Direktorin. „Natürlich! Wir haben zwar noch nichts ausgemacht, aber ich habe seine Telefonnummer. Ich war gestern einfach etwas überfordert damit..." Verärgert über sich selbst starrte sie in ihre Tasse, bis ihr eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt wurde. „Das ist doch vollkommen normal. Sieh nur wie konfus ich eben hier angekommen bin. Und mein Geist stand nur auf einem Stück Pergament, nicht in Fleisch und Blut vor mir!" Sie lächelte, als sie diese Worte hörte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" Fuhr die Frau ihr gegenüber fort ohne ihre Hand wegzunehmen. „Das ist ein Grund, aus dem ich mit dir sprechen wollte... Weißt du, ob die Geheimhaltungsvorschriften etwas darüber sagen, ob man einem Zauberer sagen darf, dass er ein Zauberer ist, wenn er es nicht mehr weiß? Ich habe mir den Text gestern noch einmal angesehen, aber nichts gefunden. Vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen?" Fragte sie nur mit geringer Hoffnung. „Mh..." Minervas Blick glitt überlegend ins Nichts. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Dieser Fall dürfte nicht allzu oft auftreten. Aber eigentlich dürfte das kein Problem sein. Zauberer und Hexen dürfen untereinander über die magische Welt sprechen. Er ist ein Zauberer, du bist eine Hexe. Was sollte das Ministerium dagegen haben?"

„Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber beim Ministerium weiß man nie." Ein verunglücktes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Außerdem ist er zwar ein Zauberer, weiß allerdings nichts davon. Vielleicht wird das anders bewertet... Ich meine, Muggelgeborenen sind auch von Geburt an magisch, dennoch wird es ihnen erst an ihrem elften Geburtstag gesagt... außerdem erfahren sie es zum einen im Auftrag der Regierung und zum anderen sind es Kinder. Würden die etwas ausplaudern, würde man das für ein Fantasiespiel halten. Davon abgesehen weiß ich ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, dass es der Professor ist..." Sie zog gedankenverloren ihre Unterlippe durch ihre Zähne.

„Ich könnte mit Kingsley sprechen wenn du möchtest." Bot Minerva an. Das frühere Ordensmitglied arbeitete inzwischen in einer relativ hohen Position und er war absolut vertrauenswürdig, da war sich Hermione sicher. „Ja, mach das. Aber er darf das niemandem sonst erzählen, in Ordnung?" Zwar war das selbstverständlich, aber Hermione hielt es für besser, noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen. „Natürlich meine Liebe. Keiner von uns will das an die große Glocke hängen."

Sie blickte auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts, eine außerordentliche Lehrerkonferenz beginnt bald. Ich habe sie gestern Abend einberufen, weil Peeves mal wieder ein wenig zu sehr über die Strenge geschlagen hat. Da sollte ich selbst besser auch dran teilnehmen." Gemeinsam betraten sie den angenehm hellen Flur. Schnell verabschiete sich die Direktorin im Wohnzimmer noch von Mr. Granger und seiner Tochter, bevor sie den Garten betrat und von dort aus zurück vor die Tore Hogwarts disapparierte.


	6. Hilfestellung

Kapitel 6: Hilfestellung

„Ist sie sich sicher?" Fragte der hochgewachsene Mann, während er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster guckte. „Ganz sicher nicht, aber ziemlich." Entgegnete die Frau hinter ihm aus ihrer sitzenden Position. „Das verkompliziert es natürlich." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand nachdenklich über seinen kurzen Bart. „Bis nicht sicher ist, dass kein Irrtum vorliegt, ist die Geheimhaltung gesetzlich vorgeschrieben. Da gibt es kein Schlupfloch."

Er drehte sich zu seinem Gast um, der bereits mit einer besorgten, aber hoffnungsvollen Miene im Begriff war aufzustehen. „Aber Kingsley, er erinnert sich doch nicht, wie sollen wir da wissen, ob..." Er unterbrach sie mit einer leichten Handbewegung und einem sanften Lächeln. „Wenn du mich noch ein wenig weiter anhörst Minerva, hätte ich da eine mögliche Lösung." Sie blinzelte ihn irritiert an, schloss aber den noch immer zum Protest offen stehenden Mund.

„Unsere Forschungsabteilung arbeitet seit einiger Zeit zusammen mit der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten an einem Projekt. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen halten Muggel für weniger fähig als uns... Sieh mich nicht so an Minerva, du weißt, dass es stimmt!" Die Direktorin war gar nicht dazu gekommen, ihren Protest gegen diese Ansicht zu äußern und schloss den geöffneten Mund, der sich zu einem widerwilligen Strich zusammenpresste.

„Sie halten sie vielleicht nicht für wertlos, außer einigen ewig Gestrigen, aber doch für weniger fortschrittlich, weil die magische Welt ihnen so viele Jahrhunderte lang überlegen war. Für viele ist es so selbstverständlich, dass sie Muggeln überlegen sind, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, deren Entwicklung zu beobachten. Dabei vergessen einige gerne, dass wir bereits Erfindungen der Muggel übernommen haben. Die Eisenbahn, oder das Radio!"

Kingsley steigerte sich in seine Rede regelrecht hinein. Er selbst hatte Muggel zwar nie als wertlos angesehen, aber sich auch nicht wirklich für sie interessiert. Das begann erst nach dem Krieg, als er aufgrund seiner neuen Position begann, enger mit Arthur Weasley zusammenzuarbeiteten. Inzwischen wusste Kingsley wohl mehr über Muggel als Arthur, der diese zwar faszinierend fand, sich aber nicht die Mühe machte, mehr als deren Artefakte zu betrachten. Noch dazu ohne Anleitung oder fachkundige Hilfe. Inzwischen tigerte Kingsley durch sein indunklen Farben gehaltenes Büro und unterstrich seine Begeisterung wild gestikulierend Ausdruck. Offenbar hatte er ein neues Hobby gefunden.

„Aber die Muggel haben ihre eigenen Wege gefunden, ihren Mangel an Magie zu kompensieren. Sie haben im letzten Jahrhundert wirklich enorme wissenschaftliche Fortschritte gemacht! Teilweise reichen ihre Lösungen noch nicht an unsere heran, aber das ein oder andere schien es uns wert näher betrachtet zu werden. Denn in einigen Bereichen haben sie uns, meiner Ansicht nach, an Effektivität bereits überholt. Wusstest du, dass die Muggel anhand von Haaren oder Blut Personen identifizieren können?" Fragte er, selbst noch immer von dieser Tatsache fasziniert.

Die Direktorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bekomme zwar von unseren Muggelstämmigen Schülern hin und wieder mit, dass die Muggelwelt fortschrittlicher sein soll, als man gemeinhin annimmt, aber das? Nein, davon habe ich noch nichts gehört." Er grinste. Damals, als er das erfahren hatte, hatte er bestimmt ähnlich ungläubig geguckt. Er hatte vor etwa einem Jahr, nach Absprache mit dem Minister, sieben höherrangige Angestellte, vorwiegend Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter, aus der Forschungsabteilung und der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten damit beauftragt, potentiell nutzbare Erfindungen der Muggel aufzulisten.

Er hatte schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber um seinen Vorgesetzten von solch einem kostspieligen Projekt, dessen Erfolg zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ungewiss war, zu überzeugen, hatte ihn einige Zeit und Vorbereitung gekostet. Diese Arbeit war topsecret und die beteiligten Personen offiziell einige Wochen beurlaubt gewesen um anhand Nützlichkeit und Durchführbarkeit gemeinsam zu entscheiden, welchen Projekten nachgegangen werden sollte. Dieser Identifikationstrank, wie er genannt wurde, war ziemlich weit oben auf der entgültigen Liste erschienen. Die Nützlichkeit war zwar fraglich, aber die Umsetzung wenig kompliziert und wie es schien, konnte er nun doch genutzt werden.

„Frag mich nicht, wie das genau funktioniert Minerva, ich habe die Erklärung nicht wirklich verstanden und auch die Hälfte davon schon wieder vergessen. Mrs. Mitchell verglich es mit dem Vielsafttrank..." „Sarah Mitchell?" Vergewisserte sich seine frühere Lehrerin fragen, woraufhin er nickte. „Ravenclaw... ziemlich hitzköpfig... seit der Hochzeit mit Jonathan Mitchell habe ich nicht mehr viel von ihr gehört." Versank sie in Erinnerung an das kleine, aufgeweckte Mädchen von damals, bis sich ihr Gesprächspartner leise räusperte.

„Wie gesagt, Mrs. Mitchell verglich es mit dem Vielsafttrank. Allerdings braucht man es nicht trinken um zu sehen, von wem das Haar ist, das man hineingeworfen hat. Das zeigt einem ja nur das Äußere der Person und das kennt ihr je bereits. Dieser Edward sieht aus wie Severus, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Die Basis des Identifizierungstranks ist immer gleich. Individualisiert wird er mit einem Haar oder ähnlichem von der Person, die man identifizieren möchte. Einfach hineinwerfen, dreimal schütteln und 24 Stunden ziehen lassen." Kingsley unterstrich seine Worte ein weiteres Mal mit bildlichen Gesten.

„Wenn er dann individualisiert wurde und man ein Haar, oder besser noch Blut, da geht die Identifizierung schneller, der gleichen Person hineinwirft, wird er klar. Ist es nicht die gleiche Person wird er farbig. Wir haben noch nicht herausgefunden, wofür die einzelnen Farben stehen... Bisher haben wir rote, blaue und gelbe Färbungen erhalten. Möglich, dass die Farben Verwandschaftsgrade anzeigen, vielleicht haben sie aber auch gar keine Bedeutung. Wichtig ist aber, dass der Trank bisher bei jedem Test klar wurde, wenn etwas von der Person hinzugefügt wurde, durch die er individualisiert wurde."

Kingsley sah sie begeistert von dem Prinzip dieser Erfindung an. Aber sie wäre nicht die, die sie war, wenn sie nicht etwas zum Meckern gefunden hätte. Sie hatte eben zu lange und zu intensiv mit Albus zusammengearbeitet, den sie immer auf dieses oder jenes hatte hinweisen müssen, um diesen Charakterzug jemals wieder loswerden zu können. „Und für so etwas verschwendet ihr Forschungsgelder? Was soll das denn bringen, wenn ihr zwei Haare von jemandem nehmt, eins vorher und eins nachher reinwerft nur um dann zu sehen, dass es von der gleichen Person ist? Das wusstet ihr doch schon vorher." Sie schnaufte abfällig.

„Noch ist es vielleicht nicht ganz so häufig einsetzbar." Stimmte ihr Kingsley zu. „Aber die Muggel nehmen es zum Beispiel um Verbrecher zu finden. Wenn es ausgereift ist und wir eine Mehrheit im Rat bekommen, werden wir das auch einführen. Jeder Häftling in Askaban müsste eine Probe abgeben und wenn es wieder ein Verbrechen gibt und dort Haar oder Blut oder etwas anderes vom Täter gefunden wird, vergleichen wir es mit den Proben der Verdächtigten und wissen, wer es war." Minerva nickte, langsam verstehend, dass dieser Trank wohl eher ein Langzeitprojekt war und wozu er genutzt werden konnte.

„Und Außerdem:" Fuhr ihr Gegenüber fort. „Scheint es so, als ob er auch dafür genutzt werden könnte Amnesiepatienten zu identifizieren." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich an den Grund, aus dem sie ursprünglich hergekommen war. „Du müsstest allerdings zuvor etwas finden, das mit Sicherheit von Severus' Körper stammt. Ein Haar, Blut, Haut, irgendetwas. Natürlich muss der Trank geheim bleiben, bis er die offiziellen Testverfahren durchlaufen hat. Die erste Testreihe unter den Wissenschaftlern hat aber wie schon gesagt eine absolute Treffsicherheit ergeben."

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich etwas von Severus finde, aber ich hoffe es... Kaum jemand war mit seiner persönlichen Habe in Berührung seit seinem Verschwinden." Er nickte ihr zu, trat an ein schmales Rohr an der Wand seines Büros, drückte einen der dort angebrachten Knöpfe und sprach in die Öffnung. „Mrs. Mitchell, kommen Sie bitte in das Büro der Koordinationsleitung."

Wenige Minuten später, die Direktorin hatte sich auf die Bitte Kingsleys in einen kleinen Nebenraum begeben und lauschte nun neugierig an dessen Tür, ertönte ein selbstbewusstes Klopfen. Viel verstand sie nicht. Etwas von einem blinden Feldversuch ohne Aufzeichnungen zur Qualitätskontrolle der Testreihe und schon war die leicht eingeschnappt klingende, aber fügsame Angestellte wieder aus dem Büro des Mannes verschwunden. Einige weitere Minuten verstrichen, bis es erneut klopfte. Diesmal wurden noch weniger Worte gewechselt als zuvor und kaum war die Bürotür ein weiteres Mal geschlossen worden, ließ Kingsley sie wieder aus dem stickigen Kabuff treten.

„Entschuldige, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie auf falsche... oder noch schlimmer, auf richtige Gedanken kommt, wenn sie dich hier sieht." Die Direktorin nickte verstehend. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass die Mitarbeiterin von ihrer Anwesenheit und dem Trank auf Severus schließen würde, aber man wusste ja nie. Vielleicht hätte sie getratscht und irgendjemandem wäre es doch in den Sinn gekommen... Er gab ihr eine Phiole mit klarer Flüssigkeit und widerholte noch einmal, was sie zu tun und worauf sie zu achten hatte. Bevor sie die Phiole verstauen konnte nahm er ihre Hände noch einmal in die Seinen und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen. „Gib mir bescheid, wenn du es weißt." Bat er eindringlich und nahm sie, nachdem sie zugesichert hatte sich zu melden, in eine herzliche Umarmung.

Nervös, aber mit neuer Hoffnung, nahm Minerva den ersten freien Kamin nach Hogwarts. Sie war die einzige, die die Feuerstelle in ihrem Büro nutzen konnte und zur Sicherheit hatte sie nur wenige vertrauensvolle Adressen von und zu denen sie reisen konnte freigegeben. Filius hatte ihr dabei geholfen und auch dafür gesorgt, dass selbst eine Person, die sich in sie verwandelt hatte, nicht passieren konnte. Sie klopfte den Ruß von ihrer Kleidung. Egal, wie oft und gründlich sie den Kamin reinigte, ständig hatte sie Rußflecken! Das war einer der Gründe, aus denen sie es meist bevorzugte zu apparieren. Aber heute war es ihr relativ egal wie sie aussah. Wichtiger war ihr, möglichst schnell wieder in der Schule anzukommen und mit der Suche zu beginnen.

Es war jetzt nicht ganz elf Uhr. Sie hätte noch etwas Zeit bis zum Mittagessen und beschloss, diese zu nutzen. Beinahe erfürchtig legte sie die Phiole auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab, sicherte sie davor herunterzufallen, wischte noch liebevoll ein wenig Ruß von der Oberfläche und verließ dann zielstrebig ihr Büro. Die Gänge waren leer. Abgesehen von zwei Schülern, die heute auf der Krankenstation lagen, waren alle im Unterricht und die wenigen Lehrer, die gerade selbst nicht unterrichteten, bereiteten um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich ihre nächsten Stunden vor. Das Tuscheln der Gemälde, weil sie nicht wie üblich hier und dort anhielt um ein paar Worte zu wechseln, scherte sie nicht.

Ihr erster Gang führte sie zum großen Lehrerzimmer. Sie war öfter dort, als in ihrem Büro, weil sie der Ansicht war, dass es gut für das Betriebsklima war, wenn die Direktorin in dieser gelockerten Umgebung zu sprechen war. Und, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, fühlte sie sich hier selbst einfach wohl. Sie vermisste Albus nach wie vor schrecklich und es war immer schön, mit seinem Portrait zu reden, aber es erinnerte sie auch jedes Mal daran, dass sie ihn nicht mehr außerhalb dieses Rahmens sehen würde und daran, dass auch ihr Gemälde in einer Seitenkammer schlief und darauf wartete, zu erwachen.

Im Lehrerzimmer konnte sie sich immer mal wieder für ein paar Minuten oder Stunden vormachen, es wäre alles so wie früher. Wie damals, bevor das goldene Trio die Schule besucht hatte. Nicht, dass sie die Drei nicht gemocht hätte, oder vielmehr noch immer mögen würde, aber zeitgleich mit der Einschulung der Drei, war auch Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Zuerst noch kökrperlos, später umso greifbarer und erst Ende ihres offiziellen siebten Jahres, war er verschwunden. Diesmal endgültig. Erst in ihrem wirklichen letzten Jahr, da zumindest Harry und Hermione die Gelegenheit dazu genutzt hatten, das siebte Jahr zu wiederholen, war Ruhe eingekehrt. Der vormalige Schrecken war dem Alltag gewichen und Hogwarts wurde wieder das, was es früher gesen war. Allerdings ohne Albus.

Inzwischen gehörte der Besuch ihrer Kollegen in diesem Raum derart zu ihrem eigenen Alltag, dass das letzte Mal, als sie einmal einen kompletten Tag nicht dort erschienen war, Poppy gekommen war um nach ihr zu sehen. Offiziell hatte sie Minerva nur zum Abendessen abholen wollen, wie sie sagte, aber sie erkundigte sich auffällig unauffällig nach ihrem Befinden und danach, ob es irgendetwas gab, was sie derart in die Verpflichtung genommen hatte, dass man sie den gen gesamten Tag nicht hatte sehen können. Heute wäre eine solche Inquisition nicht nach Minervas Geschmack gewesen. Da sorgte sie lieber dafür, dass nach außen hin alles nach einem normalen Dienstag aussah.

Außerdem würde es ihr bestimmt gut tun, ein paar Minuten bei einem eisgekühlten Tee mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sitzen und sich die gewöhnlichen kleinen Anekdoten des Schulalltags anzuhören. Es würde ihre zittrigen Hände beruhigen und den Kopf leeren. Inzwischen war sie bereits in dem Gang, in dem das große Lehrerzimmer, das auch für Konferenzen genutzt wurde und tagsüber eigentlich durchgängig besucht war, angekommen. Sie verscheuchte ihre kummervollen Züge in ihrem Gesicht mit einem tiefen Atemzug und betrat den Raum.

Flickwick und Hooch saßen an dem massiven Eichentisch und spielten Karten. So viel zu der Vorbereitung des Unterrichts, dachte Minerva leicht amüsiert, setzte aber eine gewohnt strenge Miene auf. „Jammerst du nicht ständig darüber, dass du nicht genug Zeit hast um Haus- und Strafarbeiten zu korrigieren Filius? Und du Rolanda darüber, dass du nicht dazu kommst, die Besen zu warten?" Fragte sie ihre beiden Kollegen, die nicht im Geringsten ertappt oder schuldig aussahen. „Argus hat darauf bestanden, sich persönlich um die Besen zu kümmrn." Zuckte die Fluglehrerin mit den Schultern, ihre goldenen Augen noch immer auf ihr Blatt gerichtet.

Sicher. Der Squip kümmert sich um die Wartung der Flugbesen. Das einzige, was er würde machen können, wäre die Stiele zu polieren und den Schmutz aus den Borsten zu entfernen. Die Flugqualitäten beeinflusste das allerdings leider nur in geringem Maße. „Und ich brauche einfach nur mal eine Pause Minerva." Begann sich der Zauberkunstlehrer halbherzig zu rechtfertigen. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie anstrengend die Aufgaben eines stellvertretenden Direktors sind." Er grinste seine Vorgesetzte, deren Gesicht eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Tadel zeigte, bei diesen Worten schelmisch an. „Also ehrlich, ihr habt beide schonmal überzeugender gelogen." Schnaufte sie misbilligend.

Die beiden waren immer ganz vorne dabei, wenn es darum ging, sich über Zeitnot zu beschweren. Besonders, wenn es auf die Prüfungszeit zuging. Aber da sie es dennoch immer irgendwie schafften, konnten sie sich ihre Zeit ruhig so einteilen, wie sie wollten. Am Ende des Schuljahres würden sie sehen, was sie davon hatten. „Spielst du mit? Aber Vorsicht, Rolanda schummelt schon wieder." Fragte Flickwick an McGonagall gewand. „Pah, ich schummel nicht. Du bist einfach nur schlecht." Warf Madame Hooch schadenfroh ein und tatsächlich sah Minerva auf ihrer Seite des Tisches eine ziemliche Anhäufung des Spieleinsatzes, wohingegen Filius' Seite erbärmlich aufgeräumt wirkte.

Scheinbar spielten sie um Ingwer- und Orangenplätzen, wie sie bemerkte und offensichtlich hatte Rolanda einen derart guten Lauf, dass sie es sich leisten konnte, immer mal wieder einen Bissen ihres Budgets zu nehmen. „Nein danke." Wehrte die Direktorin ab. „Ich schulde Rolanda noch zwei Bisquits vom letzten Spiel." Flitwick kicherte vergnügt ob der Erkenntnis, dass nicht nur er gnadenlos von der Fluglehrerin abgezogen wurde, kramte eine Karte aus seiner Hand und warf sie auf den Tisch. Minerva bestellte sich einen Pfefferminzeistee und verfolgte, wie eine um die andere Karte in der Tischmitte landete, bis Rolanda sie aus ihren Gedanken riss, während sie eine weitere Fuhre Plätzchen auf ihre Seite schob.

„Was ist los Minerva? Du bist heute so still." Wollte sie wissen und riss die ältere Frau aus deren Gedanken daran, wie sie bei ihrer Suche vorgehen sollte. „Was? Ach nichts, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen." Winkte sie ab und genoss einen weiteren Schluck der kühlen Flüssigkeit. „Poppy ist heute gut beschäftigt, ich glaube nicht, dass sie zum Mittagessen kommen wird. Du wirst wohl zu ihr gehen müssen." Flitwick hörte sich leicht besorgt an. Die Direktorin klagte selten über Unwohlsein und wenn untertrieb sie für gewöhnlich. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es in diesem Fall nur die erstbeste Ausrede gewesen war, die ihr für ihre geistige Abwesenheit eingefallen war.

„Nein nein, ist schon gut. Es ist halb so wild. Es ist sicher nur das Wetter. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur hergekommen, um etwas kühkes zu trinken und muss wieder los. Wir sehen uns beim Essen." Sprach Minerva und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, so dass sie die verwirrten Blicke aufgrund ihres plötzlichen Verschwindes nicht mehr sah. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen, schloss erschöpft die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Sie war gut darin, Dinge zu verheimlichen. Das war einfach notwendig als Direktorin. Aber die Möglichkeit, dass Severus wieder aufgetaucht war, war eindeutig schwerer zu verbergen, als Notenlisten, Beschwerden oder Vergünstigungen, mit denen sie sonst beschäftigt war. Sie hätte so gerne ihren Freunden davon erzählt, aber das musste warten. Wenigstens so lange, bis sie sich sicher waren und vielleicht auch noch danach. Sie war eindeutig nicht mehr so belastbar wie früher merkte sie, als ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigten. Oder vielleicht nahm sie diese Ungeweissheit einfach mehr mit, als sie sich selbst zugestehen wollte.

Nun, dagegen konnte sie nur eins tun, entschied sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Die ehemaligen Räume von Severus wurden heute von seinem Nachfolger Mr. Jacobs bewohnt. Die Habseeligkeiten des ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors hatte sie nur wenige Räume weiter eingelagert. Es war ja nicht so, als ob es in Hogwarts nicht genug Platz geben würde und sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, die Dinge zu entsorgen. Wenn sie irgendwo fündig werden würde, dann hier.

Voller nervöser Hoffnung stand Minerva wenig später vor der unscheinbaren Eichentür, zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte gegen das Schloss. Nur Filius und sie hatten hier Zutritt. Sie hatte damals nicht gewollt, dass Schüler, die auf Erkundungstour durch das Schloss zogen, zufällig diese Tür wählten und mit einem einfachen Alohomora eintreten konnten. Und da weder der Raum, noch sein Inhalt, gebraucht wurden, war es schlichtweg nicht notwendig gewesen, die Tür für jeden Lehrer personalisieren zu lassen. Das wäre ein zu großer Aufwand für einen einfachen Lagerraum gewesen.

Auch die Hauselfen betraten den Raum nicht, obwohl sie es gekonnt hätten, und so schlug Minerva eine dichte Wolke trockenen Staubs entgegen, als sie die Türe schwungvoll öffnete. Sie hustete und versuchte im ersten Moment, ihre Sicht und Atmung dadurch zu bessern, dass sie mit einer Hand wild vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedelte. Den Gedanken, den Staub magisch zu entfernen, verwarf sie. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob das versehentlich auch noch vorhandene Haare von Severus entfernen würde. Nachem sich der Staub wieder halbwegs gelegt hatte, entzündete sie mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs die Fackeln an den Wänden und sah sich in dem Gewirr aus Kartons und Kisten um.

Hatte sie damals Severus' Habe geordnet, bevor sie weggeschlossen hatte? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. So trat sie seufzend an die erstbeste Kiste heran, öffnete sie und besah sich den Inhalt. Ein Auge schwamm eingelegt in einer nicht näher zu definierenden Flüssigkeit und schaute sie an. Das komplette Klassenzimmer samt Vorrautsraum war von Jacobs übernommen worden, inklusive der Bestände, die die Schule finanziert hatte. Entweder stammte es also aus dem persönlichen Zaubertrankzutatenvorrat von Severus, oder hatte einst als Schülerschreck gedient.

Sie besah sich den restlichen Inhalt, der nicht weniger unappetitlich war, versiegelte die Kiste und öffnete die Nächste. Zwei Kisten voller Bücher, eine voller Schriftrollen mit Unterlagen und eine weiter mit Körperteilen verschiedenster Wesen später entdeckte sie in einem Schrankkoffer an der Seitenwand das, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Zwischen Tiegeln, Töpchen, Shampoo und Seife lugte der Stiel eines Kammes hervor. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn kniend zwischen den anderen Gegenständen hervor und besah sich ihn. Haare. Da waren wirklich ein paar Haare zwischen den Kammzähnen!

Sie stieß einen kurzen Freudenschrei aus, lachte erleichtert und plumpste wenig damenhaft auf ihren Hintern. Sie wischte sich die kleinen Lachtränen von den Wangen, legte den Kamm samt seiner wertvollen Fracht behutsam in einen beschworenen Umschlag und steckte diesen in ihre Manteltasche bevor sie sich erhob. Schnell schloss sie noch die zulertzt offen gelassenen Kisten, löschte die Fackeln und verließ den Abstellraum. Sie hatte gerade die Tür versiegelt und ging in Richtung der Treppe, das Mittagessen würde wohl bald beginnen, als sie beinahe mit dem um die Ecke biegenden Jacobs zusammenstieß.

„Minerva!" Er schien ein wenig überrumpelt, seine Chefin hier unten zu sehen. „Wem oder was verdanke ich die Ehre, dass du mir vor meinem Büro auflauerst?" Er hatte sich schnell gefangen und zwinkerte ihr jetzt schelmisch zu. Den Moment, den er gebraucht hatte um seine Überraschung zu verarbeiten, hatte auch ihr gereicht. „Hast du vielleicht noch einen Kopfschmerztrank für mich im Lager Marc? Ich wollte deswegen nicht extra einen Umweg zur Krankenstation machen, Poppy hat heute schon genug zu tun." Erlärte sie schnell den naheliegendsten Grund, weshalb sie in den Kerkern war.

So unwahrscheinlich war das nicht einmal. Zumindest davon abgesehen, dass sie selten freiwillig Tränke zu sich nahm. Aber wenn man davon ausging, dass sie auf dem Weg war, ihre Mahlzeit einzunehmen, so war es tatsächlich ein geringerer Umweg zu Jacobs Büro, als zu Poppy. Ihr Gegenüber nickte verstehend. „Du hast Glück. Mister Willis hatte am Freitag das Vergnügen, eine neue Fuhre für Poppy zu brauen. Ich habe sie noch im Lager." Er öffnete die Tür, an der sie gerade angekommen waren, und hielt sie ihr auf.

Der kleine Lagerraum war vollgestopft mit Vorräten, Brennern, Phiolen und anderem. Der junge Mann räumte ein paar Kessel zur Seite und zog ein Tablett dahinter hervor, auf dem einige Glasgefäße standen. Er reichte ihr eines davon und obwohl Minerva es nicht wirklich brauchte, leerte sie den Inhalt mit schnellen Schlücken und reichte es ihm dankend zurück. Gewissenhaft sicherte er die Tür hinter ihnen als sie wieder auf dem Gang standen und hielt ihr auffordernd den Arm entgegen.

„Darf ich bitten?" „Willst du eine Gehaltserhöhung? Oder weshalb bist du heute so charmant?" Nahm sie lächelnd das Angebot an und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Aber Minerva, wo denkst du hin? Darf ein Mann der Dame seines Herzens nicht schmeicheln? Obwohl..." Er lachte auf, als sie ihm einen mahnenden Klaps auf den Oberarm gab. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe zur großen Halle hinauf. Die Zeit nutzte er, sie über den Grund des Nachsitzens von Mr. Willis zu informieren und noch das ein oder andere aus seinem heutigen Unterricht zu erzählen.

Minerva nickte hier und da eifrig, konnte sich aber kaum auf den Bericht konzentrieren. Die Halle war mäßig befüllt, Rolanda und Filius sahen ihnen vom Lehrertisch aus entgegen und grinsten bei dem Anblick, wie der über ein halbes Jahrhundert jüngere Mann die Direktorin mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust an seiner Seite führte. Doch noch bevor einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, traf sie ein mahnender Blick von McGonagall der so viel aussagte wie: „Nur ein Wort und ihr seid gefeuert." Beide wandten sich wieder konzentriert ihrem Essen zu und auch die beiden Neuankömmlinge begannen ihre Mahlzeit.

Es schien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, bis der Nachtisch verspeist worden war. Aber bei aller Neugierde und Vorfreude, die zehn Minuten für den Fruchtquark musste sie sich einfach nehmen! Doch kaum hatte sie den letzten Löffel verzehrt entschuldigte sie sich mit den Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr, einer Ausrede, die von April bis September durchgängig angewendet werden konnte, und begab sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro.

Schnell schritt sie auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, auf dem nach wie vor die Phiole mit dem Identifizierungstrank lag und auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Was hatte Kingsley gesagt? Ein Haar hinzu, dreimal schütteln und dann 24 Stunden ziehen lassen? Sie war damals in Zaubertränken nur durchschnittlich gewesen, aber das schaffte selbst sie. Sie setzte sich in ihren Sessel, klemmte die Phiole zur Vorsicht zwischen die Knie und öffnete sie. Es hätte gerade noch gefahlt, dass sie ihr aus der Hand gerutscht wäre und so etwas passierte meist dann, wenn man es nicht im Geringsten gebrauchen konnte.

Sie zog den Umschlag aus ihrer Manteltasche und den Kamm aus dem Umschlag. Mit spitzen Fingern fischte sie ein besonders langes schwarzes Haar zwischen dessen Zähnen hervor und ließ es in das Gefäß gleiten. Es blubberte kurz, als das Haar die Oberfläche berührte. Wie angewiesen verschloss sie die Phiole, schüttelte sie dreimal, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte das Gefäß anschließend in einen improvisierten Halter in das Regal hinter sich. Sollte sie jetzt Hermione schreiben oder lieber schnell zu ihr apparieren?

Sie hatten am Sonntag keinen Termin ausgemacht, wann sie sich wieder treffen wollten. Schließlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, bereits so schnell eine Möglichkeit zur Identifizierung zu haben. Es hätte sie nicht einmal gewundert, wenn Kingsley sie nicht zeitnah hätte empfangen können. Aber jetzt, wo sie schon so früh so weit war, wollte sie sich nicht auf die faule Haut legen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Phiole verließ sie ihr Büro und wenig später ungesehen, da wohl der Großteil der Schlossbewohner noch beim Mittagessen war, die Gründe vor Hogwarts und disapparierte.


	7. Der Anruf

Kapitel 7: Der Anruf

Diesmal erschien Minerva im Garten der Grangers. Je belebter die Umgebung war, in die man apparierte, desto unauffälliger war es. Man sollte meinen, man würde gerade dann verstärkt auffallen, weil einen mehr Leute sehen konnten, aber interessanterweise achteten Muggel mehr auf ihre Umgebung und andere Personen, wenn es unbelebt war. Und dieser Vorort war unbelebt!

Bei ihrem Besuch vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Zum Glück hatte sie niemand bemerkt, als sie vor Blicken geschützt zwischen ein paar Hecken angekommen war. Allerdings hatte sie der Mann, der gerade mit seinem Hund Gassi gegangen war, sehr merkwürdig gemustert, als sie aus dem Gestrüpp trat. Das musste ja nun nicht sein, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. So erschreckte sie mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen lediglich ihre ehemalige Schülerin, die mit einem Buch im Schoß auf einem Liegestuhl saß und bis dahin scheinbar in den Text vertieft gewesen war.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Minerva." Griff sie sich erschrocken an die Brust und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfalle Liebes, aber ich dachte mir, bevor ich dir uverständliches Zeug schreibe und auf deine Antwort warten muss, gucke ich schnell persönlich vorbei." „Schon in Ordnung, du hast mich nur erschreckt. Was gibt's?" Hermione war inzwischen aufgestanden, hatte sich an dem kleinen Gartentisch niedergelassen und wies einladend auf einen der anderen Stühle. Auch Minerva setzte sich.

„Ich war heute Vormittag bei Kingsley..." „So schnell schon?" Wurde sie von der jüngeren Frau unterbrochen. „Heute bist wohl du es, die mich nicht aussprechen lässt." Lächelte sie, als Hermione verschämt den Mund schloss und ihr bedeutete weiter zu erzählen. „Also ich war bei Kingsley, er hat mich zwischen zwei Termine geschoben. Er sagt: So lange wir nicht wissen, ob es wirklich Severus ist, gilt die Geheimhaltungspflicht! Guck nicht so betrübt, es gibt auch einen Lichtblick! Er hat mir einen Trank mitgegeben. Noch streng geheim und offiziell noch nicht zugelassen, aber wir brauchen nur ein Haar von unserem Unbekannten und schon wissen wir, ob es Severus ist. Toll, nicht wahr?"

Hermione schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf. Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht. Ja, von diesem Trank hatte sie wirklich noch nichts gehört, kein Wunder, wenn er noch geheim war, aber das gleiche hätte sie ja auch mit Muggeltechnologie machen können. Wobei es hier allerdings etwas aufwändiger gewesen wäre. Herausfinden, wo sie das hätte machen lassen können, die Durchführung und dann noch die Beseitigung der Beweise und das Löschen der Gedächtnisse. Aber nun gut, offenbar ging es ja auch einfacher. Minerva guckte sie bei ihrer Reaktion irrtiert an, gab sich aber zufrieden, als Hermione es erklärte. „Und nun bist du dran Hermione. Was gibt es Neues? Hast du noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte erst warten, bis du mit Kingsley gesprochen hast. Aber scheinbar habe ich jetzt keine Ausrede mehr vor mir selbst." Ich Lächeln wirkte ein wenig verunglückt. Sie wusste noch immer nicht genau, wie sie ihm gegenübertreten, oder was sie ihm sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah oder mit ihm sprach. Aber jetzt würde sie nicht mehr lange drum herum kommen. Ihre ehemalige Lehrerin nickte nachsichtig und drückte kurz ihre Hände, die nervös mit ein paar Ziersteinen auf der Tischdecke spielten.

„Der Trank muss noch bis etwas Morgen 13 Uhr ziehen, dann ist er fertig und einsatzbereit. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns in den nächsten Tagen gemeinsam mit ihm treffen? Ich würde ihn gerne mal mit eigenen Augen sehen." Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe entschuldigend ausgesprochen und blickte ihr Gegenüber bittend an. Hermione nickte mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Das Wissen, dass Minerva dabei sein würde, beruhigte sie irgendwie.

„Wann würde es dir denn passen?" Wollte sie sich vergewissern, doch die Direktorin winkte ab. „Einer der Vorteile des Jobs als Schulleiterin ist, dass man sich die Zeit frei einteilen kann. Nun ja, wenigstens meistens... Abgesehen von Freitag ab 18 Uhr stehe ich dir diese Woche zumindest vollkommen zur Verfügung!" „Sehr schön. Ich hole am besten gleich das Telefon, rufe bei ihm an und frage, wann er Zeit hat. Sonst schiebe ich das nur unnötig hinaus." Noch bevor Minerva protestieren konnte war Hermione schon aufgesprungen und eilte ins Haus.

Heute Vormittag war Minervas Verschwinden in Hogwarts unbemerkt geblieben. Zumindest vermutete sie das, denn sonst hätte die Gerüchteküche bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass vor allem Filius sie ausgehorcht hätte. Je länger sie fort blieb, desto höher war die Gefahr, dass ihr Verschwinden diesmal bemerkt werden würde und nachdem sie bereits Samstag Hals über Kopf die Große Halle verlassen hatte, noch dazu ohne dass jemand einen triftigen Grund dafür kannte, wären ihr nervende Fragen sicher. Aber nun gut. Zum einen dachten ja alle, sie säße gerade in ihrem Büro und dort wurde sie eigentlich nur selten gestört und zum anderen war sie schon neugierig, was Severus... oder Edward... sagen würde.

Mit einem Gegenstand, den Minerva für besagtes Telefon hielt, in der einen Hand und einem Stück Papier in der anderen, kam Hermione wenige Minuten später wieder auf die Terasse und setzte sich. Sie tippte auf dem Gerät herum und Minerva zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein merkwürdiges Tuten daraus erklang, nachdem die junge Frau es zwischen sie beide auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Freisprechfunktion." Erklärte Hermione grinsend ohne darauf zu achten, dass Minerva nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was dieses Wort bedeuten sollte.

„Prince" Ertönte kurz danach eine Herrenstimme und erneut zuckte Minerva zusammen. Zum einen, weil sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass dieses Gerät sprechen würde, zum anderen, weil sie diese Stimme so lange nicht gehört hatte. Hermione beugte sich ein wenig zu dem Gerät hinunter. „Hallo Mr. Prince, hier spricht Hermione Granger. Wir haben uns am Samstag am Bahnhof kennen gelernt." „Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie Miss Granger. Schön, dass Sie anrufen." Allmählich begriff Minerva. Ein Telefon war das Muggeläquivalent zu einem Gespräch über den Kamin. Aber scheinbar besser, denn man konnte es mitnehmen. Oder vielleicht doch eher wie ein Nachrichtenpatronus? Den konnte man von überall senden, aber da brauchte die Antwort immer so lange.

Jetzt verstand sie auch, weshalb ihre ehemalige Schülerin ihn sofort in ihrem Beisein hatte anrufen wollen, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Direktorin nicht viel Zeit hatte. Das Gespräch funktionierte unkompliziert und schnell. Wirklich praktisch. Ob einen das Gerät auch vor Dementoren schützte? Erst dieser Identifikationstrank auf Basis einer Muggelerfindung, jetzt dieses Telefon. Scheinbar sollte sie sich doch ein wenig mehr mit Muggelwissenschaften beschäftigen. Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz, sich demnächst mit Mr. Sullivan, dem Muggelkundelehrer, zusammenzusetzen.

„Ich habe mit einer Freundin, die mit Professor Snape zusammengearbeitet hat, gesprochen Mr. Prince. Sie leitet die Schule inzwischen und kennt eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Sie Severus Snape sind. Wir würden uns gerne mit Ihnen treffen. Haben Sie in den nächsten Tagen Zeit?" Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bevor die körperlose Stimme wieder sprach. „Sicher, einen Moment bitte." Man hörte gedämpfte Geräusche, vielleicht Stimmen, aus dem Apparat dringen, bevor der Mann weitersprach. „14.30 Uhr habe ich Feierabend. Passt Ihnen morgen 15 Uhr im Golden Unicorn?" Fragend sah Hermione Minerva an, die eifrig nickte. „Ja, das passt. Bis morgen dann."

Nachdem sich beide Seiten verabschiedet hatten, drückte sie auf einen der Knöpfe und strahlte die ältere Frau an. „Wir haben ein Date!" „Und wo bitte? Ich habe noch nie von diesem goldenen Einhorn gehört." Beschwerte diese sich halbherzig. Immerhin hatte sie gewusst, dass sie sich außerhalb der magischen Welt treffen würden, da ja noch überhaupt nicht sicher war, dass dieser Mann ein Zauberer war. Aber sie hatte eigentlich darauf gehofft, sie würden sich bei den Grangers treffen. Der Gedanke, sich durch dieses, ihr fremde Muggelstädtchen zu kämpfen, behagte ihr nicht sonderlich.

Entgegen ihres ursprünglichen Vorhabens blieb sie doch noch länger in den blühenden Garten, ließ sich den Weg zu diesem Café vom Bahnhof, den sie kannte, aus beschreiben und erzählte nun selbst doch ausführlicher von ihrem Treffen früher am Tag und die ein oder andere Anekdote aus der Schule. Das dreimalige Schlagen einer großen Standuhr, die sich im Wohnzimmer befand und durch die offene Terassentür zu hören war, ließ sie aufschrecken und auf ihre eigene Taschenuhr sehen.

„Bei Merlin, ich bin schon viel zu lange hier. Wir sehen uns Morgen meine Liebe." Sie sprang eilig auf. Hermione, überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Aktion, blieb nur wenig Zeit eine schnelle Verabschiedung zu rufen. Ob die Direktorin noch die Empfehlung gehört hatte, sich unauffällig zu kleiden, wusste sie nicht. Einen Moment starrte sie noch auf die Stelle, an der bis eben die alte Frau gestanden hatte, dann begab sie sich in die Küche und begann damit, den Obstsalat vorzubereiten, den sie ihren Eltern versprochen hatte.

Erschöpft räumte er die Bücher zurück in das Holzregal, das er eben feucht abgewischt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nach der Arbeit den gestrigen Tag durchschlafen wollen, aber sein Körper hatte irgendwann einfach genug davon gehabt, herumzuliegen. Er hatte lustlos auf dem, in der Eckbäckerei gekauften, belegten Brötchen gekaut. Und er hatte erfolglos versucht, sich auf die langweiligen Berichte in der Kioskzeitschrift zu konzentrieren. Dann hatte er sich entschlossen, lieber etwas zu tun, was keine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Er hatte die Küche geputzt. Nicht nur das Übliche Wischen über die Arbeitsfläche und den Boden. Er hatte den kleinen Gfrierschrank abgetaut, das wenige Gemüse, dass sich darin befunden hatte in dieser Zeit gekocht, den Kühschrank mit Essig ausgewischt, die letzten Ecken an der Unterseite der Arbeitsfläche gesäubert und sogar den Mülleimer gespült. Er hatte den Flur geputzt, inklusive der Schuhe, die dort standen, den hartnäckigen Aufkleber an der Außenseite seiner Wohnungstür mit Spiritus behandelt und abgekrazt und die Fußmatte gebürstet. Die Fußmatte hatte er zuvor noch nie gebürstet, aber vielleicht sollte er das nicht nur alle zwei Jahre machen.

Inzwischen war der Eisschrank abgetaut und das gekochte Gemüse wieder kalt geworden. Er hatte sich einen Teller befüllt, sich im Wohnraum auf das Sofa gesetzt, den Fernseher angeschaltet und begonnen ebenso lustlos wie am Morgen zu essen. Die Fenster müssten mal wieder geputzt werden, hatte er sich gedacht. Doch inzwischen hatte er nicht mehr den Drang gehabt, sich sinnvoll zu beschäftigen. Küche und Flur waren so sauber wie seit seinem Einzug nicht mehr, Wohn- und Schlafzimmer müssten einfach warten.

Die Zeit, bis er guten Gewissens wieder hatte ins Bett gehen können, hatte er auf dem Sofa, mit laufendem Fernseher und seinem Laptop auf dem Schoß verbracht. Ziellos hatte er im Internet gesurft und durch die Programme gezappte. Als die erste Spätabendliche Sexwerbung über den Bildschirm geflimmert war, hatte er beide Geräte ausge schaltet, sich für die Nacht fertiggemacht und sich ins Bett geworfen, wo er unerwartet schnell ein- dafür leider nicht durchgeschlafen hatte.

Die ungewohnt ausdauernde Putzarbeit des Vortages und der mangelnde Schlaf machten sich heute bemerkbar. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet. Nicht so sehr, dass es einer fremden Person auffallen würde, aber für ihn doch deutlich sichtbar. Auch die Dusche hatte ihn nicht wirklich wach gemacht und nun verbrachte er seinen Arbeitstag im Buchladen ähnlich, wie den Vortag in seiner Wohnung. Er putzte. Das war eine Arbeit, die weder Scarlet noch er wirklich gerne machten, die aber nun einmal regelmäßig erledigt werden musste. Sie würde sich freuen, mal wieder um diese Pflicht herumgekommen zu sein und da heute kaum wer das Geschäft besuchte und er sich nur schlecht auf die Zahlen in den Abrechnungen konzentrieren konnte, war dies das Sinnvollste, was er tun konnte.

Das Bimmeln der Türglocke informierte ihn darüber, dass jemand das Geschäft betreten hatte und ließ ihn sich umdrehen. „Oh, das ist ja schön!" Klatschte Scarlet in die Hände, als sie den Eimer und Lappen neben ihrem Angestellten sah. „Das wär' doch nicht nötig gewesen." Sie kam zu ihm und drückte ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bist du nicht Diejenige, die letzte Woche ständig gemeckert hat, dass die Ständer wieder gründlich geschrubbt werden müssten?" Fragte er sie mit erhobener Augenbraue, als er die letzten Bücher an ihren Platz stellte.

„Lass mich gefälligst in dem Glauben, dass du das freiwillig machst, sonst fühle ich mich so herrisch." Tadelte sie ihn amüsiert, griff sich den Putzeimer und schleppte ihn in den kleinen Waschraum. Er hörte, wie die das Wasser in die Toilette schüttete und kurz danach die Türe wieder hinter sich schloss. „Genug geputzt für heute Edward, sonst habe ich nächste Woche nichts zu meckern." Wies sie ihn an und zog ihn zu der kleinen Leseecke, die sie eingerichtet hatte, um den Buchladen gemütlicher aussehen zu lassen, die allerdings kaum von den Kunden genutzt wurde um in dem ein oder anderen Buch zu blättern. Meist saßen nur sie beide dort, lästerten über Kunden, beschwerten sich über die ungerechte Chefin und den faulen Angestellten, oder genossen einfach die Ruhe zwischen zwei einfahrenden Zügen.

„Was hast du gestern so gemacht?" Fragte sie geradeheraus und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Anderes Thema." Grummelte er nur und bediente sich an dem Wasserspender neben ihm. „In Ordnung. Hat sie sich gemeldet?" „Nein. Und bevor du fragst: Ich habe sie nicht angerufen." Kam er ihrer nächsten Frage zuvor. Sie nickte verstehend und schwieg. Entweder hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, oder sie ahnte, dass er nichts hören wollte. „Ich sehe dann mal nach den Liebesromanen." Erhob sie sich nach einigen Minuten.

Anfangs hatten sie sich beide die Übersicht über den gesamten Bestand geteilt, aber wann immer ein Kunde eine Empfehlung zu einem der Liebesromane von Edward hatte haben wollen, hatte dieser ihm geraten, etwas Anständiges zu lesen. Sie hatten einen Kompromiss gefunden. Er musste die Bücher nicht mehr lesen um Auskunft geben zu können und dafür vergraulte er keine Kunden mehr mit seiner Abneigung dieser Literaturgattung gegenüber. Sie informierte ihn zu Beginn jeder Woche, welches Buch er empfehlen solle und damit hatten beide ihre Ruhe. Im Gegenzug kümmerte er sich um die Wissenschaftzeitschriften und Wirtschaftszeitungen. Obwohl selten jemand in diesem Bereich nach Beratung fragte.

Auch Edward erhob sich und schlenderte seinerseits in Richtung Ausgang. Nur der Form halber fragte er über die Schulter, ob er seine Pause früher nehmen könnte, registrierte ihre Zustimmung und verließ Buchgeschäft und Bahnhof. Sein Weg führte ihn wie so oft zu dem kleinen Café, das er wenige Tage zuvor mit Miss Granger besucht hatte. Er setzte sich nicht an seinen üblichen Tisch, sondern an dem, an dem er auch am Wochenende mit seiner Begleitung gesessen hatte, und auch auf den gleichen Stuhl. „Heute ohne Begleitung?" Begrüßte ihn die gleiche Dame wie am Wochenende und fuhr noch vor seiner Antwort fort, was ihm nur recht sein konnte. „Sandwich und Kaffee wie üblich?" Er nickte, lehnte sich zurück und wartete.

Wenn sich Miss Granger bis heute 20 Uhr nicht melden würde, würde er anrufen, beschloss er. Er war zwar nicht immer die Sympathie in Person, aber so gut ihm das gemeinsame Schweigen mit Scarlet in dem Moment getan hatte, so hatte ihre regelrechte Flucht ihm doch zu denken gegeben. Das Schweigen war diesmal nicht angenehm und einvernehmlich gewesen, sondern angespannt, voller Ungewissheit und Sorge. Er würde noch zu einem nervlichen Wrack werden, wenn er noch eine weitere Nacht ohne Schlaf und einen weiteren Tag voller Unsicherheit durchstehen müsste.

Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihm beinahe jede Antwort recht war, Hauptsache eine Antwort. Derart durch den Wind war er zuletzt gewesen, als sich seine Überprüfung des Bankkontos als sinnlos erwiesen hatte. Wenn ihm die junge Frau sagen würde, sie hätte sich geirrt, dann war es eben so. Aber dann hatte er wenigstens Gewissheit und würde sein aktuelles Leben wie zuvor weiterführen können. Für gewöhnlich schmeckten ihm die Sandwiches hier ziemlich gut, aber heute schmeckte es ihm ähnlich gut, wie das kalte, verkochte Gemüse vom Vortag. Er zahlte und begab sich zurück zu seiner Arbeit. Seine Gedanken hatte er wieder weit genug zur Seite geschoben, um Scarlet nicht noch einmal so abweisend gegenüber zu treten.

Er lächelte Scarlet an und nickte ihr zu, als er zurückkehrte. Sie schien beruhigt und beschäftigte sich weiterhin damit, die schlecht verkäuflichen Romane weiter nach vorne in das Blickfeld der Kunden zu räumen. Gerade hatte er sich ins Hinterzimmer begeben um zumindest die Lieferpapiere abzuheften, etwas, was er heute morgen noch nicht hatte tun wollen, als sein Handy klingelte. Er brauchte einen Moment um das Geräusch zuordnen zu können, denn es war selten, dass er angerufen wurde. Nicht einmal ein halbes Dutzend Personen hatte seine Nummer und eine davon kramte gerade nebenan Bücher von A nach B.

Er kramte das flache Telefon, dies war die einzige Bedingung, die er an das Gerät gestellt hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche, räusperte sich und drückte auf die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer. „Prince." Meldete er sich mit flauem Gefühl im Magen. „Hallo Mr. Prince, hier spricht Hermione Granger. Wir haben uns am Samstag am Bahnhof kennen gelernt." Antwortete eine junge Frauenstimme. „Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie Miss Granger. Schön, dass Sie anrufen." Er könnte sich den Anruf heute Abend also sparen und vor allem die Nervosität bis dahin. Dafür schien sie ihn jetzt geballt zu treffen. Sollte er weitersprechen oder lieber abwarten, was sie ihm sagen wollte? Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Ich habe mit einer Freundin, die mit Professor Snape zusammengearbeitet hat, gesprochen Mr. Prince. Sie leitet die Schule inzwischen und kennt eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Sie Severus Snape sind. Wir würden uns gerne mit Ihnen treffen. Haben Sie in den nächsten Tagen Zeit?" Das war unerwartet. Er sollte sich freuen, aber er war viel zu erschlagen von dieser Neuigkeit. Er hatte schon kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt, dass er sie überhaupt noch einmal sehen würde. Seit Samstagabend hatte er sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten ausgemalt, wie dieses Telefonat laufen würde, die negativen Varianten waren dabei immer besonders real gewesen. Er sollte sich wirklich freuen, dass eine der wenigen positiven Gesprächsverläufe eintrat. Vielleicht würde das noch kommen.

Er schluckte. „Sicher, einen Moment bitte." Er drehte sich zur Tür des Hinterzimmers um, um die Frage schnell mit Scarlet zu klären, doch er musste den Verkaufsraum nicht betreten. Im Türrahmen stand sie und fieberte mit dem Gespräch mit. Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass er während der Arbeitszeit angerufen wurde und nachdem er am Samstag diese junge Frau getroffen hatte, hatte sie vermutet, dass sie es war, die ihn anrief. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Sie will sich mir mir treffen." Antwortete er tonlos auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, nachdem er das Mikrofon des Telefons mit der Hand abgedeckt hatte. „Na worauf wartest du dann? Hau ab!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute wäre ich ein nervliches Wrack." Lächelte er sie nervös an. „Kochst du heute Abend für mich?" Er hatte noch nie von sich aus nach einem Treffen gefragt, was konnte sie anderes tun als nicken? Er nahm die Hand von der Sprechmuschel und führte das Telefonat weiter. „14.30 Uhr habe ich Feierabend. Passt Ihnen morgen 15 Uhr im Golden Unicorn?" Er sah angespannt aus, als er sich kurz darauf von der Anruferin verabschiedete und das Telefon zurück in seine Hosentasche steckte.

„Ich habe ein Date." Versuchte er einen Scherz und bezog sich auf ihr Gespräch vom Samstag. „Sie will eine Freundin mitbringen, die mir sagen kann, ob ich dieser Severus Snape bin..." Plötzlich kraftlos ließ er sich auf den Bürostuhl sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr sich müde mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Warum willst du sie erst so spät treffen?" Fragte seine Freundin, noch immer am Türrahmen lehnend. „Ein wenig Alltag, bevor mein Leben vielleicht durcheinandergewürfelt wird, wird mir gut tun." Murmelte er durch seine Hände hindurch, bevor er diese wegnahm und zu ihr hinübersah. „Können wir heute Abend weiterreden? Ich würde gerne früher gehen." „Sicher. 20 Uhr? Wie immer?" Er nickte, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Scarlet blieb alleine im Hinterzimmer, blickte noch einen Moment auf den jetzt leeren Stuhl, bevor sie begann sich für den nächsten einfahrenden Zug zu wappnen.


	8. Kleider machen Leute

Kapitel 8: Kleider machen Leute

Unschlüssig stand Minerva vor der kleinen Boutique, deren Namen und Anschrift sie bei einem früheren Schüler erfragt hatte. Jemand, der sie nicht kannte, hätte vielleicht gedacht, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck missmutig sei. Jemand, der sie kannte, hätte gewusst, dass er das war. Dabei war ihr Unwill nicht einmal gegen das Geschäft an sich gerichtet, es waren eher die im Schaufenster drappierten Auslagen, die sie ihre Mundwinkel derart verziehen ließ. So sehr sie auch bewunderte, was Muggel trotz ihres Magiemangels alles erreicht hatten, Mode war eindeutig nicht ihre Stärke. Und in den letzten Jahrzehnten war es damit rasant noch weiter bergab gegangen.

Eigentlich hatte sie ein Muggelkleid anziehen wollen, dass sie sich vor Jahren extra gekauft hatte, um sich unauffällig in der Muggelwelt bewegen zu können. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie die aktuelle Schulsprecherin Miss Martens, die muggelgeboren war, nach deren Meinung gefragt. Hätte sie es doch nicht getan. Das Mädchen hatte nur mit viel Müh und Not ihr Lachen zu einem belustigten Schmunzeln reduzieren können. Das Kleid war nicht einmal 80 Jahre alt und erst ein halbes Dutzend Mal getragen und sollte schon aus der Mode sein?

Für einen Konstümball war es angeblich wunderbar geeignet oder auch für eine Retroparty – was immer das sein sollte – aber im Alltag würde sie damit ähnlich auffallen, wie in ihrer gewohnten Kleidung. Nach einem letzten missbilligenden Kopfschütteln darüber, dass sogar Damenunterwäsche für alle sichtbar hinter dem Glas lag, riss sie sich zusammen und betrat mit forschem Schritt das Geschäft. Im hinteren Teil packte eine junge Frau gerade Kleidung aus Kartons aus und weiter vorne war eine Frau Mitte 50 gerade dabei, ein Kleidungsstück ordentlich zu falten. Sie zupfte noch einmal an der ein oder anderen Ecke, strich es glatt und wandt sich dann lächelnd ihrer Kundin zu.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Obwohl Minerva für diesen kleinen Ausflug doch ihr Muggelkleid angezogen hatte und dies nun durch das Öffnen ihres schwarzen Umhanges sichtbar wurde, schien die Dame wenig irritiert über ihr Aussehen. Sie hatte, was ihr gar nicht zusagte, auf ihren Spitzhut verzichtet. Dieser, so wusste sie, wurde in der Muggelwelt noch nie wirklich getragen und wäre eindeutig ein unliebsamer Blickfang gewesen. Doch wenn die Reaktion der Verkäuferin einen Maßstab darstellen sollte, hatte Miss Martens vielleicht doch übertrieben.

Oft fanden Jugendliche die Kleidung älterer Personen merkwürdig – was eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte – und so hatte sie die Ansicht über das Kleid lieber von einer reiferen Dame hören wollen. Ihr klassischer Umhang hatte keine Blicke auf sich gezogen. Allerdings war sie auch nur wenigen Personen begnet, die allesamt irgendwie beschäftigt waren. Der schlichte schwarze Überwurf wäre sicher nicht allzu ungewöhnlich aus Muggelsicht, aber angesichts der Temperaturen wollte sie nicht das gesamte Treffen mit Hermione und Edward unter dem dichten dunklen Stoff verbringen.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin die Direktorin von..." „Hogwarts. Ich weiß." Fiel ihr Gegenüber Minerva etwas unhöflich, aber nicht unsympatisch wirkend, ins Wort. Offenbar erkannte sie den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, denn sie fuhr direkt fort. „Mein Sohn hat mir gesagt, dass Sie vielleicht vorbei kommen wollen. Es freut mich sehr, Sie endlich kennenzulernen!" Sie trat einen Schritt näher und streckte auffordern die recht Hand antgegen. „Mein Name ist Isabell O'Laughlin. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Kaffe? Tee? Wasser?" Fragte sie noch immer lächelnd.

Man hätte meinen können, dass es eine antrainierte, aufgesetzte Maske wäre, wie sie so oft bei Dienstleistern zu sehen war, um den Kunden ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigte deuutlich, dass sie sich tatsächlich freute, die Direktorin zu treffen. Vielleicht gefiel ihr aber auch ihr Job so gut, dass sie tatsächlich bei jedem Kunden ein echtes Lächeln gezeigt hätte. „Ein Kräutertee wäre nett." Nickte sie und ein leichtes Lächeln ersetzte ihren bisher getragenen, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Mrs. O'Laughlin bedeutete ihr zu folgen und so betraten sie einen etwas kleinere, aber nicht weniger gemütlichen Nebenraum.

Minerva ließ sich an dem kleinen Tisch auf einen der beiden Stühle fallen, legte ihren Umhang über eine der Armlehnen und beobachtete interessiert, wie die Verkäuferin das Wasser in einem Kessel ohne Feuer kochte, Tassen sowie Milch, Zucker, Zitrone und Löffel auf einem kleinen Tablett anrichtete und zum Schluss das heiße Wasser in die Tassen goss, nachdem sie kleine Beutelchen hinein gelegt hatte. Es war merkwürdig anzusehen, doch daran, dass Muggel vieles ohne Feuer und generell so ziemlich alles anders machten als magische Menschen, daran hatte sie sich mitlerweise gewöhnt.

„Wie geht es ihrem Sohn?" Begann Minerva das Gespräch, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Tee durchgezogen war. Wenigstens übergießen auch Muggel die Teeblätter noch immer frisch und trinken ihn nicht abgepackt aus Flaschen, wie sie es mit Säften machen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Gut, sehr gut. Er arbeitet inzwischen für das Ministerium in der Abteilung für Muggelartefakte. Ein wirklich passender Arbeitsplatz, finde ich. Wer könnte Muggelprodukte besser einordnen, als ein Muggelgeborener? Außerdem bleibt er so immer in Kontakt mit beiden Welten."

Mrs. O'Laughlin und ihr Mann waren beide Muggel. Nur eines ihrer drei Kinder, Patrick, war ein Zauberer. Das war eigentlich schon alles außerschulische, was sie über den ehemaligen Ravenclaw wusste. Er hatte letztes Jahr die Schule beendet und war, trotz seiner etwas zurückgezogenen Art, recht beliebt gewesen. Ob er wohl auch in einem dieser Forschungsprojekte arbeitete, von denen ihr Kingsley erzählt hatte?

„Ist er inzwischen verheiratet?" Fragte McGonagall weiter. Auch wenn sie als Direktorin inzwischen nicht mehr so viel direkten Kontakt zu den Schülern hatte, wie zu ihren Zeiten als Lehrerin, interessierte es sie immer wieder, was sie nach der Schule aus ihrem Leben machten. „Oh Gott nein!" Allein der Gedanke daran schien seine Mutter zu schockieren. „Er ist doch gerade einmal 19! Ich werde nie verstehen, weshalb viele Magier so früh heiraten. Bei der Lebensspanne sollte man doch meinen, dass man sich damit Zeit lässt, den richtigen Partner zu finden. Meinen Sie nicht? Vor allem, da das mit den Scheidungen derart verpöhnt ist bei Ihnen."

Ja, da hatte sie wohl recht. Scheidungen waren in der magischen Welt eine Rarietät und wer sich scheiden ließ ein Kuriosum. Weshalb aber gerade Muggel mit ihrer kurzen Lebensspanne, die doch in Hinsicht auf potentielle Trennung weniger Probleme hatten, im Durchschnitt so spät heirateten, würde Minerva im Gegenzug nie verstehen. Sie schmunzelte „Nun, ich denke mir geht es umgekehrt ähnlich. Mich wundert es immer, wenn ich nicht spätestens zwei Jahre nach Schulabgang eine Heiratsanzeige im Tagspropheten entdecke." Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich verstehend an. Trotz all ihrer Unterschiede war Mrs. O'Laughlin ihr bisher sehr sympathisch.

„Nun, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin..." Kam McGonagall jetzt doch zum eigentlichen Thema „Ich habe heute Nachmittag eine Verabredung in der Muggelwelt und möchte nicht zu sehr auffallen. Eine junge Frau sagte mir, dass dieses Kleid" Sie deutete auf ihren Körper „nicht alltagstauglich wäre." „Ich fürchte, da hat die junge Frau Recht. Das Kleid ist wirklich wunderschön, aber doch sehr auffällig." Nickte ihr Gegenüber zustimmend, was Minerva ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Ihre Hoffnung, dass es nur die Ansicht einer pubertierenden Schülerin war, war damit zerbrochen.

„Welcher Art ist denn Ihr... Treffen?" Wollte Mrs. O'Laughlin da auch schon Augenzwinkernd wissen. Gespielt empört sog Minerva die Luft ein, konnte aber das Schmunzeln nicht ganz verbergen. Ihr selbst wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich mit einer beinahe Fremden auf eine solch anzügliche Ebene zu begeben, aber wie ihr Sohn schien auch sie ein wenig Schalkhaft veranlagt zu sein und hätte, selbst wenn Minerva trotz ihres gehobenen Alters tatsächlich ein Rendevous gehabt hätte, dies vermutlich sehr vorurteilsfrei zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Mrs. O'Laughlin ich muss doch sehr bitten. In meinem Alter!" „Man ist nie zu alt." Entgegnete sie augenzwinkernd „Und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Isabell." Minerva nickte zustimmend. Wenn das Albus sehen könnte. Hier saß sie, in Muggellondon, mit einer Muggelfrau die sie seit geschätzten 30 Minuten kannte und verhielt sich, als träfe sie eine alte Freundin.

Vielleicht war es das, was Albus derart an der Muggelwelt fasziniert hatte. Während Arthur sich vorwiegend für die technischen Errungenschaften interessiert, für all die kleinen Hilfsmittelchen, die ihren Erfindungsreichtum zeigten, waren es für wohl Albus wohl eher die gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten. Die Offenheit und die vielen Möglichkeiten, die eine Person hatte, ihr Leben zu leben, weil deren Struktur schon seit Jahrzehnten immer mehr dazu neigte, auch individuelle Wünsche zu respektieren. Dabei war die magische Welt in ihrer Vielfalt nicht geringer. Sie war lediglich noch immer stark darauf bedacht, alte Gepflogenheiten aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ein Mann durfte sich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlen, aber das öffentlich zu bekennen wäre undenkbar gewesen. Ein Mann konnte durchaus eine Frau niederen Standes heiraten, sofern dadurch repräsentative oder geschäftliche Ziele erreicht wurden. Sie würde seinen Stand nie ganz erreichen, aber er würde ihn behalten. Doch eine solche Hochzeit allein aus Liebe, hätte beide auf den niederen Stand gezogen. Eine Frau, die einen niederen Mann heiratete wäre natürlich ganz schlimm gewesen. An sich merkwürdig.

Offiziell hatten Frauen und Männer schon seit Jahrhunderten die gleichen Rechte. Bei den Muggeln war das erst seit einigen Jahrzehnten der Fall und doch hatten die Muggel die magische Welt in dieser Hinsicht überholt. Sie lebten – wenn auch nicht immer und nicht überall – diese offiziellen Gesetze wirklich aus. Zauberer und Hexen dagegen fügten sich meist anstandslos in die alte Ordnung, denn auch wenn die Gesetze eindeutig waren, so war doch der Druck der Gesellschaft meist stärker.

Minerva riss sich aus ihren Überlegungen. Zwar hatte sie sich für den heutigen Ausflug durchaus Zeit genommen und vorgegeben, einen Ministeriumstermin zu haben, aber dennoch wollte sie diese lästige Pflicht hinter sich bringen. „Ich treffe mich mit einer früheren Schülerin." Erklärte sie daher. „Vielleicht haben Sie bereits von ihr gehört, Hermione Granger." Isabell nickte verstehend. „Ja, den Namen kenne ich. Sie gehört zum goldenen Trio, das gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat, nicht wahr?"

Minerva stockte. Inzwischen wurde der Name zwar nicht mehr gleichermaßen gemieden wie früher, aber ihn derart unbekümmert gesprochen zu hören war merkwürdig. Wenn diese Frau schon wusste, wer Hermione Granger, das Trio und Voldemort waren, wusste sie dann nicht, was letzterer alles getan hatte? „Sie wissen von Voldemort?" „Sicher. Patrick war immer sehr offen zu uns. Ich muss zugeben, wir waren nicht besonders begeistert, dass er dennoch in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Aber er war alt genug. Es war seine Entscheidung."

Ihre Mimik und der Tonfall hatten sich schlagartig geändert. Offenbar war sie doch nicht so unwissend oder unbekümmert, wie Minerva geglaubt hatte. „Wir konnten ihn ja schlecht gegen seinen Willen auf eine Muggelschule schicken. Das hätte er uns vielleicht nie verziehen. Glauben Sie mir, wir haben während des Krieges unsagbare Ängste um ihn ausgestanden und als wir hörten, wie Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts behandelt wurden, als dieser Professor Snape Direktor war..." An dieser Stelle brach ihre Stimme. Den Blick hatte sie fest auf ihre Teetasse gerichtet, in der sie wie in Trance rührte.

„Wir Lehrer haben getan was wir konnten..." Versuchte Minerva sie zu beruhigen und offenbar erreichte sie die Frau vor ihr. „Ich weiß." Blickte sie auf und zeigte sie ein trauriges Lächeln. „Und ich danke Ihnen und Ihren Kollegen dafür. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was sonst geschehen wäre... Aber lassen Sie uns das vergessen. Sie sind schließlich nicht hier um sich zu rechtfertigen. Also... Hermione Granger sagen Sie?" Minerva verschluckte sich bei dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel und der gleichzeitig zurückkehrenden Fröhlichkeit in Isabells Stimme. Entweder konnte die Frau gut schauspielern, oder es gelang ihr tatsächlich diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen – die sie offenbar ihrem ehrlichen Sohn verdankte – so zügig zu verdrängen.

„Ja genau. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass wir kaum eine ruhige Minute hätten, wenn wir uns in der Zaubererwelt treffen würden. Deswegen haben wir uns in einem Muggelcafé verabredet und... nunja... offenbar brauche ich dafür ein neues Kleid." Sie zupfte ein wenig an dem Stoff, der ihren Körper verdeckt, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Nun, dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was wir für Sie haben." Entgegnete Isabell, erhob sich und bedeutete Minerva ihr zu folgen.

Sie gingen zurück in den Verkaufsraum, wo Isabell zielstrebig auf die der Tür gegenüberliegende Wand zuhielt. Sehr zu Minervas Erleichterung war hier nichts von diesen schrecklich auffälligen Farben zu sehen. Die Kleidung war in gedämpften, ruhigen Tönen gehalten. „Bestehen Sie auf ein Kleid Minerva?" Drehte sie sich überlegend zu ihr um und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Diese war ein wenig verwirrt. An die Möglichkeit etwas anderes zu tragen hatte sie noch nicht gedacht. Sie trug immer Kleider!

Nun gut, der ein oder andere Rock befand sich auch in ihrem Schrank, doch an sich waren Kleider ihrer Meinung nach die einzig passenden Kleidungsstücke für Frauen. Gerade in Ihrem Alter. „Nun... Eigentlich würde ich ein Kleid bevorzugen. Aber das Wichtigste ist es für mich, dass es wirklich unauffällig ist unter..." Sie blickte hinter sich um zu sehen, ob die andere Frau im Geschäft sie hören könnte. „... Muggeln." Isabell nickte. „In dem Fall würde ich Ihnen Bluse und Hose empfehlen."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als bei Minervas geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck leise zu lachen. „Ich weiß, es muss für Sie eine sehr große Überwindung sein, aber viele Frauen in Ihrem Alter – oder zumindest in dem Alter auf das man sie aus Muggelsicht schätzen würde – bevorzugen diese Kombination." „Und weshalb bei Merlins Bart?" Ihre Schülerinnen hatte sie in deren Freizeit schon öfter in Hosen gesehen, vor allem Muggelgeborene. Aber sie hatte angenommen, dass es einfach die Rebellion der Jugend gewesen war. Sie dachte an ihren Weg hierher, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, einer älteren Frau begegnet zu sein und Isabell selbst trug einen Rock mit Bluse. Ebenso wie die jüngere Frau, die noch immer in Kartons wühlte.

„Das kann ganz unterschiedliche Gründe haben. Vielen Frauen gefällt es in dem Alter nicht mehr, wenn man ihre Beine sieht und lange knöchellange Kleider sind nicht mehr modern. Außerdem können Hosen durchaus Vorteile haben. Man muss sich nicht derart graziel setzen und erheben wie in Kleider – das fällt vielen Damen im Alter nämlich recht schwer. Außerdem sind viele Hosen widerstandsfähiger gegen Feuchtigkeit oder Flecken. Muggel können ja nicht eben schnell einen Reinigungs- oder Trocknungszauber sprechen. Hosen sind oft einfach praktischer."

Minerva nickte. Auch ihr fiel es allmählich schwerer, sich elegant zu bewegen, aber mit dem ein oder anderen Trank an den schlimmen Tagen, war es noch immer möglich. Muggel waren in der Beziehung wohl mehr beeinträchtigt und auch die Erklärung, dass es für Muggelfrauen praktisch war, schien ihr verständlich. Gefallen musste es ihr dennoch nicht. Aber wie hatte sie gesagt, es sollte vor allem Unauffällig sein. Sie nickte mit missmutig verzogenem Mund. „Nun, ich denke es wird nicht schaden, wenn ich es mir zumindest einmal ansehe."

Isabell lächelte, schob einige der Kleiderbügel zur Seite und griff gezielt nach einer, in dunklem grau gehaltenen, Hose. Einen Ständer weiter zog sie, nicht weniger zielsicher, eine dunkelrote Bluse hervor. Sie hielt sich beide Kleidungsstücke selbst an den Körper und sah fragend zu der Direktorin. Diese nickte noch immer etwas skeptisch, woraufhin Isabell die Stücke über ihren Arm legte und sich wieder zu dem Kleiderständer umdrehte. Noch zwei weitere Teile entnahm sie mit geübtem Blick, und steuerte dann, ohne Minerva zuvor nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen, wieder den kleinen Raum an, in dem sie zuvor ihren Tee genossen hatten.

„Kommen Sie, die Umkleiden befinden sich im hinteren Teil." Forderte sie, ganz in ihrem Element, ihre Kundin gut hörbar für die Angestellte auf. Zwar brauchte Minerva nicht wirklich eine Kabine um die Kleidungsstücke anzulegen, aber da sie nicht alleine hier waren, wäre es wohl besser so. Dementsprechend schnell gestaltete sich aber auch die Anprobe. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und schon war ihr Kleid mit der Kombination aus Hose und Bluse ersetzt. Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte sie es, sich händig umzuziehen, aber in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft verzichtete sie darauf. Kritisch beäugte sie ihr Spiegelbild.

„Und so etwas tragen Muggelfrauen wirklich?" „Ja das tun sie." Lachte Isabell. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, es steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet." War das nun eine Verkaufsstrategie, oder meinte sie es ernst? „Es sieht nicht unglaublich edel aus. Zu einer Abendgala könnten Sie damit nicht gehen. Aber es ist derart alltäglich, dass sie ansonsten fast überall in der Muggelwelt hingehen könnten. Die Alltagskleidung sollte natürlich ordentlich und gepflegt sein, aber eben nicht zu speziell. Eine solche Kombination werden sie an jeder Ecke finden."

Ein weiteres Mal musste sie lachen. „So etwas dürfte ich einer Muggelkundin nicht sagen. Diese möchten zwar nicht zu sehr hervorstechen, aber das Gefühl haben dennoch etwas Besonderes zu tragen. In gewisser Weise möchten sie einzigartig sein. Aber ich denke wirklich, dass diese Kombination absolut durchschnittlich ist!" Sie schien regelrecht begeistert zu sein eine Kundin zu haben, die nichts Extravagantes haben wollte. Dennoch sollte Minerva auch die anderen von ihr herausgesuchten Möglichkeiten anprobieren.

So behielt sie die Bluse an und zauberte sich statt der Hose den bereitgelegten Rock an. Sogleich fühlte sie sich wohler in ihrer Haut. Er endete an ihren Unterschenkeln und war somit ein wenig kurz für ihren Geschmack, aber das war nun einmal Mode. Das Kleid, das Isabell wohl nur mitgenommen hatte um Minerva einen Gefallen zu tun, fühlte sich zwar eindeutig am angenehmsten an, aber selbst sie konnte erkennen, dass es ungewöhnlich aussah. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an dem schrecklichen Blumenmuster.

Ihre Schuhe, so hatte Isabell gesagt, könnte sie bei der ersten Kombination behalten. Bei der zweiten und dritten jedoch, müsste sie auch diese ersetzen und auf keinen Fall dürfte sie die Strumpfhose vergessen. Strumpfhose. Wie sich das schon anhörte. Egal was sie trugen, Muggelfrauen mussten offenbar grundsätzlich Hosen tragen. Als ihr jedoch erklärt wurde, dass dies nur die Muggelalltagsversion von Feinstrümpfen – wie sie sie kannte – waren und sie ansonsten auch bei diesen bleiben könnte, war sie etwas besänftigt.

„Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen?" Fragte Minerva, nachdem sie sich entschieden hatte und die aus merkwürdigem Material bestehende Tasche entgegennahm. „Nichts meine Liebe." Entgegnete die Verkäuferin mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck. „Sehen Sie es als kleines Dankeschön für Ihre Arbeit an und richten Sie Miss Granger bitte meine Grüße aus." McGonagall nickte, verabschiedete sich von Mrs. O'Laughlin und verließ das Geschäft.

An sich behagte es ihr nicht sonderlich Geschenke anzunehmen. Vor allem nicht von Fremden. Aber sie hatte das starke Gefühl, dass die Frau kein Geld von ihr angenommen hätte, auch wenn sie es versucht hätte. Die Dankbarkeit einer Mutter war einfach stärker als jedes finanzielle Interesse. Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die silberne Uhr, die sie an einer Kette um den Hals trug und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse, von wo aus sie nach ein paar anderen privaten Einkäufen, zurück nach Hogwarts reiste.


	9. Das Treffen

Kapitel 9: Das Treffen

Entspannt schlenderte Hermione durch die kleinen Gassen der Stadt. Heute war wieder ein schon beinahe unangenehm warmer Tag, so wie es bereits die gesamte letzte Woche gewesen war. Das Café, in dem sie mit ihrer früheren Lehrerin verabredet war, befand sich nur zwei Straßen weiter und wie gewohnt, war sie zeitig aufgebrochen. Der Grund, aus dem sie sich heute treffen würden, bereitete ihr schon genug Magenschmerzen. Da mussten nicht auch noch Seitenstiche dazu kommen, weil sie sich abhetzte.

Gemütlich blickte sie mal in das eine, mal in das andere Schaufenster. Besah sich die neusten Auslagen in Bekleidungs- und Schreibgeschäften, bevor sie etwas länger vor dem Schaufenster eines Antiquariats, nur wenige Meter vom Café entfernt, verweilte. In dem Glas konnte sie die Spiegelung der Menschen erkennen, die hinter ihr entlang gingen, aber wirklich beachten tat sie diese nicht.

So entging ihr auch die ältere Frau in dunkelgrauer Hose und dunkelroter Bluse, die sich mit etwas unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck suchend umsah. Einige Minuten später hatte sie genug gesehen. Es gab zwar einige interessante Bücher, aber nichts was sie genug verlockte, um es direkt kaufen zu wollen. Vielleicht würde sie später noch einmal herkommen, vielleicht auch nicht.

Sie wandte sich ab und kam wenig später an ihrem Zielort an. Nur wenige Tische waren besetzt, dennoch ließ sie ihren Blick kurz über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Ein Pärchen saß an einem Tisch etwas abseits und war offenbar blind für die sie umgebende Welt, so tief wie sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen blickten. In der Nähe des Eingangs saß eine Frau mit zwei Kindern. Es war selten, dass Hermione Kinder in diesem Alter derart ruhig sitzen sah, aber offenbar bemühten sie sich sehr, auch den kleinsten Zuckerstreusel aus den Eisbechern zu fischen. Bei dem Mädchen blitzte vor Konzentration die Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervor, was sie stark an sich selbst in diesem Alter erinnerte und lächeln ließ.

Auf der Terasse saß noch eine einzelne Frau, aber ansonsten war das Geschäft noch angenehm leer. Sie ging an der Frau vorbei und wollte sich gerade setzen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Irritiert blickte sie sich zu der Dame um und musste zweimal blinzeln bevor sie sich genug gefangen hatte, um selbst etwas zu sagen. Die Direktorin von Hogwarts, eine der angesehensten Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei Europas und die angesehenste auf der gesamten Insel, saß in absolutem Freizeitlook vor ihr.

„Minerva?" Ihre Stimmte schwankte irgendwo zwischen Gruß und Frage. „Schön dich zu sehen Mädchen." Stand die alte Frau auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Hermione erwiederte die Umarmung und nutzte die kurze Zeit um sich zu fangen. „Du siehst... anders aus." Sagte Hermione, ihre frühere Lehrerin auf Armeslänge von sich weghaltend und von oben bis unten musternd.

„So wie du das sagst bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung ist." Entrüstete sich diese über die Reaktion der jüngeren Frau. „Entschuldige." Grinste Hermione sie an und ließ endlich von ihr ab um sich in einen der Stühle zu setzen. „Es war ein Kompliment!" Versicherte sie noch schnell. „Ich habe dich im ersten Moment nur überhaupt nicht erkannt."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Ist es nicht zu auffällig?" Fragte die Direktorin und sah an sich herab. „Nein. Nur ungewohnt, wenn man dich kennt. Aber hier ist es perfekt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich jemals in einer Hose zu sehen!" „Ich auch nicht. Das kannst du mir glauben! Ich fühle mich schrecklich verkleidet." Schnaufte Minerva, die das leise Lachen ihres Goldmädchens mit missbilligender Miene zur Kenntnis nahm.

Der Kellner, der gerade auf die beiden zusteuerte, sorgte dafür, dass sie das Thema nicht weiter vertieften. „Hast du den Test dabei?" Fragte Hermione, nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten und wieder alleine waren. „Natürlich. Noch bin ich nicht so schusselig, als dass ich das Wichtigste vergessen würde." Lachte McGonagall und zog eine Phiole mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Handtäschchen hervor.

Hermione hatte den kleinen Beutel bisher übersehen und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern sich vor Überraschung an dem Wasser, welches hier bereits vor den Bestellungen kostenlos gereicht wurde und von dem sie gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte, zu verschlucken. „Wann kommt dieser Edward nochmal?" Fragte die Direktorin, ohne auf die Reaktion einzugehen. „In etwa einer halben Stunde hat er Feierabend. Er arbeitet nur wenige Minuten Fußweg entfernt. Wir haben also noch ein wenig Zeit."

„Das ist gut. Dann können wir schon einmal überlegen wie es weitergeht, falls er wirklich Severus sein sollte. Hast du ihm gegenüber schon angedeutet, dass er vielleicht ein Zauberer ist?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Für den Fall, dass ich mich irre wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, ihm sämtliche Erinnerungen nehmen zu müssen. So würde es genügen, sie nur ein wenig abzuändern. Und falls er es doch ist, habe ich mit dir ja jetzt ein wenig Verstärkung, falls er vor Überraschung ohnmächtig wird." Zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch.

„Da hast du Recht! Ich habe wie gesagt mit Kingsley gesprochen. Falls er es ist können wir ihn ganz normal über die magische Welt aufklären. Es wird da kein Unterschied gemacht zwischen Kindern und Erwachsenen. Natürlich sollten wir dann versuchen, ob wir sein Gedächtnis wieder in Schwung bringen können, das würde einiges erleichtern." Der Kellner kam, stellte Tee und Eistee vor den beiden ungleichen Frauen ab und zog sich anschließend wieder ins Innere des Geschäftes zurück.

Hermione, die während dessen in ihrem kleinen Rucksack gekramt hatte, zog ein Stück Papier hervor. „Ich habe schon einmal eine Liste gemacht..." „Welch' Überraschung!" Konnte sich Minerva nicht zurückhalten sie sarkastisch zu unterbrechen, worauf Hermione lediglich grinste und weitersprach. „... welche Sprüche und Tränke uns vielleicht helfen könnten, damit er sich wieder erinnert."

Sie waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie den näher tretenden Mann zuerst nicht bemerkten. Erst als sein Schatten auf sie fiel und sie ein Räuspern hörten, blickten sie auf. „Darf ich mich zu den Damen gesellen?" Fragte seine tiefe Stimme und als Minerva ihre Augen gegen das Licht abgeschirmt hatte, musste sie sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und sein Gesicht ungläubig in die Hände zu nehmen.

„Severus..." Ihre Stimme klang schwach und unsicher. Vor ihr stand eindeutig ihr früherer Schüler, früherer Kollege, früherer Freund, früherer Vorgesezte und früherer Feind. Als Hermione sie vor wenigen Tagen angeschrieben hatte, hatte sie Hoffnung gehabt er wäre es. Aber zu oft wurde diese Hoffnung in den letzten Jahren enttäuscht, als dass sie sich ihr wirklich absolut hingegeben hätte. Aber jetzt war sie sich sicher. Test hin oder her. Er hatte sich verändert, aber es war unverkennbar Severus Snape. Nun... oder zumindest sein Äußeres.

Sie hatte ihn viel länger und besser gekannt als Hermione, diese kleinen Veränderungen konnten nicht über seine äußerliche Identität hinwegtäuschen. Wie hatte die jüngere Frau wohl reagiert, als sie ihn das erste Mal nach dieser langen Zeit gesehen hatte? Er lächelte sie offen, aber leicht verlegen an. „Ihrer Reaktion entnehme ich, dass ich ihm wirklich so ähnlich sehe?" Fragte er beinahe schüchtern und Minerva wurde mit einem Mal schlagartig wieder bewusst, dass dies Edward war und nicht Severus.

Oder vielleicht nicht mehr Severus bzw. noch nicht wieder Severus. Sie wurde regelrecht konfus bei dieser Überlegung. Und jetzt wusste sie auch, weshalb Hermione, obwohl sie sich sicher zu sein schien, immer wieder dieses letzte bisschen Zweifel gehabt hatte. Dieses Lächeln und die unsichere Art waren eindeutig nichts, was üblicherweise zu Professor Snape gehörte.

Nicht, dass er nicht lächeln oder freundlich sein konnte, aber es war selten und meist ließ es seinen Zynismus dadurch besonders deutlich hervortreten. Oder aber er wollte etwas. Dies hier war anders, es war... ehrlich. Da wurde man – trotz aller äußerlicher Ähnlichkeit – unsicher, ob man es tatsächlich mit Severus zu tun hatte, oder ob doch nur irgendeinem Muggel dessen Aussehen gegeben wurde.

„Das tun Sie in der Tat. Verzeihung, ich bin Minerva McGonagall, bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Fing sich Minerva wieder und begann peinlich berührt ihre Bluse unnötigerweise zu richten, nachdem sie seine seine Hand geschüttelt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass der Mann Hermione mit einer Umarmung überrumpelte, bevor sich beide setzten und auch schon der Kellner wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch trat und auch die Bestellung des Neuankömmlings aufnahm.

Edward schien ein wenig angespannt, was nun wirklich nicht verwunderlich war, als er begann mit der Tischdekoration zu spielen. Scheinbar wartete jeder darauf, dass einer der anderen das eigentliche Gespräch begann. Auf seinem linken Unterarm konnte Minerva das verblasste Bild einer Schlange erkennen, die sich durch einen Totenkopf schlängelte. Offenbar hatte er ihren Blick bemerkt, denn er drehte die untere Armseite nach oben ins Licht und betrachtete sie.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Sagte er und fuhr einige Linien mit den Fingern nach. „Ich weiß, dass Tattoos bei jungen Leuten immer beliebter werden, aber ich bin doch ein wenig zu alt dafür oder? Es sieht schon recht alt aus... Ich war doch nicht etwa im Gefängnis?" Fragte er plötzlich beunruhigt. „Nicht dass ich wüsste." Grinste Hermione und auch Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, als beide sie fragend ansahen.

„Früher hieß es, dass nur Verbrecher und Seeleute tätowiert sind." Erklärte sie der Direktorin, deren Gesicht über den Gedankensprung von dem Tattoo zu einer Gefängnisstrafe sichtbare Verwirrung zeigte. Bei der Erwähnung des Verbrechers verschlucktete sich die Direktorin an ihrem Getränk, aber Edward schien das nicht mit Hermione Aussage in Verbindung zu bringen. So gesehen war Minerva der Gedanke von Tattoos als Verbrecherhinweis gar nicht einmal so fremd. Sie kannte nur wenige Personen, die tätowiert waren, aber sie waren alle ausnahmslos Todesser.

„Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ich als Kind unbedingt ein Tattoo haben wollte." Grinste Hermione noch immer. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber ich habe wohl einen Film gesehen, in dem viele Leute tätowiert waren und fand es toll, dass sich Erwachsene so anmalen können, dass es beim nächsten Bad nicht wieder abgewaschen wird. Das wollte ich auch haben. Meine Mutter hat mir dann wohl gesagt, dass so etwas nur böse Männer haben. Seeleute und Verbrecher eben." Sie lachte, als sie diese Erklärung wiedergab. Heute stimmte diese Vereinfachung sicher nicht mehr. Ob sie damals noch gestimmt hatte bezweifelte sie, aber das spielte ja nun keine wirkliche Rolle.

„Dann war ich wohl nur ein Möchtegernrebell." Zuckte Edward die Schultern und beendete die Inspektion seiner Tätowierung. Minerva und Hermione hatten während dessen einige Blicke getauscht. Beiden war das Herz bei dem Anblick des ansonsten so verhassten Bildes das Herz ein wenig höher gehüpft. Auch wenn das Tatto noch immer kein Beweis war, eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit war für sie inzwischen ausgeschlossen. Gleiches Alter, Koma zu der Zeit, als Severus verschwand, äußerliche Ähnlichkeit und das gleiche Tattoo... nein. Enweder hatte sich jemand wirklich sehr viel Mühe damit gemacht ein Severusdouble zu erschaffen, oder dieser Mann hier an dem kleinen Tisch war Severus. So oder so, sie wollte wissen wer oder was dahintersteckte.

„Sie sind also die Direktorin der Schule an der ich früher vielleicht einmal gearbeitet habe?" Fragte Edward nach und rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht. Er war noch immer etwas unsicher, in welcher Form er von sich denken oder sprechen sollte. Die ältere Dame nickte, aber da sie scheinbar nicht bereit war etwas dazu zu sagen, fuhr er fort. „Und... wie finden wir heraus, ob ich... er bin? Ich habe in den letzten Monaten gesucht, aber keinerlei Verwandte finden können, keine Unterlagen über mein Leben. Haben Sie Kontakt zu seiner Familie? Haben Sie seine Fingerabdrücke gespeichert? Oder haben Sie irgendwelche andere Ideen?"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Was hatten Fingerabdrücke damit zu tun? Er hatte recht langgliedrige Finger. Aber ob der Abdruck seiner Finger oder auch der ganzen Hand ausreichen würde um ihn als Severus zu identifizieren wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Dazu waren seine Hände dann doch nicht außergewöhnlich genug. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass diese Ähnlichkeit, ebenso wie seine übrige äußerliche Übereinstimmung, auch künstlich herbeigeführt worden sein konnte.

Glücklicherweise musste sie sich dazu nicht äußern, da Hermione sichtlich weniger irritiert von diesem Vorschlag war. „Nein, keine Fingerabdrücke, etwas anderes. Minerva, der Trank?" Minerva beschloss, die Frage nach den Fingerabdrücken zu vergessen. Offenbar war das wieder so eine Muggelsache und im Moment nicht von Bedeutung. Zusammen mit der Phiole kramte McGonagall eine feine Nadel aus ihrer Tasche und griff nach der Hand des Mannes.

Noch bevor sie diese berührte, erinnerte sie sich an ihre gute Erziehung und sah auf. „Darf ich?" Die Nadel hielt sie bereits im Anschlag, als sie ihn fragend ansah. Er erkannte wohl, was sie vorhatte, denn nach einem Blick zu Hermione, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte, senkte auch er kurz zustimmend den Kopf und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Nach einem kurzen Pieks ließ sie einen Tropfen Blut in das Glasröhrchen fallen und begann es vorsichtig zu schwenken, damit sich beide Flüssigkeiten besser vermischten.

Interessiert betrachtete Edward die Schlieren, die sich in der klaren Flüssigkeit bildeten. „Ist das eine Art DNA Test?" „So ähnlich." Stimmte Hermione zu. „Minerva hat das Eigentum von Professor Snape nach dessen Verschwinden eingelagert und an einem Kamm ein paar Haare sicherstellen können. Wenn die Flüssigkeit wieder klar wird, waren es deine Haare. Wenn nicht... dann nicht." „Und wann bekommen wir das Ergebnis?" Sie musste schmunzeln.

Da er bisher nichts außer der Muggelwelt kannte war es verständlich, dass er erwartete, das Ergebnis erst in einigen Tagen, vielleicht Wochen, zu erhalten. Aber dass die Vorgehensweise bei den Muggeln für gewöhnlich nicht mal eben so an einem Cafétisch stattfand, schien ihn dagegen nicht zu stören. „In etwa drei Minuten." Meldete sich die Direktorin zu Wort, woraufhin sie sehen konnte, wie sich eine einzelne schwarze Augenbraue hob. Der Besitzer der selbigen sagte keinen Ton, was aber auch nicht nötig war bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

Schweigend verbrachten sie die nächsten Minuten damit auf das Röhrchen zu blicken, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Die Flüssigkeit war durch das Blut leicht rosa gefärbt, aber die immer wieder auftretenden kleinen leuchtenden Punkte zeigten an, dass noch immer Reaktionen stattfanden. Hin und wieder mischte sich für kurze Zeit ein blauer oder gelber Lichtpunkt in die Flüssigkeit, der aber jedesmal verschwunden war, noch bevor man sein Augenmerk wirklich darauf richten konnte.

Hermione beugte sich unbewusst immer weiter über den Tisch und stellte das Blinzeln so gut wie möglich ein, um ja keinen Moment zu verpassen. Noch waren leichte Schlieren zu sehen, aber man konnte bereits erkennen, worauf es hinaus laufen würde. Dennoch starrten sie nach wie vor gebannt auf die Phiole, als ob sie fürchteten, dass sich das Ergebnis doch noch in letzter Sekunde ändern würde. Immer heller wurde die Flüssigkeit, bis schließlich das Funkeln aufhörte und der Trank so klar wie zuvor in dem kleinen Glas hin und her schwappte.

„Das... chrchr... das bedeutet jetzt also, dass ich ‚er' bin?" Wollte sich der einzige Mann in der kleinen Runde versichern. Auch wenn sowohl Hermione als auch Minerva große Hoffnung gehabt hatten, dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie die Augen abwandten und Edward – nun offiziell Severus – ansahen. „Ja." Hauchte die junge Frau noch immer etwas ungläubig, bevor sich ihr überforderter Gesichtsausdruck zu einem strahlenden Lächeln wandelte und sie sich – so gut es in der sitzenden Position funktionierte – vor Freude in seine Arme warf.

Hermion selbst wusste nicht genau, weshalb sie sich so freute. Es war nicht ihr Leben, nicht ihre Identität, die jetzt wieder gefunden wurde. Aber dennoch fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, von dem sie bisher nur am Rande gemerkt hatte, dass er auf ihr lastete. Lachend erwiederte er die Umarmung. Nachdem er Monate lang Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um zumindest einen kleinen Hinweis auf seine Identität zu erhaschen, war dieser mir nichts dir nichts zu ihm in den Buchladen gekommen.

Innerhalb nicht einmal einer Woche hatte ihn eine rein zufällige Begegnung zu dem geführt, was er bereits seit seinem Erwachen suchte. Der Name war zweitrangig, auch wenn er froh war ihn nun zu kennen. Es war vor allem das Wissen einen sicheren Anfang gefunden zu haben, von dem er sich wie an einem roten Faden entlang hangeln konnte um seine Fragen Stück für Stück beantworten zu können.

Ein leises Schluchzen ließ die beiden sich wieder trennen. Minerva hatte ein Stofftaschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche geangelt und tupfte die Spur, die ihre Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, trocken. „Entschuldigt meine Lieben. Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist mein Junge!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Seine und drückte leicht zu.

Es hatte nach dem Krieg viele offene Fragen gegeben und viele gab es nach wie vor. Aber eine davon, die für Minerva zu den Wichtigsten überhaupt zählte, war gerade eben beantwortet worden. „Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Treffen in einem etwas privateren Rahmen fortführen." Sprach sie an Hermione gewandt ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen. Diese winkte dem Kellner zu und bezahlte die Getränke, bevor sie aufstanden und das Café verließen.

Schweigend ging die kleine Gruppe nebeneinander her die Straße entlang, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie würden den Bus nehmen, hatte Hermione gesagt. Minerva gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht sonderlich. Sie konnte sich noch an jede einzelne Fahrt erinnern, die sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gemacht hatte. Sie waren grässlich gewesen, ohne Ausnahme, und sie war verdammt froh darüber, dass sie für gewöhnlich apparieren oder flohen konnte.

Aber nun, Severus sollte wohl erst einmal erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war, bevor er mit dem Apparieren konfrontiert wurde. Und sie konnten ihm das schlecht zwischen den ganzen Muggeln in einem Café erklären. Das unwohle Gefühl in ihrem Magen steigerte sich, als sie mit den anderen beiden den Bus bestieg. Sie verließ sich einfach darauf, dass Hermione schon wusste, was sie tat. Dennoch schnappte sie sich den ersten freien Sitzplatz und hielt sich gut fest um sich für die kommende Fahrt zu rüsten.

Sie war positiv überrascht, als der Bus losfuhr. Es ruckelte ein wenig, aber ansonsten war die Fahrt nicht unangenehm. Dass diese Muggelversion des Fahrenden Ritters nicht so rasant unterwegs war hatte allerdings den Nachteil, dass die Fahrt länger dauerte, als sie erwartet hatte. Aber das war es ihr wert und so nahm sie sich die Zeit, das Gefährt und die Umgebung näher zu betrachten. Besonders angetan war sie von den, sich an jeder Haltestelle wie magisch öffnenden, Türen. Wie das wohl bei den Muggeln funktionierte?

Keiner von ihnen hatte ein Wort gesprochen, bis sie irgendwann ausstiegen und noch einige Minuten bis zu dem kleinen Haus gingen, das Hermiones Eltern gehörte. Vor ungefähr zehn Jahren war Minerva das erste Mal bei den Grangers gewesen, damals in einem anderen Haus. Vor gerade einmal ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal.

„Hier wohnen Sie?" Fragte Severus um höfliches Interesse bemüht. „Meine Eltern." Korrigierte ihn Hermione. „Ich wohne in London, bin aber gerade zu Besuch." Erklärte seine ehemalige Schülerin, öffnete die Tür und ließ sie im Wohnraum Platz nehmen, bevor sie selbst in die Küche trat um Getränke und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu holen.


	10. Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 10: Unerwartete Neuigkeiten

„Und du erinnerst dich an rein gar nichts mehr?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin... Hermione hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt, aber ich hatte gehofft, sie übertreibt." Hörte Hermione gerade noch, als sie den Wohnraum mit einem Tablett betrat. Eilfertig stand Severus auf, trat ihr entgegen, nahm ihr die wackelige Fracht ab und platzierte sie auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch.

Er hatte den Sessel gewählt, in dem sonst ihr Vater saß, Minerva den ihrer Mutter und so saß Hermione, wie üblich, wenn sie ihre Eltern besuchte, auf dem Sofa. Sie musste über diese automatische Sitzverteilung leicht schmunzeln, während sie die Wassergläser füllte. „Wenn ihr etwas anderes möchtet, meldet euch. Ich konnte nur nicht alles auf einmal tragen." Informierte sie ihre Gäste, die aber beide scheinbar mit dem Wasser, den Trauben und Plätzchen zufrieden waren.

Minerva fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder, während Severus noch zu überwältigt und Hermione zu unsicher war um etwas zu sagen. „Jetzt erzähl doch Mal von vorne Severus... oder soll ich dich Edward nennen?" „Severus denke ich. Ich sollte irgendwann anfangen, mich an meinen Namen zu gewöhnen und das besser früher als später." Und so begann er, von seinen Erlebnissen der letzte Jahre zu berichten.

Diesmal war er noch ausführlicher, als an dem Tag, an dem er Hermione, oder vielmehr sie ihn, getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war er an dem Tag zu überrascht gewesen und hatte sich inzwischen die Worte zurecht legen können? Vielleicht htte er sich aber auch aufgrund der begrenzten Zeit kurz gefasst. Aber was auch immer der Grund gewesen sein mochte, diesmal nahm er sich Zeit. Über eine halbe Stunde erzählte er beinahe ohne Pause und ohne sich seine Worte lange überlegen zu müssen. Er feuchtete nur hin und wieder seine vom Reden getrocknete Kehle an.

Die Frauen unterbrachen ihn nicht, so als hätten sie sich abgesprochen. In Wirklichkeit waren sie aber zu gefesselt und fieberten zu sehr mit seiner Geschichte mit. Sie wussten bereits, dass seine Suche erfolgslos gewesen war. Doch wie bei einem Film, dessen Handlung man schon kennt, hofften beide insgeheim, dass die ein oder andere aufgesuchte Person ihm doch hatte helfen können. Dass diese Hoffnung unsinnig war störte keine von beiden. Als er geendet hatte, fasste sich Hermione ein Herz. Irgendwo mussten sie ja schließlich beginnen.

„Gibt es vielleicht Dinge... Personen, Namen, Orte, Gerüche, irgendetwas, die dir bekannt vorkamen, die du aber nicht zuordnen konntest?" Sie und Minerva hatten beschlossen, ihn nicht sofort mit seiner magischen Natur zu überfallen, sondern erst einmal zu erfragen, ob es etwas gab, wo sie ansetzen konnten. Er zog seine Stirn kraus, als er angestrengt nachdachte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts. Ich war Anfangs sogar absolut hilflos, wie ich den Stadtbus oder ein Telefon nutze. Ich kann weder Rad- noch Auto fahren. Ich stehe generell mit allem technischen auf Kriegsfuß, obwohl ich alles recht schnell begreife, wenn man es mir erklärt oder ich die Anleitungen lese. Ich scheine also ganz gut darin zu sein, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Das war's aber auch schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber jetzt, wo sicher ist, dass ich Severus Snape bin, vielleicht kann ich mir mal meine Unterlagen ansehen. Hermione sagte, du hättest alles eingelagert?" Wandte er sich an Minerva, die einen schnellen Blick mit Hermione austauschte. Seine Beobachtungsgabe schien durch seinen Gedächtnisverlust nicht beeinträchtigt, denn er bemerkte, dass etwas Unausgesprochenes in der Luft lag. „Gibt es dabei ein Problem?" Fragte er geradeheraus halb irritiert, halb misstrauisch. „Jein..." Kaufte sich Hermione einige Sekunden Zeit zum nachdenken.

„Die Unterlagen sind in Hogwarts, das ist das Internat, an der du unterrichtet hast. Und das ist nicht gerade in der Nähe, sondern in den schottischen Highlands..." Wand sie sich heraus und fuhr direkt mit der nächsten Absage fort. „Deswegen ist auch nur Minerva hier... Sie hatte einen Termin in der Nähe." Die Bezeichnete nickte, aber Snape wollte noch nicht aufgeben.

„In Schottland? Nun, das würde erklären, weshalb ich hier niemanden habe finden können, der mich kennt... Du sagtest, Hogwarts sei ein Internat? Vielleicht könnte ich mal über ein verlängertes Wochenende hinfahren. Dann hätte ich Zeit mit den Kollegen zu sprechen, die Umgebung und meine Habseeligkeiten anzusehen. Vielleicht kommt mir ja doch etwas bekannt vor." Zum Glück antwortete die Direktorin, denn Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, was sie hätte sagen können um ihn hinzuhalten, ohne dass es verdächtig gewirkt hätte.

„Generell gerne. Aber damit müsstest du leider bis zu den Sommerferien warten. Schulfremden Personen ist das Betreten der Schlossgründe während der Schuljahres untersagt." Sie kam einem Einwand seinerseits mit einer Handbewegung zuvor. „Auch ehemaligen Lehrern! Es gab in der Vergangenheit Probleme und auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass du vorhättest Ärger zu machen, ich habe den Beschluss des Schulrates befürwortet und kann nicht einfach eine Ausnahme machen, weil mir der Sinn danach steht." Erklärte sie in einem resoluten Tonfall, dem sich offenbar nicht mal er entgegenstellen wollte.

Na das war ja mal interessant. Die sonst so anständige Minerva McGonagall konnte lügen ohne rot zu werden. Hätte sie das mal als Kind gewusst... „Verstehe." Murmelte er enttäuscht, als ihm im Anschluss bereits die nächste Idee kam, wie er die beiden Frauen in Bedrängnis bringen konnte. „Könntest du mir meinen Lebenslauf und andere Unterlagen einscannen und schicken? Oder vielleicht in den Buchladen faxen?"

Hermione konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen, als sie Minervas verständnisloses Gesicht sah. Nun waren beide Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet. Minervas, weil sie nicht verstand, worum es gerade ging und Severus', weil er es nicht unbedingt lustig fand, dass er hier um jeden Brotkrümel betteln musste. „Entschuldigung." Schnappte sie nach Atem. „Du sahst gerade nur so herrlich überfordert aus." Tätschelte sie ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin das Knie, was diese ein wenig verschnupft blicken ließ. Dann wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Du musst wissen, Minerva beherrscht vieles, aber von Computern und ähnlichem hat sie nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass sie jemals einen gesehen hat. Du weißt schon, in dieser Generation..." Erklärte sie in Bezug auf das Alter der anderen Frau und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem linken Augenwinkel. Er schien ein wenig besänftigt und da er nicht sofort mit einer neuen Frage oder dem nächsten Vorschlag aufwartete, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihn zumindest in eines der Probleme einzuweihen, vor dem die beiden Damen in Bezug auf ihn standen.

„Mr. Prince... ich meine, Professor... ich meine Mr. Snape..." „Bitte, nenn' mich Severus. Das heißt, wenn es dir recht ist." Unterbrach er ihr Gestotter, woraufhin sie nickte. „Severus..." Verdammt klang das merkwürdig... Alle ihre ehemaligen Lehrer, mit denen sie noch mehr oder minder Kontakt hatte, hatten ihr inzwischen das Du angeboten und auch im Gepräch über ihn sprach und dachte sie meist von ‚Severus', weil ihn schlichtweg alle so nannten. Ihn in seiner Gegenwart so zu nennen war dennoch etwas anderes. Fast fürchtete sie, eine Belehrung über Respekt von ihm zu bekommen und einige Zoll Strafarbeit schreiben zu müssen.

„Ich... oder vielmehr wir, haben dir noch nicht alles gesagt." „Na das hoffe ich doch!" Konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen, doch das überging sie. „Es gab einen ziemlichen Wirbel, als du damals verschwunden bist. Niemand wusste wo du warst oder weshalb du genau... verschwunden bist. Die Lokalpresse war tagelang gefüllt mit Bildern, Berichten und Spekulationen über dich." „Die Presse interessierte sich für einen verschwundenen Lehrer?" Er sah erstaunt von einer zur anderen, beide nickten.

„Die Schule liegt sehr abgelegen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass da im Dorf ziemlich viel spekuliert und getratscht wird... Wie auch immer... außer Minerva habe ich niemanden von dort eingeweiht und wir beide sind uns einig, dass wir damit auch noch warten sollten, bis wir etwas mehr darüber wissen, was dir passiert ist. Glaub mir, du hättest keine ruhige Minute mehr für dich, wenn bekannt wird, wo du bist." Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an, hoffend, dass er ihrer Empfehlung folgen würde.

Nicht, dass er mit den bisher wenigen Angaben auch ohne ihre Hilfe nach Hogwarts kommen würde, aber es war das Beste für sie alle, wenn er es erst gar nicht versuchen würde. Lange sah er sie an. Schien zu überlegen, ob es für ihn schlimmer wäre, weiter warten zu müssen, oder von Kleinstadtjournalisten belagert zu werden. Fast befürchtete sie, seinen Widerwillen ertragen zu müssen, als er gezwungen nickte. Erleichtert ließ sie die angehaltene Luft entweichen und hörte das gleiche Geräusch aus dem Sessel neben ihr.

„In Ordnung." Erklang seine beherrschte tiefe Stimme. „Aber dann will ich von euch noch einige Antworten." Forderte er sehr slytherin und lehnte sich lauernd in seinem Sessel zurück. „Einverstanden. Aber vorher will ich noch wissen, wie das mit deinem Koma genau war. Du hast mit deiner Erzählung erst begonnen, als du daraus erwacht bist." Verlangte Hermione im Gegenzug.

Vielleicht würde es ihnen einen Hinweis geben, wie er in die Muggelwelt gelangt war. Denn das, was er bisher erzählt hatte, gab ihnen keinen Anhaltspunkt, die Ursache seines Gedächtnisverlustes einzugrenzen und wenn sie ihm wirklich helfen wollten, müssten sie auch versuchen, seine Erinnerung wieder herzustellen, sofern dies möglich war. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er es leid war ständig Informationen zu geben und selbst kaum welche zu bekommen.

Sie müsste aufpassen, ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen, denn wenn er nach wie vor das gleiche Teperament hatte wie Professor Snape, würde er sehr schnell sehr bissig werden können. So wie sie ihn bisher neu kennengelernt hatte, war er ihr aber deutlich sympathischer. Dennoch begann er resigniert zu erzählen. Immerhin war er es, der etwas von den beiden Frauen wollte, also müsste er sich wohl auch auf ihre Spielregeln einlassen, dachte er sich.

„Den Akten zufolge wurde ich im Juli vor drei Jahren in das städtische Krankenhaus in Edinburgh eingeliefert. Von wem ist nicht vermerkt. Außer meiner Kleidung hatte ich nur das Medaillion bei mir, keine Papiere. 11 Monate später wurde ich nach London verlegt, weil der Arzt, der mich bis dato betreut hatte, in Pension ging und mich dort ein Kollege übernommen hat. Zwei Wochen lag ich dort, dann wachte ich auf.

Keine Ahnung, was der Doc dort anderes gemacht hat, aber scheinbar hat es geholfen. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht sagen. Die Unterlagen des ersten Krankenhauses sind bei einem Brand vernichtet worden und das zweite hatte noch keine angelegt. Guckt nicht so seltsam, ich versichere euch, ich habe gründlich nachgeforscht! Es ist unglaublich, dass die ihre Akten nicht ordentlich geführt und gesichert haben!

Wie auch immer..." Fand er erstaunlich schnell seine Fassung wieder. „Einen Monat blieb ich noch dort, aber als keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, dass mein Gedächtnis mit einer ihrer diversen Methoden und Techniken wieder angekurbelt würde, habe ich das Krankenhaus verlassen. Jetzt gehe ich nur noch alle zwei Wochen hin für meine Langzeituntersuchung, das war's."

Nun, wirklich informativ war das nicht gewesen, aber dafür konnte er ja nichts. Das einzig Interessante war seine Einlieferung. Juli... Die letzte Schlacht, bei der er verschwunden war, war im Mai gewesen. Über ein Monat lag zwischen seinem Verschwinden und seinem Auftauchen im Krankenhaus. Wo war er gewesen? Was war in dieser Zeit mit ihm passiert? Sie würde diese Fragen einfach mal im Hinterkopf behalten, bis sie mehr wusste.

Also war nun Hermione dran. Sie blickte die Direktorin an. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund mehr, die größte Überraschung zurückzuhalten. Minerva würde das bestätigen, was sie erzählen würde und wenn er es doch nicht glauben würde, könnten sie hier, in dieser gesicherten Umgebung, einige Zauber vorführen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, gab es wohl kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit, ihn über sein magisches Naturell aufzuklären.

Hätte er ihnen noch etwas Hilfreiches erzählen können, hätten sie es wohl noch zurückgehalten und statt ihn einzuweihen erst einmal versucht, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu reparieren. Aber so? Die offensichtlichste Erklärung für verlorene Erinnerungen wäre es wohl, wenn man ihm einen vollumfänglichen Obliviate aufgehalst hätte. Aber wenn der Obliviate derart umfassend war, hätte der Zauberer oder die Hexe wirklich sehr mächtig sein müssen. Davon abgesehen wusste sie überhaupt nicht, ob ein Obliviate wirklich zuverlässig ein komplettes Gedächtnis löschen konnte.

Sie hatte das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern nur verändert, nur gewisse Einzelheiten gelöscht. Daher wusste sie, dass jedes gelöschte Ereignis Kraft kostete. Nicht viel, aber summiert war es nicht zu unterschätzen. Die Erinnerungen eines ganzen Lebens zu löschen... Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend das wäre und wie lange man dafür brauchen würde. Wobei der Täter ja anscheinend genug Zeit gehabt hatte.

Aber falls das wirklich der Grund für seine Amnesie war, bräuchten sie bei der umfassenden Veränderung eindeutig Profis um ihm zu helfen. Wenn ihm denn dann in dieser Hinsicht noch zu helfen wäre. Aber noch wollten sie ja niemanden einweihen. Verdammt. Sie konnte es drehen und wenden, wie sie wollte. Egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, ob sie es ihm sofort sagte oder nicht, irgendwo war immer ein Haken. Aber zumindest würde er nicht sofort im Mittelpunkt des Interesses der magischen Gemeinde stehen, wenn sie ihn erst einweihen und dann erst weitersehen würden.

Minerva hatte ihr keinen Hinweis gegeben, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte, ihn bereits jetzt schon einzuweihen, so dass Hermione begann. „Es gibt noch etwas, was wir dir bisher verschiegen haben." Er blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Neugierde an. „Du warst Lehrer, aber nicht für Chemie." Sie sprach ruhig und überlegt, während sie versuchte seine Reaktion auf diese und die folgenden Neuigkeiten zu erfassen. Kurz hatte es in seinen dunklen Augen ärgerlich aufgeblitzt, als er erkannte, dass sie ihn bei ihrem ersten Treffen angelogen hatte.

Schnell sprach sie weiter. „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich konnte dir die Wahrheit nicht sagen, bevor ich nicht sicher war, dass du Severus Snape bist." Er schien noch immer misstrauisch, welchen Grund es geben könnte, dass sie einem anderen die Wahrheit nicht hätte sagen können. Was für einen verdammten Unterschied machte sein Unterrichtsfach, dass sie ihn deswegen angelogen hatte?

Er hasste es angelogen zu werden. Da war es ihm noch lieber nichts zu erfahren. Wobei ihm das natürlich auch nicht lieb war. Trotzdem lockerte sich seine angespannte Körperhaltung. „Hogwarts ist keine normale Schule. Es ist eine Schule für Herxerei und Zauberei." Sie wartete, wie er auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei? Du meinst ich bin einer dieser Scharlatane wie David Copperfield oder Houdini?" Er fragte dies derart trocken und unbeeindruckt, dass sie einen Moment stutzte, bevor sie antwortete. „Nein, nicht diese Art von Zauberei. Echte Zauberei. Du bist ein Zauberer Severus und wir beide..." Sie deutete erst auf die ältere Frau, dann auf sich selbst. „Wir beide sind Hexen."

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über den Raum. Zwei Augenpaare ruhten in einer Mischung aus Neugierde, Unsicherheit und ein wenig Vorfreude auf dem einzigen Mann in der Runde. Wie gelähmt saß dieser in seinem Sessel und starrte die ihm gegenüber sitzende Hermione an. Seine Hände bohrten sich in die Armlehnen, sein Kiefer spannte sich zusehends an und seine Augen wurden zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Macht euch das eigentlich Spaß?" Presste er nur mühsam beherrscht zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. In diesem Moment war er mehr Professor Snape als Edward Prince. Minerva blickte verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin, aber diese ahnte schon, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Severus..." Versuchte sie ihn noch zu beschwichtigen, aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Ich erzähle dir, dass ich verdammt nochmal nicht weiß wer ich bin und für euch ist das nur ein großer Witz oder was?"

Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und inzwischen hielt ihn nichts mehr in seinem Sessel. Mit Wucht fegte er die Gläser und die Vase ihrer Mutter mit dem Arm vom Tisch und beugte sich bedrohlich über diesen hinweg auf sie zu. „Wie kalt bist du eigentlich Hermione, falls das wirklich dein Name ist." Zischte er nun wieder eiskalt kontrolliert. Doch an seiner Stirn und am Hals bezeugten hervortretende Adern, seinen Gemütszustand. „Ich weiß, dass sich das unglaublich anhört Severus, aber Magie gibt es wirklich!"

Ihre Stimme klang regelrecht beschwören, sie hatte die Hände beruhigend erhoben und hielt sie zwischen sich selbst und ihn. „Aber natürlich, meine kleine Hexe." Zog er die Worte zynisch auseinander und fixierte sie mit seinem stechenden Blick, der kurz anzüglich über ihren Körper glitt. Ok, wie man einen Menschen einschüchterte wusste er offenbar noch sehr genau. Sie spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten und plötzlich kam es ihr so vor, als wäre die Luft um sie herum zu dick zum atmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermione, dass eine sehr blasse Minerva ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Noch schien sie unschlüssig, wartete ab, ob sie wirklich eingreifen sollte. Sie hatten beide befürchtet, dass er ihr zu Anfang nicht glauben würde, aber dass er so reagierte, wie er es gerade tat, hatten sie nicht erwartet. Zum Glück hatte Hermione es ihm nicht im Café gesagt oder noch schlimmer, ihn alleine mit nach Hause genommen, ohne die Rückendeckung in Form der Direktorin.

Der Körper vergaß nicht so schnell wie das Gehirn und seiner erinnerte sich offenbar gerade daran, einmal Todesser gewesen zu sein, so stimmig wie er Körperhaltung, Gebärden und Stimme kombinierte. Sie schluckte und sah, wie seine Augen der Bewegung ihrer Kehle folgten. „Weißt du, was man früher mit Frauen wie dir gemacht hat, meine kleine Hexe?" Drohte er seidig und fuhr mit der Fingespritze die Linie ihres Kieferknochens kaum spürbar nach, als ihn schon ein greller Blitz traf und ihn von Hermione weg gegen die Zimmerwand schleuderte.

Sie starrte noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen geradeaus, hörte ihr Blut in den Adern rauschen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Scheiße. Hatte sie seit dem Krieg abgebaut, oder war das eben tatsächlich bedrohlicher gewesen? Vermutlich ein wenig von beidem. Sie hatte sich seit Ende des Krieges daran gewöhnt in Sicherheit zu leben. Aber damals hatte sie wenigstens gewusst, dass ihr Professor ihr nie von sich aus etwas Schlimmes angetan hätte, egal wie wütend er gewesen wäre. Gerade eben war das anders gewesen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Liebes?" Erkundigte sich Minerva noch immer ein wenig blass und zittrig von der unerwarteten Reaktion ihres früheren Kollegen. Hermione schluckte und nickte, kam aber nicht zum Antworten, weil beide von dem Stöhnen an ihrer Seite abgelenkt wurden.


	11. (Aber-)Glauben

Kapitel 11: (Aber-)Glauben

Verdammt. Sicher hatte er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Wie durch Watte hörte er eine Frau sprechen und griff sich stöhnend an den schmerzenden Kopf, der eben unsanft mit der Wand in Kontakt gekommen war. „Was war das verdammt nochmal?" Die Überraschung über das, was passiert war, hatte seine Wut scheinbar verschwinden lassen. Er klang weder freundlich, noch ärgerlich, eigentlich nur ungläubig und verwundert. „Ein Stuper." Antwortete Minerva eindeutig kälter, als sie zuvor noch mit Hermione geredet hatte.

„Ein Schockzauber." Führte diese weiter aus. „Gratuliere, er wirkt." Murmelte Severus noch immer am Boden sitzend. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihnen nun glaubte, oder ob er es einfach für klüger befand, Verrückte nicht zu reizen. Ob Minerva den Spruch absichtlich so sanft ausgeführt hatte, oder war sein Körper es einfach noch zu sehr gewohnt mit Magie umzugehen, als dass er ohnmächtig wurde? Vorsichtig rappelte er sich auf.

Noch immer in Alarmbereitschaft zielte die Direktorin mit ihrem Zauberstab neben Severus' Füße, auf die einzige noch unbeschadete Tasse im Wohnzimmer. Ein Lichtblitz zuckte durch den Raum und ließ das Pozellan in viele kleine Stücke zerspringen. Reflexartig zuckte der Mann zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken wieder an die Wand stieß. Er schluckte schwer, als er von dem Splitterhaufen zu der Frau sah, die diesen verursacht hatte und nun wieder ihren Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Steck den Stock weg, sonst bringst du noch jemanden um." Grummelte er leicht überfordert. Dieser Tag entwickelte sich nicht wirklich so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Langsam kehrte sein logisches Denken wieder zurück, das bei seinem Aufprall kurzzeitig pausiert hatte. Hatte Hermione wirklich etwas von Hexerei erzählt? „Wäre nicht das erste Mal." Murmelte die alte Frau, verstaute ihren Stab aber griffbereit in ihrem Ärmel. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte er misstrauisch nach. „Na was wohl? Genau das, was man für gewöhnlich damit meint." Entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Er setzte an wieder zu sprechen, aber Hermione kam ihm zuvor. „Setz dich." Befahl sie mit ruhiger, neutraler Stimme und tatsächlich tat er wie geheißen, nahm wieder in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz und stützte die Ellebogen auf den Knien ab. Sein Schädel brummte, aber in der gleichen Rate, in der der Kopfschmerz nachließ, kehrten die Bilder der vorherigen Unterhaltung zurück. Wütend war er nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht mehr so sehr wie zuvor. Die Luft war raus und übrig blieb eine distanzierte Leere.

Als die junge Frau ihren Stab zog, zuckte er erneut kurz zurück, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ weder sie noch den Stab aus den Augen. „Reparo." Deutete sie auf die Scherben, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches verteilt waren. Er beobachtete mit regungslosem Gesichtsausdruck, wie sich die Einzelteile der Gläser, Tassen und der Vase wieder zusammensetzten und die fertigen Stücke anschließend zurück auf den Tisch schwebten.

Vorsichtig griff er nach einem der Gläser, drehte es im Licht um es sich genau zu besehen und klopfte anschließend mit einem Fingerknöchel dagegen. „Wie..." Begann er, fand aber scheinbar nicht die richtigen Worte um seine Frage auszudrücken, so dass sein Gegenüber übernahm. „Magie." Sagte sie ruhig und lächelte vorsichtig. „Es gibt keine Magie." Beharrte er kühl und hob seinen Blick von dem Glas zu ihrem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer vorstellbar ist. Ich war auch misstrauisch, als Miss Burbage es mir damals gesagt hat."

Minerva schnaubte neben ihr. „Aber du hast ja wohl nicht versucht sie anzugreifen. Unglauben ist eine Sache, aber so eine Reaktion wie von dir Severus..." Hermione unterbrach sie. „Ich war elf Minerva. Es einem Kind zu erzählen ist eine andere Sache, als es einem erwachsenen Mann zu sagen. Außerdem wäre es nicht wirklich beeindruckend gewesen, wenn ich versucht hätte sie anzugreifen." Grinste sie erst ihrer Freundin und anschließend vorsichtig Severus an.

„Entschuldige." Murmelte er zerknirscht und starrte auf den scheinbar sehr interessanten Wohnzimmerteppich. Er wusste, dass er leicht reizbar war, aber er hatte sich niemals so gehen lassen. Hermione hatte sich scheinbar schnell von dem Schrecken erholt, den er ihr bereitet hatte. Verdammt, er sollte nicht daran denken, denn schon spürte er die Wut langsam wieder in sich aufsteigen. Entschlossen schob er sie so weit in sich hinein, bis sie nur noch ein leises Pochen in seinem Magen war. Dort könnte sie vorerst bleiben.

„Sind dir mal merkwürdige, unerklärbare Dinge passiert Severus?" Fuhr sie fort. „Du meinst abgesehen von dem merkwürdigen, nicht erklärbaren Gedächtnisverlust? Nein." Flüchtete er sich in Zynismus. „Nichts ist zerbrochen als du wütend warst, obwohl du es nicht angefasst hast? Nichts Verlorenes ist wieder aufgetaucht an einer Stelle, an der du schon gesucht hast?" Nannte sie die ersten Beispiele, die ihr einfielen.

„Nein." Schüttelte er den Kopf. „Einmal waren die Batterien in meiner Fernbedienung leer. Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag und hätte das Ding am liebsten gegen den Fernseher geworfen, damit er aus geht und gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, ging er von selbst aus. Aber das war nur eine Spannungsspitze oder so." Schien ihm doch noch etwas einzufallen. Hermione nickte.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Bei starken Emotionen kann es vorkommen, dass man unabsichtlich Magie wirkt. Meist tritt das nur bei Kindern auf, die ihre Gefühle und die Magie noch nicht so gut beherrschen können, aber hin und wieder auch bei Erwachsenen. Da du nicht einmal etwas von deiner Zauberkraft wusstest, kann es sein, dass sie sich so einen Weg gesucht hat."

„Vor allem..." Führte Minerva, die sich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben schien, fort. „... beherrscht du zauberstablose Magie. Oder besser, du hast sie beherrscht." Wirklich überzeugt schien er noch immer nicht zu sein, deshalb zog Hermione wieder ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf eines der Sofakissen. „Sieh her." Sie murmelte etewas unverständliches und schon erstrahlte das vormals beige Kissen in einem leuchtenden rot. Ein weiteres Mal schwang sie den Stab. Jetzt war das Kissen blau.

Er sah hinüber zu der älteren Frau, die nun auch ihren Stab wieder hervorholte und auf das Kissen zielte, das wenig später wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe hatte. „Das muss ein Trick sein." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden. Er griff nach dem Kissen und drehte es, wie zuvor das Glas, von einer Seite zur anderen, strich über die Oberfläche und führte es so nah an sein Gesicht heran, dass er die Strutur genau betrachten konnte.

Aber er schien weniger überzeugt von seiner eigenen Ansicht als noch zu Beginn. Es war, als würde er sich daran klammern um wenigstens das bisschen Normalität, was er hatte, seine Weltsicht, zu behalten. Eine Idee schien ihm zu kommen. Er griff in seine Gesäßtasche, holte seine Brieftasche hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Damit!" Wies er an und deutete auf das lederne Objekt.

Vermutlich nahm er an, dass dieser Raum präpariert war und wollte sehen, ob diese Tricks auch bei etwas funktionierten, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht zuvor hatte präpariert werden können. Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. An sich war es unsinnig. Wenn sie wirklich Trickkünstler wären, wäre es kein Problem gewesen, auch seine Geldbörse zuvor zu behandeln und weshab sollten sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen, hier alles vorzubereiten nur um ihn in die Irre zu führen. Aber bitte, wenn er es so wollte.

Sie tippte mit ihrem Stab die Oberfläche des Portmonees an, murmelte ein paar Worte und schon erstrahlte es in einem hübschen pink-gelben Blumenmuster. Er verzog angewiedert den Mund, als er das neue Dekor sah. „Nicht dein Geschmack?" Zog sie ihn auf. „Irgendwelche Wünsche? Wieder klassisch schwarz?" Er nickte stumm und wenig später hatte die Geldbörse wieder ihr gewohntes Aussehen. Auch diesmal griff er nach dem Gegenstand und besah ihn sich näher.

„In Ordnung. Nehmen wir einmal an, ich glaube euch." Begann er, während er das Portmonee wieder verstaute. Überzeugt war er scheinbar noch nicht... oder er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er schien ihnen weniger abweisend als zuvor. „Wenn es wirklich Magie gibt, weshalb weiß dann niemand davon?" „Es ist nicht so, dass niemand davon weiß." Lächelte ihn Hermione an.

„Du weißt nichts davon. Zumindest bis gerade eben. Diejenigen, die davon wissen, weihen einfach nur sehr selten jemanden ein. Du hast vorhin gefragt, ob ich wüsste, was man mit Frauen wie mir früher gemacht hat. Du hast damit auf die Hexenprozesse im Mittelalter und der frühen Neuzeit angespielt, oder?" Ihm behagte es offensichtlich nicht, dass sie seine Reaktion von vorher wieder aufgriff, doch er nickte. „Die meisten Frauen, die damals getötet wurden waren keine Hexen, sondern Muggel. Das bedeutet nicht magische Menschen." Ergänzte sie, als sie sein verständnisloser Blick daran erinnerte, dass er den Begriff nicht mehr kannte.

„Lange Zeit war Magie bekannt. Muggel und Magier lebten friedlich miteinander, aber nach der Hexenverfolgung hat die magische Gemeinde beschlossen, sich vor den Muggeln zu verstecken. Magier haben zwar viele Möglichkeiten, die Muggel nicht haben, aber je nachdem wen du fragst, liegt der Anteil von uns zwischen einem und zehn Prozent der Weltbevölkerung. Wir sind also stark in der Unterzahl. Menschen misstrauen dem, was sie nicht kennen. Und wenn es etwas oder jemand ist, der ihnen gefährlich werden könnte – was nicht bedeutet, dass wir es sind – haben sie Angst davor. Und das, wovor man Angst hat, wird versucht zu vernichten."

Sie hatte langsam und ruhig gesprochen, damit er genügend Zeit hatte, sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen und Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. „Das heißt, ihr bleibt im Verborgenen, damit ihr nicht verfolgt werdet?" Fragte er nach. „WIR bleiben im Verborgenen. Du gehörst auch dazu, ob du dich erinnerst oder nicht. Und die Verfolgung ist nur ein Grund. Sie dir an, wie du eben reagiert hast. Was denkst du, würde passieren, wenn es bekannt würde, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gibt? Inzwischen ist es zu einem gewissen Teil aber auch Gewohnheit.

Die Welt der Magie und die der Muggel haben sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Es ist nicht immer ganz einfach, beide Welten unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Muggel verstehen Magie nicht, Magier verstehen die Welt der Muggel nicht. Zumindest ist das bei den Meisten so. Und gerade, weil wir vergleichsweise wenige sind und Fähigkeiten haben, die Muggel nicht haben, gibt es einige, die sich ganz bewusst abschotten, die sich für etwas Besseres halten. Keine gute Voraussetzungen um beide Welten wieder miteinander zu vereinen."

Severus überlegte. Er hatte heute einiges erfahren und ihm schien es, als gäbe es noch einige Zusammenhänge zwischen den gehörten Erzählungen, die er nicht miteinander verbinden konnte, die aber irgendwie zusammen gehörten. Was die beiden erzählten war absolut verrückt, aber trotzdem schienen sie selbst daran zu glauben. Müde fuhr er mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gerne gehen." Er hätte heute Abend eine Menge, worüber er würde nachdenken müssen.

„Sicher." Nickte Hermione und stand, genauso wie Minerva und Severus, auf. „Ich bringe dich nach hause." Meldete sich die ältere Frau zu Wort. „Nicht nötig, ich finde den Weg schon von hier aus. Vielleicht laufe ich auch, etwas Luft wird mir gut tun." Wehrte er ab. Er bräuchte jetzt wirklich etwas Ruhe und nachdem, was seine angeblich frühere Kollegin scheinbar mit ihm gemacht hatte, wollte er nicht unbedingt mit ihr zusammen den ganzen Weg zum Bahnhof im Bus sitzen.

Aber Minerva, die dem Gespräch zuletzt nur stumm gelauscht hatte, ließ nicht locker. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wo du wohnst, aber bis in die Stadt bist du von hier aus sicher eine halbe Stunde unterwegs. Lass mich dich wenigstens zum Bahnhof bringen. Mit Magie geht das ganz schnell und dann kannst du noch immer etwas laufen."

Hermione schien es so, als hätte Minerva den gleichen Gedanken, wie sie selbst. Das Reparieren von Dingen, oder das Wechseln der Farbe, ja sogar die Wucht, mit der er zuvor gegen die Wand geschleudert worden war, hatten ihn seine Ablehnung geschwächt, aber ihn noch nicht vollständig überzeugt. Das hätten auch alles Tricks sein können. Ziemlich gute zwar, aber eben nur Tricks.

Aber wenn er von einem Moment zum nächsten die Strecke von hier bis zum Bahnhof hinter sich bringen würde, würde das vielleicht den Ausschlag geben. Er blickte etwas abwehrend die alte Frau an, dann die Junge. Der Stuper schien ihm noch im Gedächtnis zu sein und auch, wenn er die alte Frau von Anfang an eindeutig sympathisch gefunden hatte, so war da auch ein gewisses Misstrauen.

Aufmunternd nickte Hermione ihm zu und so senkte auch vorsichtig seinen Kopf zur Zustimmung. „Was muss ich tun?" „Nichts." Beschied sie ihm. „Ich mache das schon. Bis bald Hermione." Verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer früheren Schülerin. Auch wenn sie nach wie vor nicht so herzlich klang wie zu Beginn des Treffens mit Severus, so klang sie doch auch nicht mehr so kalt wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Ein wenig verletzt und abweisend, vielleicht auch hilflos.

„Bevor ihr geht: Bis wir wissen, was passiert ist, sollten wir besser niemandem etwas sagen. Außer Kingsley natürlich." Fügte Hermione hinzu, als ihr einfiel, dass er bereits von ihrem Verdacht wusste und mitgeholfen hatte, ihn zu beseitigen. Minerva nickte sofort, so dass die junge Frau ihr Augenmerk auf Edward... nein, Severus, richtete. „Wenn bekannt wird, dass du wieder aufgetaucht bist, kann es ziemlich viele Fragen geben, auf die wir noch keine Antworten haben." Erklärte sie den Grund für ihre Vorsicht. Sein Gesicht war ziemlich nichtssagend.

„Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät. Ich habe am Samstag bereits mit Scarlet, meiner Chefin, über deinen Verdacht geredet Hermione. Sie weiß auch, dass wir uns heute noch einmal getroffen haben und wird sicher wissen wollen, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt. Aber ich lege für sie die Hand ins Feuer, dass sie niemandem etwas sagen wird." Hermione meinte, von den Lippen der Direktorin die Worte ‚Ich kümmere mich darum' lesen zu können und nickte beiden zu. „Bis bald." Ihre Gäste erwiederten die Geste ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen und Severus schien den Atem anzuhalten, als sie auch schon mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden.

Eine viertel Stunde später, Hermione war gerade dabei das Wohnzimmer auf- und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen, klopfte es an der Hintertür. Es war Minerva, die wieder in den Garten appariert war und nun durch die Glasscheibe ins Innere des Hauses spähte. „Und?" Fragte Hermione, kaum hatte sie die Türe geöffnet. „Nichts ‚Und'." Erwiederte diese und drängte sich an der jungen Frau vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. „Er hat mir noch einen schönen Tag gewünscht und ist zwischen den Menschen verschwunden."

„Sei nicht sauer auf ihn. Das war heute sicher ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn." „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, nachdem er dich so behandelt hat?" Brauste Die Direktorin auf. „Severus kann ein gefährlicher Mann sein. Gedächtnis hin oder her. Er hat als Todesser Dinge getan, die..." Bevor sie sich noch weiter hineinsteigern konnte, wurde sie unterbrochen. „Du meinst, er hat als Spion ‚Dinge' getan."

Die Direktorin sah schuldbewusst aus. „Und wenn schon. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass solche Dinge spurlos an jemandem vorbeigehen. Egal aus welchem Grund er sie getan hat." „Das sage ich auch nicht." Erklärte sich Hermione. „Aber wie hättest du reagiert, wenn dir jemand gesagt hätte, dass du... was weiß ich... eigentlich ein Alien bist? Dass alles, was du kennst und woran du glaubst eine Lüge ist? Nein, lass mich aussprechen. Du hättest mich wohl nicht körperlich angegriffen, sondern versucht mich lächerlich zu machen. Ich hätte auf stur geschaltet und Severus... nun... jeder geht auf andere Weise mit unliebsamen Wahrheiten um. Er kennt es nicht anders."

Minerva sah sie ziemlich beleidigt an, als sie ihre wahrscheinliche Reaktion hörte, musste aber mit verkniffenem Mund zustimmen. „Hast du auch bemerkt, wie gut er den Stupor weggesteckt hat?" Wollte Hermione ihre Überlegung bestätigt wissen. „Ja... es war zwar kein wirklich starker Zauber, aber die meisten Magier hätte er doch bewusstlos werden lassen. Auch das Apparieren hat er gut vertragen. Er hat weder gewürgt noch geschwankt, als ich ihn abgesetzt habe."

Die junge Frau nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das passt. Auch bei Muggelpatienten wurde beobachtet, dass das Körpergedächtnis noch intakt ist, auch wenn der Muggel an Amnesie leidet. Damit meine ich, dass die Menschen nach wie vor lesen und schreiben können. Oder Autofahren und so weiter. Dinge, die man irgendwann einmal gelernt hat, aber nicht mehr bewusst ausführt eben."

„Du meinst, dass er sich nur nicht bewusst erinnert, aber unbewusst?" „Ja... nein... so ähnlich." Konnte Hermione ihre Überlegungen nicht besser in Worte fassen. „Hast du zufällig auch seinen Zauberstab eingelagert?" Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Mr. Ollivanders Sohn hat in den Wochen nach dem letzten Kampf, die Stäbe, die auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden wurden, begutachtet. Seiner war nicht dabei."

„Stimmt, davon habe ich gehört." Nickte Hermione. „Das war eines der Argumente derjenigen, die von seiner Flucht ausgingen... Dass er ihn mitgenommen hätte." Nackdenklich ging sie zu dem Platz, auf dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte, ließ sich nieder und zog ihre Beine halb unter sich auf die Sitzfläche. Auch die Professorin nahm erneut Platz, nachdem sie abwesend die im Raum verteilten Bilder begutachtet hatte.

„Australien?" Fragte sie und zeigte auf ein Bild mit einer, an einem Cafétisch sitzenden, lächelnden Hermione im Vordergrund und einem Paar mittleren Alters, in dem sie ihre Eltern erkannte, einen Tisch dahinter. „Ja, das war in den Sommerferien nach dem Endkampf, bevor meine Eltern ihr Gedächtnis wieder bekamen." Sie lächelte traurig.

„Harry, Ron, Ginny und ich waren zusammen dort. Bill hatte in der Nähe von Sidney einen Auftrag und hat uns mitgenommen. Das ist das erste Bild von meinen Eltern und mir nach Voldemorts Fall. Auch wenn sie da noch nicht wussten, wer ich bin und dass wir absichtlich neben ihnen saßen und ständig gegenseitig Bilder gemacht haben. Als sie sich dann erinnerten und ich ihnen irgendwann das Bild zeigte, fing sogar mein Vater an zu weinen." Sie spielte mit den Fransen eines Kissens, als sie das erzählte.

Minerva kannte nur die Eckpunkte dessen, was bei ihrem goldenen Trio so kurz nach dem Fall des Lords geschehen war. Zu sehr war sie damit eingespannt gewesen, zu tun, was getan werden musste. Der Wiederaufbau des Schlosses, Familien die Nachrichten über den Tod von Verwandten überbringen, Trauerfeiern organisieren und Begräbnisse besuchen waren nur einige ihrer Pflichten, die zu den herkömmlichen Vorbereitungen des neuen Schuljahres hinzu kamen. Denn dass die Schule geöffnet bleiben sollte, war für alle selbstverständlich.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis wieder so etwas wie Alltag herrschte. Und danach? Die Treffen waren seltener geworden – jeder hatte sein eigenes Leben zu leben – und irgendwie waren die Details nie zur Sprache gekommen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern also nicht einfach nur nach England zurückgeholt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis wiederbekamen, sie hatte sie in ihrem neuen Leben beobachtet.

Sicher war es nicht leicht gewesen sie zu treffen und in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass sie ihre eigene Tochter nicht wiedererkannten. Hatte sie deshalb so viel Verständnis für Severus? Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu der Quelle hin und sah das sich verändernde Schattenbild im Flur und hörte die dies begleitenden Schritte. „Schatz, wir sind zuhause." Rief da auch schon eine Frauenstimme, während ein Schlüsselbund klirrend auf Glas traf.

„Wir sind hier Mum." Antwortete Hermione und wenig später trat ihre Mutter, gefolgt vom Vater, neugierig in den Wohnraum. „Wer ist denn ‚wir'? Ach, Professor McGonagall, richtig?" Strahlte ihr auch schon Mrs. Granger entgegen, kam auf sie zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Bleiben Sie sitzen. Wie schön, sie nach den vielen Jahren noch einmal zu sehen." Nun, so lange war das letzte Treffen eigentlich noch nicht her. Gut, zwei Jahre waren es schon, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass ihre Mutter die Direktorin bisher ohnehin nur viermal gesehen hatte, immerhin öfter als ihr Vater, war das noch kein wirklich langer Zeitraum.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Entgegnete die ältere Dame und stand nun doch auf. „Nennen Sie mich doch Minerva. Robert." Nickte sie auch dem Herren des Hauses zu, während sie zeitgleich die Hand von dessen Frau schüttelte. „Was führt Sie her Minerva?" Fragte sie auch schon neugierig. „Es hat doch nicht etwas etwas mit diesem Professor Snape zu tun?" Fragte sie verschwörerisch flüsternd, während ihre Augen misstrauisch von links nach rechts glitten.

Hermione konnte ihr Schmunzeln nur schwerlich unterdrücken und auch ihr Vater sah ähnlich amüsiert aus. Ja, sie hatte ihren Eltern eingeschärft, dass die Sache mit Severus geheim bleiben sollte und ihnen auch gesagt, dass sie vorerst nur Minerva einweihen wollte. Aber dass Jean jetzt bereits die Augen nach möglichen Lauschern offenhielt, noch dazu in ihrem eigenegWohnzimmer, war einfach köstlich!

„Ich habe es ihnen erzählt." Beantwortete Hermione den fragenden Blick ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin. So nickte diese nur um sich wenig später mit einer, wie Hermione fand, fadenscheinigen Ausrede, wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Kaum war sie appariert sahen die Grangers ihre Tochter erwartungsvoll an. Scheinbar erwarteten sie nun von ihr den Bericht, um den sich die Direktorin gedrückt hatte. Nun, wenigstens würde sie sich so nicht den kompletten Abend die leidlich interessanten Geschichten der Praxispatienten anhören müssen.


	12. Was ist Realität?

12. Was ist Realität?

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgendwie wurde alles in ihm zusammengedrückt und gestaucht. Die Formen und Farben verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu einem Strudel und wurden dunkler, bis sie beinahe schwarz waren. Die Geräusche um ihn herum wurden dumpfer, immer leiser und stiller wurde es um ihn herum, bis er nichts mehr hörte. Gleichzeitig fiel er und wurde gezogen, durch einen kleinen Punkt seines Körpers. Vielleicht seinen Bauchnabel? Er wusste es nicht.

Noch bevor er all dies wirklich in seiner Gänze erfassen konnte konnte explodierte die Schwärze in ein gleißendes Licht, die Geräuschte kehrten in einer Intensität zurück, die ihn die angehaltene Luft ruckartig ausstoßen ließ. Um ihn herum pulsierte das Leben derart unerwartet, wie es zuvor aus seiner Wahrnehmung verschwunden war. Sie waren am Bahnhof. Genauer gesagt auf dem kleinen Vorplatz des Bahnhofs. Er blinzelte mehrmals um das unangenehm trockene Gefühl seiner Augen, die er während der Reise weit aufgerissen hatte, zu vertreiben und sah sich um.

Neben ihm stand die Frau, die früher seine Kollegin gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre Hand noch immer locker auf seinem Arm liegen und sah ihn teils besorgt, teils angespannt an. Erst als er sich räusperte und sich nickend von ihr verabschiedete, nahm sie die Hand weg. Gerade hatte er sich abgewendet um den Platz zu verlassen, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Severus?" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Hermione dich gefunden hat." Sagte sie ernst und eindringlich, bevor sich ihr Gesicht verdüsterte. „Aber wenn du sie noch einmal so angehst wie vorhin, würdest du dir wünschen, sie hätte es nicht getan."

Wie alt mochte diese Frau sein? Überlegte er. Vielleicht 80? Aber der Blick, den sie ihm bei diesem Worten schenkte, überzeugte ihn, dass dies nicht nur die leere Drohung einer alten Frau war. Sie meinte es ernst und wenn er ihre Augen genau betrachtete bekam er das Gefühl, dass er nicht der erste wäre, bei dem sie eine solche Drohung wahr machen würde. Was hatte diese Frau nur erlebt?

Ein wenig steif nickte er, bevor er ihr endgültig den Rücken zukehrte und mit gemächlichen Schritten den Platz überquerte. Als er sich an der Ampel noch einmal umdrehte, war von der Frau nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein scheinbar extrem wichtiger Geschäftsmann rempelte ihn an und warf ihm böse Blicke zu, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fußgängerüberweg lenkte, über dem inzwischen ein grünes Licht erstrahlte.

Wie bereits wenige Tage zuvor lenkten ihn seine Schritte in den kleinen Park, ohne dass er es wirklich realisierte. Er ging vorbei an der hölzernen Parkbank, auf der er an jenem Samstag gesessen hatte und steuerte auf den großen Kastanienbaum zu, der etwa 200 Meter entfernt auf einer Wiese stand. Beinahe bedächtig strich er mit den Fingerkuppen seiner rechten Hand über die zerfurchte Rinde. Sie fühlte sich gut an. So real.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den Erdboden sinken und lehnte seinen Rücken an den starken Stamm. Mit geschlossenen Augen fuhr seine Hand über das Gras, erfühlte einzelne Halme und kleine, herabgefallene Zweige. So real. All das sollte nicht wirklich sein? Zumindest nicht in der Art, die er kannte? Würde die Farbe des Grases genau so leicht zu ändern sein, wie die Farbe des Kissens oder seines Portmonees?

Was konnte er von der Realität halten, wenn sie mit dem Schwung eines Stockes verändert werden konnte? Verdammt. Er hatte Philosophie noch nie gemocht. Zu viele offene Fragen und lauter Klugscheißer, die sich für intelligent hielten. Wenn er so weiter machen würde, bekäme er nur Kopfschmerzen. Die alte Frau kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Was war das gewesen, was sie gemacht hatte, um ihn von Hermione wegzuschleudern? Körperkraft konnte es nicht gewesen sein.

Obwohl sie für ihr Alter ziemlich fit zu sein schien, die Wucht, die hinter dem Schlag steckte, hätte nicht einmal er selbst erzeugen können. Sie hatte diesen Stab in der Hand gehabt, als er aufgeblickt hatte. Und was war das mit dem Glas zu seinen Füßen gewesen? Wenn es wirklich Magie gab, dann war es wohl dieses Stück Holz gewesen, das ihn gegen die Wand hatte schlagen lassen.

Wenn er sich recht überlegte, konnten die heutigen Erlebnisse viel einfacher mit Magie erklärt werden, als auf natürliche Weise. ‚Wenn es verschiedene Theorien gibt, die einen Sachverhalt erklären, ist die einfachste Theorie vorzuziehen.' Erinnerte er sich an etwas, das er mal in einem Philosophie für Dummys Buch gelesen hatte. Da war sie wieder. Diese verdammte Philosophie!

Aber er laß fast alle Bücher, die angeliefert wurden. Teils nur hier und da eine Seite, um mit den Kunden ins Gespräch zu kommen, mal auch nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis, aus dem er sich irgendetwas zusammenreimte, teils aber auch komplette Bücher, wenn sie aufgrund von Transportschäden oder ähnlichem unverkäuflich waren und er sie behalten konnte.

Für gewöhnlich stimmte er der Ansicht zu, dass die einfachste Theorie die sinnvollste war, solange sie ebenso schlüssig war, wie die anderen. Wenn Scarlet zu spät zur Arbeit kam, war es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einfach die Zeit vergessen hatte, als dass sie von Aliens entführt worden war. Aber was erklärte die heutigen Geschehnisse am einfachsten?

Es könnte alles nur ein großer Trick gewesen sein. Aber dafür hätten die beiden Frauen eine Unmenge an Utensilien gebraucht. Eine klare Flüssigkeit, die menschlichem Blut den Farbstoff entzieht, Gläser, die sich ohne Nahtstellen zusammensetzen lassen, Kissen, die auf Befehl die Farbe ändern, ein Betäubungsmittel um ihn zum Bahnhof zu schaffen, ohne dass er die Zeit bemerkte... das war eine ganze Menge für einen blöden Witz.

Oder aber sie waren Illusionskünstler. Er hatte im Fernsehen schon gesehen, dass es möglich war, vor den Augen von Personen Dinge zu verändern, ohne, dass sie es mitbekamen. Waren die Gläser, die Phiole und das Kissen schnell ausgetauscht worden? War er hypnotisiert worden? Möglich, aber dann stellte sich ebenfalls die Frage, nach dem Warum. Er hatte nicht viel Geld um das sie ihn hätten erleichtern können und der Betrug hätte bereits in dem Moment beginnen müssen, als Hermione den Buchladen betreten und ihn als Opfer ausgewählt hatte.

Die letzte Möglichkeit, die ihm einfiel, war Magie. Die Überlegung, dass die beiden einfach nur geisteskrank waren hatte er verworfen. Dann wäre auch er irre gewesen, dass er all das mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, und er war davon überzeugt, einen recht klaren und anlytischen Verstand zu haben. Wenn er annahm, dass es Magie gab, erklärten sich die Ereignisse wunderbar einfach. Zumindest nahm er das an.

Wenn es schon Magie gab, dann konnte damit bestimmt all das, was er erlebt hatte, bewerkstelligt werden und sicher auch noch mehr. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken. Für diese Erklärung müsste er nun einmal an Magie glauben. An eine große Verschwörung, ähnlich irgendwelcher Geheimbünde, die angeblich das Geschehen der Welt lenkten. Er lachte freudlos auf. Vielleicht gab es diese Geheimbünde ja ebenfalls, vielleicht bestanden sie aus Zauberern und Hexen.

Jetzt werd nicht albern, rief er sich zur Raison und versuchte, seinen letzten Gedankengang wieder aufzunehmen. Zu anderen Zeiten der Menschheitsgeschichte war die Annahme, dass es Magie gab, Gang und Gäbe. Nun, man hatte zeitweise auch an Einhörner geglaubt oder daran, dass die Erde eine Scheibe wäre... auf der anderen Seite war schon vor über 2000 Jahren die Rede von Atomen gewesen und auch wenn die Wirklichkeit ein wenig anders war, als im damaligen Zusammenhang vermutet, Atome gab es wirklich.

Auch drehte sich die Erde um die Sonne, eine Ansicht, die von einzelnen Personen früh erkannt worden war, sich aber lange nicht durchgesetzt hatte. Es gab in der Geschichte immer wieder Theorien, die sich als falsch herausgestellt hatten und solche, die wirklich wahr waren... zumindest nach dem aktuellen Stand der Forschung. Vielleicht war diese Magiesache auch eine von den Wahrheiten, die einfach zu unbequem wurde und aus dem Wissen der Allgemeinheit getilgt worden war.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte, ohne etwas Bestimmtes zu sehen, vor sich hin. Es mochte ihm nicht gefallen, was er heute gehört hatte, aber er sollte zumindest versuchen, mehr zu erfahren. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Es war die beste, vielmehr die einzige Spur zu seiner Identität, die er hatte. Wenn es stimmte bekam er endlich Antworten und wenn nicht gäbe es sicher eine Möglichkeit, die beiden Frauen wegen seelischer Grausamkeit zu verklagen oder so.

Er kramte die Schachtel Zigaretten hervor, die er am Wochenende gekauft hatte und steckte sich eine an, bevor er sich erhob und zurück Richtung Bahnhof ging. Scarlet würde den Laden in einer halben Stunde schließen, erkannte er, als er auf seine schlichte Armbanduhr sah. Er hätte also noch ein wenig Zeit. Jetzt, da er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, der Magietheorie eine Chance zu geben, fühlte er sich ruhiger.

In seinem Kopf schwirrten die gleichen Fragen zwar noch immer umher, aber sie ließen sich, im Gegensatz zu vorher, zur Seite schieben. Manchmal brachten Entscheidungen eben Ruhe. Egal wie die Entscheidungen aussahen. Er flippte den Stummel seiner Zigarette auf die Straße, trat den Rest der Glut aus und betrat das Geschäft, vor dem er inzwischen angekommen war.

Was würde er brauchen? Steaks. Auf jeden Fall Steaks! Entschied er sich und steuerte zur Kühltheke. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, seine Zähne in schönes, saftiges Fleisch zu schlagen. Reis hatte Scarlet sicherlich daheim in irgendeinem ihrer vielen Küchenschränke und so begnügte er sich im Anschluss damit, ein wenig frisches Gemüse zu dem Rinderfleisch in seinen Korb zu packen. Noch jeweils eine Flasche Amaretto und Apfelsaft – eine fürchterliche süße Mischung, auf die er heute aber einfach Lust hatte – und schon stand er in der überschaubaren Schlange an der Kasse.

Als er am Buchladen ankam, war dieser wie erwartet bereits geschlossen. Er kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und ließ sich durch eine unscheinbare Seitentür hinein, als er auch schon Scarlet hörte, die im Hinterzimmer die Titelmelodie irgendeiner Serie vor sich hin summte. Gerade trat sie aus der Tür, als sie ihn sah und zurück schreckte.

„Hergott Edward! Du hast mich aber erschreckt. Was machst du hier? Ist das Treffen schon vorbei?" Sie legte den Aktenordner, den sie bis dahin im Arm gehalten hatte, mitten auf den Stapel Neuerscheinungen und kam auf ihn zu. Besorgt flogen ihre Augen über jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts in der Hoffnung zu erkennen, ob der Grund für seine Anwesenheit gut oder schlecht war.

Er nickte. „Ja, das Treffen war weniger lang, als ich erwartet habe. Und bevor du mich morgen mit deinen neugierigen Fragen von der Arbeit abhälst dachte ich mir, dass ich dich abhole und du mir stattdessen beim Abendessen Löcher in den Bauch fragst." Traurig war er eindeutig nicht, wie sie bemerkte. Auch nicht wütend... Aber wirklich froh schien er auch nicht zu sein.

Was war denn das für ein Treffen gewesen? Entweder er war der Mann, für den das Mädchen ihn gehalten hatte, dann müsste er froh sein, oder er war es nicht, dann müsste er traurig sein. Bestimmt war sich auch diese ehemalige Kollegin nicht sicher gewesen, dachte sie. Das würde erklären, weshalb er weder das eine noch das andere war. „Sicher. Dann lass uns schnell noch etwas einkaufen. Außer den Resten von gestern habe ich nichts im Haus."

Antwortete sie und schnappte sich den zurückgelassenen Ordner. „Nicht nötig, das habe ich schon erledigt." Erwiderte Severus und hielt die Plastiktüte in seiner linken Hand noch etwas höher. „Du hast doch Reis?" „Immer Edward, immer! Na dann brauchen wir uns ja nicht zu hetzen. Komm." Lächelnd hielt sie ihm die Tür auf, durch die er vor wenigen Minuten erst getreten war, löschte das Licht im Geschäft und verriegelte den Zugang hinter ihnen.

Die 20 Minuten Fußweg lenkte sie ihn erfolgreich damit ab, dass sie ihm von einem etwas schrillen Kunden erzählte. Ein hochgewachsener Schwarzer, der gekleidet war, wie ein afrikanischer König. Ziemlich eindrucksvoll, aber in dem kleinen Buchladen doch sehr merkwürdig anzuschauen. Keine Ahnung von Literatur, aber eine tolle Stimme hätte er gehabt. Hätte sich warum auch immer unbedingt von einem Mann beraten lassen wollen.

Scarlet war noch immer dabei zu versuchen, ihm das Gespräch mit dem Kunden Wort für Wort wieder zu geben, als sie an ihrer Wohnung ankamen. Zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft hatten sie einmal bei ihm gegessen. Aber eigentlich nur, um sich seine Wohnung anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gerne Menschen in seinem Reich hatte und so kochten sie eben immer bei ihr. Ganz davon abgesehen war es bei ihr eindeutig gemütlicher, wie sie fand.

Das Essen stand bereits dampfend auf dem Tisch, als sie ihre vorgeschobene Zurückhaltung aufgab. „Und was hast du so von deinem Treffen zu berichten?" Fragte sie ihn mit auffällig desinteressierter Stimme. „Treffen? Welches Treffen?" Fragte er betont unwissend und bekam ein mahnendes „Edward!" geschenkt. Ein Klumpen Reis fiel von ihrer Gabel, als sie diese auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund ruckartig stoppte um ihn böse anzusehen.

Es war manchmal wirklich leicht sie zu reizen. So verständig sie sich zurückhalten konnte, wenn sie merkte, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte, so ungehalten und quängelig wurde sie, wenn er sie lockte und dann nichts verriet. „Ach, du meinst DAS Treffen. Ich hatte nämlich eben auch einen netten Plausch an der Fleischtheke musst du wissen." Noch immer starrte sie ihn böse an, während er grinste.

Doch nun wurden seine Züge ernst. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll, wenn ich ehrlich bin..." Er nahm einen Bissen von seinem Fleisch, kaute und drehte versonnen die Gabel vor seinen Augen hin und her, während er sich überlegt, wie er das Treffen und das, was es bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, beschreiben sollte. „Minerva, das ist die Freundin, die Hermione mitbringen wollte, hatte eine Art neumodischen DNA Test dabei. Ich bin wirklich, dieser Severus Snape." Sagte er und hielt wieder inne.

Scarlets Verzehr der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit stockte, doch sie äußerte sich nicht, sondern wartete ab. „Es ist merkwürdig." Lachte er freudlos auf. „Endlich kenne ich meinen wirklichen Namen, aber er klingt falsch. Er sagt mir einfach nichts. Er ruft keine Erinnerungen hervor oder wenigstens ein bekanntes Gefühl." Aber bei Scarlet rief der Name ein bekanntes Gefühl hervor. Nicht speziell dieser Name, sondern einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er seinen Namen, seine Identität gefunden hatte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl bereits gehabt, als er an diesem Samstag, nach seiner Mittagspause mit dieser Hermione, zurück in den Buchladen gekommen war. Freude auf der einen Seite, aber auch Angst. So merkwürdig es war, aber er war inzwischen einer ihrer engsten Freunde geworden, sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren an ein dahergelaufenes Mädchen.

Sie schluckte den Kloß aus Trauer, Angst und Eifersucht herunter. Sie würde ihn nicht verlieren. Selbst, wenn er sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen würde, da war sie sich sicher, würden sie weiter in Kontakt bleiben. Einen guten Mitarbeiter in dieser Gegend zu finden war nicht einfach, aber die Arbeit war schon lange nicht mehr das, was sie bei ihm am meisten schätzte und die Freundschaft würde es schon aushalten, würde er den Buchladen verlassen.

Die Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner von beiden etwas sagte. Beide hatten ihre Mahlzeit wieder aufgenommen, bis Scarlet ihn aus seinen treibenden Gedanken riss. „Und weiter? Was haben sie dir über dich erzählt?" „Nun, ich war wirklich Lehrer... aber nicht für Chemie, so wie mir Hermione am Samstag sagte." „Wofür dann?" Unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich habe nicht gefragt." Das fiel ihm tatsächlich erst jetzt auf. Bei dem Treffen selbst war diese Kleinigkeit für ihn einfach untergegangen.

„Überhaupt habe vor allem ich geredet. Sie wollten alles wissen, von dem Koma und dem, was ich alles getan habe um herauszufinden, wer ich bin." „Das war aber nicht sehr nett!" Entrüstete sich sein Gegenüber. „Das sind Sachen, die du ihnen schon irgendwann noch hättest erzählen können. Wichtiger ist doch wohl, dass deine Fragen beantwortet werden. Du hast lange genug gewartet!" Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Es war schön, dass sie sich für ihn so aufregte.

Sollte er ihr auch noch das sagen, was er noch erfahren hatte? Konnte er ihr das sagen, ohne dass sie ihn auslachen würde? An sich sollte niemand etwas davon erfahren, zum einen weil die Frauen das wollten und zum anderen, weil es einfach verrückt klang. Nun, wenn er es überhaupt jemandem sagen würde, dann ihr und irgendjemanden musste er es einfach sagen. „Glaubst du an Magie Scarlet?" Fragte er, was sie ob des merkwürdigen Themenwechsels ihre Entrüstung vergessen ließ.

„Was? Magie? Ich... ich weiß nicht genau..." Stammelte sie und zerfurchte ihre Stirn. „Ich denke, dass es nichts Übernatürliches gibt." Versuchte sie ihre Ansicht zu artikulieren. „Aber ich denke auch, dass es viel gibt, was wir noch nicht erklären können und das könnte man als Magie bezeichnen." Severus betrachtete sie genau. Das ging in etwa in die Richtung, die auch seine Gedanken zuvor eingeschlagen hatten. Nur dass er dafür mehr Zeit und einen Wutausbruch gebraucht hatte.

Aber immerhin betraf ihn diese Frage persönlich, da kamen zu viele Gedanken und Emitionen in den Weg, als wenn man es, wie Scarlet, rein theoretisch betrachtete. „Verstehst du was ich meine? Feuerzeuge, Pistole, Computer... all das wäre Menschen früher wie Magie vorgekommen oder?" Begann sie sich zu rechtfertigen. Offenbar hatte sie sein Schweigen falsch verstanden. Er nickte nur. „Aber, warum fragst du?" Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich Severus. „Weil sie mir sagten, ich sei ein Zauberer."


	13. Neuer Versuch, neues Glück

Kapitel 13: Neuer Versuch, neues Glück

Drei Tage waren seit dem letzten Treffen mit Hermione vergangen. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er zum Telefon gegriffen und sie hatte anrufen wollen, aber jedes Mal hatte er es wieder zur Seite gelegt. Ob sie überhaupt zu einem weiteren Treffen bereit wäre, nachdem er ihr bei dem letzten einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte?

Er hatte es in ihrem Blick gesehen, in ihren Augen, die vor Schreck geweitet waren, der Haut, die blasser geworden war und dem schnellen Atem. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, seine Hand um ihren Hals zu legen. Zu gerne hätte er ihren schnellen Puls unter seinen Fingern gespürt. Trotzdem war er froh, dass ihn die alte Frau aufgehalten hatte. Im Nachhinein war er nicht weniger erschreckt von dem, was er da beinahe getan hätte und hatte die Sorge, dass es wieder geschehen könnte, würde sie ihn erneut so unerwartet in Rage versetzen.

Schon wieder hatte er das Handy genommen. Jetzt saß er in seinem abgewetzten Kunstledersessel und starrte auf das kleine Display mit dem blinkenden Cursor. Er hatte nie verstanden, wozu diese Kurznachrichten gut sein sollten. Ein Gespräch ging viel schneller, war billiger und erzeugte weniger Missverständnisse. Aber gerade in diesem Moment überlegte er ernsthaft, ihr eine zu schicken.

Er wollte sie treffen aber bereits jetzt wurde er nervös bei dem Gedanken, wieder mit ihr zu reden. Mit ihr zu sprechen, ohne sie dabei zu sehen und sie einschätzen zu können, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Verdammt, er benahm sich wie ein kleines verliebtes Mädchen! Er schnaufte, wechselte ins Telefonbuch und wählte ihre Nummer aus. Er lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf im Nacken, schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Rufton durch ihre Stimme ersetzt wurde.

„Hermione? Ähm... Hallo, hier ist... Severus. Wie? Ja danke, es geht mir gut. Dir hoffentlich auch." Er rollte mit den Augen. Musste sie das Telefonat auch noch unnötig in die Länge ziehen? „Weshalb ich anrufe... ich würde mich gerne noch einmal mit euch treffen. Samstag schon? Sicher, ja, ich werde da sein." Er beendete das Gespräch und drückte auf die Taste mit dem roten Hörer. Das war doch einfacher gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Dennoch war er froh, dass er es jetzt hinter sich hatte. Samstag würde er weitere Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen. Oder vielleicht auch weitere Fragen...

Seufzend legte er das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Bereits im Gehen zog er sein Hemd aus und ließ es im Flur auf den Boden fallen. Nur Socken und Unterwäsche landeten im Wäschekorb, die Hose blieb auf dem Duschvorleger, genau dort, wo er aus den Hosenbeinen herausgestiegen war.

Inzwischen war das Wetter nicht mehr so strahlend sonnig wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Inzwischen war es schwül und ein Gewitter kündigte sich bereits seit Tagen an, ließ aber noch immer auf sich warten. Das lauwarme Wasser rann wohltuend über sein Gesicht und den Körper. Kühl genug um die drückende Hitze zu mildern, warm genug um um sich wohl zu fühlen.

Er sollte sich eine Liste machen, beschloss er. Eine Liste würde ihm helfen, seine Fragen klar zu formulieren und ihm Sicherheit geben. Den gesamten restlichen Abend verbrachte er an seinem Schreibtisch. Schrieb etwas auf, strich es durch, formulierte es neu und schrieb wieder. Drei Blätter landeten im Mülleimer, bevor er sich entschloss, einfach alles aufzuschreiben, was ihm wichtig erschien und nicht nur seine Fragen zu notieren.

Auch strich er nicht mehr das durch, was ihm als unpassend oder falsch formuliert vorkam und so hatte er bald ein halbes dutzend Blätter beidseitig beschrieben, die er an Ort und Stelle liegen ließ um sich bettfertig zu machen. Auch am nächsten Tag saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, vor den beschriebenen Blättern und versuchte, etwas Sinn und Ordnung in seine Notizen zu bringen. Er hatte wirklich ziemlichen Mist geschrieben.

Am Samstag wachte er relativ entspannt auf. Seine Gedanken hatten sich durch das Schreiben und Sortieren wirklich klarer formuliert, als sie es zuvor gewesen waren. Das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen hatte er traumlos geschlafen. Heute würde er helbwegs entspannt arbeiten können und dann einkaufen gehen, bevor er sich Nachmittags mit Hermione und Minerva treffen würde.

Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise freute er sich auf das weitere Treffen und hatte zugleich Angst davor. Es war beinahe so, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Date. Zumindest vermutete er, dass sich ein pubertierender Jüngling in dem Fall so fühlen würde, denn daran erinnern konnte er sich natürlich nicht. Seine vergleichsweise gute Laune fiel auch Scarlet auf, als sie ihn kurz vor dem Ende seiner Schicht ablöste.

Samstags hatte er seinen kurzen Tag. Der Buchladen war nur an dem Tag nur 7 Stunden geöffnet. Für gewöhnlich arbeiteten sie beide dann jeweils etwas vier Stunden, manchmal nahm sie sich den Tag frei um ein Wochenende bei ihrem Sohn oder sonst jemanden zu verbringen und er blieb eben länger. Er selbst hatte noch keinen Samstag frei genommen. Weshalb auch? Zum einen hatte er niemanden, den er besuchen wollte und zum anderen arbeitete er gerne in dem kleinen Buchladen.

Seit dem letzten gemeinsamen Abendessen hatten sie in gemeinsamer Übereinkunft nicht mehr viel über das gesprochen, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Zu unwohl fühlte er sich in dieser Mischung aus Skepsis und Hoffnung. Trotzdem war er heute froh, noch ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, bevor er zu dem Treffen ging.

Als er mit zwei gut gefüllten Tüten seine Wohnung betrat, brannte ihm der Schweiß in den Augen und auch sein Kreislauf beschwerte sich bedenklich über das Wetter. Seine Laune war merklich gesunken, seit er aus dem angenehm klimatisierten Lebensmittelgeschäft vollbepackt auf die offene Straße getreten war und das Gewicht auch noch beinahe zehn Minuten durch die Hitze nach Hause tragen musste.

Erschöpft stellte er die Taschen auf der Küchenanrichte ab und wischte sich die brennenden Augen. Schnell waren die gekühlten Lebensmittel verstaut, alles andere musste warten, entschied er und begab sich ins Bad um sich der, an seinem Körper klebenden, Kleidung zu entledigen und zu duschen. Als er aus der Duschtasse trat und sich das Handtuch um die Hüften schlang, fühlte er sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch.

Er räumte den Rest der Einkäufe in die Schränke, bevor er seinen Kleiderschrank inspizierte um sich ein paar frische Stücke anzuziehen. Die Wahl fiel leicht, denn wirklich unterschiedlich war seine Ausstattung nicht. Schwarze Stoffhose, schwarze Shorts, schwarze Socken, schwarze Schuhe und ein graues Hemd. Man sollte eben doch ein wenig Abwechslung in sein Outfit bringen, dachte er milde amüsiert, als er sich das dunkle grau besah. Selbst ihm war das heute zu eintönig und förmlich.

Er hängte die Hose zurück und griff sich stattdessen eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die ihm Scarlet vor einem halben Jahr aufgeschwatzt hatte. Das Hemd tauschte er gegen ein schwarzes Poloshirt. Ja, das wäre eindeutig passender. Jetzt müsste er sich aber beeilen, wenn er die frische Kleidung nicht in einem stickigen Bus verschwitzen wollte.

Wenige hundert Meter vor dem Café sah er auf die Uhr. Sehr schön, er lag doch besser in der Zeit, als er gedacht hatte. Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, was er nicht mochte. Nicht bei anderen, aber vor allem nicht bei sich selbst. Zumal er als Bitsteller kam und es sicher keinen guten Eindruck gemacht hätte, wäre er zu spät erschienen. Aber nun war doch noch ein kleiner Abstecher in dem Blumenladen an der Ecke drin.

Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick, fühlte sich aber ein wenig hilflos bei der Auswahl. Das Geschäft war größer, als es von außen den Eindruck gemacht hatte. Nun, wenn er nicht doch zu spät kommen wollte, würde er es eben so machen müssen, wie die vielen nervenden Kunden, die ihn Tag für Tag nach seiner Meinung fragten. Die Verkäuferin war schrecklich neugierig. Für wen die Blumen seien und zu welchem Anlass, fragte sie. „Eine Bekannte, als Entschuldigung und Dank." Rang er sich ab zu erklären. Mehr musste die Frau wirklich nicht wissen.

Mit einem halben dutzend gelber Rosen, inklusive einigem Grünzeug, verließ er das Geschäft. Rosen! Die hätte sogar er erkannt, da hätte er keine Hilfe gebraucht. Aber diese Blumen waren ihm so recht, wie alle anderen. Wenigstens hatte es noch andere kleine Mitbringsel an der Kasse gegeben. Er würde einfach beiden Frauen eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen, es würde sicher nicht schaden. Zwei Minuten vor 17 Uhr betrat er das Golden Unicorn, sah sich um, entdeckte aber kein bekanntes Gesicht.

Das Café war mäßig gefüllt, nicht ungewöhnlich zu dieser Uhrzeit an einem Samstag. Auf der Terasse erspähte er, dass der Tisch, an dem sie das letzte Mal gesessen hatten, noch frei war und ließ sich dort nieder. Punkt 17 Uhr, noch bevor der Kellner an ihn herangetreten war, setzte sich Hermione zu ihm. Scheinbar legte auch sie Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Er erhob sich angedeutet und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Schön, dass du nach dem letzten Treffen noch dazu bereit bist, mit mir zu sprechen. Wann kommt Minerva?" „Überhaupt nicht. Sie schien mir nach dem letzten Treffen etwas... aufgewühlt zu sein. Deswegen wollte ich erst noch einmal alleine mit dir sprechen." „Verstehe..." Er räusperte sich etwas unwohl. „Nun, ich denke, dafür hatte sie einen guten Grund." Er griff nach den Blumen auf dem Stuhl neben sich und reichte sie an die junge Frau.

„Ich wollte mich ohnehin noch für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Normalerweise bin ich kein aggressiver Mensch, das musst du mir glauben, aber an dem Tag... vielleicht war es einfach nur zu viel? Ich weiß es nicht... Aber es tut mir leid." Hermione nahm den Strauß entgegen und betrachtete ihren Gegenüber. Er schaffte es kaum ihr in die Augen zu sehen, als er seine Entschuldigung stammelte.

Hätte sie ihm diese Entschuldigung als Snape abgenommen? Wohl eher nicht. Dieser hätte allenfalls zugegeben, ein wenig übertrieben zu haben in seiner Reaktion, aber selbst da war sie nicht sicher. Severus dagegen wirkte tatsächlich halb erschrocken und verwirrt über sein Handeln, halb unsicher und zerknirscht, ob sie seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

Nachdem festgestanden hatte, dass dieser Mann Severus Snape war, hatte sie begonnen, ihn gedanklich von ihrem früheren Lehrer zu trennen. Ihr Professor war Snape, dieser Mann hier war Severus. Anders würden sich ihre Gedanken nur verknoten, wenn sie die beiden Männer, die identisch und doch so unterschiedlich zu sein schienen, miteinander verglich. Sie nickte ihm milde lächelnd zu. „Es ist ja nichts passiert." Tat sie es ab und bedankte sich für die Blumen.

Nichts passiert? Severus war sich da nicht so sicher. Hätte er ihr vielleicht etwas angetan, wenn die alte Frau nicht gewesen wäre? Vermutlich nicht. Er war sauer gewesen, unglaublich sauer sogar, vielleicht hätte er sie geschlagen oder gewürgt, aber etwas ernsthaftes? Nein. Aber verdammt nochmal, körperliche Gewalt wäre auch ohne bleibende Schäden schon schlimm genug gewesen! Wie war er bloß darauf gekommen, dass er nichts ernsthaftes getan hätte?

„Vielleicht wäre etwas passiert, wenn Minerva nicht dabei gewesen wäre." Er war nicht bereit, sich selbst so einfach vom Haken zu lassen. Wenn sie schon seine Entschuldigung annahm, dann sollte sie wenigstens alles bedenken. „Ich weiß." Blieb die junge Frau erstaunlich ruhig. „Aber sie war dabei." Severus schnaubte. Wenn sie das wusste, weshalb traf sie sich dann allein mit ihm?

Er griff nach den Alibipralinen. Anders konnte er sie nicht nennen, denn mal ehrlich, drei hübsch verpackte Pralinen für das Geld von mehreren Tafeln Schokolade konnten nur ein Alibi sein für jemanden, dem nichts Besseres einfiel. „Nun, dann sind die hier wohl auch für dich. Ich wollte mich damit eigentlich auch bei Minerva entschuldigen, aber ich denke nicht, dass die Pralinen bei dem Wetter lange so hübsch bleiben." Mit einem verunglückten Lächeln schob er sein Mitbringsel zu ihr hinüber. „Danke, ich richte es ihr aus." Nickt sie und verstaute die Pralinen in ihrer Handtasche. Die Blumen lagen weiterhin neben ihr auf dem Tisch.

„Ich denke, du verstehst jetzt, weshalb ich dir nicht direkt gesagt habe, dass du ein Zauberer bist, als wir uns am Bahnhof getroffen haben? Du hättest mich wohl für verrückt gehalten." Sagte sie halb erklärend, halb entschuldigend. „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das nicht noch immer tue." Entgegnete er vorsichtig. Eine drückende Stille legte sich über sie und beide waren insgeheim froh, als endlich der Kellner zu ihnen kam. Er wartete noch, bis ihre Bestellung an den Tisch gebracht wurde, bevor Severus erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Angenommen, ich glaube euch, dass ich ein... Zauberer bin. Wie geht es dann weiter? Was bedeutet es für mich?" Es fiel ihm trotz seiner erstellten Liste nicht wirklich leicht, seine Fragen zu formulieren. Sie umfassten irgendwie nicht all das, was er damit ausdrücken wollte, aber es musste wohl reichen. „Naja... in erster Linie bedeutet es, dass du Dinge tun kannst, die andere nicht können. Es gibt Sprüche um Dinge zu reparieren oder schweben zu lassen, du kannst Farbe und Form ändern und so weiter. Du kannst mit Magie kämpfen und reisen, bestimmte Verletzungen oder Krankheiten heilen, fliegen und... vieles mehr."

„Zeigst du es mir?" Fragte er ruhig. „Magie ist so ziemlich das Letzte, an das ich bisher geglaubt habe. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das alles beim letzten Treffen... ich finde keine Erklärung dafür, aber es könnten auch Tricks gewesen sein." Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und nickte. „Aber nicht hier." „In Ordnung, wo dann?" „Bei dir?" „Das wäre keine gute Idee, ich habe gerade die Handwerker da." Erfand er schnell einen plausiblen Grund, der seine Wohnung ausschloss. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er vermeiden wollte, mit ihr allein zu sein.

„Wir können auch wieder zu meinen Eltern, aber mein Vater wird da sein." Schlug sie vor und er nickte erleichtert. Ihm war wohler dabei, wenn noch jemand anwesend war, der ihm notfalls zurückhalten könnte. Sie bedeutete dem Kellner zum Kassieren zu ihnen zu kommen und wenig später traten sie aus dem Café hinaus auf die Straße. Die dunkelgrauen Wolken, die aufgezogen waren, ließen auf ein baldiges Gewitter hoffen, das hoffentlich die drückenden Temperaturen etwas senken würde.

Automatisch wollte er nach links, in Richtung der Bushaltestelle, gehen, aber sie hielt ihn am Arm zurück und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Schnell sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um und schon spürte er wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl zusammengepresst zu werden. Als er das nächste Mal blinzelte, stand er im Garten hinter einem Haus. Obwohl er es noch nicht von dieser Seite aus gesehen hatte, erkannte er schnell, dass dies ihr Elternhaus sein musste. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um den schnellen Ortswechsel zu verarbeiten.

Das war wirklich beeindruckend! Gegen seinen rationalen Verstand musste er zugeben, dass diese Art zu reisen, wohl nicht ständig durch Hypnose vorgegaukelt werden könnte. Dennoch schaute er vorsichtshalber auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie hatten sich um 17 Uhr getroffen, etwas getrunken, eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und geredet. Jetzt war es nicht einmal 18 Uhr. Das alles zusammen und dann noch eine Taxifahrt hierher wäre zeitlich verdammt knapp gewesen, wenn auch nicht unmöglich.

Schnell riss er sich aus seinen Überlegungen, wie lange sie wohl genau im Café gewesen wären, los und folgte der jungen Frau durch die Terassentür hinein ins Innere des Hauses. Hier war es ein wenig kühler, wenn auch nicht viel, weil der Wind zu gering war um selbst bei Durchzug wirklich Erfrischung zu bringen. Ein Mann mittleren Alters saß mit einem Buch in dem Sessel, in dem er selbst das letzte Mal gesessen hatte, als er hier gewesen war. „Schon zurück Schatz?" Wandte der Mann sich an Hermione, als er sie aus den Augenwinkeln den Raum betreten sah und den Kopf wandte.

Sein Blick wurde kühler, als er den Mann hinter seiner Tochter sah, und sich erhob. „Und Sie müssen Mr. Snape sein." Hatte Hermione ihrem Vater von dem letzten Treffen und dem, was passiert war, erzählt? Wusste er von ihm als strengen Lehrer? Oder war das die normale Reaktion eines Vaters, dessen Tochter sich mit einem älteren Mann trifft und den mit nach Hause bringt? Er nickte ihm zu und reichte seine Hand. „Das bin ich wohl. Mr. Granger nehme ich an?" Unter Anbetracht der Umstände war es wohl besser, vorerst eine höfliche Distanz zu halten.

Sein Gegenüber ergriff die dargebotene Hand und nickte. „Ich habe noch nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet und auch nicht damit, dass du einen Gast mitbringst. Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig." Wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter. „Kein Problem Dad, wir haben schon gegessen. Tut mir leid, wenn wir dich stören. Ich wollte ihm einige Zauber zeigen, aber wir können auch in die Küche gehen." Bot sie an, aber ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, bleibt ruhig." Antwortete er und ließ sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder.

Severus wählte den Anderen, so dass Hermione wieder einmal auf dem Sofa sitzen würde. „Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" Fragte sie noch immer stehend und sah die beiden Männer abwartend an. Ihr Vater begnügte sich mit Wasser. Severus war es ziemlich egal, aber er wollte einen Moment mit Mr. Granger alleine sprechen. „Tee bitte." Zwar dauerte es auch nicht wirklich lange Tee zu machen, aber immerhin länger als Wasser zu holen. Sie nickte und verschwand.

„Sind Sie auch... Zauberer?" Er war neugierig, wie der Mann auf dieses Thema reagieren würde. Doch dieser schien weder überrascht noch verwirrt von diesem zugegeben doch ungewöhnlichen Gesprächseinstieg. „Nein, meine Frau und ich sind Muggel." Interessant. Er verwendete den Ausdruck ‚Muggel' vollkommen selbstverständlich. Wenn das alles ein Spiel war musste ihn seine Tochter wirklich gut vorbereitet haben. Und wenn es kein Spiel war, dann war es offenbar möglich, dass auch normale Menschen magischen Nachwuchs hatten. Vielleicht eine Art genetischer Mutation?

Wie es aussah würde ihn Mr. Granger also nicht mit einer Geste seines Zauberstabs gegen die nächste Wand schleudern können, wenn er sich daneben benahm. Aber er könnte ihm immerhin noch die Vase über den Kopf schlagen. Besser als nichts. „Und... wie war es für Sie, als Sie und Ihre Frau erfahren haben, dass Hermione eine... Hexe ist?" Die zweite Frage, deren Antwort seitens des Vaters ihn wirklich interessierte.

Wie ging ein normaler Mann mit einer solchen Nachricht um? Immerhin war er wohl nicht gerade aufgrund eines Gedächtnisverlusts die Hoffnung auf Antworten gehabt und sich verarscht gefühlt. Nun, verarscht gefühlt vielleicht... Mr. Granger lachte kurz auf, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, als diese merkwürdig gekleidete Frau plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

„Ich habe erst einmal nach Kameras gesucht." Gab er zu. „Man erfährt nicht jeden Tag, dass es noch eine andere Welt gibt und dass die eigene Tochter dort zur Schule gehen soll. Aber es hat auch einiges erklärt, was wir uns bis dahin nicht erklären konnten. Aber erst, als wir später zusammen in die Winkelgasse gegangen sind um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen, habe ich es geglaubt." „Winkelgasse?" Fragte Severus nach. Er kannte keine Straße mit diesem Namen, aber eigentlich kannte er auch nur wenige Straßennamen.

„Ja, die Winkelgasse können nur magische Personen betreten. Oder eben Muggel, die in Begleitung einer magischen Person sind. Da liefen so viele merkwürdige Gestalten rum und in den Geschäften gab es alles Mögliche, was ich noch nie vorher gesehen habe. Mich hat sogar ein Buch angesprochen, ist das nicht toll?" Über seine Erinnerung, an diesen Einkauf, hatte Mr. Granger offensichtlich vergessen, dass er Severus nicht kannte oder gar mit ihm befreundet war. Begeistert strahlte er ihn an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Eine Straße, die Muggel nicht alleine betreten konnten, ging es in Severus' Kopf hin und her. Warum das? Hermione hatte ihm gesagt, dass Muggel nichts von der magischen Gemeinde wüssten. Ausgenommen davon waren offenbar Familienmitglieder. Also konnte diese Straße nicht einfach abgesperrt sein. Die Leute würden irgendwann fragen, was das sollte. Vielleicht lag die Straße so abgelegen, dass niemand dort vorbeikam, der nicht genau dorthin wollte...

Ach, weshalb zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber? Doch gerade, als er Mr. Granger fragen wollte, wo er diese Straße finden würde, erschien Hermione mit einem Tablett in der Tür. Es gäbe später sicherlich noch eine Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu erkundigen, beschloss er und nahm die Tasse mit ihrem dampfenden Inhalt entgegen. Viel hatte er in der kurzen Zeit nicht erfahren. Aber zumindest einen Straßennamen hatte er bekommen und offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der der Nachricht einer magischen Welt gegenüber misstrauisch gewesen war.

Mr. Granger hielt sich die nächste Zeit zurück und begnügte sich mit der Rolle des Beobachters, während Hermione vor ihren Augen Dinge schweben ließ, ihre Farbe wechselte, eine Zeitung zerriss und wieder zusammenfügte. Bald begann Severus, ihr Aufgaben zu stellen, sie konnte schlecht das ganze Haus präpariert haben, dachte er sich. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er dürfe ruhig alles kaputt machen. Etwas, was von ihrem Vater mit missbilligendem Blick zur Kenntnis genommen worden war.

Als er sich an einer der Scherben der gläsernen Terassentür, die er kurzerhand zerschlagen hatte, schnitt und rotes Blut auf den hellen Teppich tropfte, war er selbst überrascht. Vielleicht hätte er es doch lieber bei Zeitungen und Gläsern belassen sollen. Deren Kosten hätte er direkt vor Ort begleichen können. Aber wieviel kostete wohl so eine große Scheibe?

Mr. Granger warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, sagte aber noch immer nichts. Auch Hermione blieb gelassen, als sie seine Hand in ihre nahm, mit dem Stab den Schnitt entlangfuhr und etwas sagte, das wie Latein klang. Er spürte ein Kribbeln in der Hand und sah, wie sich die Wunde in einer unglaublichen Gewischindigkeit schloss, bis sich nur noch ein rötlicher Strich von der umgebenden Haut abhob.

Er hob seine Hand näher an die Augen und drehte sie hin und her. Er roch an der roten, klebrigen Flüssigkeit, die noch immer einen Teil seiner Hand benetzte und probierte vorsichtig mit der Zunge den Geschmack. Das war wirklich Blut. Er hatte den Schitt gespürt, er hatte Blut auf der Hand und doch war seine Haut wieder unversehrt.

Er hört Hermione etwas sagen, blickte auf und sah, wie sich die zerbrochene Scheibe, wie zuvor andere Gegenstände wieder zusammensetzte. Ein weiterer Spruch und die Flecken auf dem Teppich verblassten, bis nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen war. Für alles andere hatte Severus mehr oder weniger wahrscheinliche Erklärungen gehabt. Aber eine Wunde konnte einfach nicht in der Zeit heilen. Nicht mit der besten Medizin.

Er hatte sich erst vor einigen Tagen darauf einzulassen, die vage Möglichkeit der Magie in Betracht zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo sie das einzige war, was wirklich alles erklärte was sie ihm gezeigt hatte, sackte er in sich zusammen. „Ich bin ein Zauberer." Sagte er tonlos. Er fühlte sich wie jemand, der gerade etwas Unfassbares erfahren hatte, wusste, dass es stimmte, dessen Emotionen aber mit dem Wissen nicht Schritt halten konnten und einfach abschalteten. Vielleicht als hätte er ein Vermögen im Lotto gewonnen? Vielleicht, als wäre seine Schwester gestorben? Ob gut oder nicht, auf jeden Fall zu überraschend um trotz der Vorbereitung verarbeitet zu werden.

Dieses Mal war es Hermione, die ihn mit einem Blinzeln wieder am Bahnhof absetzte. Er hatte sich nur mit einem abwesenden Nicken von Mr. Granger verabschiedet und war froh, nun wieder in seiner bekannten Umgebung zu sein. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen und alle paar Minuten donnerte und blitzte es.

Hermione hatte ihm angeboten, ihn direkt zu ihm nach Hause zu bringen, aber trotz des Wetters hatte er lieber noch ein wenig laufen wollen. Der warme Regen war eine Wohltat, die Luft roch nach nassem Asphalt und nasser Erde und bereits jetzt waren die Temperaturen merklich auf ein viel erträglicheres Maß gesunken.


	14. Unerwarteter Besuch

A/N: Mein Handgelenk wird langsam, schreiben ist aber noch immer schwierig. Das ist das letzte zuvor fertiggestellte Kapitel. Am nächsten bin ich dran, komme aber nur langsam vorwärts. Es kann sein, dass das nächste kürzer wird.

Die Reviews lese ich übrigens weiter, antworten werde ich, wenn ich wieder hergestellt bin ;-)

Kapitel 14: Überraschender Besuch

Den Sonntag hatte er mal wieder damit zugebracht, seine Wohnung zu putzen. Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher, aber Severus hätte nicht sagen können, was gezeigt worden war. Er hatte einfach eine Geräuschkulisse gebraucht. Wenn das so weiterging, wäre seine Wohnung bald ein Musterbeispiel für jede Hausfrau! Doch jetzt stand er wieder hinter der Kasse des Buchladens und kassierte von einem älteren Herrn das Geld für die Wirtschaftszeitung, die dieser sich herausgesucht hatte.

Das Bimmeln der Glocke kündete von einem weiteren Kunden und als der Mann mit dem typischen Alt-Herren-Hut sich verabschiedet hatte, blickte er dem Neuankömmling entgegen. Es war ein hochgewachsener Schwarzer, der eines dieser bodenlangen Gewänder trug, die er bisher nur im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Ein mehr als ungewöhnlicher Anblick in dieser überschaulichen Stadt, in der mehr oder weniger alle gleich aussahen. Ob das der Mann war, von dem ihm Scarlett einige Tage zuvor erzählt hatte?

Der Mann steuerte direkt auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn offen an. „Guten Tag, ich suche ein Geschenk, für einen alten Freund. Vielleicht können Sie mir etwas empfehlen?" Sagte er mit tiefer, wohlklingender Stimme. Severus nickte. „Sicher. Wofür interessiert sich Ihr Freund denn?" Das Lächeln klebte noch immer im Gesicht des Kunden, als er antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht genau... ich habe ihn seit einigen Jahren nicht gesehen. Er ist eher Wissenschaftler, kein Romantyp denke ich."

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen." Das erste Mal an diesem Tag, war Severus' Lächeln echt. Er selbst las auch Romane, aber es gab wenige, die ihm wirklich gefielen. Er umrundete den Kassentresen, hielt auf den hinteren Teil der Seitenwand zu und bedeutete dem Mann ihm zu folgen. „Unsere Sachliteratur." Erklärte er, als er sicher war, dass der Mann ihm gefolgt war. „Leider nicht so vielfältig wie andere Bereiche, dazu werden sie zu selten verkauft, aber das ein oder andere gute Buch ist dabei."

„Haben Sie alle gelesen?" Fragte der Fremde neugierig, aber Severus verneinte. „Etwa die Hälfte. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man in einem so familiären Buchhandel arbeitet." Grinste er. Wenn es um Bücher ging, entspannte er sich automatisch. Zumindest, wenn es keine Liebesromane waren. Krimis las er auch, aber die Meisten waren ihm zu vorhersehbar. Wenn er Romane las, waren es daher meist alte Klassiker. So etwas wurde hier nur selten verkauft, sie waren nicht kurzweilig genug, aber gerade das war es, was ihm selbst daran gefiel.

Er griff nach einem Buch, das auf Augenhöhe gegen einen Stapel der gleichen Ausgabe gelehnt stand. „Dies hier haben wir erst letzte Woche reinbekommen. Es gehört in den Bereich Astronomie und Physik. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, es komplett zu lesen, nur hier und dort mal eine Seite, aber es scheint ganz gut zu sein. Es ist verständlich ohne trivial zu sein." Er reichte das Exemplar an den anderen Mann weiter, welcher Cover, Rückseite und Inhaltsverzeichnis interessiert betrachtete und dann nickte.

„Gut, dann nehme ich das hier." Er wandte sich bereits in Richtung des Verkauftresens, als ihn Severus mit einem noch eingeschweißten Exemplar zurückhielt. „Der Buchrücken." Meinte er nur, nahm das Ansichtsexemplar aus der Hand des Kunden und drückte ihm stattdessen das noch verpackte Buch in die Hände. Dieser nickte verstehen, zahlte den genannten Betrag und verließ das Geschäft.

Freundlich lächelnd hielt er die Tür für die Dame auf, die ihn das letzte Mal hatte beraten wollen, bog um eine Ecke und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp, das niemand wahrnahm. Vor einem gemütlichen Einfamilienhaus in einer Seitenstraße erschien er wieder und sah sich um.

Nicht wirklich sein Geschmack, aber besser als in London. Hier gab es, wohin man auch sah, grüne Flächen, Blumen und Bäume. Wenn man von den Muggeltypischen Autos und der geteerten Straße absah, war es eigentlich recht gemütlich. Nur wohnen würde er hier nicht wollen, aber das musste er ja auch nicht, er war ja nur zu Besuch. Er ging den schmalen Weg zur Haustür und drückte auf den kleinen Knopf an der Seite.

Ein schrilles Geräusch drang aus dem Inneren des Hauses und ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Er wusste ja, dass ein Türklopfer ohne magische Verstärkung nicht im gesamten Haus zu hören war, aber es gab eindeutig angenehmere Geräusche für so eine Klingel. Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihm stand eine leicht irritiert aussehende Hermione Granger. „Kingsley?" Fragte sie unnötigerweise. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie hatten sich seit etwa einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen. Ohnehin trafen sie sich nur selten außerhalb offizieller Anlässe, dazu war er zu beschäftigt und beide ohnehin nicht gut genug befreundet. „Ich wollte mich bei dir über unseren gemeinsamen Freund erkundigen." Lächelte er sie an und zeigte eine Reihe seiner blitzend weißen Zähne. Ihre Mutter hätte ihn dafür vermutlich sofort geliebt. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn einzulassen und schloss die Tür.

„Wir sitzen im Wohnzimmer, gerade aus durch." Wies sie ihn an. „Wir?" Fragte er noch, als er auch schon den Flur hinter sich gelassen hatte und die Direktorin von Hogwarts in einem der Sessel an dem kleinen Couchtisch sitzen sah. „Minerva! So sieht man sich wieder." Strahlte er die alte Frau an, half ihr galant aus dem Sessel und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Kingsley, wie schön dich zu sehen! Setz dich. Was führt dich her?" Wollte auch sie wissen.

Hermione bekam die Antwort nicht mehr mit, weil sie bereits auf dem Weg in die Küche war, um eine weitere Tasse für den unerwarteten Besuch zu holen. Seit sie bei ihren Elten war bekam sie beinahe so viel Besuch, wie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung, und dabei war sie erst seit gut zwei Wochen hier. „Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu treffen." Hörte Hermione ihn noch sagen, als sie das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, ihm die Tasse reichte und sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Aus welchem Grund wählten Besucher eigentlich grundsätzlich die Sessel? Nicht, dass es sie störte, sie bevorzugte ohnehin die Couch, aber interessant fand sie es schon. Er goss sich etwas von dem Tee, der in einer alten Steingutkanne auf dem Tisch stand, ein und nippte an dem lauwarmen Getränk. „Aber es ist gut, dass ihr beide hier seid, dann muss ich mich nicht ins Schloss schleichen." Fuhr er fort.

Obwohl er die Autorität hatte, sich problemlos einen Weg durch neugierige Schüler zu bahnen, schien er dort nicht ohne offiziellen Grund auftauchen zu wollen. Kein Wunder, bestimmt würde sein Besuch am nächsten Tag in diesem Klatschblatt stehen und über die Gründe spekuliert werden. Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Pressefreiheit war etwas tolles und sie es gut fand, dass der Tagesprophet nach dem Krieg weit weniger vom Ministerium beeinflusst wurde. Für Kingsley als hochrangigen Mitarbeiter wäre es in diesem Fall aber eher unangenehm.

„Und wenn du schon wieder im Ministerium auftauchst und dich vordrängelst Minerva, wird noch jemand hellhörig." Er wirkte ein wenig paranoid, aber das waren sie nach den Erfahrungen im Krieg alle drei. Er holte ein Taschenbuch hervor und reichte es Hermione, die es ein wenig verwundert ansah. Das war ein Muggelbuch... Sie drehte und wendete es in ihrer Hand, bevor sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Ich war heute im Buchladen." Er strahlte die beiden Frauen an. „Ich wollte ihn mir selbst ansehen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich Minervas Notiz erhielt, dass er es wirklich ist." Verstehend reichte Hermione ihm das Buch, das er wohl als Vorwand für seinen kleinen Besuch im Geschäft gakauft hatte. Kingsley verstaute es wieder irgendwo in seinem wallenden Gewand, bevor er weitersprach.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch so überfalle, aber ich weiß nie so genau, wann ich das nächste Mal Zeit habe für Termine, die nicht in meinen Unterlagen stehen sollen. Also, er ist es... Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Habt ihr noch etwas erfahren?" Schnell fasste ihm Minerva das Treffen zusammen, bei dem Edward endgültig als Severus identifieziert worden war. Das aggressive Zwischenspiel seinerseits ließ sie weg.

Severus hatte überreagiert, eindeutig, aber sie wollte ihn nicht an den Pranger stellen und Hermione wäre es wohl ebenfalls nicht recht, wenn sie dies ausplaudern würde. Sie erwähnte lediglich eine gewisse Ungehaltenheit des früheren Lehrers, als er erfahren hatte, dass es Magie gäbe. Nachdem sie mit der Apparation zum Bahnhof geendet hatte, sah sie Hermione erwartungsvoll an. Immerhin hatte diese sie hergebeten, also hatte sie wohl eine Idee.

Aber Hermione war mit ihren Einfällen seit dem letzten Treffen noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass ihr bei einer Art gemeinsamen Brainstorming etwas einfallen würde. Umso besser, dass Kingsley nun auch dabei war. Aber zuerst würde sie von ihrem letzten Treffen erzählen. Sie sollte die beiden wissen lassen, dass sich Severus so langsam mit seiner Natur abfand. „Du hast WAS?" Schrie Minerva Hermione regelrecht an, kaum hatte diese erzählt, dass sie sich ein weiteres Mal mit Severus getroffen hatte.

Beide, Hermione und Kingsley, sahen die Direktorin irritiert an. Kingsley, weil er keinen Grund für diese Reaktion sah, und Hermione, weil sie Minervas Reaktion eindeutig für übertrieben hielt. „Ich habe mich am Wochenende noch einmal mit Severus getroffen." Wiederholte Hermione ruhiger Stimme. Es würde nichts bringen, sich jetzt gegenseitig hochzuschaukeln. „Alleine?" Fragte Minerva ungläubig nach. „Ja, alleine." Bestätigte die junge Frau und sah ihre Lehrerin eindringlich an.

Zwar waren sie nicht wirklich alleine gewesen, aber sie nahm an, dass Minerva Muggel nicht als geeigneten Schutz ansehen würde und ihre Frage eher rhetorischer Natur war. Immerhin wussten außer ihr nur sie selbst und Kingsley von Severus und so sollte es vorerst auch bleiben. Wer hätte also dabei sein sollen? „Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse und es ist nichts passiert." Kingsleys Blick sprang von der einen zur anderen Frau und wieder zurück.

„Was ist hier los?" Fragte er misstrauisch. „Was hätte denn passieren können?" Minerva senkte unwohl den Blick, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie mit ihrer Reaktion ein wenig mehr preisgegeben hatte, als gewollt. Als Hermione sie verstimmt und auffordernden ansah, so als wollte sie sagen „Selbst schuld. Das darfst du klären.", seufzte sie entschuldigend. „Du weißt, wie Severus sein konnte Kingsley... Er hat als Spion Dinge getan, die... Ich weiß, dass er diese Dinge tun musste... Er hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle, aber was, wenn er sich jetzt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat?"

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie passte diese Aussage nicht ganz zu der Freude, mit der Minerva ihm eben noch von dem gemeinsamen Treffen erzählt hatte. Aber auch da war ihre Euphorie zum Ende der Erzählung hin einer eher nüchternen Beschreibung der Ereignisse gewichen. Er hatte vorher nicht sonderlich darauf geachtet, aber jetzt schien es ihm, dass das irgendwie zusammenhing. Vielleicht würde er später noch einmal nachfragen. Jetzt aber hatte er nicht die notwendige Zeit dafür, wenn er noch von dem zweiten Treffen hören wollte.

„Verstehe." Sagte er nur und wandte sich an Hermione. „Ihr habt euch also noch einmal getroffen. Und weiter?" „Er hat sich für seine... ungehaltene Reaktion beim ersten Treffen entschuldigt." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer früheren Lehrerin. „Erinnere mich daran, dir die Pralinen mitzugeben, die er für dich dabei hatte. Wir haben uns wieder in dem Café getroffen und sind von dort aus hierher, damit ich ihm noch ein paar Zauber zeigen konnte. Er hat das halbe Wohnzimmer zerlegt."

Minervas Gesichtsausdruck, der gerade wieder dabei gewesen war, sich zu entspannen, verzog sich missbilligend. „Nicht so wie du denkst." Erkannte Hermione ihre Reaktion. „Ich habe es ihm angeboten, damit er sieht, dass hier nichts präpariert ist. Nur mein Vater fand es nicht so gut." Sie grinste, als sie daran dachte, wie er schmollend auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte, bereit diesen Vandalen bei dem kleinsten Zeichen seiner Tochter aus dem Haus zu werfen.

„Severus war von Anfang an sehr viel aufgeschlossener! Und ich denke, dass er am Ende verstanden und vielleicht sogar wirklich akzeptiert hat, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Aber es wird sicher noch etwas dauern, bis er das wirklich verinnerlicht hat. Er war ziemlich durch den Wind, als ich ihn am Bahnhof abgesetzt habe." „Durch den Wind?" Fragten beide Zuhörer gleichzeitig. „Durcheinander... nachdenklich." Erklärte Hermione und trank den Rest ihres inzwischen kalten Tees.

„Jetzt wo wir wissen, dass er Severus ist und er sich nicht mehr dagegen sperrt magisch zu sein, würde ich gerne mehr für ihn tun. Nur weiß ich nicht genau, was und wie." Sie griff nach einerm Collegeblock, der neben ihr auf der Sitzfläche lag und blätterte darin herum, bis sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Eine recht kurze Liste kam zum Vorschein.

„Ok, wir könnten versuchen sein Gedächtnis wieder herzustellen. Das wir das irgendwann versuchen werden ist ja selbstverständlich, aber bevor wir das machen, müssen wir erst einmal wissen, weshalb er es verloren hat. Bis dahin könnten wir versuchen, ihn langsam weiter an die magische Welt und sein früheres Leben heranzuführen." Sie kaute nachdenklich auf dem Ende ihres Bleistiftes.

„Kannst du ihm seine eingelagerten Sachen bringen Minerva? Nicht alles, mit seiner Rolle im Krieg sollten wir noch warten, denke ich. Am besten nur positives oder neutrales. Bilder, Jahrbücher und so..." Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ich werde ein paar Sachen raussuchen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es viel sein wird." „Von euch hat nicht zufällig noch einer einen Zauberstab für ihn, den er nicht braucht?" Fragte Hermione an beide Gäste gewandt. Die Gesichtsausdrücke sagten alles. „War ja klar..." Seufzte sie.

„Dann muss das halt warten... Also wieder zu seinem Gedächtnis: Ich habe gelesen, dass natürliche Gedächtnisblockaden von einem erfahrenen Zauberer bzw. Hexe recht leicht zu beheben sind. Ist das Gedächtnis nicht blockiert sondern beschädigt zumindest in Stücken. Dazu bräuchten wir nicht einmal einen Heiler. Es würde vielleicht etwas dauern, aber denke, dass sich einer von uns das notwendige Wissen aneignen könnte. Ich kenne nicht viele magische Möglichkeiten ein Gedächtnis zu löschen oder zu blockieren, aber das wäre schwieriger zu reparieren. Dazu bräuchten wir einen Heiler. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Sie blickte wieder von ihren wenigen Notizen auf. „Woher wissen wir, ob sein Gedächtnis magisch verändert wurde, oder ob er es auf natürliche Weise verloren hat?" Fragte Kingsley interessiert nach und strich sich über seinen sauber gestutzten Bart. „Dafür gibt es Diagnosezauber. Sie werden in der Heilerausbildung gelehrt, aber so kompliziert sind sie nicht." Antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Kannst du sie?" „Ähm... nein." Hermione mochte es noch immer nicht, wenn sie etwas wusste, aber zumindest nagte es nicht mehr an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. „Ich habe es nur einmal beim Durchblättern von Ginnys Lehrbuch überflogen, als ich auf sie warten musste. Ich könnte sie nach dem Buch fragen. Ich habe mich aber noch nie wirklich für Medizauber interessiert und sie würde sicher wissen wollen, warum ich das Buch brauche." „Ich könnte Poppy fragen" bot Minerva an.

„Sie hat einen Haufen medizinischer Fachbücher in ihrem Büro." „Und sie würde nicht neugierig werden?" Fragte Kingsley lachend nach. Auch Hermione musste grinsen. Es war ein schlecht gehütetes Geheimnis, dass Mme. Pomfrey durchaus ‚wissbegierig' war. Allerdings, das musste man ihr zugute halten, tratschte sie nur vergleichsweise Unwichtiges aus.

Wirklich bedeutungsvolles behielt sie zuverlässig für sich. Würde Minerva ihr nicht den Grund nennen, aus dem sie das Buch bräuchte, würde Poppy sicherlich den ein oder anderen Lehrer fragen, was er wüsste, und das wäre nicht gut. Bei einem profanen Grund würde sie frei heraus jedem, der es hören wollte, erzählen, dass sich die Direktorin neuerdings für die Heilmagie interessierte. Auch nicht besser.

Die alte Frau schnaufte. „Na dann... Poppy muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich mir das Buch ausleihe. Als Direktorin kann ich zu jeder Zeit jeden Raum des Schlosses betreten. Ich leihe mir das Buch nachts einfach kurz aus, kopiere diese Diagnosesprüche und bringe es zurück. Denkt ihr etwa, ich werde im Alter dumm?" „Natürlich nicht." Sagte Kingsley grinsend, mit diesem speziellen Unterton, der seine Aussage ins nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Gegenteil verkehrte und tätschelte ihr liebevoll das Knie.

Die Direktorin schnaufte gespielt empört. „Das ist eine gute Idee." Unterbrach Hermione das Geplänkel. „Kannst du mir die Kopie mitbringen, wenn du ihm seine Sachen bringst? Ich würde ohnehin gerne dabei sein, für den Fall, dass er Fragen hat." Minerva nickte und erhob sich. „Ich denke, ich sollte lieber direkt aufbrechen. Dann habe ich vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig Zeit, ein paar Stücke zusammen zu suchen. Wie heißt das Buch mit diesen Sprüchen denn? Ich melde mich dann beir dir, wenn ich alles habe." „'Zauberhafte Diagnosen'" Sagte Hermione nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich auch wieder auf den Weg machen. Ich habe in einer Stunde ein Meeting und muss noch einige Papiere durchgehen." Löste Kingsley das Treffen nun komplett auf. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Garten, von wo aus die beiden Besucher apparierten. Hermione blieb noch einen kurzen Moment stehen und blickte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch die beiden Gestalten gestanden hatten. Ein wenig hatte es sich eben so angefühlt, wie zu den Zeiten des Krieges.

Nicht, dass die gleichen Sorgen und Ängste auf ihnen lagen, aber die Verschwiegenheit, die Treffen, dieses Gefühl des Zusammenhalts und der gemeinsamen Pläne... Ja, das war es. Nach dem Krieg hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt. Sie hatten nach wie vor Kontakt, aber es war anders als vorher. Und auch wenn dieser Orden nur aus drei oder auch vier Personen, wenn man Severus bereits jetzt mitzählte, bestand, fühlte es sich gut an, wieder gemeinsam auf ein Ziel hin zu arbeiten.

Seuftend kehrte Hermione zurück ins Wohnzimmer, griff sich ihre kurze Liste und notierte sich, dass Minerva für die Diagnosesprüche sorgen würde. Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen starrte sie anschließend auf das Papier vor ihren Augen und erinnerte sich an ihre ersten und letzten Begegnungen mit Prof. Snape. Vielleicht könnte sie... Ja, weshalb eigentlich nicht? Und weshalb fiel ihr das erst jetzt ein?

Minerva hatte bestimmt ein Denkarium. Es wären zwar nicht Severus' Erinnerungen, aber vielleicht würde es ihm helfen sich zu erinnern, wenn er Erinnerungen an sich selbst sah! Hermione beschloss Minerva erst beim nächsten Treffen danach zu fragen und ihr nicht direkt eine Eule hinterher zu schicken. Severus hätte für's erste sicher genug damit zu tun, die anderen vorhandenen Unterlagen durchzugehen und seine Fragen loszuwerden. Und falls sein Gedächtnis nicht gerade absichtlich verändert worden war erübrigte sich das mit dem Denkarium vielleicht sogar. Für den Fall, dass dem nicht so war, würde sie einfach mal beginnen möglichst positive Erinnerungen an ihn herauszusuchen.

Froh endlich wieder etwas sinnvolles in diesem Projekt tun zu können, schnappte sie sich eine Flasche Wasser und eine Tafel Schokolade und eilte die Stufen zum Gästezimmer hinauf. Erinnerungen an ihn hatte sie viele, aber das aussieben würde sicher dauern.


	15. Ein Verdacht

Kapitel 15: Ein Verdacht

Minerva apparierte wie gewohnt ein paar Meter seitlich der Einganstore vom Schlossgelände. Man wusste nie, wer gerade aus einem der vorderen Fenster sah. Kaum trat sie auf den Weg, der von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade führte, öffneten sich bereits die stabilen Metalltore und gaben ihr den Weg zur Schule frei. Diesmal führte sie ihr Weg direkt in den Keller.

Zum Glück hatte sie sich vor wenigen Tagen bei der Suche nach dem Haar bereits einen Überblick über die eingelagerten Kisten und Kartons verschafft. So hatte sie bereits eine Idee, wo sie nach Erinnerungsstücken suchen würde. Als sie in dem noch immer stickigen Raum angekommen war, ließ sie einige der unwichtigen Kartons zur Seite schweben und ging zielstrebig auf die Kiste mit seinen offiziellen Unterlagen zu.

Vorsichtig hob sie den hölzernen Deckel der verzierten Truhe hoch. Oben auf lagen einige Zeitungsartikel, die sie über ihn aufgehoben hatte. Die würde sie sich später genauer angucken um zu sehen, ob sie nicht zu viel verrieten. Darunter lag sein Lehrerprofil... nun ja, nicht gerade optimal, aber nichts wirklich Verfängliches.

Seine Geburtsurkunde und seine Zeugnisse nahm sie auch heraus und sah sich nach etwas um, das sie in einen Umschlag oder eine Tasche verwandeln konnte. Staub gab es hier jede Menge, aber sonst nichts. Nun, zumindest nichts außer Kisten mit Inhalt. Wenn man mal eine Ratte brauchte, war keine da. Toll. Aber egal.

Sie kippte einen der Kartons mit seinen Gehröcken aus und legte die Unterlagen hinein. Seine Unterrichtsunterlagen würden ihn sicher nicht sonderlich interessieren, deshalb legte sie die zurück und schloss den Deckel wieder. Den Karton mit den Jahrbüchern aus seiner Schul- und Lehrerzeit würde sie komplett mitnehmen.

Was könnte sie ihm noch bringen? Ein paar seiner Bücher? Nein... Und Dekorationsgegenstände hatte er keine gehabt, wenn man von eingelegten Körperteilen diverser Lebewesen absah. Sie öffnete noch eine weiter Kisten und sah hinein. Badezimmerutensilien... Seife, Handtücher mit Monogramm und Schaumbadzusätze. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Schaumbäder nahm? Sie hatte ihn eher für den typischen Duschtypen gehalten.

ie packte alles in den noch fast leeren Karton. Gerüche konnten ja durchaus Erinnerungen wachrufen und vielleicht würde es ihm helfen. Auch die wenigen Schmuckstücke, die sie fand, packte sie dazu und nahm dann doch einen von den schwarzen Gehröcken, die sie zuvor ausgekippt hatte, und legte ihn oben auf.

Für's erste würde ihm das sicher reichen. Er hätte Bilder und einige Texte, die er lesen könnte und auch etwas eher Privates von damals. Wenn er damit durch wäre und sich einigermaßen mit seiner neuen, oder eher alten, Identität angefreundet hätte, könnte sie immernoch nach mehr suchen.

Ihr Knie schmerzte fürchterlich, als sie sich vom Boden erhob. Vielleicht würde sie vor dem Abendessen noch schnell in der Krankenstation vorbeisehen. Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die beiden gefüllten Kartons in der Luft schweben und dirrigierte sie aus dem kleinen Raum hinaus. Diesmal lief sie nur einigen Schülern über den Weg, die sich zum einen nicht dafür interessierten, was die Direktorin aus den Kerkern geholt hatte und sich, selbst wenn sie neugierig gewesen wären, nicht getraut hätten zu fragen.

Im Büro stellte sie die Fracht neben ihrem Schreibtisch ab. Sie trat wieder auf den Flur und schlug nun wirklich den Weg zur Krankenstation ein. Vielleicht könnte sie Poppy ja auch unauffällig ein wenig aushorchen, wenn sie schon da war. Sie hatte bereits eine Idee, wie sie das würde anstellen können.

Inzwischen schmerzte das Knie deutlich weniger, die Bewegung hatte geholfen, aber sie wusste, dass sie damit nicht besonders gut schlafen würde ohne zumindest einen leichten Schmerztrank zu nehmen. Leicht humpelnd kam sie an der Krankenstation an und lies sich hinein. „Poppy?" Rief sie in den Raum hinein und schon öffnete sich die Tür zum Nebenbüro.

Eine wuselnde Mme Pomfrey erschien im Türrahmen. „Minerva, ist etwas passiert." „Nein, nein. Mein Knie tut nur wieder etwas weh. Hast du einen Schmerztrank für mich?" Die Krankenschwester beäugte die Direktorin argwöhnisch. Sie wirkte ein wenig erschöpft und entlastete ihr linkes Bein, als sie ihr entgegenkam. Aber beides kam seit dem Krieg öfter vor.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte Poppy überlegt, der Direktorin einen Urlaub zu verordnen. Oder besser noch ihr mit Hilfe der Lehrerschaft einen Teil ihrer Aufgaben dauerhaft abzunehmen. Aber Minerva war zu lange mit Herz und Seele Lehrerin bzw. Direktorin gewesen, als dass ihr eine Teilzeitarbeit wirklich gut tun würde. Die Arbeit für die Schule gab ihr Kraft und hielt sie fit, da war sich Poppy sicher, auch wenn sie ihr Alter so langsam nicht mehr verbergen konnte.

„Natürlich, ich hol dir etwas." Nickte sie ihrer Freundin zu, ging zurück in ihr Büro und trat an den Voratsschrank. Bald würde sie ihre Bestände auffüllen müssen, stellte sie fest. Darüber würde sie heute beim Essen mit Marc, dem Zaubertranklehrer, sprechen. Die Qualität der Tränke war nicht mehr so gut, wie sie es bei Severus gewesen war, aber sie waren gut genug.

Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass die meisten dieser Tränke von Schülern während des Nachsitzens gebraut wurden. Der Zaubertrankunterricht war nach wie vor nicht sonderlich beliebt, aber weniger gefürchtet als früher. Statt Kessel zu schrubben mussten aufsässige oder unvorsichtige Schüler nun eben Vorräte für die Krankenstation brauen. Das Wissen darum, dass sie diese vielleicht selbst irgendwann erhalten würden, ließ sie zumindest bei diesen Brauvorgängen sorgsam arbeiten.

Poppy griff nach einer der noch wenigen Phiolen, die auf dem mittleren Regalbrett standen und reichte sie an Minerva weiter. Gedankenverloren hatte diese die verschiedenen Regale und Schränke betrachtet, bis die Krankenschwester ihr das Glasflächschen direkt in ihr Sichtfeld gehalten hatte und sie automatisch zugriff.

Minerva überlegte. Früher hatten die gängigsten Bücher über Heilmagie das Regal neben dem Fenster belegt. Nach der letzten Schlacht und der dadurch notwendigen Renovierung, hatte Poppy umgeräumt. Das war ungünstig. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nichtmehr gedacht. Wo hatte die Krankenschwester die Bücher jetzt wohl stehen?

Als Direktorin kam sie in jeden Raum. Jeder Bereich, der direkt zum Schloss gehörte, erkannte sie und ließ sie passieren. Die meisten Schränke, Truhen und sonstige Stauräume, die nicht direkt zum Schloss gehörten hielten sich dummerweise nicht daran. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren die Gegenstände, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten in Hogwarts standen und daher durch die Magie des Schlosses bereits stark genug beeinflusst waren.

Falls Poppy die Schränke verschloss, was wahrscheinlich war, müsste sie sich also im spurlosen Aufbrechen von Schränken üben und das Büro durchsuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bücher zumindest nach wie vor in diesem Raum waren. Oder aber sie müsste Poppy danach fragen. Hastig dachte sie nach. Vielleicht gab es aber auch eine dritte Möglichkeit...

„Danke, ich nehme ihn heute Abend." Erklärte sie und steckte den Trank in ihren Umhang, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Station zu verlassen. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wenn die Direktorin schon einmal in der Krankenstation war und nicht gerade noch ein Stapel Pergamente oder andere Arbeit auf sie wartete, blieb sie oft noch auf einen kurzen Plausch. Aber heute wirkte sie angespannt und in Gedanken versunken.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf Minerva?" Fragte Poppy und zog ihr einladend einen der beiden Stühle hervor, die stets unter dem kleinen Kaffetisch des Büros standen. „Du bist schon seit ein paar Tagen irgendwie geistig abwesend. Ist es mehr als dein Knie? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" Minerva seufzte. Sie konnte Poppy nicht einweihen, so gerne sie es wollte.

„Nicht, nichts dergleichen Poppy, keine Sorge. Ich überlege nur, ob wir den älteren Schülern nicht ein paar Informationen zu späteren Berufsmöglichkeiten zukommen lassen könnten. Entweder auf freiwilliger Basis oder im Unterricht. Aber ich fürchte, dass sich freiwillig kein Schüler damit auseinandersetzen wird, bis es notwenig ist und wenn wir es in den Lehrplan einbauen wollen, bräuchten wir die Unterstützung des Schulbeirates." Die perfekte Ausrede!

Die Krankenschwester nickte verstehend. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas in dieser Art überlegt worden war, aber jedes Mal war irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen. „Und was schwebt dir so vor?" Wollte sie wissen und lehnte sich interessiert ein Stückchen nach vorne. „Naja, wir können nicht jeden möglichen Beruf einbinden. Aber vielleicht die Gängigsten und dann auf jeweilie Ansprechpartner verweisen, die auch über verwandte Berufszweige informieren können. Wobei das wie gesagt wohl kaum jemand wahrnehmen wird. Gut in den Unterricht einbauen könnten wir solche Berufe wie Apotheker und Auroren."

Minerva wusste, dass sie Poppy mit diesem Thema gut ködern konnte. Sie war immer eine der größten Verfechter der Berufsinformationen in Hogwarts gewesen. Denn sie war vermutlich diejenige vom Personal, die den persönlichsten Kontakt zu den Schülern hatte und das noch vor den Hauslehrern! Wenn man schon Zeit auf der Krankenstation verbrachte, vielleicht sogar die ein oder andere Nacht, und die Freunde nicht da sein konnten, unterhielt man sich eben mit der Krankenschwester. Und das auch noch Haus- Geschlechts- und Jahrgangsübergreifend.

Schulische Probleme der Kinder landeten durch Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zu Minerva, persönliche Probleme durch Poppy. Und dazu gehörte häufig auch die Frage, was man denn nach der Schule machen sollte. Wie erwartet sprang Poppy sofort auf dieses Thema an. „Jedes Schulfach ist für irgendeinen Beruf nützlich. Da etwas Passendes zu finden ist das geringste Problem. In Zauberkunst kommen zum Beispiel viele Sprüche vor, die abgewandelt auch in der Heilerausbildung gelehrt werden!"

Genau darauf hatte die Direktorin gehofft. Menschen arbeiteten einfach besser und begeisterter, wenn sie selbst etwas beisteuern konnten und nicht einfach nur Vorgaben umsetzten. Sie war zwar keine ausgebildete Heilerin, aber natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sich auch dieser Beruf gut in den Unterricht eingliedern würde und ihn genau deshalb nicht genannt.

„Nun ich denke, dass einfache Heil- und Diagnosezauber für die fünfte und sechste Klasse reichen sollten. Für die siebte vielleicht etwas anspruchsvolleres, dass die Schüler neugierig auf den Beruf macht... Das Aufsprüren von Gedächtniszaubern zum Beispiel." „Oh, das ist eine gute Idee Minerva, wirklich gut! Ein wirklich kniffeliger Bereich, da müssen die Schüler schon aufpassen, aber interessant ist er! Hast du schon mit den Lehrern gesprochen?" Mist, nein, das hatte sie natürlich nicht. Sie hatte nur gehofft, dass Poppy die entsprechenden Bücher rauskramen würde. Aber die Berufsvorbereitung kam bislang ja ohnehin zu kurz und könnte wirklich etwas ausgebaut werden.

„Noch nicht, es war bisher nur ein Gedanke. Ich wollte es bei der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz ansprechen, dann kann sich jeder selbst Gedanken darüber machen, welche Berufe abgedeckt werden sollten und welche in das eigene Fach passen würden. Zauberkunst ist eine Voraussetzung für viele Berufe. Vielleicht könntest du Filius ein wenig auf die Seite der Heilmagie schubsen, wenn du selbst die Schülerberatung übernimmst und ihm ein paar interessante Zauber für den Unterricht heraussuchst. Du weißt ja, wie er ist. Wenn er sich damit ein wenig Arbeit erspart..."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Mr. Rowkins macht mir hier ohnehin nicht viel Arbeit, warte mal..." Die Krankenschwester erhob sich, kniete sich vor einen der niedrigen Schränke unter dem Fenster. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Knauf der Holztüre, die sich daraufhin bereitwillig öffnete.

Nun, falls Minerva wieder einmal einige medizinische Lehr- und Fachbücher bräuchte, wusste sie nun wenigstens, wo sie diese finden würde. Dass sich die Tür auch bei ihr so entgegenkommend öffnen würde bezweifelte sie zwar, aber der ein oder andere Zauber würde das Problem schon lösen.

Nachdem Poppy einige Bücher hin- und andere hergeschoben hatte, zog sie vier Exemplare heraus und trat mit ihnen an den Tisch. „Das sind die Lehrbücher für die ersten beiden Jahre der Heilerausbildung." Erklärte sie, während ihre Vorgesetzte eins nach dem anderen in die Hand nahm. Das Dritte war das, von dem ihr Hermione erzählt hatte. Vorsichtshalber schlug sie es auf und inspizierte das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

_Basisdiagnosen zum Aufspüren von Störungen der natürlichen Ordnung_

_Organe_

_Nerven_

_Skelett_

_Anderes_

_Diagnosen bei natürlichen Auslösern_

_Organe_

_Nerven_

_Skelett_

_Anderes_

_Diagnosen bei magischen Auslösern_

_Einführung_

Scheinbar willkürlich blätterte sie durch das Buch und las hier und da mal eine Überschrift, mal einen Absatz. Tatsächlich aber hatte ihr Vorgehen Methode. Passte der Eintrag nicht zu dem, was sie suchte, blätterte sie nach der Überschrift weiter. Schien es ihr dagegen nützlich, las sie die Einleitung.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie jeden passenden Eintrag erwischt hatte, aber der ein oder andere war dabei gewesen. Leider schien es nicht nur ein Zauber zu sein, der für ihren ‚Patienten' in Frage kam, denn sie wussten ja nicht, ob die Ursachen für seinen Gedächtnisverlust natürlicher oder magischer Natur waren. Noch dazu waren im letzten Abschnitt des Buches keine Zauber aufgeführt, sondern nur mahnende Worte, Beispiele, Tipps und ähnliches.

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf die übrigen Bücher und griff zu dem, das sie bisher noch nicht in der Hand gehabt hatte. Der Einband sah anders aus, aber auch hier stand in verschörkelten Lettern ‚Zauberhafte Diagnosen' auf der Vorderseite. Sie schloss das noch immer offene Buch und las dessen Titel erneut.

Unten, in der rechten Ecke des Buches, entdeckte sie das, was sie vorher übersehen hatte. ‚Band I' stand dort in kleinerer, stark verblichener Schrift. Ein schneller Blick zurück auf das andere Diagnosebuch und auch dort entdeckte sie einen Zusatz in der rechten unteren Ecke: ‚Band II'. Zu viel Zeit wollte sie sich nicht bei der Inspektion der Bücher nehmen, deshalb beschränkte sie sich bei diesem Band auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Dieser Band beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit Diagnosen bei magischen Auslösern. Sie würde am Besten beide Bücher komplett kopieren. Später könnten sie, oder vielmehr Hermione, dann in Ruhe gucken, was sie nutzen konnten. Ein weiteres Mal ärgerte sich Minerva darüber, dass weder sie noch ihre frühere Schülerin in der magischen Welt shoppen konnten, ohne erkannt zu werden. Die Bücher zu kaufen wäre unkomplizierter als dieses Theater.

Ein Glockenklang ertönte, scheinbar war Mr. Rowkins aufgewacht. Schon erhob sich die Krankenschwester um nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen. Irgendeiner der Götter musste Minerva wirklich in sein Herz geschlossen haben! Kaum war Poppy aus der Tür des Büros verschwunden, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und begann damit, das erste Buch zu kopieren.

Schnell wanderte die fertige Kopie in die Weiten von Minervas Umhang und sie widerholte den Vorgang bei dem zweiten Band. Sie hatte gerade auch diese Kopie verstaut, als die Krankenschwester wieder an den Tisch trat. „Ich denke, Mr. Rowkins kann nächste Woche wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen." „Na da wird er sich aber freuen. Ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder los, ich habe gleich noch einen Termin mit Miss Martens." Lächelte Minerva und erhob sich.

„Na dann sehen wir uns später. Ich suche bis zur Lehrerkonferenz etwas Passendes raus." Verabschiedete Poppy die Direktorin, die schon fast aus dem Büro und kurz darauf aus der Krankenstation verschwunden war. Den nachdenklichen Blick der Krankenschwester, den diese beim Betreten des Büros nach ihrer Visite schnell in eine unbekümmerte Miene gewandelt hatte und der sich nun wieder zeigte, hatte Minerva nicht bemerkt.

Die Direktorin hatte in eigenen Gedanken gefangen nicht mehr daran gedacht. Aber das Bimmeln der Glocke bedeutete nicht zwansläufig, dass ein Patient wach war oder Hilfe brauchte. Sie sorgte auch dafür, dass Poppy in regelmäßigen Abständen die notwendigen Diagnosezauber durchführte und das war es gewesen, was die Krankenschwester eben getan hatte.

Als sie das Büro wieder betreten hatte, hatte sie gerade noch gesehen, wie ihre langjährige Freundin und Vorgesetzte etwas unter ihrem Umhang verstaut hatte. Zuvor hatte diese keine Andeutungen gemacht, das Buch ausleihen zu wollen und es schien so, als hätte sie nur auf einen geeigneten Moment gewartet, unbemerkt eine Kopie machen zu können. Weshalb hatte sie nicht einfach gefragt? Sie wusste doch, dass Poppy ihr das Buch nicht verwehrt hätte.

Die einzige Erklärung war die, dass Minerva nicht wollte, dass die Krankenschwester davon erfuhr, dass sie die Bücher hatte. Nur weshalb? Schulbelange konnten es nicht sein. Alles was in den Bereich Heilen fiel und über kleinere Verletzungen hinausging, war Poppys Gebiet. Und für die geplante Berufsvorbereitung hatte sie sich ja schon bereit erklärt, passende Zauber herauszusuchen. Also handelte es sich wohl um eine Privatangelegenheit, die so delikat war, dass die Direktorin sie nicht einweihen wollte.

Minerva war eben sehr interessiert an dem Diagnosebuch gewesen. Hatte sie etwas Spezielles gesucht? Bei Diagnosen konnte nicht viel passieren. Solange man nicht wirklich absoluten Mist baute war das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, dass der Zauber nichts anzeigte. Aber nach der Diagnose käme noch die Heilung und das wäre kniffeliger. Dazu bräuchte Minerva vermutlich Hilfe. Poppy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Direktorin mit einem Problem, dass auch in Hogwarts gelöst werden könnte, ins St. Mungos gehen würde. Besonders nicht, wenn sie offenbar großes Interesse daran hatte, es so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Es stimmte zwar, dass Minerva grundsätzlich versuchte ihre Wehwehchen zu verbergen, aber auf der anderen Seite kam sie mit wirklich ernsten Angelegenheiten relativ bereitwillig in die Krankenstation. Es musste aber etwas ernstes sein! Für Kleinigkeiten würde Minerva keine Diagnosen brauchen, sondern würde das Problem einfach ignorieren. Außer einige Basisspüche für kleinere Verletzungen hatte Minerva einfach nicht das notwendige Wissen in der Heilmagie. Weshalb auch, wozu gab es Poppy?

Regungslos hatte Poppy in der Tür gestanden und beobachtet, wie Minerva nun auch das zweite vor ihr liegende Buch kopiert und verstaut hatte. Erst dann hatte sie sich von ihrem Platz gelöst und sich wieder an den kleinen Tisch begeben. Minervas Reaktion hatte Poppy in der Annahme bestätigt, dass sie ihr etwas verheimlichte. Immerhin hatte die Direktorin die Krankenstation so schnell verlassen, dass man schon beinahe den Eindruck hätte gewinnen können, sie wäre geflüchtet. Nur kurz hatte Poppy überlegt, sie anzusprechen. Aber so heimlich, wie Minerva agiert hatte, hätte sie ihr wohl ohnehin nichts gesagt. Die nächste Routineuntersuchung der Direktorin wäre erst in zwei Monaten, bis dahin würde Poppy sich damit begnügen, sie im Auge zu behalten.


	16. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

A/N: Meinem Handgelenk geht es langsam wieder besser, auch wenn es noch nicht vollkommen schmerzfrei ist. Wie gut, dass ich vor der Veröffentlichung einige Kapitel auf Vorrat geschrieben habe, so dass ich nicht aussetzen musste. Leider ist dieser Puffer verbraucht und muss nach und nach neu angelegt werden :-(.

Aber bis dahin werde ich jetzt allmählich anfangen, endlich die Reviews zu beantworten ;-).

Kapitel 16: Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Minerva war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, die Bücher komplett zu kopieren. In der Kürze der Zeit hätte sie die entsprechenden Sprüche nicht gefunden und so müsste sie sich nicht in der Nacht als Kleinkrimminelle betätigen und den Schrank aufhexen.

Die beiden Bücher lagen schwer in ihrer inneren Manteltasche und eine Kante drückte unangenehm gegen ihre unteren Rippen, als sie zügig die Gänge entlang schritt. Zum Glück hatte sie grundsätzlich einen ziemlich forschen Schritt, wer rastet der rostet, deshalb würde sich wohl niemand über ihre scheinbare Eile wundern.

Ihrem eigenen Geschmack nach ging sie allerdings nicht schnell genug. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Kopien endlich im Büro abzulegen. Sie wusste, dass sie Gespanster sah, im übertragenen Sinne. Niemand würde die Ausbeulung ihres Mantels bemerken und selbst wenn, wer würde schon daran denken was sie dort verbarg und weshalb? Niemand! Trotzdem spürte sie ein stetigs Kribbeln der Nervosität, das so langsam lästig wurde. Noch vier Gänge, dann wäre sie am Wasserspeier. Noch drei, noch zwei...

„Huaa!" Sie stieß einen kurzen schrillen Schrei aus und trat einen großen Schritt zurück, als unerwartet ein Gesicht vor ihr auftauchte. Der Inhaber des Gesichts war nicht weniger überrascht, guckte sie aber nur verdutzt an. „Verzeiht Direktorin, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken." Entschuldigte er sich artig.

„Schon in Ordnung Sir Nikolas. Ich war nur in Gedanken und etwas unaufmerksam." Nickte sie ihm zu und strich eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem strengen Dutt gelöst hatte, hinter ihr Ohr. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Nick klappte zum Abschied seinen Kopf manierlich zur Seite und entschwand durch die Wand, die der gegenüberlag, aus der er zuvor geschwebt war.

„Alles in Ordnung Ma'am?" Hörte Minerva die Stimme einer jungen Frau hinter sich. Ihr Herz hatte sich noch immer nicht vollständig von dem Schrecken erholt. Dass eines der Gespenster sie erschreckte kam nicht häufig vor, aber obwohl sie den Großteil ihres Lebens in Hogwarts verbracht hatte doch immer mal wieder.

Zu Peeves Leidwesen war er der einzige, der es seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sie zu erschrecken und das ausgerechnet, obwohl er der einzige war, der es absichtlich versuchte. Minerva drehte sich zu der Stimme um und warf einen Blick auf ihre, an einer Halskette hängenden, Uhr. Sie hatte bei Poppy gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Zum Glück war sie rechtzeitig aufgebrochen.

„Miss Martens, Sie sind überpünktlich." Stellte sie fest. Wer die Direktorin nicht kannte hätte ihren Tonfall wohl als tadelnd missverstanden, aber Minerva mochte einfach keine Überraschungen. „Ich habe jemanden schreien hören und bin gelaufen. Waren Sie das?" Ein wenig ärgerte sich Minerva über die ewige Neugierde der Schülerschaft. Aber sie wusste, dass sie diese Regung der Situation zuschreiben musste. Immerhin war es durchaus erfreulich, dass das Mädchen bei einem Schrei sofort zur Hilfe eilen wollte.

Zu dumm nur, dass es ausgerechnet sie selbst gewesen war, die geschrien hatte. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht für eine Direktorin und erst recht nicht, wenn eine Schülerin das hörte. Aber nun war es zu spät. „Danke Miss Martens, es geht mir gut. Der kopflose Nik hat mich nur... überrascht. Wenn Sie schon so zeitig da sind, kommen Sie doch direkt mit hoch in mein Büro."

Minerva schmetterte jegliche Fragen zu dem an sich sehr freundlichen Gespenst mit diesen Worten effektiv ab und wandte sich wieder in die Richtung, in die sie bis eben noch gegangen war. Im Büro hängte sie schnell ihren Mantel über die Stuhllehne, um die Bücher würde sie sich später kümmern, und kramte die Unterlagen hervor, die sie für dieses Gespräch glücklicherweise schon zuvor zusammengestellt hatte.

Eine Stunde, einige Nichtigkeiten, aber ein sehr angenehmes Gespräch später verließ die Schulsprecherin das Büro ihrer Direktorin. Diese lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Den Großteil des Gesprächs hatte sie Miss Martens führen lassen. Immerhin trafen sie sich regelmäßig und hatten eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, in welcher Reihenfolge die Themen abgearbeitet wurden.

Zuerst allgemeine Schulbelange, solche Dinge wie Quidditchspiele, Hogsmeadewochenenden oder anstehende Prüfungen. Dann persönliche Anliegen der Schüler, darunter fielen Probleme untereinander oder mit Lehrern, aber auch Wünsche und Vorschläge, die an die Direktorin weitergereicht werden sollten. Aanschließend alles schulische was sonst noch anfiel und zum Schluss einfach nur ein Plausch über dies und das.

Einige jüngere Schüler hatten sich bei Miss Martens über Mr. Jacobs, den Zaubertranklehrer, beschwert. Er sei zu streng. Beide hatten lachen müssen, als sie das vorgetragen hatte und Minerva stimmte der Ansicht des Mädchens zu, dass diese Schüler sich mal mit den Älteren über den Vorgänger des Faches unterhalten sollten. Das Fach lag vielen Schülern einfach nicht sonderlich, auch wenn der Notenschnitt sich erheblich gebessert hatte, was wohl an den gesunkenen Anforderungen lag.

Aber wer in einem Fach schlecht war, war oft fälschlicherweise der Ansicht, es läge am Lehrer. Manchmal traf das zu, aber in diesem Fall zweifelte Minerva arg, dass tatsächlich der Lehrer schuld an den Problemen der Schüler war. Als sie noch unterrichtet hatte, hatte es auch so einige Beschwerden über sie gegeben. Die restlichen Beschwerden, die Miss Martens weiter gegeben hatte, waren zum Großteil ähnlicher Natur.

Aber es hatte auch Positives gegeben. So hatten einige Sechstklässler anfragen lassen, ob sie einige alte Testunterlagen der Lehrer haben könnten, weil sie im nächsten Jahr gerne Nachhilfe für die ZAG Schüler geben wollten. Eine wirklich gute Idee, von der alle nur profitieren konnten. Die Fünftklässler könnten von den Älteren lernen und die Siebtklässler würden alten Stoff widerholen, den sie in ihren eigenen Abschlussprüfungen sicher auch gebrauchen konnten.

Dennoch würde Minerva das erst einmal mit den Lehrern besprechen. Vielleicht würde nicht jeder gerne seine Unterlagen preisgeben. Sie dachte da vor allem an Professor Binns, immerhin müsste er sich dann neue Fragen ausdenken. Aber selbst wenn nicht jeder Lehrer einverstanden wäre, der ein oder andere wäre sicher ebenso angetan von der Idee wie die Direktorin.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte sie noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Sie würde sich die Bücher später genauer ansehen und sich bis dahin vom Schulalltag ablenken lassen. Schnell waren die Kopien in einer ihrer Schreibtischschublade verstaut, der Umhang angelegt und die Direktorin auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer um von dort aus gemeinsam zum Essen zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich wie zerschlagen. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und war mehrfach in der Nacht aus ihren Albträumen aufgewacht. Die Erlebnisse des Krieges hatten sie in den letzten Monaten in Ruhe gelassen und auch die Neuigkeit über Severus hatte sie nicht geweckt. Bis jetzt. Vielleicht hatte es auch einen anderen Grund, Minerva wusste es nicht, aber sie tippte darauf, dass es etwas mit den diversen Zeitungsartikeln zu tun hatte, die sie noch am Abend durchgesehen hatte um etwas zu finden, was sie Severus mitbringen konnte.

Die Ausbeute war mager. Lediglich drei Artikel konnte sie gebrauchen, alle anderen nahmen Bezug auf den Krieg, Gerichtsprozesse oder enthielten Mutmaßungen über das Verschwinden des zwilichtigen Direktors der Schule. Die Artikel, die sie schlussendlich für ihn kopiert hatte, berichteten über den jüngsten Hogwartslehrer der letzten 300 Jahre, über einen internationalen Brauwettbewerb und Severus' Abschlussjahrgang. Damit konnte sie nicht viel falsch machen. Dazu noch seine Zeugnisse, ein paar persönliche Unterlagen und Dinge sowie ein paar Ausschnitte aus alten Jahrbüchern. Viel war es wirklich nicht, aber ein Anfang.

Das Geräusch von über den Boden scharrenden Stuhlbeinen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eine gähnende Poppy ließ sich neben ihr nieder und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. „Guten Morgen Minerva." „Guten Morgen." Die Direktorin hatte keine besondere Lust auf morgendlichen Smalltalk und hoffte, dass ihr Ton das auch deutlich machte.

Offenbar hatte sie ein wenig zu deutlich ihren Missmut ausgedrückt. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte die Krankenschwester stirnrunzelnd und nippte an der dampfenden schwarzen Flüssigkeit. „Du wirkst ein wenig... unzufrieden." „Es ist nichts, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen." „Dein Knie?" „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Nur... schlechte Träume."

Einen Moment betrachtete Poppy ihre Freundin als würde sie in ihrer Gestalt nach Hinweisen für etwas nicht Gesagtes suchen, dann nickte sie. „Verstehe." Das tat sie wirklich. Jeder hatte hin und wieder Albträume und nachdem, was sie alle vor einigen Jahren erlebt hatten, waren die Träume der Beteiligten erschreckend reale Rückblenden. Ihr Blick blieb dennoch verstohlen auf der Direktorin liegen, die mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder meilenweit entfernt schien.

Die Bilder ihrer Albträume tauchten Bruchstückhaft erneut vor Minervas Augen auf. Masken, die unter Kapuzen hervorblitzten. Schreie, Rauch und der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Lichtblitze, Explosionen und einstürzende Mauern. Traumgespinste hatten sich mit Erinnerungen gemischt.

In einem ihrer Träume saß sie mit einer Tasse heißem Tee in der von der Schlacht gezeichneten großen Halle. Es war eine warme Nacht, dennoch war ihr eiskalt. Jetzt, da die Kämpfe vorbei waren, kam der Schock. Sie hatte Mühe ihr Zittern zu verbergen um den Überlebenden eine starke Schulter zu sein. Das war sie den Kindern schuldig, die diesen wahr gewordenen Albtraum überlebt hatten.

Die meisten derjenigen, die gekämpft hatten, waren viel zu jung. Noch Kinder oder gerade erst erwachsen. In einem solchen Alter sollte man nicht an Kämpfe denken sondern an die erste Liebe, an Schulnoten oder Ferienpläne. Die ersten drei jahrgänge hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Sie waren in Sicherheit gebracht worden ob sie wollten oder nicht. Alle anderen konnten wählen. Sie konnten die Jüngeren begleiten oder bleiben.

Am liebsten hätte Minerva alle Schüler fortgeschafft, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass die Älteren sich das nicht hätten vorschreiben lassen. Jeder von ihnen hatte freiwillig gekämpft und dennoch fühlte sich Minerva für jeden Verstorbenen, besonders für die Schüler unter ihnen, persönlich verantwortlich. Niemals hatte sie sich so alt und erschöpft gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Sie beugte sich gerade wieder über die Listen, die sie mit den Namen der Überlebenden, der Toten und der noch nicht gefundenen füllte, als der Schatten einer Gestalt auf sie fiel und sie auflicken ließ. Hannah Abbott stand vor ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie eine warme Woge der Freude und wollte den Namen der Schülerin sofort auf die Liste der Überlebenden setzen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich. Hannah stand bereits auf einer anderen Liste ganz oben.

„Du bist tot." Sprach sie das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an. Im Traum erschien es ihr nicht im Geringsten merkwürdig mit einer Toten zu sprechen, die sehr lebendig vor ihr stand. „Ich weiß." Erwiederte die andere Frau ernst und erst jetzt erkannte Minerva die Wunden, die den jungen Körper verunstalteten. Verrenkte Glieder, Abschürfungen, Fleischwunden und ein Stück des Schädels schien zu fehlen. „Und es ist Ihre Schuld." An dieser Stelle war Minerva in der Nacht aus ihrem Traum aufgeschreckt.

In der Einnerung versunken klammerte sich die Direktorin an ihrer Tasse mit inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffee fest. Stoisch fixierte sie einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Hallenseite um zu verhindern, dass das Brennen in ihren Augen tatsächlich zu einer Träne führte. Es war eines alleine im Bett zu weinen, etwas anderes es in der großen Halle umgeben von Kollegen und Schülern zu tun.

Die Erinnerung an Hannah war eine ihrer schlimmsten. Auch wenn sie sich für jeden Toten verantwortlich fühlte, dieses Mädchen hätte sie retten können. Oder villeicht auch nicht. Sie wusste es nicht genau. Diese Unwissenheit setzte ihr besonders zu. Hatte sie Hannah vielleicht im Stich gelassen? Hätte sie ihr Leben retten können, wenn sie sich die Zeit genommen hätte? Hatte das Mädchen gewartet und gehofft, dass ihre Lehrerin sie rettete und irgendwann erkannt, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde? Oder war sie sofort tot gewesen, als es passiert war?

Minerva zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Stumm blickte Poppy sie an. Sie ahnte, was in der Direktorin vorging und wusste, dass Worte in diesem Moment nicht helfen würden. Später, wenn sie alleine wären, würden sie reden. Die Direktorin verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte und nickte kaum merklich.

Das Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln unterbrach die stumme Kommunikation der beiden Frauen und ließ sie aufblicken. Die Posteulen begannen die Halle zu bevölkern. Die Schuleigenen Tiere ließen ihre Fracht größtenteils einfach fallen und verließen die Halle wieder, während die privaten Eulen bei ihren Besitzern oder zumindest denjenigen, denen sie etwas brachten, landeten und auf eine Belohnung oder Antwort warteten.

Ein unscheinbarer kleiner Steinkauz landete vor Minerva und bediente sich an dem kaum gegessenen Toast auf ihrem Teller, während sie den kleinen Zettel vom Bein des Vogels löste. Eine knappe Nachricht kam zum Vorschein, die eindeutig von Hermione stammte. _Samstag 13 Uhr bei mir. _Ob Hermimone wusste, dass es einige Spekulationen über diese wenigen Worte geben würde, wenn einer ihrer Kollegen den Zettel lesen würde?

Der Gedanke vertrieb ihre vorherige Nidergeschlagenheit. Um die Vergangenheit könnte sie sich später kümmern, jetzt war die Zukunft wichtiger. Severus' Zukunft. Bis Samstag hätte sie noch einige Tage Zeit, vielleicht würde ihr ja doch noch das ein oder andere einfallen, was sie bis dahin für ihn tun könnte.

Das Glöckchen an der Buchladentür bimmelte und ließ Severus aufsehen. Ein großer Mann mit langsam schütter werdenden grauen Haaren und dunklem Anzug kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Hey Edward, lange nicht gesehen. Ist Scarlet schon da?" Severus nickte und lächelte zurück.

Er mochte Tobias, den Lebensgefährten seiner Chefin. Er war ruhig, aber offen und freundlich. „Ja, sie ist gerade gekommen. Sitzt im Büro und drückt sich vor der Arbeit." Erwiderte er grinsend. Der Mann nickte und klopfte ihn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Hinterzimmers ging.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen beide wieder in den Verkausraum, in dem Severus gerade die ersten Kunden des kommenden Nachmittagsgeschäftes abkassierte. Einige Gesprächsfetzen drangen zu ihm, als sich die beiden an der Tür des Geschäfts verabschiedeten. Nach einem schnellen Kuss auf die Wange verließ Tobias das Geschäft mit seinem Rollkoffer in der einen und seinem Handy, das er bereits wieder ans Ohr hielt, in der anderen Hand.

„Zeit für deine Mittagspause." Scheuchte Scarlet Severus regelrecht hinter der Kasse weg, nachdem er den letzten Kunden bedient hatte. Erst wollte er sich widersetzen, aber er bräuchte wirklich einen Kaffee um die Augen noch länger offen zu halten und so nickte er nur und steuerte den Ausgang an.

Als er zurückkehrte war gerade die Ankunft des gut gefüllten Expresszugs ausgerufen worden. Ein gutes Timing, denn einige von den Passagieren würden auf dem Weg nach Hause sicher kurz in der Buchhandlung vorbeischauen um die nächste Zeitschrift oder den nächsten Roman für die tägliche Zugfahrt zu kaufen.

Tatsächlich strömten wenige Minuten später etwa ein dutzend Personen auf einmal in den Verkaufsraum und wie in einem gut eingespielten Team übernahm Severus nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt zu Scarlet die Kasse, während sie sich um die Beratung kümmerte. Nach und nach kamen noch weitere Passagiere, die es offenbar weniger eilig gehabt hatten und sich nun ebenfalls zwischen den Regalen umsahen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der größte Besucherstrom versiegt. Nur noch ein junges Pärchen begutachtete die Waren und diskutierte scheinbar über das Für und Wieder des ein oder anderen Buchs. „Wie lange bleibt er?" Fragte Severus, als Scarlet sich zu ihm gesellte. „Wenn nichts dazwischenkommt zehn Tage." Strahlte sie ihn an. Er wusste, dass es immer ungewiss war, wie lange Tobias tatsächlich in der Stadt sein würde, aber nur selten musste er frühr abreisen.

Scarlet hatte Severus mal erklärt, was Tobias genau machte, aber er hatte es wieder vergessen. Irgendetwas mit Finanzen. „Freut mich!" Lächelte er ihr aufrichtig entgegen. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zeigte, so wusste er doch, dass sie ihren Freund vermisste, wenn er mehrere Wochen am Stück auf Geschäftsreisen war. „Geh doch nach Hause. Ich übernehme die Spätschicht." Bot er ihr an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nötig. Er arbeitet in den nächsten Tagen einige Unterlagen ab während ich hier bin. Gehst du heute Abend mit uns essen?" „Ein anderes Mal gerne, aber am ersten Abend will ich euch nicht im Weg sein." Lehnte er ab, während er die Rolle mit dem Quittungspapier in der Kasse wechselte. „Wie wäre es mit Samstag? Ein schönes gemeinsames Ende der Arbeitswoche?" „Besser Sonntag. Ein schöner gemeinsamer Anfang für die neue Arbeitswoche." Entgegnete Severus. „Ich bin Samstag bereits verabredet."

Scarlet machte ein wissendes Gesicht, mit ein wenig Schalk in den Augen. „Ihr trefft euch schon wieder? Gibt es da etwas, was du mir sagen willst?" Übertrieben zwinkerte sie ihm zu und stieß ihn mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Betont unwissend hob Severus eine Augenbraue und blickte sie an. „Wie meinen?" „Na du weißt schon... du bist verabredet, hast am Abend keine Zeit für uns..." „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." „Herrje Severus, läuft da was zwischen dir und dieser Hermione?" Er grinste.

Seitdem er das erste Mal mit Hermione das Buchgeschäft verlassen hatte versuchte sie ihn immer wieder mit solchen Anspielungen zu necken und jedes Mal gab sie früher oder später frustriert auf. Heute war eindeutig früher, sie war offenbar ungeduldig. Sie dachte nicht wirklich, dass er mit der jungen Frau eine Affäre eingehen würde, zu wichtig war sie für ihn in ihrer Funktion als Leitfaden zu seiner Vergangenheit, als dass er sich darüber Gedanken machen würde. Es war lediglich ein ums andere Mal ein Gesprächseinstieg.

„Natürlich läuft da was Scarlet. Samstag Abend binde ich sie an meinem Bett fest und treibe unanständige Spielchen mit ihr." Ein empörtes Zungenschnalzen und ein Klaps gegen seinen Oberarm komplettierte ihre unzufriedene Miene. „Was denn? Du hast damit angefangen." Verteidigte er sich scherzhaft bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Sie will mir nachmittags ein paar Unterlagen von früher bringen. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja an etwas, wenn ich mir die ansehe. Ich denke nicht, dass ich bis zum Abend den Kopf schon wieder für ein gemütliches Essen mit euch frei haben werde." „Verstehe." Nickte sie und legte kurz freundschaftlich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Erzählst du uns Sonntag davon?"

Severus überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein... versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag Tobias und denke nicht, dass er jemandem etwas sagen würde, aber ich habe Hermione und Minerva versprochen, mit niemandem außer dir darüber zu sprechen. Und du sagst ihm bitte auch nichts ok?"

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unentschlossenen Strich. Es brannte ihr auf der Zunge Tobi alles zu erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Sie hatte extra gewartet, bis er wiederkam, weil es zu viel und zu verwirrend für das Telefon gewesen wäre. Und jetzt sollte sie ihm nichts davon berichten? Severus bittender Blick ließ sie widerwillig nicken.

„In Ordnung... aber dann will ich wissen warum und ich will alles wissen was bisher passiert ist und alles was noch passieren wird." Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt hart und Severus fühlte einen Stich der Schuld, dass er seiner besten Freundin aufbürdete sein Geheimnis zu wahren. „Versprochen. Wenn Tobias wieder unterwegs ist und wir einen Abend für uns habe." Nickte er ihr dankbar zu.

„Und was das ‚Warum' angeht... kurz gefasst... um mein Verschwinden gab es in dem Dorf, in dem ich gearbeitet habe, einigen Rummel. Bis wir mehr wissen soll deswegen niemand etwas davon erfahren, dass ich gefunden wurde. Wie gesagt, ich vertraue Tobias, aber wir haben uns nnun einmal darauf geeinigt niemandem etwas zu sagen. Außer den beiden Frauen, dir und mir, wissen es nur Hermiones Eltern und ein Mann den ich nicht kenne. Ein Freund von Hermione und Minerva, der diesen DNA Test besorgt hat."

Scarlet seufzte. Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie war dankbar, dass Severus zumindest mit ihr offen reden würde. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie kurz, dann wandten sich beide wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.


	17. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

Kapitel 17: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

Hermione hatte schon am Abend des letzten Treffens mit Minerva begonnen, ihre Erinnerungen an Professor Snape durchzugehen. Es war anstrengender gewesen, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren von einer Erinnerung zur nächsten gesprungen ohne jedwede Chronologie oder sonstige Ordnung.

Sie hatte sich zwingen müssen, ihre Schuljahre der Reihe nach durchzugehen um Szenen zu finden, die sie Severus präsentieren konnte ohne eine vielleicht wichtige zu übergehen. Nach den ersten beiden Jahren hatte sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen und dieses Projekt erst einmal zur Seite gelegt und nach ihrem Handy gegriffen.

Sie hatte sich gerade mit zwei Fingern ihre Nasenwurzel massiert und war gedanklich gegen ihren Willen bereits zu ihrem dritten Schuljahr gewandert, als er den Anruf angenommen hatte und sie zusammenzucken ließ. Das Telefonat war wie üblich kurz gewesen und hatte sich darauf beschränkt, wann und wo sie sich das nächste Mal treffen würden und dass Minerva einige Unterlagen mitbringen würde. Nach einer kurzen Notiz an die Direktorin hatte sie ihren Tag für beendet erklärt und war ins Bett gegangen.

Inzwischen waren ihre Eltern in der Praxis und sie saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch, vor ihr die Liste tauglicher Erinnerungen, die sie begonnen hatte. Gestern hatte sie drei weitere Jahre ihrer Schulzeit nach Szenen durchforstet. Zu viele sollten es nicht sein um ihn nicht zu überfordern, aber die passenden Erinnerungen waren ohnehin nicht so zahlreich, wie die weniger guten, die sie ihm vorerst ersparen wollte.

Sie blickte hinunter auf die kurze Liste und kaute nachdenklich auf dem Ende ihres Bleistifts herum. Sieben positive oder zumindest neutrale Erinnerungen hatte sie bisher notiert, aber sie hatte noch zwei Jahre an Erinnerungen vor sich, die sie würde durchgehen müssen. Egal ob sie noch andere passende Erinnerungen fand oder nicht, für ein einziges Treffen wären es zu viel.

Immerhin sollte er auch Zeit haben, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. An sich waren sieben gute Erinnerungen nicht wirklich viel, aber obwohl sie sehr viel mehr positive Erinnerungen an andere Lehrer hatte, schienen ihr die an Professor Snape besonders intim. Vermutlich einfach deswegen, weil sie so selten waren.

Sie lehnte sich tiefer in die Stuhllehne und schloss die Augen, während sie begann, die verbliebenen Erinnerungen zu durchforsten. Schlussendlich hatte sie neun Sequenzen ausgesucht. Sie würde ihm diese Szenen, sofern Minerva tatsächlich ein Denkarium hatte, an zwei oder drei verschiedenen Tagen zeigen. Auch wenn es jeweils nur wenige Sekunden waren, so wäre es doch jeweils genug zum nachdenken.

Samstag würde sie mit Minerva sprechen. Sie hatte ihre frühere Lehrerin absichtlich früher zu sich bestellt und hoffte, dass die jetzige Direktorin dann tatsächlich Zeit hatte. Aber sie zweifelte nicht daran. Unter der Woche wäre es für Minerva schwieriger gewesen, doch am Wochenende war sie, soweit Hermione wusste, flexibler in ihrer Tageseinteilung.

Sie hätten dann noch etwa eine Stunde um über die Idee mit den Erinnerungen zu reden und Hermione könnte noch einen schnellen Blick in die Diagnoseunterlagen werfen, bevor sie gemeinsam zum Bahnhof aufbrechen würden um dort Severus abzuholen.

Sie legte ihre eigene Liste zur Seite und griff nach dem Zettel, den ihre Mutter auf der Anrichte für sie hinterlassen hatte. Den Großteil des Tages hatte Hermione nichts zu tun. Außer natürlich zu lernen und das Severuspuzzle, wie ihre Mutter es nannte. Es tat gut hin und wieder etwas anderes zu tun und so hatte sie ihren Eltern angeboten, für den Zeitraum ihres Aufenthalts die lästigen Haushaltsplichten zu übernehmen. Kochen, putzen, einkaufen und was sonst noch anfiel.

Nur im Garten hatte sie nichts zu suchen. Selbst das Jäten von Unkraut durfte sie nur unter Aufsicht ihres Vaters durchführen, weil sie bereits mehr als einmal Pflanzen ausgerissen hatte, die sich nachträglich nicht als Unkraut herausstellten. Die kleinen Sprösslinge sahen für sie einfach alle gleich aus und wenn sie inzwischen überhaupt ihrem Vater zur Hand ging, dann in der Art, dass sie das Grün zwischen den Steinen des Gartenweges herauskratzte. Da konnte man nicht viel falsch machen.

Sie besah sich die hinterlassene Notiz. Das meiste auf der Liste waren Lebensmittel und andere Kleinigkeiten, die sie ein paar Ecken weiter kaufen könnte. Nur für das Holzpflegemittel müsste sie in die Stadt. Sie beschloss, erst einmal den größeren Einkauf hinter sich zu bringen und anschließend in die Stadt zu fahren. Vielleicht würde sie selbst noch etwas shoppen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Der Weg zum Supermarkt dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten. An der Kasse arbeitete eine der Nachbarinnen ihrer Eltern, die Hermione erkannte, obwohl sie diese erst drei- oder viermal gesehen hatte. Da niemand sonst darauf wartete zu bezahlen, kam Hermione um den üblichen Smalltalk nicht herum. Ob ihr das aktuelle Wetter gefallen würde, wie das Studium liefe und wie lange sie noch bei ihren Eltern wäre, wollte die Dame wissen.

Das Wetter sei angenehm in den letzten Tagen, das Studium liefe gut und sie wüsste es noch nicht genau. Hermione musste sich bemühen, nicht ungeduldig zu wirken. Zwar hatte sie jede Menge Zeit, aber sich mit halbfremden Personen zu unterhalten lag ihr einfach nicht. Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie wieder in der Küche ihrer Eltern und begann damit, die Einkäufe einzuräumen. Kochen würde sie, wenn sie aus der Stadt zurückkäme.

Das Holzpflegemittel war schnell gekauft. Lustlos strich sie durch die kleinen Geschäfte der Stadt, besah sich ein Kleid hier, ein Paar Schuhe dort. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft etwas zu finden, was nicht in gleicher und noch viel vielfältigerer Art in London an jeder Straßenecke zu finden war. Es musste ja nichts außergewöhnliches sein, aber eben etwas, das nicht in Massen verkauft wurde.

Leider war die Auswahl weit geringer als die, die sie in London hatte und noch dazu waren die meisten Geschäfte Teile von Ketten, die es auch dort gab. An der Ecke sah sie ein unscheinbares Second Hand Geschäft, das ihr bisher entgangen war. Die Fassade wirkte eher steril. Als ihr Blick den Laden das erste Mal gestreift hatte, hatte sie mit einer Reinigung oder einem Waschsalon gerechnet.

Erst als sie das Geschäft betrat erkannte sie, dass der Verkaufsraum schlauchartig weit nach hinten reichte und ein breit gefächertes Angebot an Kleidung bereithielt. Hier verbrachte sie mehr Zeit, als in den anderen Geschäften zusammen. Kaum ein Objekt war mehr als einmal vorhanden, so musste sie wirklich jedes Stück einzeln betrachten.

Vermutlich war vieles davon längst aus der Mode, aber mit Mode kannte sie sich ohnehin nicht sonderlich gut aus und wählte einfach, was ihr gefiel. Mit zwei großen Plastiktüten verließ sie das Geschäft. Für das Geld hätte sie woanders nicht einmal eine halbvolle Tasche mitnehmen können. Nach diesem Marathon lachte sie jeder Eissalon, an dem sie vorbeikam, verführerisch an. Aber sie war nur wenige Gehminuten vom Hauptbahnhof entfernt und wollte Severus, da sie bereits in der Nähe war, einen kurzen Besuch abstatten.

Eine Frau, etwas älter als ihre Mutter, war gerade dabei Zeitschriften zu sortieren und sah auf, als Hermione eintrat. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war das die Frau, der Severus bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zugerufen hatte, er würde in die Pause gehen. Also war das vermutlich seine Chefin Scarlet. „Hallo, ich bin Hermione Granger." Stellte sie sich höflich vor. „Ich suche Edward. Ist er hier?"

Sie wusste nicht, wieviel ihr Severus erzählt hatte und selbst wenn er absolut offen gewesen war, so war sie sich doch nicht absolut sicher, dass dies wirklich Scarlet war. Der Name Edward war ihr inzwischen wieder fremd geworden, aber bis zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt hatte er diese Identität behalten und so war es wohl besser, diesen Namen zu verwenden.

Die Frau lächelte sie mit funkelnden Augen an und nickte. „Sicher, ich hole ihn eben." Antwortete sie und wandte sich ab. Bereits nach zwei Schritten überlegte sie es sich anders und kam zu Hermione zurück. „Kommen Sie doch direkt mit." Forderte sie die junge Frau auf, nahm ihr eine der Plastiktüten ab und griff nach der nun freien Hand um sie sich auf den eigenen Unterarm zu legen, als wären sie alte Freunde.

„Severus bedeutet das wirklich viel." Flüsterte sie, als sie langsam in Richtung einer der hinteren Türe gingen. Es war also wirklich Scarlet. Zumindest falls Severus sich an das Versprechen gehalten hatte, niemandem sonst etwas zu berichten und davon war auszugehen. Immerhin wollte er sicher nicht das Risiko eingehen, von Reportern belagert zu werden, die sein Wiederauftauchen zur nächsten Tagesmeldung machen wollten. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Mitglied der magischen Zeitungswelt Kontakte in diese Gegend hatte, aber das wusste er ja nicht.

„Und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern Hermione." Offenbar rechtfertigte der Altersunterschied in den Augen der Frau, ihr Gegenüber ohne Nachfrage beim Vorname zu nennen. Hermione war es recht. „Aber es ist schwer für ihn." Sie waren an der Tür angekommen. „Mach es ihm nicht noch schwerer. Bitte." Ihre Augen waren ernst und traurig, obwohl sie lächelte. Scarlet wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern öffnete die Tür. „Hier ist jemand, der dich sehen will Severus."

Hinter einem, mit Papieren übersähten, dunklem Schreibtisch saß ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und guckte einen Moment verwirrt, als er trotz des Besuchs mit diesem Namen angesprochen wurde. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermione und ein Lächeln ersetzte den verkniffenen Zug des Mundes. Er lies sich schnell zu einem kurzen Besuch des Cafés überreden.

Die Auswahl an Eis war nicht sonderlich groß, aber ausreichend. Bei einem kleinen Eisbecher für sie und einem Eiscafé für ihn unterhielten sie sich über seichte Themen, bis sie auf das eigentliche Thema kamen, dass sie beide verband. Severus erzählte ihr von dem kleinen Park, in dem er nach der Offenbarung seiner Identität gesessen hatte.

Sie kannte den Park. Wobei der Ausdruck Park wirklich ein wenig mehr versprach, als das bisschen Grün halten konnte. Aber es war dennoch nett dort. Er lag an wenig befahrenen Straßen und die Bäume schluckten einen Großteil des umgebenden Verkehrslärms. Es gab Banken und Baumstümpfe, die zum Rasten einluden, saftige Wiesen und einen sich verzweigenden, gepflasterten Fußweg. Er erzählte von den Gedanken, die er gehabt hatte, und von dem angenehm leichten Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er nach seiner Entscheidung die letzten Minuten Fußweg zu seiner Wohnung zurückgelegt hatte. Es war ein angenehmer Abschluss ihrer Shoppingtour.

Scarlets Worte klangen ihr in den Ohren, als sie sich anschickten zu bezahlen. Viel hatte sie ihr nicht gesagt, aber Hermione hatte eine Ahnung, was die Frau mit ihrer Bitte gemeint hatte. Minerva und sie hatten Severus noch immer weitgehend im Dunkeln gelassen. Natürlich lag das daran, dass sie selbst nicht genau wussten, wie es weitergehen sollte und sich von Treffen zu Treffen hangelten, aber auch daran, dass sie ihn schonen wollten. War es vielleicht genau der falsche Weg? Wäre es besser ihn direkt mit der vollständigen Wahrheit zu konfrontieren?

Nein. Dies hier war Severus, nicht Professor Snape. Er war nicht mehr der abgehärtete Spion, sondern ein zurückhaltender Buchhandlungsangestellter. Ihm wirklich alles sofort zu erzählen würde ihn überfordern, aber nach und nach müssten sie ihn an die Wahrheit heranführen. Ihr graute davor. Sie dachte nicht wirklich, dass er sie wieder angreifen würde, sie hatte eher Sorge, dass ihn das Wissen belasten würde.

„Wenn wir uns treffen bringt Minerva mir auch ein paar Unterlagen mit. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns wirklich helfen können, aber vielleicht können wir damit dein Problem zumindest ein wenig eingrenzen." Erzählte sie ihm, als sie bereits auf dem Weg zurück ins Geschäft waren. Sie wollte ihm keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, aber ihm zumindest zeigen, dass sie weiterhin versuchten ihm zu helfen. Seine Augen funkelten als er diese Nachricht hörte. „Danke, einen Versuch ist es wohl wert." Sagte er nach kurzem Zögern, als sie sich vor dem Haupteingang des Bahnhofs trennten.

Punkt 13 Uhr klopfte es am Samstag an der Glastür zum Garten, hinter der eine ungeduldig wirkende Minerva darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden. Nach einer schnellen Begrüßung griff Minerva in ihren Mantel und holte eine kleine Pappschachtel heraus. Auf dem Tisch abgestellt, vergrößert und geöffnet offenbarte der stockfleckige Karton einige aufeinandergestapelte Mappen.

Durch den Transport waren sie nicht mehr so ordentlich gestapelt, wie sie die Direktorin vermutlich hineingelegt hatte und unter einem Pappdeckel lugte die Ecke eines vergilbten Pergaments hervor. Neugierig griff sich Hermione die oberste Mappe und blätterte die enthaltenen Zeitungsausschnitte durch. Am liebsten hätte sie die Texte direkt gelesen, aber erst einmal wollte sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen und mit Minerva sprechen. Vielleicht hätte sie danach ja noch ein wenig Zeit.

Die nächste Mappe enthielten eine Geburtsurkunde und Zeugnisse. Wirklich verlockend, aber auch das müsste warten. In der letzten Mappe fand sie Unterlagen zu seiner Arbeit als Professor und einige private Notizen. Am Boden des Kartons lagen ein paar persönliche Gegenstände. Schmunzelnd strich sie über den schwarzen Stoff, der vermutlich zu einem seiner Gehröcke gehörte, wie sie anhand der Knöpfe mutmaßte.

Sie nahm ihn nicht heraus und auch die anderen Dinge, die an den Seiten und vielleicht noch unter dem Stoff lagen, beachtete sie nicht. Sie war neugierig, aber es fühlte sich falsch an diese Gegenstände näher zu betrachten. „Es ist nicht viel..." setzte die Direktorin an schien aber nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte. „Nein, nein das ist gut." Erlöste Hermione sie.

„Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich viel gibt, was wir ihm jetzt schon zeigen können, ohne ihn erneut zu traumatisieren. Hast du die Diagnosesprüche dabei?" Sie brannte darauf endlich etwas wirklich Sinnvolles tun zu können um Severus zu helfen, aber sie war nervös. Sie versuchte die lauernde Frage, was sie tun würden, wenn sie ihm nicht helfen konnten, mit nur geringem Erfolg zu verdrängen und sah die Direktorin auffordernd an.

„Im Karton, ganz unten." Nun musste sie doch den Stoffballen herausnehmen. Als sie ihn an ihre ehemalige Lehrerin weiterreichte um die Hände frei zu haben entrollte sich der Stoff. Es war tatsächlich ein Gehrock, wie sie bemerkte. Zusammen mit anderen kleinen Gegenständen, lagen am Boden zwei Bücher. „Du hast die kompletten Bücher mitgenommen?" „Kopiert." Korrigierte Minerva sie.

„Die Gelegenheit war günstig und ich wusste nicht genau, welche Sprüche wir brauchen können." „Eine gute Idee." Stimme die jüngere Frau ihr zu und schlug das erste der beiden Bände auf. Jetzt sah sie selbst, dass es sich um eine Kopie handelte, aber eigentlich war das sogar noch besser. Die Kopien konnte sie so lange behalten, wie sie sie brauchen würde.

Schnell überflog sie beide Inhaltsverzeichnisse, bevor sie die Bücher auf den niedrigen Couchtisch legte. Sie hatte schon eine erste Idee, welche Einträge sie benutzen könnten, aber sie müsste sich später noch alle durchlesen um sicher zu sein. Minerva hatte sich inzwischen in einen der Sessel fallen lassen und die Schuhe ausgezogen. „Und jetzt sag mir, weshalb ich schon so früh hier bin. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat Severus noch nicht Feierabend."

Hermione selbst setzte sich auf das Sofa und platzierte ihre angewinkelten Beine auf der Sitzfläche neben ihr. „Hast du ein Denkarium?" Fragte sie geradeheraus. Die Direktorin runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, weshallb?" Einen kurzen Moment später hatte sie bereits erkannt, welcher Gedanke Hermione durch den Kopf gegangen war und fuhr fort, noch bevor diese antworten konnte.

„Du denkst daran, ihm Erinnerungen zu zeigen?" „Nicht heute, aber ja. Das heißt, falls wir sein Gedächtnis heute nicht wieder herstellen können. Vielleicht hilft das ja zusätzlich seine eigenen Erinnerungen anzuregen." Nachdenklich tippte sich die ältere Frau mit dem gestreckten Zeigefinger gegen ihre geschlossenen Lippen. „An sich eine gute Idee, aber es könnte schwierig werden." „Weshalb?"

„Mein Denkarium, eigentlich ist es das Denkarium des jeweiligen Direktors, ist zu schwer und sperrig um transportiert zu werden. Severus müsste ins Schloss um es zu benutzen." „Dann ist es nicht möglich es zu schrumpfen?" Fragte Hermione wenig hoffnungsvoll nach. „Nein, bei einem Denkarium funktioniert das nicht. Die Schutzzauber verhindern das." „Dann muss das mit den Erinnerungen wohl noch warten." Seufzte Hermione enttäuscht. Man lernte eben nie aus.

Nach der direkten Wiederherstellung seines Gedächtsnisses war das ihr Plan B gewesen. Bevor sie Severus ins Schloss schmuggeln könnten, sollten sie allerdings wenigstens bis zu den Ferien warten und vielleicht sollte er bis dahin die Geschichte Hogwarts lesen um über Geister, sich bewegende Treppen und Gemälde informiert zu sein. Minerva schien noch immer zu überlegen.

„Ich frage mich, wie man das Ding damals in das Direktorenbüro geschafft hat... vielleicht wurde es direkt dort gefertigt... Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ich weiß, dass Filius ein Reisedenkarium hat. Er würde es uns sicher leihen, aber vielleicht müssten wir ihn dazu einweihen." „Verstehe... und was ist mit Kingsley? Das Ministerium hat doch sicher auch so ein... Reisedenkarium." „Mh... haben sicher. Ob Kingsley es einfach so mitnehmen kann ist eine andere Frage."

Schon wieder diese lästige Zweischneidigkeit. Die neuen Kontrollmechanismen im Ministerium boten einen höheren Schutz der Bevölkerung vor Willkür. Aber vor ein paar Jahren wäre es eindeutig einfacher gewesen sich das Wegblicken einer Wache zu erkaufen! Hermione seufzte. „Na dann... Filius oder Kingsley?" Minerva wiegte ihren Kopf überlegend von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Lass und erst Kingsley fragen. Filius können wir später immernoch einweihen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Ich kümmere mich darum und gebe dir dann bescheid." Hermione nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. Ihre eigene Neugierde auf die Bücher und Mappen müsste warten. „Gut, dann lass uns jetzt Severus abholen." Sagte sie und stand auf.

Inzwischen hatte es Hermione aufgegeben in der Muggelwelt vollständig auf Magie zu verzichten. Zum einen war sie ohnehin gerade in magischer Begleitung und die Busfahrt daher noch lästiger als sonst und zum anderen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon so oft gegen ihr eigenes Verbot verstoßen, dass sie es auch gleich fallen lassen konnte. Lediglich unauffällig sollte es sein.

Minerva wollte sich gerade zur Apparation bereitmachen, als Hermione sie noch einmal zurückhielt und auf ihre Kleidung deutete. „Ich hol dir ein paar Sachen meiner Mutter." Das Geräusch von Hermiones Schritten auf der Treppe wurde leiser, verschwand und kehrte wenig später zurück. Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes tauschte sie ihr Kleid und den Umhang gegen eine Hose und etwas, das Hermione als T-Shirt bezeichnete.

Ein weiteres Mal musste sie das T-Shirt behexen, weil sie es anscheinen falsch herum angezaubert hatte, dann schien die jüngere Frau zufrieden. Sie packte Minervas Kleidung zusammen mit Severus Habe und den Büchern in den Karton, verkleinerte ihn und plazierte die Schachtel anschließend in ihre Handtasche. Ein Nicken und ein Augenblinzeln später standen sie auf dem gut besuchten Vorplatz des Bahnhofs. Niemand beachtete sie; Muggel waren ja so berechenbar!

Zusammen gingen sie auf den Eingang zu. Am Rand ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte Hermione, dass die Frau, die in dem kleinen Café gerade ein älteres Pärchen bediente, die gleiche war, die bei ihrem ersten Treffen auch Severus und sie bedient hatte. Das Glöckchen bimmelte, als sie später aus der Einganshalle in den Buchladen traten. Die Besitzerin hörte auf Quittungen zu sortieren und strahlte sie an.

„Ah, Hermione, schön Sie zu sehen." Sie guckte kurz durch das von ihnen abgesehen leere Geschäft bevor sie an die Direktorin gewandt fortfuhr. „Und Sie sind Minerva?" Diese nickte, auch wenn es ihr nicht besonder gefiel von der Dame mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. „Sie kommen mir bekannt vor." Scarlet legte den Kopf überlegend schief. „Das kann sein, ich war schon einmal hier."

Hermione warf ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, ahnte aber bereits, was die Direktorin hierher getrieben hatte. Minerva zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. An dem Tag, an dem Severus erfahren hatte, wer er tatsächlich war, hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass er seiner Chefin von dem Treffen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt zu sehen, dass Minerva sich dessen annehmen wollte und offenbar hatte sie das auch getan.

Scarlet bekam von dieser stummen Kommunikation nichts mit, weil sie gerade in dem Moment damit beschäftigt gewesen war, einen Slalon zwischen Kassentresen und zwei Zeitschriftenständern auf dem Weg zu den beiden Frauen zurückzulegen. „Severus ist im Büro. Ich hole ihn schnell." Gab ihnen Scarlet zu verstehen und wuselte an ihnen vorbei zu der bereits bekannten Tür an der Rückseite.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt sie mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen." Flüsterte Minerva Hermione zu. „Sie kann nur mit Eingeweihten über uns, Severus oder Magie reden." Die jüngere Frau nickte. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht besonders, weil sie wusste wie wichtig diese Frau für Severus war. Er wäre nicht begeistert wenn er wüsste, dass an ihr herumgezaubert wurde. Aber so ein Schweigezauber war weder kompliziert noch unauflösbar.

Im Gegensatz zu Severus würde sie keinen Schaden davon tragen und vielleicht nicht einmal merken, dass sie manipuliert worden war. Magier erkannten es, wenn ein solcher Zauber auf ihnen lag, es gab gewisse Anzeichen. Aber ein Muggel würde diese nicht zu deuten wissen. Zumindest hoffte Hermione das. Gerade trat die Frau mit Severus zurück in den Verkaufsraum. Sie flüsterte ihm leise etwas zu, dann umarmte sie ihn und schickte ihn mit einer Geste zu den beiden Frauen.

„Einen schönen Tag noch!" Rief sie den wenig einträglichen Besuchern zu, die sich ebenso verabschiedeten und Severus beinahe in Richtung Tür folgten. „Warte!" Sagte Hermione und winkte ihre Begleiter in eine von außen nicht einsehbare Ecke des Geschäfts. Sie legte eine Hand auf Severus' Arm, die andere auf den von Minerva, die schneller begriffen hatte was nun folgen würde, nickte Scarlet zu und apparierte. Zurück blieb eine staunende und ziemlich sprachlose Frau.


	18. Eine kleine Nachtlektüre

Kapitel 18: Eine kleine Nachlektüre

Sie tauchten in dem kleinen Park, wenige Gehminuten von Severus Wohnung, wieder auf. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt über diese Wahl, aber scheinbar sollte das nächste Treffen bei ihm stattfinden. Er rollte mit den Augen. Das hatte Hermione ihm weder bei ihrem Telefonat, noch bei ihrem Treffen gesagt und wirklich recht war es ihm auch nicht.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn Menschen in seiner Wohnung waren, das war sein Rückzugsort! Vermieter und Nachbarn hatte er immer abgewimmelt, Rose war nur ein einziges Mal bei ihm gewesen und Handwerker hatte er zum Glück noch nicht gebraucht. Wenigstens, so dachte er milde belustigt, war seine Wohnung vorzeigbar, seit er entdeckt hatte, dass putzen für geordnete Gedanken und einen ruhigen Schlaf sorgten. Die stupide Wiederholung der immer gleichen Abläufe brachte ihm immer eine angenehme Gemütsruhe.

Automatisch setzte er sich in Bewegung, die beiden Frauen links und rechts von ihm. Sollte er etwas sagen? Er entschied sich dagegen. Schweigend kamen sie an einem Mehrfamilienreihenhaus an. Die Fassade war orange gestrichen. Die Farbe war sicherlich einmal hübsch und strahlend gewesen, doch die Zeit hatte sie mit einem schmutzigen Schleier aus Staub überzogen.

Ein paar unbeholfene Graffitischriftzüge waren auf der Wand unter den Fenstern des Erdgeschosses gesprayt und der Bürgersteig war übersäht mit Kritzeleien aus Kreide. Weder die beste noch die schlechteste Wohngegend, bemerkte Hermione, auch wenn Minerva ein wenig unzufrieden in dieser Umgebung wirkte.

Severus schloss die Haustür auf und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den dritten Stock. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten, als er den Gang nach rechts nahm und dort die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite aufschloss. Er steckte den Schlüssel von innen ins Schloss seiner Wohnungstür und wie etwas unbeholfen auf eine der Türen.

„Möchtet ihre etwas trinken?" Fragte er, als er hinter den beiden Frauen ins Wohnzimmer trat. Sie blieben alle bei Wasser und als er aus der Küche, bewaffnet mit Gläsern und Flasche, zurückkehrte, saßen beide Frauen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Minerva kramte etwas in der Größe einer Streichhholzschachtel hervor, legte es auf den Tisch und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. Der Gegenstand wuchs zu einem Karton heran und hätte beinahe eines der Gläser vom Tisch gedrängt. Hermione griff hinein und holte neben zwei Büchern auch ein Bündel Stoff heraus, den sie Minerva reichte.

„Ein paar deiner Unterlagen." Nickte sie ihm anschließend lächelnd zu und beinahe erfürchtig griff sich Severus die oberste Mappe und klappte sie auf. Er sah sich selbst, mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck in die Kamera starren. Am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit hörte er Minerva das Jahr nennen, aus dem der Artikel stammte. Es war nur ein kleines Bild, etwa in der Größe eines Passfotos, und zeigte ihn von der Brust aufwärts. Wenn er die Schatten richtig deutete, dann hatte sein fotografiertes Abbild die Arme verschränkt. Der zum Bild gehörige Text war nur kurz.

_Neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts! Ab dem kommenden Schuljahr wird die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht länger von Horace Slughorn besetzt. Seine Nachfolge tritt der erst kürzlich von der Schule abgegangene Severus Snape (20) an. Er ist damit der jüngste Hogwartsprofessor seit Alois Simmons, der seine Lehrtätigkeit 1667 im Alter von 19 antrat. _

Was war das? Severus hatte die wenigen Worte gerade gelesen, als eine Bewegung im Randbereich seines Sichtfeldes seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Er sah wieder auf das Bild. Hatte der Mann darauf gerade eben geblinzelt? Unsinn. Aber inzwischen hatte er genug scheinbar unmögliche Dinge gesehen, um der Artikel nicht sofort achselzuckend zur Seite zu legen. Er starrte auf sein Abbild. Tatsächlich, da war es schon wieder! Er blicke unschlüssig auf.

„Er hat geblinzelt." „Magische Bilder bewegen sich." Antwortete Hermione lächelnd. Erneut blickte er auf das Foto, bis er ein weiteres Blinzelnd sah. Dann legte er den Artikel zur Seite. Er schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf und griff nach dem nächsten Ausschnitt in der Mappe. „Frühjahr 1978" Hörte er Minerva sagen. Das Bild zeigte eine Reihe junger Männer und Frauen, insgesamt 13, über ihnen ein Banner mit der Aufschrift: _Jugendtrankbraumeisterschaft_

Die fünf Frauen und acht Männer wirkten erleichtert und lachten. Sie tuschelten miteinander und hielten ihre Urkunden und Pokale hoch. Alle bis auf Severus. Er stand zwischen einer kleinen blonden Hexe und einem bebrillten Zauberer, der ungefähr so groß war wie er selbst, an der rechten Seite des Bildes. Ein Pokal stand vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden, die Urkunde lugte unter seinen verschränkten Armen hervor.

Die übrigen Personen auf dem Bild bewegten sich, nur er stand, abgesehen von einem abfälligen Blick zur Seite, still an seinem Platz. In dem kleinen Kasten unter dem Foto waren die Namen der Teilnehmer aufgelistet. Offenbar stand die Reihe in alphabetischer Ordnung und nicht nach Wettbewerbserfolg aufgereiht. Er las sich den Text an der Seite durch.

Der Wettbewerb hatte in Edinburgh stattgefunden und war an Schüler der Abschlussklassen auf der gesamten Insel gerichtet. Das, so stand dort im Anschluss, wäre eine starke Doppelbelastung der Schüler und nur wenige würden diese Herausforderung annehmen. Den ersten Platz hatte er mit 100% der Gesamtpunktzahl selbst gemacht. Besonders glücklich sah er darüber nicht aus, eher genervt über den Trubel und ein wenig gelangweilt.

Wie auf dem vorherigen Bild trug er schwarz, nur dass Severus diesmal die wallende Form des Umhangs erkennen konnte und auch den schwarzen Pullover darunter. Vermutlich war das Teil einer Schuluniform, denn die übrigen Teilnehmer trugen ähnliche Kombinationen. Severus lächelte leicht und strich beinahe sentimental über sein Antlitz, bevor er nach dem dritten und letzten Artikel griff.

Eine Gruppe junger Erwachsener, größer als die auf dem vorherigen Bild, stand auf den Stufen vor einem großen Eingangstor. Die meisten lachten und jubelten, andere sahen ein wenig zerknirscht aus. _Hogwarts Abschlussjahr 1978 _stand als Überschrift auf dem vergilbten Papier. Diesmal hatten sich die Personen nicht alphabetisch aufgestellt. Wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann wäre Abigail Adams ein bärtiger junger Mann gewesen. Stattdessen waren die Schüler in vier Gruppen unterteilt.

Sein Name stand in der Spalte _Slytherin_. Er würde die beiden Frauen gleich danach fragen, aber er ging davon aus, dass es sich um Klassennamen handelte. In den vier Ecken waren in der Art von Wasserzeichen verschiedene Tiere abgebildet. Ein Dachs, ein Löse, eine Schlange und ein Adler.

Er erinnerte sich an etwas, das Scarlet ihm einmal erzählt hatte. Ihr Sohn James, der eigentlich von allen nur Jim genannt wurde, war nach seinem ersten Schultag weinend nach Hause gekommen. Er war in die Klasse der Dachse einsortiert worden und schämte sich. Nach einigem unverständlichem und von Schluchzern unterbrochenen Stottern stellte sich heraus, dass er Dachse mit Stinktieren verwechselt hatte. Erst nachdem Scarlet am Wochenende mit ihm in den Tierpark gegangen und ihm dort Dachse gezeigt hatte, hatte er seine scheinbare Schmach vergessen.

Abgesehen von den Namen und kurzen Glückwünschen an alle Schulabgänger stand nicht mehr viel in dem Artikel. Severus sah auf und bemerkte, dass Hermione konzentriert in einem der Bücher las, die sie zuvor aus dem Karton genommen hatte. Minerva trug nicht länger Hose und Shirt, sondern Kleid und Umhang. Wann hatt sie sich denn umgezogen?

„In der Presse ist nicht viel Platz für akademische Leistungen." Sagte sie entschuldigend. Ihre Worte ließen Hermione aufblicken. „Ich kenne das. Katastrophen und Gewalt jeder Art ergeben bessere Schlagzeilen." Nickte er missmutig. In den Artikeln hatte wirklich nicht viel gestanden, aber schon allein Bilder von sich selbst zu sehen, aus einer Zeit bevor er vergessen hatte, wer er war, war wundervoll.

Er sah hinab auf die Artikel, die nebeneinander auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch lagen. Zwischen den Fotos lagen nur wenige Monate bzw. Jahre. Er war jünger, aber er wirkte keinesfalls so, wie Severus sich sein junges Selbst vorgestellt hatte. Er sah verbittert aus und kalt. So schön es war diese Fotos zu sehen, sie erzeugten irgendwo tief in seinem Magen ein Gefühl, das zwischen Trauer und Mitleid lag. Sorgfältig legte er die Ausschnitte zurück in die Mappe und griff nach der nächsten.

Als er schließlich alle Mappen durchgesehen hatte, begann er, die übrigen Gegenstände des Kartons hervorzuholen. Er schnupperte an dem Badezusatz in der kleinen Glasflasche und besah sich kleine Manschettenknöpfe in Form zweier Schlangen, die ein doppeltes S bildeten. „Die hast du dir von deinem ersten Gehalt als Lehrer gekauft." Erklärte Minerva und deutete dann auf den Flakon. „Du hast nicht nur unterrichtet, sondern auch Heiltränke für die Krankenstation gebraut. Und offenbar auch Badeöl." Fügte sie augenzwinkend hinzu.

Sie schien in Erinnerungen versunken und sprach sanft. In einem kleinen Behälter schwamm etwas und er beugte sich näher, um durch die trübe Flüssigkeit Einzelheiten zu erkennen, und zuckte keuchend zurück. Weder ekelte noch erschreckte er sich, es war lediglich ein kurzer Moment der Überraschung. Ein Auge blickte ihn an. Nun, vermutlich blickte es rein gar nichts mehr an, es war nur ein einzelnes Auge. Irritiert sah er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf. Beide Frauen unterdrückten ein Schmunzel. Hermione hatte noch immer das Buch auf ihren Knien liegen, war aber anscheinend durch seine Reaktion neugierig geworden.

„Entweder Zaubertrankzutaten oder Dekoration, da bin ich mir nicht sicher." Zuckte Minerva mit den Schultern und ihr Grinsen gewann den Kampf gegen die Selbstbeherrschung, als sie sein verdutztes Gesicht sah. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer begonnen hatte, aber nach und nach begannen sie zu lachen. Die Atmosphäre war bis dahin nicht unangenehm, aber vor Erwartung angespannt gewesen. Jetzt lockerte sie sich und das erste Mal, seit er die beiden Frauen kannte, fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wirklich wohl.

Anstatt weiterhin die Objekte Stück für Stück herauszunehmen, sie aus kritischer Distanz zu betrachten und die wenigen dazugehörigen Worte Minervas abzuspeichern, schien es ihm fast natürlich, die Habe eines Fremden durchzugehen. Hermione hatte das Buch inzwischen zur Seite gelegt und sich vorgebeugt. Minerva redete bei diesem Treffen weit mehr als bei den Vorhergehenden. Überhaupt bestritt sie den Großteil des Gesprächs. Nur hin und wieder warf Hermimone etwas ein oder Severus fragte etwas nach.

Die Direktorin erzählte ihm davon, wie sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten füttern wollen, so dürr sei er gewesen. Sie erzählte davon, wie gut er in der Schule gewesen wäre und wie gerne er gelesen hätte. Es waren Geschichten von einem Fremden, die er regelrecht in sich aufsog. Die Stimmung war gelöst und schlussendlich nutzte auch Hermione die Gelegenheit, die ein oder andere eigene Geschichte zu erzählen.

Er war offenbar wirklich ein ziemliches Arschloch gewesen, dennoch musste er lachen. Das Amusement, mit dem sich die beiden Frauen gegenseitig ergänzten oder aufforderten dieses oder jenes zu erzählen, war einfach ansteckend. Es war nicht angenehm zu wissen, dass sie in dieser Art von ihm redeten, aber andererseits war das Vergangenheit. Er selbst war nicht mehr so, wie er als Professor Snape gewesen war. Er war jetzt eine andere Person, mit anderer Vergangenheit und anderen Erlebnissen. Dass er bisher nur die Lightversion von Professor Snape zu hören bekam, wusste er nicht.

„Dein Gesicht beim Juleball war herrlich." Lachte Hermione gerade. „Ich bin sicher, dass du dir lieber Blutegel in die Unterwäsche gesteckt hättest, als auf einen Haufen pubertierender Schüler aufzupassen!" Minerva stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Diesen Blick hatte er schon als Schüler drauf! Horace war ganz schön eingeschnappt, als du ihn das erste Mal so angesehen hast. Horace Slughorn war übrigens dein Zaubertranklehrer und dein Vorgänger in Hogwarts. Anfangs war er total begeistert, einen so interessierten Schüler zu haben, aber noch bevor du deinen Abschluss hattest warst du besser als er. Er wollte dich unbedingt in seinem Slug-Club haben und immer wieder hast du abgelehnt.

Er dachte, du könntest nicht ablehnen, wenn er dich vor Anderen in der großen Halle fragt, aber du hast... warte... was hast du nochmal gesagt? Achja, du sagtest, dass seine Mittelmäßigkeit dein akademisches Ansehen nur mindern könne. Dass du ihn derart bloßgestellt hast, hat er dir nie verziehen." Die Frauen lachten auch über diese Episode, aber Severus Lächeln war nur noch aufgesetzt.

Er fühlte sich schuldig und das, obwohl nicht einmal wirklich er selbst diesen Slughorn gedemütigt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass weder Hermione noch Minerva ihm bisher ihre persönlichen Erlebnisse mit ihm geschildert hatten. Inzwischen waren sie schon fast drei Stunden hier und doch hatten sie sich meist allgemein gehalten. Die beiden waren heute mit Abstand so offen zu ihm wie noch nie und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nur an der Oberfläche kratzten.

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und einige Minuten betrachtete er die beiden so unterschiedlichen Freundinnen schweigend von seinem Sessel aus. „Und was ist mit euch?" Fragte er schließlich, als sich die beiden gerade von ihrem Lachanfall erholten. Sie sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ihr habt mir erzählt, dass ich ein strenger Lehrer war... dass ich meine Schüler allen anderen vorgezogen habe... dass ich vor allem etwas gegen die Gryffindors hatte, zu denen du gehört hast, Hermione... dass ich euch meist Kessel schrubben ließ, wenn ihr Nachsitzen hattet... dass ich ziemlich gemein zu einigen Leuten war. Und so weiter und so fort. Aber wie war ich zu euch? Was habt ihr damals von mir gehalten?"

Ihre Gesichter waren vom Lachen noch errötet und die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen, aber der Glanz aus ihren Augen begann zu verschwinden. Kurz tauschten sie einen etwas unsicheren, vielleicht auch unbehaglichen Blick, bevor sich Minerva räusperte. „Ganz am Anfang, als junger Schüler, warst du extrem still und zurückgezogen. Naja, genau genommen hat das nie aufgehört, aber als Kind warst du irgendwie noch etwas anderes... schüchtern, ja, das passt.

Den meisten Schülern bist du so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen und den Lehrern gegenüber warst du fast noch zurückhaltender. Du warst einer der Besten in deinem Jahrgang, warst zurückhaltend und arm... einige andere Schüler haben dich immer wieder geärgert. Du hast dich noch mehr in deine Bücher vergraben und wurdest noch besser, aber noch verschlossener. Den Lehrern gegenüber hast du dich, von dem einen Mal abgesehen, immer anständig verhalten, auch wenn merkte, dass dich einige davon wirklich genervt haben. Ich gehörte sicher dazu...

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich damals zu dir stand. Das hat sich in den vielen Jahren so oft geändert... Anfangs, denke ich, warst du mir irgendwie unheimlich, aber du hast mir auch leid getan..." Sie lächelte vorsichtig. „Am Ende deiner Schulzeit mochte ich dich definitiv nicht. Als du Lehrer wurdest habe ich dir misstraut, aber nach und nach haben wir uns zusammengerissen und später würde ich sagen, waren wir so etwas wie Freunde. Zumindest denke ich das." Dass sie ihn nach dieser Zeit noch mehrere Monate lang abgrundtief gehasst hatte, verschwieg sie ihm.

Das hätte bei ihm zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen, die sie noch nicht beantworten wollte. Severus sah auffordernd zu Hermione, die in Gedanken versunken zugehört hatte. „Du warst... eine Herausforderung." Ihre Umschreibung ließ ihn seine Augenbraue fragend heben.

„Mit strengen Lehrern kam ich klar, aber du warst noch dazu ungerecht und gemein. Das war nicht immer leicht für mich. Für Gryffindors gab es kein Lob. Das Beste, was man erreichen konnte war, dass du einen ignoriert hast. Nicht zu viel tun und nicht zu wenig. Nicht unaufgefordert reden oder dich zu lange ansehen und so weiter..." „Hast du dich daran gehalten?" Wollte Severus wissen, was sie grinsen und den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Nein. Kaum ein Gryffindor hat das getan. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto weniger hattest du mich im Visier. Eine Art Waffenruhe. Ich habe dich zwar nach wie vor mit meinen Hausarbeiten genervt, aber meist darauf verzichtet dich anzusprechen. Ich habe dich zwar nicht gemocht, aber respektiert und ich denke, dass auch du mich zum Schluss zumindest ein klein wenig respektiert hast."

Severus atmete tief durch. Hermione hatte ihn nicht gemocht und Minerva war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, ob sie befreundet gewesen waren. Das malte kein gutes Bild von seinem früheren Selbst. Und trotzdem waren sie beide hier.

„Ich denke, ich mache mir einen Tee. Möchtet ihr auch welchen?" Fragte Severus, während er schon auf halbem Weg in die Küche war. „Ähm... gerne. Irgendwas mit Kräutern." Hörte er Hermione halblaut sagen, während Minerva dankend ablehnte. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Durst, er brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment für sich.

Er war froh endlich mehr über die Person Severus Snape erfahren zu haben, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt besonders positiv gewesen war, aber er merkte so langsam, dass sich seine Reseven erschöpften. Immerhin wollte er so viel erfahren wie möglich, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es emotional so anstrengend werden würde.

Für heute würde er das Treffen auflösen, beschloss er. Den Rest des Tages würde er allein verbringen. Einkaufen, kochen, vielleicht putzen und am Abend einfach nur fernsehen. Nichts anspruchsvolles, einfach nur das übliche Abendprogramm zum abschalten. Bis zum nächsten Treffen hätte er sicher einige Fragen zu den Einzelheiten, aber jetzt war alles noch zu frisch. Er müsste nachdenken... mal wieder.

Er hatte den Wasserkocher gefüllt, Tassen und Tee bereitgestellt und war zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. „Ich denke, nach dem Tee sollten wir für heute Schluss machen." Sagte er und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. „Mein Kopf dröhnt schon von alldem, was ich heute erfahren habe, ich brauche jetzt einfach ein wenig Ruhe." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über Gesicht und Haare, bevor er zu den beiden hinübersah.

„Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut. Ich bin froh, dass ihr mir das erzählt habt. Es war einfach nur ein wenig viel für einen Tag." Fügte er müde lächelnd hinzu, als er ihre besorgten Gesichter sah. Die zwei Frauen nickten verstehend. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, bevor sich Minerva räusperte und aufstand. Fein säuberlich fegte sie nicht sichtbare Krümel von ihrem Kleid.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich denke, ich werde dann jetzt schon gehen. Ich bin schon viel zu lange weg. Wenn das so weitergeht dichtet man mir noch eine Liebschaft an. Allen voran Poppy und Filius. Ich melde mich bei dir Hermione, wenn ich etwas von Kingsley weiß und bei dir Severus, wenn ich noch etwas für dich finde."

Sie umarmte beide, nickte ihnen zu und mit einem leisen Plopp war die Direktorin verschwunden. Hatte er sie gekränkt? Ihr Aufbruch wirkte so... überstürzt. Offenbar ahnte Hermione, was sein neuerliches Stirnrunzeln bedeutete. „Nimm es ihr nicht übel, sie hat viel um die Ohren und wollte eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Das Klicken aus der Küche, als sich der Wasserkocher abschaltete, erinnerte die beiden wieder an den Tee, den sie trinken wollten. Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und nippten an ihren Tassen. Beide fühlten sich ausgelaugt. Er durch alles, was er gehört hatte und sie durch alles, was sie gesagt hatte.

Es hatte einen großen Vorteil, dass sie jetzt wussten wo Severus lebte. Wenn sie ihn jetzt besuchen wollten, könnten sie direkt vor seine Haustür apparieren, dachte Hermione, als auch sie sich für ihre Abreise bereit machte. Vorsichtig zog sie ein abgegriffenes Buch aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm. Die Diagnosebücher, die sie zu Beginn des Treffens aus seiner Box genommen hatte, verstaute sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung in ihrer Tasche.

„Die Geschichte Hogwarts'" Sagte sie und deutete auf den Wälzer, den sie zusammen mit den Kleidern für Minerva aus dem ersten Stock ihres Elternhauses geholt hatte. „Das erste Buch, das ich gelesen habe, nachdem ich von meiner magischen Natur erfahren habe. Es hat zwar nicht viel mit deiner persönlichen Vergangenheit zu tun, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja trotzdem reinschauen."

Lächelnd sah er auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Heute würde er es nicht mehr lesen, vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber früher oder später mit Sicherheit. Vielleicht war es sogar genau das, was er brauchte. Etwas, was ihn mit dieser unbekannten Welt vertraut machte, die er bislang noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ein wenig Hintergrund für seine eigene Geschichte. Er nickte Hermione zu, umarmte sie zum Abschied und sah zu, wie sie verschwand.


	19. Hannah

Kapitel 19: Hannah

„Was ist los Minerva?" Flüsterte Poppy ihrer Freundin zu, während sie sich ein wenig zu ihr hinüberbeugte. Es war noch früh am Sonntagmorgen und die große Halle nur von vereinzelten kleinen Schülergrüppchen und wenigen Angestellten besucht. „Du wirkst in letzter Zeit häufig so... abwesend. Jetzt auch. Geht es dir gut?" Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen blinzelte Minerva Poppy an.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist nur... ich schlafe zurzeit nicht sehr gut. In den letzten Wochen träume ich immer wieder vom Krieg. Ich dachte, ich hätte damit abgeschlossen, aber jetzt... ich weiß auch nicht." Poppy war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war Minerva nach ihren Träumen zu fragen, aber wenn sie nach all den Monaten wieder auftauchten, gab es dafür bestimmt einen Grund. Hatte Minerva dafür die Diagnosebücher gebraucht?

Nein, wohl eher nicht. Es war schwierig diese Zauber auf sich selbst anzuwenden, zumindest oberhalb der Hüfte. Die richtigen Bewegungen auszuführen, während man den Zauberstab auf sich selbst richtete, bedurfte Übung. Je höher die Körperstelle lag, die man diagnostizieren wollte, desto schwieriger. Lediglich der Zauberstabarm war noch komplizierter selbst zu diagnostizieren. Wenn sie die Ursache ihrer Träume magisch erforschen wollte, bräuchte Minerva auf jeden Fall die Hilfe einer anderen Person und da wäre Poppy selbst die beste Wahl.

„Hannah?" Fragte die Krankenschwester vorsichtig. Sie musste nicht mehr sagen, als dieses eine Wort, damit Minerva verstand, worauf ihre Freundin anspielte. Sie hatte niemals ausführlich darüber gesprochen, wie die junge Frau gestorben war. „Nicht hier." Antwortete sie, legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller mit dem nur halb gegessenen Rührei und erhob sich. Poppy tat es ihr gleich.

So entgegenkommend war die Direktorin bei diesem Thema nur selten gewesen. Vielleicht würde sie ja heute erfahren, weshalb sich Minerva vor allem die Schuld für den Tod dieser jungen Frau gab, wo doch so viele gestorben waren. Und Schuld an deren Tod waren einzig allein Voldemort und sein Gefolge. Stumm und in Gedanken versunken gingen sie den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin entlang.

Ohne zu fragen und ohne Rücksicht auf die frühe Stunde, goss Minerva ihnen beiden ein Glas Hochprozentigen ein und stellte eines davon vor Poppy ab. Scheinbar hatte sie wirklich vor, sich etwas von der Seele zu reden. Die Direktorin verzog das Gesicht, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss kurz seufzend die Augen.

„Du weißt ja noch, was für ein Durcheinander in dieser Nacht herrschte. Wir hatten alles vorbereitet, aber der Angriff hat uns trotzdem überrascht. Die Kinder liefen durcheinander, einige waren schon auf dem Weg zum Fluchttunnel, anderen versteckten sich unter ihren Betten oder sonst wo. Ich war auf dem Weg nach unten, zum Schlossgelände...

Ich habe die Seitentreppe genommen und bin in eine Gruppe von etwa einem Dutzend Erstklässlern gelaufen. Hauptsächlich Hufflepuffs, aber auch ein paar Slytherins waren dabei. Sie hatten irgendwo eine falsche Treppe oder Abbiegung genommen und sich verlaufen. Sie waren im vollkommen falschen Flur und auf der falschen Etage. Hannah war bei ihnen. Sie war selbst auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen, als sie die Kinder gesehen hatte.

Sie wollte sie zum Fluchttunnel bringen, bevor sie kämpfen würde. Der übliche Weg wäre zu lang gewesen, deshalb habe ich sie begleitet um sie zu einem anderen Tunnel zu bringen. Ich lief vorne und Hannah hinten, damit wir niemanden verlieren. Wir waren schon fast da, der Eingang war nur noch einen Gang entfernt. Aber die Gruppe zog sich immer weiter auseinander.

Bevor ich die nächste Abzweigung nahm, wollte ich wissen, ob das alle Kinder wären. Hannah lief zurück zur letzten Ecke um nachzusehen. Die Kinder hatten inzwischen aufgeholt. Als Hannah wiederkam rief sie ‚Ja, wir haben...' das war alles. Es donnerte und krachte und ein Teil der Außenwand stürzte ein. Hätte ich Hannah nicht zurückgeschickt um nachzusehen..." Die Direktorin nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Hannah wäre bei uns gewesen. Bei den Kindern und mir." Poppy erinnerte sich an den Tag nach der Schlacht, als Hannahs Leichnam gefunden und zu den anderen in die große Halle gelegt worden war. Sie hatte sie auf die Liste der Verstorbenen schreiben wollen, aber ihr Name stand schon da. Ganz oben. „Du warst dabei, als sie starb?" Minerva schloss die Augen und schluckte um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Es ging alles so schnell. Ich glaubte Hannah schreien zu hören, aber weitere Flüche schlugen ein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich schrie. Ich wollte die Steine wegräumen, aber ich hatte ja die Kinder bei mir. Ich lief mit ihnen zum Geheimgang und bin erst dann zurück zu Hannah. Der Staub hatte sich ein wenig gelegt. Nur ihr Arm lugte unter den Trümmern hervor.

Unten schrie jemand. Die Todesser waren schon so nah und als ich hinaus sah waren dort unten so viele Freunde und Schüler auf dem Platz. Ich hätte die Trümmer wegräumen können, aber ich bin nach unten gelaufen." Minervas Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich verkniffen, als sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Poppy wusste, dass die junge Frau unter Trümmern gefunden worden war, aber niemand hatte gewusst, was sie in diesem Teil des Schlosses gesucht hatte. Vielleicht hatten die Kinder in ihrer Begleitung nicht gewusst, wer sie gewesen war oder sie hatten die Ereignisse um ihren Tod verdrängt, denn niemand schien etwas über ihren Tod zu wissen.

Minerva war also bei ihr gewesen, als es passiert war. Das erklärte, weshalb es ihr so nah ging. Hannah war eines der ersten Opfer unter den Schülern gewesen und das nicht einmal auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aber neben ihr gab es noch viele weitere Tote, über die Minerva normal sprechen konnte. Nur bei Hannah machte sie schnell dicht. „Du hast das richtige gemacht Minerva, das weißt du oder?"

Poppy drehte das Glas gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Händen. Es war noch beinahe so voll, wie sie es entgegengenommen hatte. Minervas Augen öffneten sich und blickten der Krankenschwester traurig und erschöpft entgegen. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Ihr Arm bewegte sich. Hannah war nicht tot, als ich ging." Poppys öffnete erstaunt den Mund und starrte die Direktorin an. Sie machte ihr keine Vorwürfe, aber dieses Geständnis machte sie sprachlos.

Hatte sie eben zwar bereits verstanden, weshalb Minerva Hannahs Tod mehr bewegte als andere Tode, so verstand sie jetzt, weshalb sie diesem Thema so lange ausgewichen war. Es war nicht nur der erste Verlust gewesen, den Minerva in dieser letzten Schlacht erlebt hatte, sie gab sich selbst die Schul daran. „Ich hätte sie retten können." Flüsterte Minerva mit erstickter Stimme und konnte die Tränen nun doch nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich hätte sie retten müssen!"

Poppy nahm einen großen Schluck der brennenden Flüssigkeit, bevor sie sich räusperte. „Das ist schrecklich... warum... warum hast du mir das nicht schon eher erzählt?" „Ich konnte es einfach nicht..." Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend beieinander, bis die Krankenschwester ihre Gedanken ausreichend geordnet hatte. „Auch wenn du die Steine weggeräumt hättest, wäre sie vermutlich gestorben. Ihr Schädel... einer der Steine hatte ein Loch in ihren Schädel geschlagen. Selbst wenn kein Kampf getobt hätte weiß ich nicht, ob wir sie rechtzeitig hätten behandeln können."

„Aber ich hätte es versuchen müssen. Ich war für sie verantwortlich!" „Du warst auch für die Erstklässler verantwortlich! Du musstest sie da raus bringen, bevor auch ihnen etwas zustoßen konnte. Und wir brauchten dich unten im Hof. Wärst du nicht gekommen, wären dort unten noch mehr von uns gestorben." „Ich weiß!" Schrie Minerva und sprang auf. Unruhig lief sie in ihrem Büro auf und ab.

Es stimmte was sie sagte. Sie war den Abend so oft in Gedanken durchgegangen. Hätte irgendwer anders ihr die Ereignisse geschildert, sie hätte ihm das gleiche gesagt. Sie hätte ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, hätte gesagt, dass die Entscheidung richtig gewesen wäre. Ein vielleicht nicht zu rettendes Leben gegen das von vielen Kindern und Erwachsenen. Sie würde niemandem diese Entscheidung vorhalten und niemand würde ihr diese Entscheidung vorhalten. Niemand bis auf sie selbst.

Sie hätte sich verzeihen können, wenn Hannah überlebt hätte. Sie hätte sich verzeihen können, wenn sie bei dem Einsturz sofort ums Leben gekommen wäre. Aber so? Wie lange hatte das Mädchen unter den Steinen gelegen? Hatte sie Schmerzen gehabt? Hatte sie gehofft von der Direktorin gerettet zu werden? Wie lange hätte es gedauert, die Steine wegzuräumen? 30 Minuten, vielleicht auch nur 20? Sie hätte es tun können.

Keine weiteren Teile des Ganges waren zerstört worden, es gab keine weiteren Fluchschäden. Den Kindern wäre nichts passiert, wenn sie sich die Zeit genommen hätte. Aber das hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen können. Ihre Entscheidung war richtig gewesen und trotzdem konnte sie sich selbst nicht verzeihen. „Entschuldige meinen Ausbruch." Murmelte sie in Richtung ihrer Freundin, ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Schon in Ordnung."

„Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?" Noch immer sah sie nicht zu Poppy hinüber, als sie das fragte. Ihr Blick ging aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Schlossgelände. „Der Weg zum Geheimgang, den Hannah mit den Kindern eigentlich nehmen wollte, war unversehrt. Keiner der Todesser ist bis dahin vorgedrungen, nichts ist eingestürzt... Hannah würde noch leben, wenn wir uns nicht getroffen hätten."

Wieder schwiegen die beiden. Poppy stürzte den restlichen Inhalt ihres Glases die Kehle hinab, bevor sie neben Minerva ans Fenster trat. Sie sagte nichts, legte nur ihre Hand auf die ihrer Freundin und blickte zusammen mit ihr auf die kleinen Grüppchen der Schüler, die über die Wiesen liefen. Die große Wanduhr schlug und holte die beiden Frauen aus ihren Überlegungen. „Ich denke, ich lege mich noch ein wenig hin." Sagte Minerva mit ruhiger aber erschöpfter Stimme.

Das Geständnis war für sie emotional sehr anstrengend gewesen und sie fühlte sich mit einem Schlag um Jahre gealtert. Poppy drückte ihre Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du sagst, wenn du mich brauchst?" Versicherte sie sich, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Das Nicken der Direktorin, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und hinausblickte, genügte ihr. Es war aufrichtiger, als Worte es hätten sein können.

Gelangweilt saß Hermione im Vorlesungssaal. Die Uni hatte eigentlich schon vor zwei Wochen wieder begonnen, aber die Anwesenheitspflicht war sehr großzügig geregelt. Über Bestehen oder Nichtbestehen entschieden die Prüfungen und ob man den Stoff im Hörsaal oder aus Büchern lernte war den Studenten selbst überlassen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich einige von ihnen die eine oder andere Woche Extraurlaub gönnten.

Ohnehin war der Hörsaal selten vollständig besucht und wenn überhaupt, dann zum Semesterende kurz vor den Prüfungen. Hermione schwänzte nur ungern, aber sie war mit dem Unterrichtsstoff ohnehin ein paar Wochen voraus, da machte ihr mehrtägiges Fehlen nichts aus. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf Vorlesungen gehabt, die Sache mit Severus ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn, obwohl sie dabei nur schleppend vorankamen.

Als sie am Wochenende in seiner Wohnung gewesen und über alte Zeiten geredet hatten, hatte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet. Zwar hatte sie noch immer keine Lust auf Vorlesungen, aber bei ihren Eltern zu sitzen und zu grübeln oder auf Nachricht von Minerva zu warten, würde ihr nichts bringen. Hier hatte sie wenigstens etwas Ablenkung. Neben ihren Notizen lag aufgeschlagen das erste der beiden Diagnosebücher.

Während sie mit einem Ohr dem Vortrag des Professors lauschte und sich hin und wieder etwas notierte, war der Rest ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf den Text vor sich gerichtet. Zwischen einigen Seiten steckten bunte Zettelchen um die Einträge zu markieren, die sie würde nutzen können. Jetzt war sie gerade dabei, die Einführung über magische Auslöser zu lesen. Spätestens morgen würde sie mit Band zwei beginnen.

Heute war Dienstag und Minerva hatte sich noch immer nicht wegen des Reisedenkariums gemeldet. Wenn sie bis morgen nichts von ihr hören würde, würde sie nach der letzten Vorlesung des Tages nach Hogwarts apparieren. Der Gong läutete und beendete damit den zähen Vortag über die Grundlagen der natürlichen Magie. Wäre die Stimme des Zauberers noch monotoner wäre er nach seinem Tod eine echte Konkurrenz für Professor Binns. Als sie aus dem Gebäude auf die Straße trat und sich gerade bereitmachen wollte, zu ihren Eltern zu apparieren, erblickte sie im Gewimmel der Studenten eine ältere Frau, die auf sie zukam.

„Hermione, wie schön dich hier zu sehen." Sie trug eine ausgebeulte Tasche am Arm, die sie zwischen beide stellte um die jüngere Frau zu umarmen. „Minerva, was machst du denn hier?" Hermione war wirklich überrascht, die Direktorin von Hogwarts hier zu sehen. „Ich komme gerade aus dem Ministerium. Ich hatte dort einen Termin mit Kingsley um das diesjährige Abschlussfest der Siebtklässler durchzusprechen.

Eigentlich ist das unnötig. Der Ablauf ist jedes Jahr der gleiche und der Termin steht bereits seit Beginn des Schuljahres fest und ist dem Minister sowie den anderen geladenen Gästen schon bekannt. Der offizielle Teil dauert immer nur 5 Minuten. Die restliche eingeplante Zeit plaudern wir einfach. Naja, wie auch immer. Ich muss leider wieder los Liebes. Vergiss deine Tasche nicht!"

Hermione war kaum zu Wort gekommen bei dieser kurzen Begegnung und blieb etwas irritiert zurück, als sich Minerva auch schon mit einem leisen Plopp in Luft auflöste. Sie blickte hinunter zu der Tasche, die Minerva vor ihren Füßen hatte stehen lassen, hob sie auf und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Eine Holzbox, ein Stück Pergament und eine Kleinausgabe eines Denkariums.

Hermione grinste. Ob Minerva ihr hier tatsächlich nur zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war? Vielleicht hatte sie Hermione auch abgepasst. Das war ja besser als in den alten Agentenfilmen, die ihr Vater so gerne mochte. Jetzt fehlten nur noch verschlüsselte Botschaften und ein toter Briefkasten. Sie hängte sich die Tasche über die Schulter und apparierte in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern.

Zwar ging sie wieder zur Uni, dennoch wohnte sie vorerst weiter bei ihnen. Hier hatte sie einfach die Ruhe, die sie in diesem Severuspuzzle brauchte. Ihr Vater zuckte kurz zurück, als er durch die Tür trat. Als er das Wohnzimmer vor fünf Minuten verlassen hatte, war es noch leer gewesen. Dieses plötzliche Auftauchen und Verschwinden seiner Tochter überraschte ihn noch immer. „Hey Dad." Grüßte sie ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und warf sich aufs Sofa. Sie war zu neugierig auf den Inhalt von Minervas Tasche, als dass sie erst hoch in das Gästezimmer hätte gehen wollen.

Sie griff hinein und stellte die Gegenstände auf den Tisch. Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie und beäugte neugierig die steinerne Schale. „Was ist das?" Wollte er wissen und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Objekt. „Ein Reisedenkarium." Antwortete Hermione, die bereits dabei war, den beigelegten Brief zu lesen. „In einem Denkarium kann man Erinnerung sehen, richtig? Wozu brauchst du das?" Erinnerte er sich an das, was seine Tochter ihm einst von diesen Dingern erzählt hatte.

„Wir wollen Severus ein paar Erinnerungen zeigen. Vielleicht hilft ihm das." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nach wie vor auf den Brief gerichtet. „Ein normales Denkarium ist zu groß um es zu transportieren, deshalb hat sich Minerva das kleine hier von Kingsley geliehen." Sie suchte die entsprechende Stelle aus dem eben gelesenen Text heraus.

„Im Gegensatz zu den statisch Denkarien können Reisedenkarien magisch verkleinert werden. Tu das aber bloß nicht! Die Schutzzauber können dadurch beschädigt werden. Es ist ohnehin klein genug um es zu transportieren. Ein Reisedenkarium kann immer nur eine Erinnerung aufnehmen und muss gereinigt werden, bevor du eine neue hinein gibst. Die Anleitung dazu steht auf der Rückseite.

Es kann sein, dass die Darstellung hin und wieder stockt oder flackert. Das ist vollkommen normal und liegt an der geringeren Aufnahmekapazität. Aus dem gleichen Grund kann man es nur mit maximal zwei Personen zugleich benutzen. Ansonsten ist alles wie bei einem normalen Denkarium. Ich habe dir einige meiner Erinnerungen beigefügt, weil ich Samstag keine Zeit habe. Seht sie euch ruhig ohne mich an, wir könnten sie ja ohnehin nicht alle zugleich sehen."

Hermione strahlte ihren Vater an. „Das ist super! Also nicht, dass Minerva keine Zeit hat, sondern dieses Denkarium. Die müssen selten sein, ich habe erst letzte Woche erfahren, dass es sie gibt." Neben den Grußworten am Anfang und der Reinigungsanleitung auf der Rückseite, stand noch eine kurze Auflistung von Minervas beigefügten Erinnerungen in dem Brief und ein Post Scriptum, in dem sie schrieb, dass die leeren Reagenzgläser für Hermiones Erinnerungen gedacht wären.

Robert Granger zog seine Tochter zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Sie strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, als sie den Tascheinhalt besah und er liebte diesen Ausdruck bei ihr. „Dann lass ich dich mal allein. Ich sehe doch, dass darauf brennst zu tun, was immer du jetzt mit diesem Ding anfangen willst. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin im Garten." Hermione bekam schon gar nicht mehr mit, wie ihr Vater auf die Terrasse hinaustrat, als sie nach dem verzierten Kästchen griff und es beinahe ehrfürchtig öffnete.

Vorsichtig strich sie über die kleinen Glasröhrchen mit ihrem weißlichen Inhalt. Knappe Notizen verwiesen darauf, welche der im Brief aufgelisteten Erinnerungen sie enthielten. Auf einer Seite waren Minervas Erinnerungen, auf der anderen Seite lagen einige leere Röhrchen in dem dunklen Stoff gebettet.

Allein diese Schatulle musste einen hohen Wert haben. Sie schien tatsächlich als Aufbewahrungsort von Erinnerungen gefertigt worden zu sein, wie die im Holz eingearbeiteten Schnitzarbeiten zeigten. Winzige Ungleichmäßigkeiten in der Verzierung deuteten auf reine Handarbeit hin. Das war weder in der Muggel- noch in der Zaubererwelt Standard und nicht gerade billig.

So filigran, wie einige Bilder waren, musste der Hersteller teilweise mit Werkzeugen in Nadelgröße gearbeitet haben. Der Übergang von Holz zu Stoff war beinahe fließend. Die Arbeit eines langjährigen Meisters. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Halterung in ihrem Ärmel und löste eine der leeren Phiolen aus ihrer Halterung. Den Spruch zur Extraktion der Erinnerungen hatte sie ausreichend geübt, so lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück in die Kissen der Couch und konzentrierte sich auf die erste Szene, die sie Severus zeigen wollte.


	20. Wir haben dir noch nicht alles erzählt

Kapitel 20: Wir haben dir noch nicht alles erzählt

„Wann kommt eigentlich Hermione?" „Sie müsste jeden Moment..." Ihre Worte wurden von einem schrillen Geräusch übertönt. Robert schob den Vorhang des Küchenfensters zur Seite und spähte hinaus. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." Jean gab ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Oberarm und verließ den Raum. Summend platzierte Robert Geschirr und Besteck auf dem kleinen Frühstückstisch am Fenster.

Sie waren froh gewesen, als ihre Tochter nach Hogwarts ging. Teilweise, weil es das richtige für sie und ihre Zukunft war, teilweise aber auch aus vollkommen eigennützigen Gründen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Hermione nicht geliebt hätten, aber sie war ihnen unheimlich gewesen. Das war etwas, das kein Kind erleben sollte. Sie hatten sich voneinander distanziert. Sie hatten es nicht vorgehabt, sie hatten wirklich versucht ihr nah zu bleiben, aber Hermione war ihnen immer mehr entglitten.

Die Enthüllung ihrer magischen Natur war für alle eine Erleichterung gewesen, auch wenn das Internat sie noch weiter voneinander entfernt hatte. Aber inzwischen hatten sie sich wieder angenähert. Wenn er seine Familie verglich mit denen von Freunden, so war dass Verhältnis zu ihrer Tochter wirklich innig, trotz der schwierigen Jahre.

„Komm rein Schatz, der Kaffee ist gleich fertig." Hörte er Jeans Stimme aus dem Flur, bevor seine beiden Damen die Küche betraten. „Wunderbar, dann komme ich ja gerade richtig. Hey Dad." Seine Tochter umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zu den Hängeschränken über der Spüle ging und einen flachen Korb herausholte. Sie ließ die mitgebrachten Brötchen aus dem Papiertütchen in die Schale purzeln und platzierte sie auf dem bereits gedeckten Tisch.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und nickte dankbar, als ihr Vater ihr eine Tasse mit dampfender schwarzer Flüssigkeit reichte. Seit der Sache mit Severus frühstückten sie regelmäßig zusammen. Am Anfang noch täglich, als Hermione ihre Frühlingsferien genoss, inzwischen nur noch am Wochenende. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst krank aus." Wollte ihr Vater wissen, als er und seine Frau sich ebenfalls setzten.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich habe gestern Abend wohl etwas zu lange gelernt, nächste Woche gibt es eine Arithmantikklausur." „Und was hast du für ein Gefühl?" „Mh... geht so... Ich habe noch einen Stapel Unterlagen, die ich durchgehen muss." „Wenn du noch lernen musst, musst du nicht hier mit uns frühstücken. Du weißt, deine Ausbildung geht vor!"

„Ich weiß Mum." Grinste sie ihre Mutter an. „Keine Sorge, so schlimm sieht es nicht aus. Einen Tag kann ich mir schon vom Üben freinehmen. Aber ich werde heute Abend von Severus aus direkt nach London apparieren und mich morgen wieder an die Bücher setzen." „Bist du sicher? Severus würde sicher verstehen, wenn du..." „Lass es gut sein Jean. Hermione weiß schon, was sie tut." Unterbrach Robert seine Frau, bevor er sich an seine Tochter wandte.

„Und jetzt erzähl uns lieber, wie es mit deinem Severus weitergeht." Ihre Eltern hatten inzwischen akzeptiert, dass es sich bei dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit dem sich ihre Tochter regelmäßig traf, nicht länger um ihren zwilichtigen Lehrer von früher handelte. Sie sahen ihn inzwischen eher als einen Mann, dem das Schicksal ziemlich übel mitgespielt hatte. Eine ‚arme Sau', wie sie ihn genannt hatten.

„Mein Severus?" „Du weißt, wie ich das meine." „Natürlich." Grinste Hermione und nahm eine Gabel voll Rührei. „Ich habe ein paar Diagnosezauber rausgesucht, die wir heute durchgehen werden um zu sehen, was seinen Gedächtnisschwund verursacht." „Und deine Erinnerungen? Zeigst du ihm die heute?" „Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete Hermione, nach einem großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie es mit den Diagnosen läuft. Im Bestfall ist die Ursache etwas, das ich selbst beheben kann. Dann hätte er in ein paar Tagen wieder sein vollständiges Gedächtnis und bräuchte meine Erinnerungen nicht." „Und wenn es nicht so läuft?" Wollte ihre Mutter wissen, während sie die Tassen aller Anwesenden auffüllte.

„Gute Frage... Soweit habe ich habe ich noch nicht geplant. Es gibt einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten, als das ich mich auf jede davon vorbereiten könnte. Ich habe mal in einige Bücher geguckt, aber selbst mit der Eingrenzung eines totalen Gedächtnisverlustes sind es mehrere hundert Seiten, die ich durchgehen müsste. Ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte macht es kaum Sinn, sich das alles durchzulesen. Wenn es heute also nicht gerade perfekt läuft, dann kann ich den Wust vielleicht zumindest ein wenig eingrenzen. Ich nehme die Erinnerungen einfach mit und werde sehen, ob ich sie brauche."

„Tobias fährt am Dienstag wieder auf Geschäftsreise." „So? Wohin geht's diesmal?" „Irgendwohin auf's Festland. Belgien glaube ich. Er hat sich übrigens wirklich gefreut, dass du zum Essen bei uns warst. Weißt du, er kann dich gut leiden." „Ich ihn auch." Severus grinste Scarlet an. „Und du bist eindeutig diejenige, die die Hosen an hat. Aber etwas anderes würde ich bei dir auch nicht erwarten." „Was soll ich sagen? Sie stehen mir einfach!" Zuckte sie unschuldig guckend mit ihren Schultern.

Severus verstand sich gut mit Scarlets besserer Hälfte, aber wirklich befreundet waren die beiden Männer nicht. Dafür war Tobias einfach zu häufig unterwegs. Davon abgesehen waren die seltenen Abende, die sie zu dritt verbrachten, zwar immer ganz nett, aber er fühlte sich grundsätzlich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn du nächste Woche wieder zum Essen zu mir kommst? Ich bin gar nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden über deine Fortschritte." „Gerne, wie üblich am Freitag?" „Sicher. Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch Hermione mitbringen. Ich denke, ich würde sie gerne einmal richtig kennenlernen." „Ich richtte ihr deine Einladung aus."

Severus schnappte sich die leeren Kartons und verschwand ins Hinterzimmer, während Scarlet sich zur Kasse begab um das junge Pärchen abzukassieren, das sich gerade selbst auf den Weg dorthin machte. Eine Einrichtungszeitschrift war alles, was die beiden haben wollten, aber besser als nichts. Vielleicht wollten die zwei gerade in ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung ziehen? Sie zählte das Wechselgeld ab, reichte es lächelnd der jungen Dame und wünschte beiden noch einen schönen Tag.

Hermione, die gerade das Geschäft betrat, hielt ihnen die Tür auf und ging zu Scarlet. Ansonsten streiften nur zwei einzelne Kunden durch das Geschäft, aber das war Samstags normal, wie Hermione inzwischen wusste. Es gab am Wochenende nicht viel Kundschaft und so nutzten Severus und seine Chefin die Zeit meist dazu, die Dinge zu erledigen, zu denen sie sonst nicht immer kamen. Neu dekorieren, umräumen und was eben sonst noch anfiel.

„Hallo Scarlet. Wie geht's dir?" Fragte sie die ältere Frau und stellte ihre Schultertasche zwischen ihren Beinen auf den Boden. „Hermione, schön dich zu sehen. Danke, mir geht's gut und dir?" „Auch..." Irgendwie wusste keiner von beiden, was sie noch hätten sagen können. Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Freund um den sie sich beide Sorgen machten. Aber davon abgesehen waren sie sich einfach fremd. Mehr als den üblichen Smalltalk hatten sie noch nie gewechselt.

„Severus ist hinten?" Löste Hermione die unangenehme Stille fragend auf und wies mit der Hand in Richtung des Büros. Ihr war klar, wie das wirken musste, aber weshalb sollte sie hier stehen und nach Gesprächsthemen suchen, wenn schon klar war, dass sie nur in der Buchhandlung war, um ihn abzuholen. Eine Antwort erübrigte sich, als sich die Tür öffnete und Severus zurück in den Verkaufsraum trat.

Er lächelte, als er die beiden Frauen zusammenstehen sah und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Schnell drückte er Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange, begrüßte sie und wandte sich dann an seine Chefin. „Gibt es noch etwas zu tun, oder kann ich gehen?" „Geh' nur, den Rest mache ich allein. Aber kannst du dich am Montag um die Abrechnungen kümmern?" „Natürlich. Mach dir noch ein schönes Wochenende und grüß Tobias von mir!" Verabschiedete er sich und drückte auch ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

Hermione bekam überhaupt nicht mehr die Chance, den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter zu legen, da nahm er sie ihr auch schon ab. „Was hast du denn da drin?" Fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als er das Gewicht des flachen Beutels spürte. „Steine?" „Na dran, eine Schale aus Stein." Lächelte sie geheimnisvoll, verabschiedete sich nun auch von Scarlet und gemeinsam verließen sie das Geschäft.

„Nehmen wir den Bus, oder soll ich uns apparieren?" Fragte Hermione auf dem Weg zum Vorplatz des Bahnhofs. „Weder noch. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zu Fuß gehen? Oder hast du es eilig?" Die Umhängetasche baumelte an ihrem Riemen halb in seinem Rücken, die Hände hatte er in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Stoffhose vergraben, als er fragend zu ihr hinübersah.

„Nein, der Samstagabend gehört dir, das weißt du doch inzwischen. Aber wenn wir schon laufen, dann solltest du das hier abmachen." Sagte sie, zupfte das Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Hallo, mein Name ist Edward' von seiner Hemdtasche und steckte es hinein. „Danke." Nickte er.

„Und was hast du heute für mich? Meine Zeugnisse? Fotoalben? Ein ‚Who is Who' der Zaubererwelt?" „Falsch, falsch und nochmal falsch. Glaub mir, wenn du irgendwann dein Gedächtnis zurück hast, bekomme ich ganz schönen Ärger von dir, wenn ich deine Babybilder gesehen habe!" „Was denkst du denn werde ich machen? Dich durchfallen lassen? Oder zum Nachsitzen bestellen?" Scherzhaft rempelte er sie mit der Schulter an.

Er hatte wirklich ein schönes Lächeln, wenn es natürlich war. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie an und in der einen Wange war ein leichtes Grübchen zu erkennen. „Ich kenne Professor Snape gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich meines Lebens dann nicht mehr froh werde. Am Ende landen meine Augen noch in einem mit Alkohol gefüllten Gefäß als Dekoration in seinem Büro." Grinste sie verschmitzt zurück. „Autsch, das hat gesessen." Theatralisch griff er sich mit einer Hand ans Herz, bevor er sie zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ.

„Deine Augen sind wirklich eine schöne Dekoration, aber in deinem Gesicht gefallen sie mir am Besten." Sagt er sanft. Flirtete er etwa? „Außerdem trinke ich Alkohol lieber, als darin Körperteile aufzubewahren." Sseine Stimme war jetzt wieder voll Schalk. „Aprospos, sollen wir noch eben etwas einkaufen? Hast du Lust auf etwas Bestimmtes?" „Bier und etwas zu knabbern vielleicht. Gegessen habe ich schon."

Mit einer gefüllten Plastiktüte in Hermiones und einem Sixpack in Severus' Hand verließen sie den kleinen Supermarkt, der auf seinem Weg nach Hause lag. Zum Glück war das Bier gekühlt, sonst hätten sie gleich lauwarme Plörre trinken können. Obwohl sie heute erst zum zweiten Mal in seiner Wohnung war, trat sie wie selbstverständlich in seine kleine Küche und stellte die Tüte auf der Anrichte ab.

Er löste zwei Flschen aus der Halterung und stellte die restlichen für später in den Kühlschrank. Die Flaschen in der einen Hand und einer Tüte Chips in der anderen ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Das leise Zischen, als er die Flaschen öffnete, ließ sie die restlichen Einkäufe vergessen. Sie hatten ohnehin zu viel gekauft und sie hatte nicht vor, sich durch seine Schränke zu wühlen um alles zu verstauen.

Sie trat in den Wohnraum und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Beinahe wäre sie über ihre Umhängetasche gestolpert, die neben dem Couchtisch stand. Dankend nahm sie das angebotene Bier entgegen und ließ die kühle, prickelnde Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinabrinnen. „Also jetzt sag' schon. Was hast du heute geplant?" Wollte er wissen, beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab.

„Ich habe ein paar medizinische Bücher dabei. Ich dachte mir, ich führe ein paar Diagnosezauber durch, damit wir endlich dahinterkommen, was mit deinem Gedächtnis los ist. Natürlich nur, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist." Fügte sie an, als er sein Gesicht bei der Aussicht untersucht zu werden verzog.

„Ja, klar. Das hört sich vernünftig an. Irgendwann musste das ja kommen. Ich bin nur schon so oft untersucht worden, dass ich eine gewisse Abneigung dagegen entwickelt habe. Geht das denn hier? Brauchst du dafür nicht irgendwelche... Dinge?" „Nein, ich brauche nichts außer meinem Zauberstab. Aber wir sollten beginnen, bevor wir noch mehr von dem hier trinken." Sagte sie und hob demonstrativ ihre Bierflache ein Stück in die Höhe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Alkohol das Ergebnis verfälscht."

„Na dann, bringen wir es hinter uns." Sagte er, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, bevor er sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, und stand auf. „Was soll ich machen?" Auch Hermione stand auf und deutete auf das Sofa. „Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn du dich hinlegst und versuchst dich zu entspannen." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und nahm die Bücher heraus, von denen sie gerade gesprochen hatte.

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Zumindest versuchte er es. Sich auf Kommando zu entspannen war alles andere als einfach. Sein Magen kribbelte unangenehm, als er zu ihr aufsah und den Zauberstab bemerkte, den sie erhoben über ihn hielt. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit diesem Stab gleich etwas mit ihm machen würde, machte ihn nervös. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Er vertraute ihr, aber etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, dass sie dieses Ding auf ihn richten würde.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Er wollte nicht sehen, was sie machen würde. Er hörte das Rascheln von Papier und ein leises Räuspern. Mit sanfter Stimme begann sie eine Art Gesang. Es war kein Lied, sondern hörte sich eher an wie eine Formel. Ein wenig wie die, die diese Satansanbeterinnen in dem Film gesungen hatten, der vor einigen Tagen im Fernsehen gelaufen war. Er musste sich zwingen weiterhin ruhig zu atmen.

Hermione war, im Gegensatz zu diesen möchtegern Satanistinnen, eine echte Hexe! Solche gesungenen Zauber waren bestimmt etwas vollkommen Normales in der magischen Welt. Seine eigenen Gedanken hatten ihn zu sehr von den Worten abgelenkt, die Hermione benutzt hatte. Als er jetzt jedoch genauer hinhörte, bemerkte er, dass sie Latein sprach. Und noch mehr erkannte er. Er verstand, was sie sagte.

Bisher hatte er sich nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob er irgendwelche Fremdsprachen beherrschte. Wenn er Sachbücher las und darin lateinische Ausdrücke verwendet wurden, verstand er sie. Aber Latein war einfach eine Wissenschaftssprache. Viele Fachbegriffe stammten aus dieser toten Sprache, oder auch aus dem Altgriechischen. Er hatte angenommen, dass er die Begriffe einfach deswegen verstand, weil er vielleicht auch vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust viel gelesen hatte.

Zwischendurch hatte sie ihren Singsang unterbrochen und offenbar in ihrem Buch geblättert. Doch jetzt ließ ihn ein gemurmeltes „Ok" die Augen aufschlagen. „Fertig?" „Nein, noch nicht. Das war erst der Anfang." Antwortete sie und setzte sich, soweit es der verbliebene Platz auf dem Sofa zuließ, neben ihn. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich aufzurichten, denn anscheinend würde es gleich weitergehen.

„Ich habe eben verschiedene Zauber gesprochen. Der erste war nur zur Sicherheit um deinen allgemeinen Zustand zu überprüfen. Der ist übrigens ziemlich gut. Mit den anderen beiden Zaubern habe ich nach natürlichen Ursachen für deine Amnesie gesucht. Es gibt keine." Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Das bedeutet, dass dein Gedächtnisverlust nicht auf natürliche Weise, also bei keinem Unfall oder Schlag auf den Kopf, entstanden ist."

„Das ist gut oder? Ich meine, wenn mein Gehirn magisch verändert wurde kann man das doch einfach wieder rückgängig machen, oder?" „Das kommt darauf an, wie und womit es manipuliert wurde. Eine natürliche Ursache wäre eigentlich besser. Ich bin nicht auf Gedächtniszauber spezialisiert, aber die meisten natürlichen Auslöser könnte ich auch ohne Hilfe aufspüren und beseitigen. Bei magischen ist das häufig nicht ganz so einfach. Und außerdem bedeutet es..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Aber sie musste nichts sagen, Severus hatte schon verstanden. „Und außerdem bedeutet es, dass es jemanden gibt, der wollte, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verliere." „Ja." Murmelte sie und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Seufzend schloss er wieder seine Augen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Warum?" Nuschelte er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. „Weshalb sollte mir jemand absichtlich das Gedächtnis nehmen?"

Hermione biss sich noch immer auf ihre Unterlippe. Sollte sie sich dumm stellen, oder ihm lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Sie hatte anfangs gehofft, dass sich sein Gedächtnis von selbst erholen würde durch all die Gespräche und Unterlagen. Als sich aber abzeichnete, dass dies nicht reichen würde, hatte sie gehofft, dass seine Amnesie zumindest leicht zu beheben wäre.

Dass er seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen könnte, ohne dass sie ihm zu detailliert von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen müsste. Ja, sie hatte es gehofft, aber wirklich erwartet hatte sie es nicht. Aber die Entscheidung, was sie in einem solchen Fall tun sollte, hatte sie immer vor sich hergeschoben. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass sie am besten spontan aus der Situation heraus reagieren würde. Jetzt hatte sie den Salat.

Ihn hatten schon die Erzählungen, dass er als Lehrer unbeliebt gewesen war, traurig gemacht. Er hatte nichts gesagt und versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie hatte es bemerkt. Zu erfahren, dass er ein Doppelspion und Mörder gewesen war, würde ihn hart treffen. Aber er würde es früher oder später erfahren müssen und wenn sie sich jetzt weiterhin dumm stellen würde, würde es ihn sicher noch härter treffen schon wieder belogen worden zu sein.

„Es gab Leute, die dich nicht besonders mochten." Begann sie vorsichtig. „Das habe ich schon verstanden, ihr hat euch da deutlich ausgedrückt." Er nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und sah sie abwartend mit einem erschöpften Blick an. „Hast du die Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen?" „Noch nicht komplett. Ich bin beim Jahr 1637."

Sie hatte ihm letzte Woche absichtlich ihre erste Ausgabe mitgebracht. Als diese Ausgabe erschienen war, hatte man noch angenommen, dass Voldemort besiegt worden war. Er war erst im 17. Jahrhundert angekommen, er hatte also noch nicht einmal etwas vom ersten Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord gelesen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch.

„Minerva und ich haben dir noch nicht alles erzählt. Wir haben dich nicht angelogen, nur eben nicht alles erzählt. Vielleicht hatten wir nicht das Recht dazu, aber wir hatten unsere Gründe dafür. Wir konnten dich nicht wirklich einschätzen. Du hast jahrelang ohne Vergangenheit gelebt und in den letzten Wochen ging dann alles so schnell. Wir wollten dich nicht überlasten, indem wir dir sofort alles erzählten."

Er blickte noch immer aus seiner liegenden Position zu ihr auf und schwieg. Hermione beugte sich ein Stück vor, griff nach den beiden Bierflaschen, die in der letzten viertel Stunde unbeachtet auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten, und reichte ihm die eine. Wenn sie heute noch die anderen Diagnosezauber bei ihm ausführen wollte, sollten sie vorsichtshalber nicht zu viel trinken. Aber sie brauchte jetzt einen Schluck und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm bald ähnlich gehen würde. Er sollte dann entscheiden, ob es noch heute weitergehen sollte, oder doch erst nächste Woche.


	21. Bluthund

Kapitel 21: Bluthund

Minerva träufelte ein wenig Zitrone in ihren Tee und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Die Wanduhr schlug halb sieben. Ob Hermione das heutige Treffen mit Severus bereits beendet hatte? Den ganzen Tag hatte Minerva noch keine Eule bekommen, vielleicht würde sie ja zum sonntäglichen Frühstück eine Nachricht erhalten. Sie war bereits den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen. Nach all der Heimlichtuerei würden sie bald einen Schritt weiter sein.

„Wie lief es eigentlich auf der letzten Lehrerkonferenz?" Riss sie die Stimme der anderen Frau aus ihren Gedanken. „Wegen der Berufsinformation?" „Ja, genau. Filius kam gestern zu mir um darüber zu reden. Was haben die anderen Lehrer gesagt?" „Es lief wie erwartet. Sie fanden die Idee gut und suchen passendes Material zusammen. Filius wird einen Ablaufplan erstellen, den wir dem Ministerium und dem Elternausschuss vorlegen werden. Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?"

„Nein, das hat er wohl vergessen zu erwähnen." Grinste Poppy die Direktorin an. „Vielleicht schmollt er immer noch. Du kennst ihn ja." Antwortete die Andere, was beide Frauen lachen ließ. Der alte Zauberkunstlehrer konnte wirklich ein Kindskopf sein, was seine zusätzlichen Aufgaben betraf.

Er war einfach ein Lebemann, dem es lieber war von Pflichten verschont zu bleiben. Aber man musste ihm zugute halten, dass er seine Aufgaben immer ausgezeichnet und pünktlich erledigte. Selbst dann, wenn sie ihm nicht gefielen. Und obwohl er ein ziemlicher Kindskopf sein konnte, war er empfänglich für schlüssige Argumente.

Er hatte jedes halbwegs sinnvolle Schlupfloch gesucht um Minerva zu überzeugen, dass er nicht als stellvertretender Schuldirektor geeignet war. Aber sie war anderer Ansicht gewesen und statt den Posten einfach abzulehnen, was sein gutes Recht gewesen wäre, hatte er schlussendlich eingesehen, dass sie richtig lag. Kein Wunder, dass er unter den Schülern der beliebteste Lehrer war, er benahm sich selbst oft nicht besser als seine Schüler.

„Was habt ihr denn gestern besprochen?" „Ach, nicht viel, er war nur kurz in der Krankenstation. Er wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was ich mir bisher überlegt habe und in den nächsten Tagen mal sehen, wo er es in seinem Unterricht einbauen kann. Er selbst will vielleicht etwas über das Bauwesen anbieten. Das fragst du ihn aber besser selbst, er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher."

Minerva nickte verstehend. So ungern Filius Extraaufgaben übernahm, so sehr liebe er sein Fach und die Arbeit mit seinen Schülern. Von allen möglichen Zusatzpflichten war diese Anpassung seines Lehrplans wohl die für ihn angenehmste. Bestimmt hatte er mehrere Ideen und konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden, welche davon er verfolgen wollte. Planung war die eine Sache, die Umsetzung war bei ihm das eigentliche Problem.

„Und jetzt zu dir Minerva. Nein, guck mich nicht so an!" Unterbrach sich Poppy selbst, als sie den typisch abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin sah. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie geradeheraus. Die Direktorin wusste, worauf die Krankenschwester anspielte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie versucht ihr, so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Aber als sie eben nach dem Abendessen mit Rolanda ins Lehrerzimmen gekommen war, hatten Poppy und Septima schon an dem ovalen Tisch gesessen. Es wäre doch ein wenig zu auffällig gewesen, hätte sie in der Tür kehrt gemacht. Inzwischen waren sie nur noch zu zweit, die beiden Lehrerinnen waren vor wenigen Minuten zu ihrer Tagesaufsicht gegangen.

Nachdenklich blickte Minerva in ihre Tasse. Sie kannte Poppy gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie keine Ruhe geben würde, ehe sie zufrieden war. Sie könnte ebensogut jetzt mit ihr reden, statt es noch länger hinaus zu zögern. Aber was sollte sie ihr erzählen? „Ich weiß es nicht genau." Gab sie schlussendlich zu.

„Anfangs... also an dem Tag, an dem ich dir das mit Hannah erzählt habe, ging es mir ziemlich schlecht. Es ist alles wieder hochgekommen, weißt du? Nicht nur das mit Hannah, sondern alles. Ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen, aber irgendwann war ich einfach so erschöpft, dass ich dann doch eingeschlafen bin. Seitdem ist mein Kopf einfach leer."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und sah die Krankenschwester schulterzuckend an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist." „Weder noch..." Antwortete sie. „Es ist normal, denke ich. Manchmal muss man alte Wunden aufreißen, damit sie richtig heilen. Das gilt für Körper und Geist. Du hast vorher noch mit niemandem gesprochen, oder?"

Die Direktorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?" Darüber musste Minerva erst einmal nachdenken. Sie wusste, dass sie es nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, aber sie hatte sich bislang keine wirklichen Gedanken über das Warum gemacht. Sie hatte gekämpft, die Toten begraben und das Schloss wieder aufgebaut.

Hatte sie einfach keine Zeit gehabt? Unwahrscheinlich. Ja, die Tage waren lang und die Nächte kurz gewesen, aber ein wenig Zeit dann und wann hätte sie nach der Endschlacht sicher finden können. Und nach dem Wiederaufbau war sie zum Alltag übergegangen, beziehungsweise zu dem Versuch ihn wieder herzustellen. Schülerlisten, Schlafraumbelegungen, Lehrpostenbesetzung, Lehrplan und was eben sonst noch zur Arbeit einer Direktorin gehörte.

Albus' Gemälde war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte ihm damals als stellvertretende Direktorin mit einer zweiten Meinung gedient, nun war es umgekehrt gewesen. Auch Filius hatte sie seiner Position entsprechend unterstützt, aber dieser hatte einige Wochen auf Reisen verbracht, um potentielle Kandidaten für unbesetzte Professuren aufzusuchen.

„Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun." Antwortete Minerva schließlich auf die gestellte Frage. „Am Anfang zumindest. Und dann war es alles schon so weit weg, das Leben ging weiter. Ich habe einfach den richtigen Moment verpasst. Aber eigentlich wollte ich auch mit niemandem sprechen. Jeder von uns hat doch jemanden verloren." Sie trank den letzten Rest ihres lauwarmen Tees und sah aus dem Fenster in einen blauen Himmel.

Vom wandseitigen Kopfende, an dem sie saß, hatte sie einen guten Überblick, egal ob sie nun die Türe, den Himmel oder die Anwesenden beobachten wollte. Aber Poppy wollte sie jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Erst als diese ihr ein Taschentuch in die Hand drückte, bemerkte sie ihre eigenen Tränen. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie weinte. Sie war nicht traurig, zumindest nicht wirklich. Ein wenig melancholisch vielleicht, aber nicht traurig.

„Danke." Sie tupfte sich Augen und Wangen trocken. Poppy öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder, als sie vom Flur Schritte und Stimmen hörte. Auch Minerva hatte die Geräusche gehört. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl gerade hin, räusperte sich um ihrer Stimme einen normalen Klang zu geben und ließ das Taschentuch in ihrem Mantel verschwinden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Augen nicht gerötet waren.

Sie drehte Poppy das Gesicht zu und war beruhigt, als diese nickte. „Lass uns heute Abend weiterreden. Bitte!" Sagte die Krankenschwester leise, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Ich bin um 20 Uhr bei dir." Die beiden Neuankömmlinge lachten und hatten offenbar nichts vom Gesprächsende der beiden Älteren mitbekommen.

„Ach, Minerva." Während der Muggelkundelehrer die Direktorin vom Servierwagen neben der Tür aus ansprach, kam Pomona direkt auf die Vorgesetzte zu und griff sich eine Zeitung. „Ich wollte noch mit dir reden. Das Schuljahresende rückt näher und ich würde mit meinen Klassen gerne einen kleinen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt machen."

„Das ist eine nette Idee Isaac. Eine gute Möglichkeit zu sehen, ob sie im Unterricht gut aufgepasst haben." „Das dachte ich mir auch. Ein Bekannter von mir könnte uns in London eine Stadtführung organisieren. Natürlich würde ich mir die Route vorher ansehen und Geld wechseln. Möchtet ihr auch noch Tee?"

Demonstrativ hielt der blonde Mann die Kanne in die Luft, aus der er sich gerade seine Tasse gefüllt hatte. Nach einem einstimmigen Nicken der Damenrunde nahm er direkt das komplette Tablett mit Kanne, Tassen, Milch, Zucker und Zitrone mit an den Holztisch und wählte sich den Platz zur linken Minervas. „Wann würdest du denn mit den Kindern nach London wollen?"

„Ich dachte an einen Mittwoch, irgendwann vor den Prüfungen. Der Unterricht geht nur bis zum Mittagessen und danach könnten wir los und wären zum Abendessen zurück. Allerdings bräuchte ich noch eine zweite Lehrperson und wenn möglich Portschlüssel für den Hin- und Rückweg. Notfalls könnten wir apparieren, aber dann bräuchten wir noch ein oder zwei weitere Leute zur Unterstützung." „Und wieviel würde so eine Stadtführung kosten?"

„Das ist ja das Schöne, die Schwägerin eines Bekannten macht solche Führungen. Nichts großes, aber für einen Einblick in die Muggelwelt für einen Nachmittag ist es ausreichend. Sie würde das kostenlos machen, weil sie eine neue Route ausprobieren will. So etwas darf aus irgendeinem Grund nicht berechnet werden. Wenn sie nicht uns führt, dann sucht sie sich jemand anderen. Aber wir müssen ihr bis Ende des Monats bescheid geben ob wir kommen und wenn ja, wann genau."

„Und was sagen die Schüler?" „Ich habe ihnen noch nichts gesagt. Ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen." „Das ist gut. Lass mir ein paar Tage Zeit, ich denke darüber nach." Isaac strahlte sie an, er war sich sicher, dass sie ja sagen würde. Wer sagte schon nein zu einem Gratisausflug? Stille legte sich über das Lehrerzimmer.

Hin und wieder blickte Poppy verstohlen zu Minerva. „Entschuldigt, habe ich euer Gespräch etwa unterbrochen?" Ein wenig irritiert und schuldbewusst blickte Isaac die Frauen nacheinander an. „Ach nein, das war nichts Wichtiges. Der übliche Klatsch." Sprang Poppy ein, noch bevor Minerva auch nur ihre Tasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Oh, so spät schon? Ich habe mich mal wieder verquatscht." Die Krankenschwester blickte auf die Standuhr an der Raumseite. „Ich werde noch schnell einen Happen essen. Macht's gut meine Lieben." Eilig erhob sie sich, warf der Direktorin einen eindeutigen Blick zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Einen Happen essen? Als Minerva in die große Halle gekommen war, war ihr Poppy gerade auf dem Mittelgang entgegengekommen und hatte ihr die herzhafte Vorspeise empfohlen. Auch Minerva blickte nun zur Stirnseite auf das große runde Ziffernblatt und hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Es war zwanzig vor acht. Freundlicher und weniger eilig verabschiedete nun auch sie sich. Immerhin wartete in ihrem Büro noch ‚Arbeit' auf sie.

Die Direktorin hatte gerade ihr Büro betreten und ihre geschnürten Schuhe im angrenzenden Raum gegen bequeme Slipper eingetauscht, als es an der Türe klopfte. „Die Tür ist offen." Rief sie aus dem Seitenzimmer; sie wusste wer sie sprechen wollte. Als sie zurück ins Büro trat, saß Poppy bereits auf dem Sofa am Kamin und sprach mit einer der Hauselfen, die wenig später verschwand.

„Ich habe Hetty darum gebeten, für mich ein Ohr auf die Krankenstation zu haben, falls etwas sein sollte." Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als es erneut ploppte und Hetty mit einem Tablett erschien und dieses auf dem Tisch zwischen den beiden Damen platziert. Eine tiefe Verbeugung später war die junge Hauselfe erneut verschwunden.

„Setz dich." Poppy wies herrisch auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. „Das ist noch immer mein Büro!" Der schnippische Unterton verfehlte seine Wirkung. Stattdessen lehnte sich Poppy nur mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen in die Kissen zurück und sah sie auffordernd an. Dummerweise war sie eine der wenigen, die mit einem solchen Verhalten der Direktorin gegenüber durchkamen und das auch wussten.

Minerva folgte der Anweisung, ohne einen weiteren Versuch des Widerstands. „Also, warum bist du hier?" Seufzte sie. „Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht." „Ich weiß es nicht. Das habe ich dir schon gesagt." „Ja, das hast du. Aber jetzt will ich die ehrliche Antwort!" Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

Weshalb konnte Poppy sie damit bloß nicht in Ruhe lassen? Warum musste sie ständig so lange nachbohren, bis sie hatte, was sie wollte? Sie war ein verdammter Bluthund. Wenn sie sich in etwas verbissen hatte, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Es war nicht so, dass sie, wie andere Menschen, nicht bemerkte, wenn sie lästig wurde. Nein, sie wusste es genau und sie nutzte dieses Wissen erbarmungslos aus.

Minerva hatte die Wahl. Poppy in ihre Schranken zu verweisen, was in einem Streit enden würde, oder nachgeben und dafür hoffentlich bald Ruhe haben. Um das Thema herum zu reden würde diese Entscheidung nur verzögern. Sie hatte keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch, wirklich nicht.

„Das IST die Wahrheit!" Sagte sie gereizt. „Ich habe dir das mit Hannah erzählt, ok, aber seitdem ist es irgendwie anders. Ich frag mich jeden Abend, was genau anders ist, aber ich weiß es nicht." Anfangs war sie noch laut gewesen, aber zum Ende hin wurde sie immer leise und in sich gekehrter. „Und was ist es dann?" Fragte Poppy sanft.

Nach dem Gespräch der Vorwoche hatte sie zeitweise überlegt, ob ihre Freundin die Bücher kopiert hatte um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht durch den Schutt hindurch Hannahs Zustand hätte diagnostizieren können. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher kam es ihr vor. Sicher, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nichts von Minervas Schuldgefühlen wegen der jungen Frau gewusst, aber bestimmt hätte sie es bei dem letzten Gespräch erwähnt, oder nicht?

„Du bist schon seit Wochen irgendwie... merkwürdig." Als die Direktorin nicht antwortete, sondern nur geistesabwesend mit einem gelösten Fadens ihres Kleides spielte, entschied sie sich, direkter zu fragen. „Hast du deshalb meine Bücher kopiert?" Minerva sah sie kurz mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen an, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was meinst du?" Tat sie unwissend. „Meine Diagnosebücher! Du hast sie vor ein paar Wochen kopiert, als du in der Krankenstation warst, um mit mir über die Berufsberatung zu sprechen. Ich habe dich gesehen." Leugnen zwecklos. Aber sie sah einen Weg, um die Wahrheit herum zu kommen. Zumindest um den brisanten Teil davon. Ein wenig Wahrheit, ein wenig Lüge. Von beidem gerade so viel, dass es schlüssig wirkt und die Lücken würde Poppy ganz allein ausfüllen.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich dir erzählt habe. Ein alter Freund von mir hat gesundheitliche Probleme." „Und du denkst nicht, dass er bei einem Heiler besser aufgehoben wäre? Ich will dir nicht zu nah treten Minerva, aber die Ausbildung zum Medimagier dauert nicht umsonst mehrere Jahre."

„Das weiß ich doch Poppy, aber er vertraut Medizinern nicht. Er hat diese Probleme schon seit Jahren und ich dachte, wenn er zumindest weiß, woher sie kommen, wäre das wenigstens schonmal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung." Verständnisvoll, aber ein wenig enttäuscht, sah Poppy ihre Freundin an. „Weshalb bist du damit nicht direkt zu mir gekommen?"

„Er kennt dich nicht. Er will nicht, dass seine Probleme bekannt werden. Auch ich habe es erst vor ein paar Wochen erfahren und je weniger Personen es wissen, desto lieber ist es ihm. Schon dass wir hier über ihn sprechen ist eigentlich zu viel." „Was für Probleme hat denn dein Freund?" „Sein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war." Poppy nickte nachdenklich.

Hätte Minerva gefragt, hätte sie ihr gesagt, dass diese Sache ein paar Nummern zu groß für sie war. Mit dem Gehirn war nicht zu spaßen. Bereits frische Beeinträchtigungen waren mitunter kniffelig, aber seine waren schon länger vorhanden. Es war nicht unmöglich, aber doch unwahrscheinlich, dass eine nicht ausgebildete Hexe, selbst eine so erfahrene wie Minerva, dem Mann helfen könnte. Eher würde sie das Problem verschlimmern.

Aber zumindest konnte man bei Diagnosezaubern nicht viel falsch machen. Nun gut, ein falsch positives oder falsch negatives Ergebnis war schon möglich, aber dafür müsste man schon arg pfuschen. Das würde der Direktorin nicht passieren. Aber schlussendlich müsste er sich doch professionelle Hilfe suchen, sofern es Hilfe für ihn gab. Nicht jedes Gedächtnisproblem ließ sich lösen, nicht einmal in der Zaubererwelt.

„Wie alt ist denn dein Freund? Ist es vielleicht altersbedingt? Du weißt, dass so etwas nur verzögert, aber weder aufgehalten, noch rückgängig gemacht werden kann?" „Natürlich weiß ich das." Minervas Stimme hörte man inzwischen nicht mehr den Ärger über diese genötigte Aussprache an. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht am Alter liegt. Er ist noch ein junger Mann, halb so alt wie ich!"

„Nun, das wäre natürlich ziemlich früh, aber nicht unmöglich." Die andere Frau schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, glaub' mir, es liegt nicht am Alter." „Und woran dann?" „Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe noch keine Diagnosen durchgeführt." „Weshalb nicht?" „Wir haben uns nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich die Bücher habe." Die Direktorin war ungewohnt wortkark.

„Bei Merlin Minerva, lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!" Schnauzte sie ungeduldig. „Was hat er für Symptome? Wie lang hat er sie schon? Hat er sich schonmal untersuchen lassen? Es ist ja schön, dass du seine Privatsphäre wahren willst, aber glaub mir so hilfst du ihm nicht!"

Minerva überlegte, wieviel sie sagen konnte. Eigentlich hatte sie schon genug gesagt. Auf jeden Fall mehr, als sie hatte sagen wollen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir das sagen sollte Poppy. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber es geht nicht. Tut mir leid." Die Krankenschwester presste missbilligend die Lippen aufeinander.

„Sagst du mir wenigstens, was die Diagnose ergeben hat, wenn du sie durchgeführt hast?" „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen." Schüttelte Minerva den Kopf. Sie nahm ein Stück Teegebäck und stippte es in ihre Tasse. „Das, was ich hier und heute erzählt habe, bleibt unter uns. Verstanden?" Fragte sie mit ernster Miene und biss ein Stück vom vollgesogenen Gebäck ab. Poppy nickte.

„Und wenn du mich deswegen in Zukunft noch einmal sprechen willst, dann nur hier in meinem Büro! Du kennst die Tratschsucht einiger Gemälde." Wieder nickte Poppy. Das Thema war der Direktorin offenbar wirklich wichtig. Nicht nur, dass sie die tatsächlichen Klatschgemälde von dem Thema fernhalten wollte, der Blick zu den Portraits der verstorbenen Schuldirektoren zeigte, dass die Schweigepflicht auch für diese galt.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick zu den Rahmen hin bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Einige der gemalten Gesichter wirkten unzufrieden, andere nickten verständnisvoll. Es war eine Sache der Ehre für die Portraits, dem Wort des amtierenden Schulleiters zu folgen. Ob man selbst mit der Wahl einverstanden war oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. Hogwarts hatte gewählt und man selbst hatte sich Hogwarts verschrieben.

Wenn Minerva in Zeiten des Friedens zu einem so drastischen Mittel griff, musste es ihr wirklich wichtig sein. Sie würde ihr heute bestimmt nichts mehr erzählen und vermutlich auch nicht morgen. Aber vielleicht hatte Poppy sie nachdenklich gemacht und sie würde zu ihr kommen, wenn sie ihre Diagnosen gemacht hatte.

Auf jeden Fall, so nahm sie sich vor, würde diese Teestunde im Schulleiterbüro von nun an wieder wöchentlich stattfinden. So wie es vor dem zweiten Krieg bereits gewesen war. Wenn sie nicht über diesen Freund von ihr sprechen wollte, würden sie schon andere Themen finden und Minerva brauchte eindeutig jemanden zum reden. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.


End file.
